¿Mi acto más egoísta? Sin duda, amarte
by Madoca
Summary: "Nunca hubiera creído que, por lo sucedido ese día, su trabajo se pondría en juego o que su extraña y en ocasiones incomprendida relación con Heiwajima cambiaría por completo". [Contiene: Shizaya].
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

Bajo el despejado cielo, en Ikebukuro todo transcurría como era lo común: Simon gritaba y repartía propaganda del Sushi Ruso a los transeúntes; Mikado, Masaomi y Anri se dirigían al colegio; Celty estaba llevando a cabo un encargo; Shinra laboraba como médico en el bajo mundo; Kadota y los suyos deambulaban en su camioneta al tiempo que revisaban las nuevas notificaciones de los Dollars _,_ donde Erika alternaba sus lecturas con las de sus mangas yaoi; Shizuo y Tom visitaban las casas de aquellos que se habían negado a pagar lo debido…

Sin duda, era un día como cualquier otro o eso aparentaba a primeras.

Por su parte, Izaya Orihara no estaba en su departamento cumpliendo su cuestionable trabajo como informante. No estaba proclamando su amor por los humanos y tampoco le decía nada a Namie quien gran parte de las veces solía responderle sin prestarle realmente atención, pues tenía un mayor interés en dilucidar qué era lo que podría estar haciendo su querido hermano menor.

En cambio, el joven Orihara vagaba por las calles sin tener intención alguna de toparse con Shizuo (o con cualquier otro), porque, dada su condición actual, no creía ser capaz de esquivar los objetos que probablemente le arrojara el guardaespaldas nada más lo viera.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró con ligero fastidio. Tras quitarse el abrigo que en aquellos momentos le pareció demasiado caluroso, siguió andando sin saber que, de un momento a otro, las cosas iban a dar un giro inesperado: pese a sus precauciones, no contaba con que Shizuo iba a encontrarlo y con ello, hacer que lamentara haber optado por estar en las calles y no en la seguridad de su edificio. Nunca hubiera creído que, por lo sucedido ese día, su trabajo se pondría en juego o que su extraña y en ocasiones incomprendida relación con Heiwajima cambiaría por completo.

Mucho tiempo después, Izaya se cuestionaría si acaso las cosas pudieron haberse dado de otro modo y no como lo hicieron…

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos a todos!

Si les gusta la historia, por favor, dejen reviews con sus comentarios, los cuales serán muy bien recibidos.

¡Espero que el fic sea de su agrado!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo uno**

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **8 de agosto, 10:25**

El joven Orihara ya estaba molesto desde mucho antes de darse cuenta de que tenía fiebre y ahora que lo sabía, no podía sino mantener el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que tecleaba de manera casi compulsiva. Namie Yagiri se dio cuenta al instante del mal humor de su jefe, de tal modo que prefirió guardar silencio y divagar en lo que podía o no estar haciendo Seiji. Apretó con fuerza los libros que estaba organizando al evocar la imagen de su hermano menor en compañía de Mika Harima.

—Si tanto te molesta, harías bien en no pensar en ella —soltó Izaya, desviando su atención de la pantalla.

Namie ignoró el comentario y siguió con su trabajo de secretaria. No había pasado por alto que el informante no se hubiese referido a ella como "Namie-san". Ese detalle que, si bien no le importaba, le pareció inusual, pues a la fecha todos los que frecuentaban a Izaya, fuera o no su gusto, sabían que a Orihara le gustaba hablar con ellos como si en realidad mantuvieran una relación afectiva o estuvieran en buenos términos.

El informante que esperaba alguna replica, miró a la mujer unos momentos más. Los pequeños puntos siguieron danzando en sus ojos. Se pasó las manos por los brazos y el roce fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para saber que, en efecto, estaba a punto de verse indispuesto. Algo que no podía permitirse en esos momentos. Tenía trabajo, uno importante y, seguramente a consideración de otros, peligroso. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la sala de chat.

Volvió a centrarse en sus pantallas, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no distraerse. Pero no resistió mucho: pasada media hora se quedó sentando en la silla, evaluándose. Ya se había tomado medicina para el dolor y el mareo, pero no parecía estar funcionando. Volvió a mirar a Namie que puede lo estuviera esquivando a propósito. Aun de espaldas, Izaya estaba seguro de que sentiría su mirada taladrándola y, que, por ello, tendría una expresión que sólo mostraría descontento.

—¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? —lo cuestionó Namie, no pudiendo soportar ser el centro de atención.

—Sí.

La joven Yagiri se giró con mirada desaprobatoria.

—Pues dudo mucho que se haga sólo—dijo sin más.

Orihara le sonrió, pero tardó bastante en volver a reparar en el ordenador. Era listo, lo suficiente como para saber que era prudente reconocer sus limitaciones. Estaba consciente de que no iba a poder avanzar mucho en su encargo por más que tratara. ¿Salir a tomar aire le supondría una mejora?

—Eh, Namie-san —llamó, reclinándose en su asiento.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo ella con fingido interés.

—No.

—Hazme un favor: si no tienes intenciones de… seguir con lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo, ¿por qué no tomas una siesta o vas por alguna prescripción al médico? Sí, eso es: ve con Kishitani y moléstalo en lugar de a mí.

 _Así que se dio cuenta_ , pensó Orihara, ligeramente sorprendido. Cuando se levantó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar en el botiquín algo que lo ayudase, y lo había hecho con la mayor discreción posible. No sólo porque se había tomado más pastillas de la cuenta sino porque no quería que se preocuparan por él, a sabiendas que, si lo hicieran, sería por mera cortesía…

¿Sería el único al que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas? Considerando sólo a sus conocidos, por lo que había visto y sabía se le antojaba cierto. Mikado tenía a sus dos compañeros, por no hablar de que contaban con la simpatía de Celty y de Shinra. A Simon era imposible no quererlo en mayor o menor medida. La propia Namie tenía a Seiji, su hermano. Shizuo también tenía uno… Incluso ese estúpido protozoario podía contar con alguien, por mucho que su desmesurada fuerza alejara al resto de los residentes de Ikebukuro.

Siguiendo su línea de pensamiento, a la cual añadió a Mairu y Kururi, concluyó que era el único que podía estar enfermo, o puede incluso apuñalado (que no sería de extrañar), y pasar desapercibido. Esa resolución no lo hizo sentir mal, ni mucho menos. Era una realidad y, parte de lo que hacía, consistía en aceptar las cosas y analizarlas desde un punto de vista de lo más objetivo. Claro, tenía que admitir que era mucho más fácil entender a los demás que a uno mismo, aunque de entrada eso sonara ilógico.

—¿Izaya? —preguntó Namie pues, aunque el aludido había pensado lo anterior de manera rápida, como era lo usual en él, quizá había puesto una expresión extraña.

—Voy a salir —soltó de pronto. Más por costumbre que por necesidad, tomó su abrigo y se lo colocó por encima de los hombros—, Namie-san —agregó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Yagiri no añadió más al verlo marchar. _Seiji… puede que estuviera en el parque…_

Si acaso ella se hubiese molestado en asegurarse de que Izaya estuviera bien, puede que se hubiera ahorrado mucho más que un disgusto porque, pese a todo, sentía cierta simpatía por él.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **8 de agosto, 12:14**

Tom ya no suspiró más, únicamente se limitó a observar como Heiwajima tomaba entre sus manos un poste de luz para luego dejarlo caer, con todo su peso, sobre el destartalado coche de un hombre endeudado que, en defensa de su empleado, podía describir como hostil.

—Agradece que esta vez sólo voy a descargarme con esto —soltó Shizuo con los dientes apretados. Se giró al pobre diablo que se encogió como si su mirada también lo agrediera físicamente. Aun tras los lentes de sol, los ojos de Shizuo parecían destilar rabia.

El hombre dejó caer el palo con el cual había tratado inútilmente de defenderse. Bajó la mirada y se alejó del monstruo más temido de Ikebukuro y de su inalterable jefe.

—Shizuo —dijo el segundo en tono de reproche.

—Tómalo como un préstamo. —Se defendió el otro, pasando de largo. Se encaminó junto a Tom dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo que, era evidente, no disfrutaba en absoluto.

Usar su fuerza para intimidar (o al menos sólo eso intentaba), le parecía algo un tanto reprochable, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era asombrosamente fuerte y, aunque ese hecho le resultara un impedimento para relacionarse con otros, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo y usarlo en pro de algo bueno, hecho que pudiera no resultar obvio para muchos. Aunado a los anteriores, también estaban los que parecían divertirse con él, felices de verlo perder el control, resaltando entre todos Izaya Orihara, esa pulga a quien le atribuía la mayoría de sus arrebatos…

—Yo elijo ahora el camino. —Se decidió Shizuo porque, tras pensárselo, se dio cuenta de que aún no había podido librarse de todo su enojo que desde muy temprano empezaba a acumularse.

Tom no dijo nada, accediendo con su silencio.

Tardó en darse cuenta de que se dirigían rumbo a la casa del informante y que eso sería algo de lo cual luego se arrepentiría, no sólo por Izaya sino también por Shizuo.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¿Comentarios? El próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, a más tardar durante el siguiente fin de semana :)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **8 de agosto, 14:46**

Celty dejó su casco en el recibidor para después dirigirse al cuarto de baño y así poder asearse tras su jornada laboral que deseaba dar por terminada. Algo que consideró improbable porque aún era muy temprano. Quizá a Shinra se le ocurriera pasar al departamento, aunque sólo fuera por un rato.

La _dullahan_ ya estaba a punto de salir de la ducha cuando creyó distinguir una figura borrosa tras el vidrio empañado. Suspiró y, tras negar enérgicamente con el cuello y tronco, sacó del cuarto al joven médico. Éste sonrió pese al portazo recibido, justo enfrente de su nariz. Dio un sorbo a su café y esperó sentado a Celty.

Las intrusiones de Shinra eran tan frecuentes que la mujer no dijo nada sobre el incidente. Tomó asiento al lado del médico, estirando el cuerpo lo más que pudo.

—Ah, Celty, ¿cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó dejando la taza vacía en la mesa más próxima a ellos.

Celty se apresuró a teclear en su teléfono.

 _Bien, algo cansado: he realizado tres encargos_ , decía el texto.

—¿Tres? —Shinra pareció impresionado y después buscó una oportunidad—. Mereces un descanso —dijo al tiempo que empezaba a rodear los hombros de Celty con su brazo. Adivinando sus intenciones, ella se desembarazó del doctor, pero era evidente que no estaba molesta.

Celty se preguntaba cómo era posible que Shinra pudiera saber lo que pensaba o sentía, sin tener otra cosa que interpretar más que sus expresiones corporales.

—Celty es mala conmigo —soltó Shinra con voz cantarina—. Yo sólo intento hacerla feliz… —intentó abrazarla de nuevo sólo para verse en el suelo. A Celty la rodeaba la usual capa de neblina negra.

 _¡PERO SI TE HE DICHO QUE ESTOY CANSADA!,_ lograba leerse en la pantalla de su dispositivo.

—Por eso mismo, caerás rendida —insistió Shinra con un dejo de perversión.

 _Serás…_

Shinra rio ante el repentino incrementó de la niebla.

—Vale, vale… ¿te gustaría salir? —preguntó poniéndose en pie.

 _¿Salir?_ , Celty ladeó el cuerpo en señal de duda.

—Sí, salgamos. Podemos ir al Sushi Ruso o algo así… —Shinra tomó a Celty de una mano pues con la otra le mostró su celular—. Apagare mi teléfono, ¿está bien?

Shinra ensanchó su sonrisa al saber que había ganado, estaba por completo seguro de que si Celty tuviera cabeza, en ella se mostraría un rostro sonrojado.

 _¿Y el trabajo?_ , tanteó ella.

—Vamos, Celty. Mereces relajarte de vez en cuando… aunque siempre podemos quedarnos e inten…

 _Sushi Ruso, entendido_ , Celty pasó por alto el puchero de Shinra y buscó su casco.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **8 de agosto, 17:20**

 **Punto de vista de Shizuo**

Shizuo pateó una lata que salió a su paso y siguió andando, sin notar que sus malos modos parecían estar abriéndole camino: al verlo, los ciudadanos de Ikebukuro se apartaban y murmuraban entre ellos. Intentaban imaginar la razón por la cual el guardaespaldas de Tom tenía sangre en el rostro.

La respuesta era simple: la colecta del dinero atrasado resultó como era habitual.

—¿Qué miras? —le espetó Shizuo de malos modos a un curioso. Cuando lo perdió de vista, Shizuo observó su reflejó en uno de los escaparates. Resultaba más que evidente el porqué todos parecían verse atraídos hacia él. Se pasó una mano por la cara y trató de limpiarse la sangre lo mejor que pudo, sin mucho éxito.

¿Cómo podía emplear ahora el tiempo? Tom le había dicho que tenía el resto del día libre dado su mal genio, pero al parecer de Shizuo, su propia actitud era comprensible pues no sólo cada persona que visitó lo había insultado y tratado de golpear con todo lo que tuvieron a su alcance (macetas, viejos trozos de madera, herramientas, por mencionar algunas cosas), sino que, además, miembros de los _Pañuelos Amarillos_ tras provocarlo, lo cual sólo sugería que eran miembros nuevos, lo retaron a una pelea.

Shizuo miró a sus alrededores, pero, aunque estaba cerca de la casa de Izaya, el informante no parecía estar por ahí. Lo intentó de nuevo pero las vueltas que dio en las calles próximas no lo acercaron más a la pulga.

 _Seguramente anda fastidiando a medio mundo_ , pensó Shizuo, a punto de resignarse.

Fue entonces que llegó a él un aroma conocido, quizá demasiado familiar…

—Izaya… —soltó por lo bajo, siguiendo el rastro.

Heiwajima fue acercándose con sigilo y recorrió un par de calles más hasta que por fin dio con su presa.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **8 de agosto, 17:20**

 **Punto de vista de Izaya**

Para cuando llegó al Sushi Ruso, Izaya estaba arrastrando los pies y con el abrigo sobre uno de sus hombros. Se detuvo cerca del establecimiento al ver que Simon tenía intenciones de saludarlo.

—Come sushi. El sushi es bueno —le dijo éste a modo de saludo.

Izaya miró al grandulón, sin poder evitar dedicarle media sonrisa.

—Será otro día —se disculpó el informante. Pese a lo mucho que disfrutaba de comer atún, en esos momentos sabía que su estómago lo castigaría con tan sólo olerlo.

—Oye, Izaya, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó en ruso.

Izaya no entendió a primeras, pues los oídos le pitaban.

—Sí, estoy bien, estoy resfriado solamente —dijo restándole importancia.

—Busca a Shinra, puede que aun siga comiendo —le sugirió el otro, dejando atrás su lengua madre.

—¿Shinra? —preguntó Izaya desconcertado.

—Sí, Shinra. Pidió una orden doble… aunque era evidente que estaba mareado por haber pasado bastante tiempo en moto…

—Así que iba acompañando a Celty —dijo Izaya, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar caer el abrigo.

—¿Quieres que lo llame? —le propuso Simon.

—No, no te molestes —le dijo Izaya en tono calmoso—. Sigue trabajando duro.

—Lo mismo —Simon le dio una palmada y después le mostró la espalda—. Coman sushi…

El informante se debatió entre si debía o no adentrarse en el restaurante. Si era cierto que Shinra seguía ahí, quizá pudiera darle una receta sin necesidad de ir a su departamento por una consulta…

Descartó la idea y se decidió por retornar sobre sus pasos.

Cuando miró la hora en uno de sus celulares, le pareció sorprendente: había caminado bastante y descansado por lo mismo y, si bien pudo enterarse de información que le atañía, sabía que aún no había hecho un progreso considerable en su encargo.

Revisó nuevamente la hora. Seguramente Namie ya no estaría en el departamento.

Sin poder encontrar más excusas para librarse del trabajo pendiente, se dirigió a casa. Cuando llegara lo primero que haría sería volver a tomar medicina y de paso medirse la temperatura que, estaba seguro, iba al alza.

Maldijo para sus adentros cuando supo quién estaba esperándolo al final de la calle.

—¡Izaaaya-kuuun! —gritó Shizuo con la clara intención de querer armar revuelo.

El joven Orihara buscó entre el abrigo su navaja, para después encarar a Heiwajima.

 _Lo mejor hubiera sido buscar a Shinra_ , pensó con el arma temblando en su mano, casi imperceptiblemente, pero, aun así…

* * *

 **N. del A.** Sé lo que dije, pero ¿que podemos hacer? Soy una entusiasta... ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **8 de agosto, 17:30**

Al momento de ver a Izaya, todos los malos recuerdos de Shizuo afloraron en su interior. Shizuo lo permitió, quiso evocar cada uno de ellos, del tal modo que se canalizaran a través de él. Buscó sentir la ira para después dirigirla hacia el informante.

—Maldito insecto, maldito Izaya —empezó a decir entre gruñidos.

El cigarro que momentos antes había estado fumando, se dobló entre sus dedos. Lo pisó y restregó en el suelo al instante en que la aún humeante colilla cayó.

—Ah, Shizu-chan —dijo Orihara, esbozando una expresión calculadora—. No te había visto.

El monstruo de Ikebukuro gritó el nombre de Izaya, a punto de iniciar la carrera. Éste apretó la empuñadura de su arma. Una vez más, Ikebukuro iba a presenciar el desate de la ira de Shizuo pues el barrio siempre sería su campo de guerra personal. Se habían empeñado en ello.

Izaya se volvió y comenzó a correr por las calles con Shizuo pisándole los talones. Subió y bajó escaleras, pasó por delante de coches e incluso por enfrente del tren, y Shizuo lo imitó. Orihara se arriesgó a volverse un par de veces, asegurándose de que su perseguidor viera la mueca que no mostraba más que diversión. Sin embargo, tras recorrer gran parte del barrio, tuvo que posar su vista en el frente, previendo que su rostro iba a dar muestras de fatiga.

—¡Izaaayaaa! —rugió Shizuo una vez más, buscando la manera de alcanzar el puente que el informante había empezado a subir con agilidad.

Shizuo ignoró las miradas de los ciudadanos que pararon lo que estuvieran haciendo, pues querían saber que irrumpía la paz. Las opciones sobraban. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que sólo se estaba dando una de las riñas entre Shizuo e Izaya, volvieron a reparar en sus propios asuntos.

El informante dando traspiés, se propuso adentrarse en los callejones, a la espera de que la oscuridad lo protegiera del recién desatado monstruo. Para alivio suyo, tras doblar varias esquinas se dio cuenta de que los pasos de Shizuo se escuchaban más débilmente.

Izaya creyéndose a salvo, se detuvo a tomar aliento, buscando un sitio al que pudiera dirigirse.

—¡Te dije que te largaras de Ikebukuro! —escuchó decir a Shizuo.

El informante apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la máquina expendedora que sobrevoló su cabeza.

—Shizu-chan… —siseó Izaya al tiempo que exhibía sus buenos reflejos, pues a la primera máquina, le siguieron otras dos y finalmente un poste de luz. Cuando éste impactó en el suelo, se produjo una lluvia de cristales que no alcanzaron a su víctima.

Izaya soltó una risotada.

—El monstruo sí que está molesto —le dijo a Shizuo, tras verse sobre unos barandales.

Se dio cuenta de su error cuando fue muy tarde.

Perdiendo el equilibrio, Izaya cayó sin gracia alguna sobre el pavimento.

Shizuo no se detuvo a preguntarse las razones de aquel hecho insólito. Así, arrancó un segundo poste de luz, al tiempo que profería sus guturales gritos que hacían honor al apodo por el cual todos lo conocían. No sabiendo que estaba a punto de ganárselo a pulso.

Su error: confiar en que Izaya Orihara iba a poder evitar el golpe.

 **Casa de Mikado**

 **8 de agosto, 17:30**

Muy lejos del conflicto, en la computadora de Mikado se leía "Taro Tanaka se ha unido a la conversación".

Setton no tardó en conectarse en la sala de chat, pero no así Kanra, lo que hizo que Mikado arrugara el ceño al expresar su sorpresa. Esperó que no tardara en aparecer pues tenía que saber si los rumores que circulaban entre los Dollars eran ciertos.

Desde hacía un par de días, sólo se hablaba de una cosa, se hablaba de algo que mantenía inquieto a Mikado, que estaba plenamente convencido de que únicamente Izaya Orihara podría desmentir las habladurías o, en cualquier caso, aportar alguna información relevante, pues sospechaba que estaba involucrado de un modo u otro. Siempre era así.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje recibido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 **Taro:** Perdón, estaba distraído.

 **Setton:** ¿Un largo día?

 **Taro:** Podría decirse. Kanra no parece que vaya a conectarse.

 **Setton:** … Seguramente está ocupado… ¿Sucede algo?

 **Taro:** Sí, quería preguntarle sobre… sobre unos rumores.

 **Setton:** ¿Rumores?

 **Taro:** Pero seguramente no es nada importante.

Mikado siguió a la espera de que el tercer integrante hiciera acto de presencia, pero tras aguardar impaciente, terminó por resignarse (al menos de momento). Miró detenidamente el recuadro que mostraba a Setton activo, pero, pese a la posibilidad de que Celty pudiera estar al tanto del asunto, prefirió guardar silencio. El mismo lo había dicho: lo más probable es que los rumores fueran precisamente eso, rumores, chismes.

Luego, el joven se excusó con los deberes del colegio y tras ver que el logo de Setton desaparecía, se dedicó a leer los pocos, pero inquietantes avisos en el sitio oficial de los Dollars. Los leyó una y otra vez, pero no lograba entenderlos por completo. Algunas de las publicaciones mencionaban a la organización Yakuza y otras a los _Pañuelos Amarillos_ , donde la gran mayoría de los miembros del sitio sólo se cuestionaban su veracidad, lo mismo que Mikado.

Revisó nuevamente el chat, pero Izaya Orihara no estaba en línea. No adivinaba el porqué.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **8 de agosto, 18:00**

Izaya chilló de forma lastimera, haciendo que a Shizuo se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

Heiwajima soltó lo que restaba del poste y se acercó al informante, pero sólo un poco, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar. El joven Orihara cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos ahuecadas a la altura de los ojos, pero sin hacer contacto con ellos, ocultándolos de la vista de Shizuo.

—Maldito imbécil —soltó Izaya con la voz crispada por el dolor.

Shizuo captó el brillo que emitan los vidrios que circundaban a Izaya y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que había pasado: clavó su mirada en sus propias manos, luego en el poste, en los cristales que resultaron del golpe dado y finalmente en la sangre que brotaba y bajaba por el rostro de Izaya, pasando a través de sus dedos.

El origen: los ojos, los ojos de Izaya Orihara.

—¿Izaya? —preguntó Shizuo atreviéndose a dar unos pasos más en dirección al sitio donde el otro yacía encogido, no dejando de temblar convulsivamente.

—Haz algo —gimió Izaya, doblándose aún más sobre sí mismo. Shizuo se quedó paralizado al momento, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Miró de un lado a otro queriendo encontrar ayuda, pero no vio a nadie. No podía siquiera intentar ir a buscarla… no podía dejar a Izaya solo. El herido siguió gimoteando y balanceándose sin atreverse a dejar que sus manos descubrieran sus ojos. Veía puntos, parte de la acera, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no estaba viendo la imagen completa…

—¿Estoy ciego? —preguntó al aire.

No hubo respuesta.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos! :D

¿Qué opinan? Actualizaré pronto. Advierto que pretendo que esta historia sea larga... bastante :)


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **8 de agosto, 18:00**

—Pero ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Izaya de manera inteligible pues el dolor lo obligaba a mantener los dientes fuertemente apretados. Se hacía daño, pero no le importó. Al menos de ese modo, se distraía del agónico dolor que sentía en torno a la herida, en torno a lo que quedaba de sus ojos.

—¿Estoy ciego? —repitió con alarma.

Shizuo no respondió enseguida, pero armándose de valor y desechando de momento la culpa que creía palpable, se arrodilló al lado del informante. Al momento, notó la navaja de Izaya en el suelo y desconfiando, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

—Duele, duele mucho —sollozó Izaya al sentir que su agresor se había puesto a su lado.

—Lo sé, pero trata de calmarte —dijo Shizuo con firmeza—. Déjame ver —pidió.

Izaya negó enérgicamente en respuesta y el dolor le sobrevino con tal intensidad que no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Shizuo tragó saliva. La sangre bajaba por la cara de Izaya llegando a cubrir parte de sus dientes, ahora más que visibles dada su mueca.

—Está bien, está bien —repitió Shizuo intentando no entrar en pánico—. Todo está bien —se atrevió a poner una mano sobre el cuerpo de Izaya, al tiempo que con la otra intentaba dejar visible la herida.

—Tranquilo, Izaya —le pidió una vez más—. Muéstrame.

Izaya apartó sólo un poco sus manos y se giró a Shizuo sin poder entender su expresión. Pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta fue de la tensión que de pronto azotó su cuerpo. ¿Tan mal lucía? No podía decirlo; no sabía siquiera si tenía aun vidrios enterrados.

—Shizuo ¿qué sucede? —preguntó.

Shizuo permaneció callado. No era médico; no sabía interpretar lo que estaba viendo. Sólo pudo sentir náuseas, náuseas que reprimió por el bien de Izaya.

—Vas a estar bien —fue lo único que pudo decir, e Izaya no le creyó. El dolor que sentía era prueba de ello, lo mismo que el roce que sintió en su espalda, pero no dijo nada. No quería hablar pues temía que el menor movimiento fuera a provocarle más daño. Por lo que escuchaba, creyó que Shizuo estaba a punto de llamar por su celular.

Se arriesgó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Estoy llamando a Shinra —le dijo Shizuo con voz suave, voz que esperaba calmara al informante.

Izaya ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que eso, de momento, no serviría de nada. En efecto, Shizuo sintió a la ira surgir desde sus entrañas porque, de todos los días que pudo haber escogido, Shinra eligió precisamente ese para no responder.

 _¿Qué clase de médico eres?_ , quiso gritarle a la distancia.

—No contesta…

Izaya calló, no había mucho que pudiera decirle. Estaba a merced de Shizuo, el hombre que lo había herido de un modo del que nunca lo creyó capaz, pero aun con todo, ahora debía confiar en él. El dolor lo estaba debilitando muy rápidamente. Ya no sentía los brazos, las piernas… Puede que terminara desmayándose.

—Voy a llevarte al hospital —se decidió el guardaespaldas.

—No… —protestó Izaya, sin poder reprimirse—. Quiero a Shinra… no…

—¿Qué dices? —interrumpió Shizuo, intentado no desesperarse—. Shinra no atiende y aunque lo hiciera, necesitas de alguien con más experiencia —se apresuró a decir pues la sangre no frenaba su descenso.

—Te he dicho que no —dijo Izaya—. No, llévame con él.

—Yo no sé dónde está. Su departamento se encuentra muy lejos.

—Búscalo, estaba en el Sushi Ruso.

—¡Usa la cabeza, estúpida pulga! Seguramente se fue hace mucho tiempo de ahí —Shizuo temió sacudirlo. ¿Acaso Izaya no se daba cuenta de lo apremiante que era ser atendido? No sólo por sus ojos pues, al posar sus manos sobre Izaya, Shizuo se había percatado de lo caliente que estaba, como si tuviera fiebre y aunque no sabía nada sobre primeros auxilios, estaba seguro que el informante, además de lesionado, estaba enfermo. ¿Eso complicaba las cosas…?

—¡No importa! Haz lo que yo te digo. Tú piensa que, si vamos al hospital, lo primero que harán será interrogarnos. No necesitas tener más antecedentes, lo sé.

Shizuo no había pensado en eso. Pero era evidente que, pese a su estado, Izaya aún era capaz de manipularlo: contaba con que Shizuo no queriendo tener más problemas con la autoridad —no después de que el último incidente provocara que perdiera su trabajo como camarero y la ruptura de la promesa a su hermano—, no se arriesgaría a que lo acusaran por violencia, aunque la victima fuese alguien tan despreciable como lo era Izaya Orihara.

—Por favor… —insistió el informante, casi suplicante—. Por favor, Shizuo.

El guardaespaldas abrió la boca, pero no dejo escapar ningún sonido. No podía pensar con claridad, no sabía que hacer… Sólo estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer algo y pronto. No se creía lo suficientemente egoísta como para dejar a Izaya sin la atención apropiada, pero no quería tener que enfrentarse a Kasuka. ¿Cómo decirle que, incapaz de controlarse, había herido a Izaya? Quizá el informante no pudiera volver a ver y todo porque él, Shizuo Heiwajima, no fue capaz de mantener encerrado al monstruo…

Fue hasta que Izaya gimió que salió de su estupor.

—Vamos a tu departamento —se rindió Shizuo.

—Promételo —dijo Izaya a sabiendas de que no podría hacer nada si Shizuo lo obligaba a ir a cualquier otro lado. Pero era importante que no lo hiciera, no podía perder tiempo en tonterías, había puesto mucho en juego. Shizuo no podía siquiera imaginar su predicamento. Quedarse ciego era lo de menos, aunque sí que deseaba que el dolor parase. No podía pensar, no podía defenderse de la mejor manera en que sabía hacerlo: observando y manipulando para luego explotar las debilidades de los demás.

—Lo prometo, ahora no te muevas —le pidió Shizuo mientras acomodaba a Izaya entre sus brazos, cuidando de hacerlo lo más lento posible pues no quería torturar al herido. A un tiempo, Izaya se abrazó al torso de Shizuo para darse estabilidad, pero sin dejar de cubrir con su mano libre los ojos. Ya no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o decir. Lo imperante era cumplir el trabajo y nada más.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo, pero tú sabes que no lo estoy, ¿cierto, Shizu-chan?

—Si así fuera, créeme que no te daría la opción de elegir. Te hubiera llevado al hospital sin más —le dijo Shizuo sin poder pasar por alto su apodo... ¿por qué, pese a lo que le había hecho, le seguía llamando de ese modo? Como si nada hubiera pasado. La culpa se había hecho más grande ahora que le había mentido, pero no se retractó.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **8 de agosto, 18:20**

Masaomi pensó una vez más en la manera en que reprendería a los _Pañuelos Amarillos_ , pues habían desobedecido sus órdenes. El trato había sido que continuaría liderándolos mientras no cuestionaran nada de lo que les pidiera; nada en absoluto. Pero faltaron a su promesa. Tras conversar con Kadota lo supo, y al momento se reprochó el no haberse percatado antes…

Bufó y después se ató su pañuelo al cuello.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por leer este fic y por escribir reviews.

¡En verdad que me alegran el día! Sigan comentando...

Y bueno, pues aqui tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten ;) ¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **8 de agosto, 18:24**

Namie aún mantenía la mirada fija en la cabeza encapsulada de Celty Sturluson, cuando creyó escuchar fuertes pasos que sacudían el edificio, como si alguien estuviera subiendo al trote por las escaleras.

Curiosa, dejó los libros y carpetas que tenía en sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se llevó las manos al corazón cuando, asomándose por el pasillo, le apareció al encuentro Shizuo Heiwajima, jadeante. Namie sin recuperarse de la impresión, miró a Shizuo y luego a Izaya que estaba por completo pálido y con el rostro bañado en su propia sangre.

—¿Izaya? —cuestionó la muchacha. Los otros dos no le respondieron. Shizuo se abrió paso empujando a Yagiri y se detuvo en el centro de la estancia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Namie, apresurándose a cerrar la puerta.

—Está herido, sus ojos… —dijo Shizuo, ciertamente exasperado.

—¿Sus ojos? —Namie se acercó al informante que parecía estar desorientado. Daba la impresión de que la pérdida de sangre había hecho que ya no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse erguido o siquiera quejarse. Yagiri tomó entre sus manos las muñecas de Izaya queriendo ver la herida. No se inmutó—. Acuéstalo en el sillón —le ordenó a Shizuo.

El guardaespaldas se sintió sorprendido, lo mismo que aliviado. Al parecer, la joven sabía cómo manejar la situación. Obedeció y dejó tendido en el sillón a Izaya, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando al apartar de sus brazos a Orihara, éste gimió.

Namie examinó con mayor detenimiento la herida. Después, subió por la escalera, no sin antes decirle a Shizuo que le impidiera a Izaya moverse. El guardaespaldas asintió y se quedó ahí de pie, intentando no desviar su atención del informante que había dejado al descubierto su rostro. Era imposible decir con certeza en qué estado estaban sus ojos, pues la sangre, aparatosa, le impedía saberlo.

Cuando Shizuo reparó en sí mismo, agradeció haberse separado de Izaya porque, ardiendo en fiebre, el informante lo había hecho sudar durante todo el tiempo en que lo cargó.

—No debiste moverlo —dijo Namie con semblante serio cuando retornó a la sala. Shizuo no supo que responder, sólo se apartó para dejar a la joven trabajar.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo tras ver las cosas que Namie dejó caer al suelo, a los pies del sillón.

—Voy a cubrirle los ojos. —Se explicó ella al tiempo que tomaba un par de gasas y un vaso de cartón. Luego se volvió a Shizuo—. Marca el número de Kishitani y dile que venga. Pronto.

—Lo llamé —dijo Shizuo, como si también se sintiera culpable por no haber podido contactar al médico.

—Sigue intentando. —Respondió Namie en un tono que no admitía replicas—. Puede que te duela, pero trata de quedarte quieto —le dijo a Izaya. El informante no habló, pero no hizo ningún movimiento brusco, únicamente apretó las manos en un puño hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Creo que tu ojo izquierdo está bien —le dijo Namie—, pero el derecho voy a taparlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eh, Namie-san, pensé que no estarías aquí —Izaya quiso reír, pero no lo consiguió. Soltó un sollozo y apretó el brazo de Yagiri, forzándose a no incorporarse cuando ella le rozó las sienes.

—Perdón —se disculpó Namie terminando de ocultar el ojo con el vaso. Igualmente cubrió el otro, pero únicamente con una gasa ya que no creía que tuviese nada enterrado: de ese lado, la sangre provenía de cortes en al área cercana a la ceja, sin embargo, era otro asunto lo que sucedía con el ojo derecho…

—¡MALDITA SEA, SHINRA! DEJA DE HACER PREGUNTAS —Yagiri ante el grito de Shizuo, se sobresaltó, lo mismo que Izaya, pero, para bien suyo, Namie le había puesto las manos en el pecho obligándolo así a mantenerse acostado. Seguidamente al susto, Izaya escuchó que la mujer se levantaba con brusquedad.

—Dame eso —dijo Namie, arrebatándole el teléfono a Shizuo, dispuesta a explicarle la situación a Shinra. Alternó su atención entre Shizuo e su parte, el primero temblando por el enojo, se obligó a no buscar algo que arrojar. El que Shinra le hubiese contestado mucho tiempo después de cuando debió hacerlo, le irritaba, pero no podía soportar que, además, le hubiese cuestionado, acusándolo. No se percató de que, entre sus manos, doblaba su cajetilla de cigarros.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **8 de agosto, 18:40**

Celty tras cerrar la sesión en la sala de chat, se quedó sentada frente al escritorio, pensando en lo que Mikado había dicho o, más bien, escrito. Aunque lo había negado, sabía que el muchacho estaba preocupado y eso hacía que ella también lo estuviera. ¿Estaría relacionado con Anri Sonohara? ¿Con los _Pañuelos Amarillos?_ Si bien nunca había día en que no ocurriese algún incidente en Ikebukuro, durante la semana nada importante había llamado la atención de Celty.

"Shinra" había empezado a escribir en el teléfono, cuando se dio cuenta de que el médico parecía estar gritando algo a través de su propio celular. No entendió lo que decía hasta que deslizó la puerta transparente que separaba el estudio de la sala.

—¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué hiciste, Shizuo? —decía Shinra caminando de un lado a otro.

 _¿Sucede algo?_ , leyó el médico en el teléfono de Celty. Shinra le pidió que esperara pues lo que le decían era importante. La _dullahan_ , temerosa de algo le hubiese pasado a Shizuo, intentó interpretar las expresiones de Shinra que no hablaba, sino únicamente daba muestras de asentimiento con la cabeza. Después de un rato dijo:

—Muy bien, hiciste lo correcto. Asegúrate de que esté tranquilo. No debe moverse. Voy para allá —Shinra hablaba y buscaba su maletín. Celty se lo alcanzó y mediante señas le pidió que se explicara. ¿Shizuo estaría bien? No era posible que algo le hubiese ocurrido… era fuerte, incluso más que ella, mucho más que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido, y eso contando con que había vivido bastante.

—Es Izaya —dijo Shinra revisando que llevase todo el instrumental necesario.

Celty pensaba que la idea de que Shizuo estuviese herido era ridícula, pero el que Izaya lo estuviera, la desconcertó por completo. Izaya Orihara, esa persona que era tan hábil para escabullirse de todo tipo de situaciones a través de artimañas y trucos. Al parecer Shizuo estaba involucrado.

Preocupada más por él que por Orihara, Celty se colocó el casco y jaló la bata de Shinra, pidiéndole que le siguiera hasta donde guardaban su moto.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **8 de agosto, 18:44**

—Shinra está en camino —avisó Namie al tiempo que le arrojaba el celular a Shizuo quien, atrapándolo en el aire, lo quebró. Quería irse, quería irse lo más pronto posible, pero, por razones que ni el mismo sabía, se quedó ahí, callado y concentrado en aplacar al monstruo.

Namie ignoró a Shizuo y se arrodilló al lado de Izaya, pero él no se dio cuenta. Ahora que sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por la herida, el informante desvió sus pensamientos a lo que realmente lo angustiaba. Aunque detestaba admitirlo, estaba seguro de que perdería tiempo, pero no iba a decir nada. No podía permitirse aceptar que Izaya Orihara tenía miedo…

Desechó la idea porque, al fin y al cabo, el miedo era algo inherente a los humanos y él no pensaba contarse entre ellos.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola a todos! Y, una vez más, les pongo un nuevo capítulo...

Me gustaría saber que piensan que ocurrirá entre Shizuo e Izaya...

En fin, espero que les guste. ¡Bonito viernes y fin de semana! ¡Dejen reviews! :D


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo seis**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **8 de agosto, 18:50**

Sentado en la moto, Shinra se abrazaba fuertemente a Celty, arrepintiéndose de haber comido demasiado en el Sushi Ruso. Se distrajo al notar que su compañera parecía estar molesta o preocupada, quizá las dos cosas. Pese a lo escandaloso y animado que era, Shinra prefirió guardar silencio. Sin embargo, tras notar que la _dullahan_ atravesaba las calles sin respetar las normas de tráfico, preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo, Celty?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y le mostró la pantalla del casco, en un movimiento que quería dar a entender que estaba bien, pero Shinra no le creyó y volvió a intentarlo. Celty se mantuvo quieta, girando bruscamente en una esquina, de tal forma, que un par de caminantes les gritaron blasfemias.

—Estoy seguro de no le ha pasado nada a Shizuo —dijo Shinra, confiando en que había dado con la inquietud de Celty. Ella no dio señales de haberle escuchado, pero, para sus adentros, sólo pensó que nadie podía estar bien si de alguna manera estaba involucrado con Orihara Izaya.

Aumentó la velocidad y Shinra permaneció en silencio, queriendo tener razón en lo que había dicho.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **8 de agosto, 19:02**

A Namie la tenía nerviosa la expresión de Shizuo, temía siquiera decirle algo, pero, dado que el guardaespaldas no parecía tener las intenciones de marcharse, aunque era más que evidente que eso era precisamente lo que deseaba, Yagiri no se lo sugirió. Lo anterior, aunado a los vistazos que Shizuo daba de rato en rato a Izaya, hizo suponer a Namie que Heiwajima era el responsable de la herida del informante, aunque hasta el momento nadie le hubiese explicado lo que ocurrió. Namie esperó que Shinra pudiese ser capaz de sacar a la luz los detalles del incidente.

Namie reparó en Izaya, que no había dicho nada desde que tenía los ojos cubiertos. Seguramente estaba agotado y débil. Ni siquiera había hablado cuando Namie limpió la sangre que le había manchado el mentón y el cuello. Shizuo siguió moviéndose de un lado a otro, al tiempo que seguía estrujando entre sus dedos el paquete de cigarros. Cuando el monstruo de Ikebukuro volvió a fijarse en Izaya, supo que Shinra y Celty habían llegado.

Al entrar, Shinra no se detuvo en observar a los presentes, sino que se dirigió directamente a donde estaba Izaya. En cambio, Celty lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Shizuo. Antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa, le pasó afectuosamente una mano por el brazo. En respuesta, Shizuo le palmeó suavemente la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que la _dullahan_ estaba preocupada por él. Ese gesto hizo que se sintiera mejor, como siempre sucedía cuando hablaban tras tener un mal día. Hoy, Shizuo creía tener el peor.

 _¿Qué sucedió?_ , escribió ella. Pero como esperaba, su amigo negó con la cabeza. Resignada, Celty prestó atención a lo que Shinra hacía. Mostrando completa concentración, el médico seguía revisando los ojos del informante que se forzaba a mantenerse despierto.

—¿Por qué no fueron al hospital? —preguntó Shinra buscando algo en su maletín. Namie aguardó la respuesta de Shizuo pues no esperaba que Izaya tuviera fuerzas para explicarse.

—No quiso ir —dijo Shizuo, sintiendo vergüenza por admitir que se había dejado convencer.

—No tiene más remedio —dijo Shinra—. Puede que necesite cirugía.

—¿Cómo está? —intervino Namie.

Shinra no le miró para responderle.

—El ojo izquierdo está bien, o eso aparenta. El otro… necesita ser tratado lo más pronto posible.

—¿Va a quedarse tuerto? —insistió Namie, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo sé, es posible.

Shizuo clavó la vista en el suelo. La mirada acusatoria de Namie lo ponía de lo más incómodo, lo mismo que la de Shinra, que más bien estaba menguada por la curiosidad. Pero, por alguna razón, ni Yagiri ni Shinra se atrevieron a preguntarle lo que todos querían saber. Y él no pensaba decirlo si nadie hablaba primero.

Agradeció que Izaya se moviera, desviando de ese modo la atención hacia él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Shinra, sacando un termómetro.

—Me gustaría que adivinaras —dijo Izaya en voz queda.

Shinra sonrió y luego le midió la temperatura. Tras revisar las lecturas dadas, miró a Namie.

—Llama a una ambulancia.

Yagiri, no esperando la aprobación de su jefe, se dirigió a la mesa donde tenían el teléfono fijo. Izaya se apoyó en los codos para poder sentarse, no teniendo a nadie que se lo impidiera. Se arrepintió al sentirse repentinamente mareado.

—Eh, Shinra ¿qué crees que haces?

—Mi trabajo.

—No me parece —Izaya no tenía ganas de discutir, aunque eso en cualquier otro momento, le hubiese gustado. Sin embargo, ahora ese no era el caso, pero tenía que intentarlo. No sabía que más hacer.

—Pues no me importa lo que digas —repuso Shinra en tono desenfadado—. ¿Estás enfermo?

—Eso deberías saberlo.

—Eres imposible.

—Trabajas atendiendo a todo tipo de pandilleros y otros tíos de mala calaña; estoy seguro de que has visto a gente en peor estado que yo. ¿Es qué no me soportas?

Shinra no le respondió. Podía seguirle la corriente y arriesgarse a tratarlo el mismo pues sí que había visto y curado a gente con heridas más graves. Además, dejando de lado la modestia, se consideraba bastante bueno en su trabajo. Pero no quiso arriesgarse. Después de todo, Izaya era… ¿un amigo? Sea como fuere, llevaba rato de conocerlo y él no pensaba hacerse responsable por mutilarle un ojo.

—Viene en camino —dijo Namie, colgando el teléfono.

Izaya soltó un resoplido. Luego, sin poder aguantarse, se giró al sitio donde estaba seguro de que Shizuo permanecía de pie, ajeno a todo, aunque ambos sabían que el único culpable no era otro sino Shizuo Heiwajima; el responsable de todo su dolor era esa monstruosa persona que no sabía que, además de destrozarle el ojo, le había condenado. Izaya estaba seguro de eso. No quiso ocultarle lo que sentía, así que, pese a que el guardaespaldas no podía ver tras las vendas que cubrían su herida, Izaya le sonrió en una mueca de lo más grotesca.

—Oye, Shizu-chan, no te contengas. ¿No te sientes feliz? Deberías estarlo.

Celty supo que no debía soltar el brazo de Shizuo.

—Izaya… —empezó Shinra.

Namie permaneció expectante.

—Cállate —le advirtió Shizuo con los dientes rechinando. La mano aun en el interior del chaleco dejó de estrujar los cigarros y, fue hasta que sintió la navaja de Izaya entre sus dedos, que Shizuo recordó que la había guardado. La envolvió y apretó, sin importarle si se cortaba o no.

No quería escuchar nada de lo que Izaya planeaba echarle en cara. Él ya lo sabía y no necesitaba que ese bastardo se lo expusiera en la forma más cruel posible. Así pues, a fin de evitar arrojarse sobre el informante se limitó a destrozar la navaja como si de ese modo pudiera causarle daño a su dueño.

A su vez, Izaya quiso encontrar palabras hirientes, pero sabía que todo lo que pudo pensar hasta el momento, no haría más que mostrar lo desesperado que se sentía. Deseaba con su discurso quebrar a Shizuo, devolverle el favor, pero no pudo hacerlo; después de vomitar de imprevisto y antes de desvanecerse sobre Shinra, de lo último que se enteró fue del portazo que dio Shizuo al marcharse.

 _Estúpido Shizu-chan,_ llegó a decirse Izaya, antes de que se perdiera en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **N. del A.** En vista de los comentarios, los cuales agradezco mucho (no saben cuanto), decidí ponerles este capítulo antes de lo planeado. Espero que les guste ;)

¡Un saludo a todos! Déjenme saber lo que opinan... :D


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo siete**

* * *

 **Calles de Shinjuku**

 **8 de agosto, 19:33**

Celty buscó a Shizuo en seguida de pedirle permiso a Shinra, dada la inesperada reacción del guardaespaldas. Se fijó en ambos lados de la calle y recorrió un par de cuadras hasta que finalmente lo encontró recargado en un muro y jugando con algo entre sus manos, absolutamente abstraído.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo Shizuo como si hablara consigo mismo.

Celty se acercó a Shizuo y le quitó la hoja del arma. En la oscuridad del callejón apenas era distinguible la capa de sangre que se había adherido a la navaja de Izaya, de tal modo que Celty sólo se percató del detalle al sentir la humedad entre sus dedos enguantados. Envolvió el corte de Shizuo con la neblina negra hasta que esta formó un vendaje oscuro.

Shizuo se giró a Celty, quizá esperando que confirmara sus palabras, pero ella no dijo nada. Únicamente se quedó junto a él, hasta que el propio Shizuo decidió regresar al departamento de Izaya. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio, la ambulancia los esperaba.

Shinra subió a la ambulancia y Namie se despidió en la entrada. Únicamente el médico había visto que Izaya, aun dentro del departamento, se había despertado para luego susurrarle algo al oído de Yagiri, desmayándose por segunda vez cuando lo subieron a la camilla.

Celty se montó a la moto y Shizuo, sin mediar palabras, la imitó.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **9 de agosto, 16:21**

Izaya no tardó en darse cuenta de donde estaba. Girándose a un lado, siguió las vías intravenosas que estaban en su brazo y terminó viendo lo que le parecieron un suero y una bolsa de sangre. Con la mano libre quiso tocar su rostro, pero se detuvo al pensárselo mejor. En cambio, buscó alguna superficie donde pudiera observar su reflejo, pero no encontró ninguna. Veía borroso y de manera parcial, así que supuso que las predicciones de Namie y Shinra con respecto a su ojo izquierdo eran acertadas... lo mismo que las qué hicieron sobre el derecho.

—Así que ya despertaste —cantó Shinra al entrar en el cuarto.

Izaya se recostó en las almohadas de la cama que era todo menos cómoda, si bien agradeció encontrarse limpio y con una temperatura cercana a la normal. Vino a su mente la imagen de cómo seguramente lució cubierto en sangre... Debió haberse visto tan lamentable que, incluso Shizuo Heiwajima, quiso socorrerlo.

—Una observación muy inteligente de tu parte —dijo Izaya al reparar en las punzadas que sentía tras el ojo derecho. Eran soportables, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlas pasar por alto. Por lo que sentía, podía decir que aún tenía los cristales enterrados, aunque confiaba en que no fuera así. Se palmó la mejilla y sintió el borde de una gasa y la cinta que la mantenía sobre su piel.

—Puedo pedir que te aumenten la morfina —le informó Shinra al percatarse de la incomodidad de Izaya. El informante asintió con la cabeza y trató de sentarse derecho. En la habitación del hospital sólo estaba la cama y una silla que no tardó en ocupar Shinra, quien antes se tomó la libertad de leer la información registrada en una tablilla sujeta a los barrotes de la cama.

—¿Qué paso? —quiso saber Izaya, tratando de ignorar lo indefenso que se sentía sin su abrigo y por ende carente de sus navajas… ¿Y sus teléfonos? Creyó ponerse verde al pensar en todas las llamadas y mensajes que se habría perdido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su desmayo. ¿Horas? ¿Días?

—Después de que te desplomaste, la ambulancia no tardó en llegar —dijo Shinra sin ahondar en detalles—. Te trataron y has estado dormitando desde entonces. Debido a la fiebre, tienes conectada una solución para rehidratarte y ya imaginaras el porqué de la sangre…

—¿Cuándo puedo irme? —dijo Orihara, repentinamente preocupado.

Shinra pareció perplejo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mal que estas? —dijo como si sospechara que el informante estaba aún aturdido.

—Sólo respóndeme, Shinra.

—Debes quedarte unos días en observación y también necesitas pensar en la posibilidad de operarte el ojo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Shinra se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el borde de la cama, haciendo que, con el peso, Izaya se hundiera en ella. El informante se cruzó de brazos, disgustado por tener que usar bata y no su típico traje negro. Con cualquier otro vestuario que no fuera el diario, se sentía realmente expuesto.

—Quedo muy dañado —empezó Shinra, con el tono que los médicos suelen usar para dar sus diagnósticos y, aunque a sus pacientes les pareciera adecuado, a Izaya sólo lo impacientó.

—Removieron todos los materiales extraños que tenía, pero el daño en la córnea fue bastante…

—Vamos, Shinra, ve al punto —dijo Izaya.

—Necesitas una cirugía más agresiva y pronto —resumió Shinra con resignación.

—¿Y si no se hace?

—Vas a perder el ojo, ¿estás seguro de estar comprendiendo?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Deja de _mostrarte_ preocupado y dime que tengo que hacer para poder irme.

—¡Izaya!

—¿Qué?

El joven médico meditó sus palabras, pero, antes de que pudiera persuadir a Orihara, se apresuró a ponerle en el regazo un recipiente pues previó que el informante iba a vomitar.

—¿Aun quieres marcharte? —preguntó Shinra arqueando una ceja. Izaya Orihara siguió dando arcadas, pero después de recuperarse le dedicó una expresión furibunda.

—Sí, pienso hacerlo. Créeme que, si no me das el consentimiento o me haces firmar uno, buscare la manera de irme —dijo por completo asqueado. Además, el inclinarse, había hecho que su ojo palpitara más dolorosamente que antes.

—Y si te digo que pienso llamar a seguridad —le probó Shinra, sin embargo, algo en el rostro de Izaya, hizo que se decidiera a suavizarse—. Has sido intervenido por el personal y también te han suturado los cortes. Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte… lo que me recuerda, ¿por qué estabas enfermo?

—Toda la gente se enferma de vez en cuando, Shinra —respondió el informante, mostrándose un poco más cooperativo. Creyó que volvería a vomitar, pero, tras respirar pausadamente repetidas veces, se sintió mejor.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Las pruebas muestran que estas anémico y eso es entendible dada la hemorragia que tuviste ayer, pero el resto de resultados me sugiere que has estado fatigado y puede mal alimentado, eso sin mencionar que te sobremedicaste. Cuando dormías, llame a Namie y me dijo que ya te sentías mal desde antes de sufrir el accidente.

—¿Y qué? Sólo estaba resfriado, de lo contrario nada de esto hubiera pasado. Shizuo tuvo un golpe de suerte —Izaya se detuvo al pensar en el guardaespaldas. Lo último que había sabido de él, era que se había marchado al momento en que se desmayó, seguramente porque, viendo que no tendría la vida de Izaya en sus manos, se marchó y relegó la carga a los demás. El informante se prometió hacérselo pagar al muy cobarde.

—Tú nunca te resfrías —señaló Shinra.

—Ahora sí. ¿Vas a darme una mano o voy a tener que escabullirme?

—¿Qué sucede, Izaya? —al informante no les gustó la entonación usada.

—Nada, sólo que ya estoy harto. Quiero irme a casa y trabajar —era la verdad, en parte.

Shinra se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera iba a cambiar la opinión de Izaya. Pero sería una negligencia muy grande de su parte si sólo lo dejaba marchar. Lo más seguro era que no llegaría siquiera a su departamento sin sufrir un percance. ¡No podía ver del todo!

—Si te quedas esta noche, puede que te dejen ir por la mañana, algo puedo decirles.

—Detecto que esa oferta está sujeta a condición.

—Después de que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, volverás a realizarte un chequeo. Necesitas cirugía, quizá un trasplante.

—Vale, vale. Pero sólo me quedo por hoy y únicamente por tu conciencia —quiso aclarar.

Izaya sabía que Shinra no podía dejar a ningún paciente desatendido pues su profesionalismo no se lo permitía. Aunado a que seguramente deseaba ayudar al monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—Descansa, porque más tarde vendrán un par de policías a interrogarte —le hizo saber, temiendo lo que Izaya pudiese decir para perjudicar lo más que pudiera a Shizuo. En efecto, con aire malicioso, Izaya inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en su mano, encontrando la idea divertida.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, Shinra se acomodó los lentes.

—Eh, Shizuo, ¿sigues aquí?

El guardaespaldas resopló, esquivando la mirada de Shinra, más que molesto por lo que le había dicho. Mantuvo las manos (ahora con los vendajes apropiados), dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y esperó a que Shinra le informara lo que se no se atrevía a decir.

—La policía quiere hacerle unas preguntas.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Eso es cierto? —repuso Shinra, insinuante.

—Cómo si pudiera ser algo más —Shizuo abandonó el pasillo y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Hacía un rato que había comprado dos cajetillas de cigarros y pensaba fumar todo su contenido de una vez. Ya podía imaginarse a lo que se enfrentaría cuando Izaya relatara los hechos. Celty lo esperaba junto a la moto y Shizuo no pudo más que sonreírle con aire alicaído.

Pisos más arriba y viéndose solo, Izaya se permitió quejarse por el dolor. Volvió a plantearse las preguntas que se hizo cuando trabajaba en su casa, recordando preocuparse por una simple gripa y nada más. Pero ahora, el saber que a nadie le importaba lo que sucedía con él, muy en el fondo, le hizo sentirse humano y eso en definitiva no le gustó.

El escozor de sus ojos lo atribuyó a su herida y no tardó en dormirse.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Espero que esten disfrutando del fin de semana. ¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo ocho**

* * *

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **Cuarto de Izaya**

 **9 de agosto, 17:57**

Izaya Orihara sabía que se trataba de un sueño. Lo supo pese a lo real que parecía. Miró el cuarto del hospital minuciosamente, lo que de entrada le permitió darse cuenta de que lo que ocurría a su alrededor era ilusorio: podía ver con nitidez, aunque persistía el dolor, si bien bastante leve si se le comparaba con el que sentía cuando despierto. El que, aun en sueños se hiciera presente como un recordatorio, hizo que Izaya se enfadara. El informante intentó levantarse, pero no pudo por más que veces que probó librarse de su confinamiento; algo, una fuerza invisible lo mantuvo sobre la cama. Sin poder serenarse, quiso arrancar los tubos que desaparecían bajo su piel, a sabiendas de que era un sueño y que no tendría ninguna repercusión.

—¿Qué haces, pulga?

Izaya atisbó la sombra que se veía en una de las paredes. No tenía que volverse para saber quién era, quien sino Shizuo Heiwajima se atrevería a llamarle "pulga". Además, la sombra era de lo más sugerente: mostraba una silueta de una persona alta y desgarbada.

—Shizu-chan —dijo alargando el nombre. Izaya, dispuesto a encararlo, miró al otro extremo del cuarto, pero no vio a nadie. En la esquina sólo se encontraba la silla donde Shinra había estado sentado. El joven Orihara suspiró, pero, cuando volvió a centrarse en las intravenosas, el recién aparecido guardaespaldas le apretó el brazo.

Izaya nunca había tenido miedo de Shizuo, ni siquiera cuando este mirándole indefenso, le había soltado encima el poste de luz. Pero ahora que lo tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, así como él tenía el izquierdo, hizo que se acobardara.

—Suéltame —pidió Orihara, olvidándose por completo de que estaba a salvo.

Shizuo no dijo nada y sólo le retorció el brazo. Izaya se resistió a bajar la mirada, pero cuando finalmente cedió, notó horrorizado como Shizuo enterraba sus garras ahí donde las vías del suero y la bolsa de sangre, ya no se dejaban ver más.

—Shizuo, basta —gimoteó Izaya con impresión. Shizuo le sonrió con sorna. Sus dedos tomaron el lugar que antes ocupaban las vías, al tiempo que con los dedos de la otra mano empezaba a hurgar en el interior. El dolor de Izaya iba de peor en peor y, aunque se lo hizo saber a Shizuo, este siguió buscando dentro de la perforación del brazo.

Del miembro, Shizuo extrajo una canica blanca y perfectamente pulida. Luego se la mostró al informante que estaba lívido de terror. Trató de ignorar aquello que Shizuo le tendía; ya sabía que, si acaso posaba su mirada en la canica, esta se transformaría en su ojo.

No lo soportó más y se atrevió a gritar, esperando de ese modo librarse del mal sueño.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **Estacionamiento**

 **9 de agosto, 17:57**

Entre los coches aparcados, nadie más que Shizuo y Celty estaba a la vista. El primero seguía fumando en un tic nervioso y ella lo compadecía. Recordaba cuando Shizuo en el parque, viéndose rodeados de las víctimas de _Saika_ , le había confesado lo que pensaba de su fuerza y como la misma le hacía renegar de él, algo que Celty consideró un tanto triste. Pero, por mucho que estuviera de parte del guardaespaldas, la _dullahan_ tenía que reconocer que también se preocupaba por Izaya, aunque no lo eximia de ninguna responsabilidad. Todos le conocían bien y ella se atrevía a apostar porque sus allegados concluirían que la herida, el informante se la había ganado por mérito propio. No obstante, Celty recordó la masa sanguinolenta que ahora era el ojo de Izaya, pues ese modo era como dejaba de juzgarlo tan duramente.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **Cuarto de Izaya**

 **9 de agosto, 18:07**

Cuando despertó, el informante se encontró con que Shinra, ansioso, estaba a su lado. ¿Él le habría espabilado? Carecía de importancia. Y aunque quiso darle las gracias, no pudo. Lo que profirió no fue más que un sonido ahogado que hizo que Shinra le palmeara suavemente un hombro.

—Respira, Izaya —le dijo al advertir lo rápido que latía el corazón de Orihara.

Izaya acató lo dicho, pero tardó bastante en recomponerse. Nunca, desde que tenía memoria, había tenido una pesadilla que le hubiera hecho entrar en pánico, así que, tras calmarse, lo primero que hizo fue apartar al doctor, cayendo en la cuenta de lo ridícula que era la situación en que se había puesto.

Shinra miró a Izaya, sin creerse el azoro que exhibía. Quiso ayudarle, pero no se convenció de que sus palabras le hubieran hecho sentir mejor.

—Las pesadillas son comunes tras eventos traumáticos, especialmente si estas bajo efecto de drogas.

—Ahórrame todo esto, Shinra —pidió Izaya, aliviado porque su ojo izquierdo estuviera seco e irritado. De momento, eso resultaba de lo más conveniente.

—Como quieras. ¿Sigues con dolor?

Izaya se castigó a si mismo al preguntarse mentalmente por el tipo de dolor al que Shinra se refería.

—No —fue categórico.

Shinra chasqueó la lengua. No le pasó desapercibido el que Izaya tuviera un escalofrió cuando, tomándole por el brazo, le dosificó un analgésico.

—Intenta volver a dormirte —recomendó.

—Eso hare —volvió a mentir el informante—. ¿Cuándo van a venir a interrogarme?

—Dijeron que pasarían más tarde. Estabas durmiendo.

A Izaya no le agradó la respuesta y Shinra se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué vas a decir?

—La verdad. Soy un ciudadano después de todo. Las personas merecen saber lo monstruoso que es en verdad Shizuo.

 _Shizuo_ , se repitió Shinra. _Ahora es Shizuo a secas y no Shizu-chan_.

—Él ya se siente culpable, no necesita que lo castiguen —dijo Shinra abogando por el guardaespaldas.

Izaya se rio.

—Ah, Shinra, si eso fuera cierto, ni yo sería capaz de molestarle. Pero no, a Shizuo sólo le importa lo que van a pensar de él o, en cualquier caso, lo que él piensa de sí mismo. Celty es de la misma idea y tú únicamente estás haciendo tu trabajo —Shinra captó lo que había detrás de aquella declaración, pero no insistió.

Se despidió del informante y cuando se encontró con los dos oficiales, les sonrió amablemente diciéndoles que Izaya seguía en reposo. Los dos hombres le miraron ceñudos, pero aceptaron prolongar la espera. En realidad, ninguno buscaba tener problemas con el informante o con el monstruo de Ikebukuro. A los dos les temían por igual. Sobraba decir los motivos.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **Estacionamiento**

 **9 de agosto, 18:19**

Shizuo sólo apagó el cigarro cuando vio a Shinra acercarse.

—Hace rato trate de convencerlo, pero no ha servido de mucho. Una vez que declare lo que paso, piensa largarse —Shinra se acercó a Celty—. ¿Podrías ir a su departamento por una muda de ropa?

La _dullahan_ asintió y no tardó en marcharse, aunque pensó que pudieron haber llamado a Namie Yagiri para el mismo efecto.

—¿No dijiste que necesitaba una segunda cirugía? —cuestionó Shizuo.

—Sí, pero no atiende a razones. No le importa quedarse tuerto.

Shizuo gruñó y caminó en dirección contraria a la que Celty había tomado.

En seguida, Shinra tomó los bajos del chaleco de Shizuo.

—Si es cierto que sólo estas preocupado por lo que pueda o no decirles, deberías dejarlo en paz. Tú no lo sabes, pero está sufriendo, así que, si no es por su bien, dale espacio.

Shizuo, posterior a omitir la rara actitud de Shinra, pensó que "sufriendo" era mucho decir. Estaba al tanto de que la herida de Orihara debía de doler, pero hablaban de la pulga, de esa estúpida pulga que encontraba fascinante estudiar las penas de otros sin algún tipo de reparo. Él también había _sufrido_ al ver la desilusión en el rostro de su hermano cuando le acusaron injustamente. También, por mucho tiempo, le atormentó herir a la mujer que durante su infancia le regalaba botellas de leche. Era otro tipo de sufrimiento, pero, después de todo, lo era.

El médico esperó la respuesta de Shizuo, pero este no replicó. Heiwajima retomó su posición anterior y, dándole una profunda calada al último de sus cigarros, afirmó una y otra vez que, si bien era un monstruo, Izaya también. Un monstruo de los más astuto y vengativo.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también por los "Follow/Fav".

De curiosidad ¿qué es lo que más les gusta de este fic? ¿Consideran que todos, hasta el momento, están dentro de su personaje? Si no, háganmelo saber. Aún estamos a tiempo de hacer algo.

Sigan dejando reviews pues me hacen muy feliz. ¡Suerte en la semana!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo nueve**

* * *

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 8:41**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

Izaya Orihara esperó a que Shinra volviera con el médico que le explicaría los cuidados postoperatorios, así como a los dos oficiales que no habían ido a interrogarle la noche anterior. El informante repasó lo que les diría hasta que tuvo la certeza de que Shizuo tendría serios problemas. En realidad, Izaya no creía que fuera necesario exagerar, bastaba con decir la verdad… Sin embargo, también se daba cuenta de que la idea ya no le resultaba tan atractiva como en un inicio le pareció. Puede estuviera ya lo suficientemente agobiado y cansado como para dedicar tiempo en adornar el incidente.

Se miró el brazo y el moretón que estaba en su articulación y le pasó los dedos por encima, distraídamente.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 8:41**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

Shizuo estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso, por si se daba la casualidad de que la policía decidiera usar las escaleras de ese lado. No entendió el por qué decidió permanecer ahí, en el hospital, en lugar de estar en su casa a la espera de que le llamaran por teléfono. Muy en el fondo quería creer que la pulga no encontraría divertido que lo amonestaran una segunda vez, pero lo dudaba.

—¡Shizuo-san! —le llamó alguien.

El aludido observó a las hermanas Orihara, sin saber que tendrían que decirle.

—No pensé que estarías aquí, pero teníamos que intentarlo —continuó Mairu al acercarse. Su hermana permaneció jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello, sin estar muy interesada en Heiwajima o en la propia Mairu.

Shizuo no respondió. No esperaba que las hermanas de Izaya se mostraran preocupadas, pero tampoco que llegaran a él con absoluta naturalidad. ¿Estarían enteradas del percance de Izaya? Era lo más seguro… ¿entonces por qué…?

—¿Qué quieren?

—Verte, ¿qué más? ¿Cierto, hermana?

Kururi asintió.

—¿No van a ver a la pul… a Izaya?

Las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra no entendiendo la razón por la cual Shizuo les preguntaba eso.

—No —respondió Mairu, manteniendo su sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja. Miró a su gemela queriendo tener una confirmación de su parte. Si bien no dijo nada, el silencio de Kururi le bastó como respuesta—. Eh, Shizuo-san ¿crees poder concretar un encuentro con Yuhei-san?

Shizuo quedó perplejo unos instantes, pero después temió soltar una carcajada por lo absurdo de la situación. Izaya era un caso perdido pero sus hermanas no eran muy diferentes. A punto estuvo de sentirse mal por el informante.

—¿Por qué debería hacer algo como eso? —dijo sin poder hablar con seriedad. Simplemente no terminaba por creerse lo patético del comportamiento de la familia Orihara.

—Vamos a irnos unos días de Ikebukuro —explicó la hermana menor y, por si no quedaban claros sus motivos, añadió: Queríamos ver a Yuhei-san, así que vinimos. Hablaron a casa. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieras por aquí.

Kururi, a una señal de su hermana, asintió nuevamente. Shizuo las estudió unos momentos, sin decidirse por si debía decirles o no algo. El pensar en lo que hubiera hecho si Kasuka estuviese herido, le animó.

—No es mi asunto, pero deberían ir con su hermano. Su cuarto está muy cerca.

—¿Por qué…?

—Sois familia —respondió Shizuo con cierta rudeza—. Si no son ustedes, ¿quién va a interesarse en él?

Mairu y Kururi volvieron a mirarse una tercera vez y, aunque no lo contradijeron, terminaron por dar media vuelta, al tiempo que agitaron sus manos en una despedida, ya sabían desde un inicio que el encuentro con Yuhei se daría en alguna otra ocasión.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 8:46**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

Izaya no continuó bajando por las escaleras pues, queriendo ir en busca de Shinra, había llegado a escuchar la conversación que se dio entre sus hermanas y Shizuo. No sabía que concluir de la misma. Ignorando la _insensibilidad_ de Mairu y Kururi, lo que le llamó atención fue el sermón de Shizuo, aunque este hubiese sido de lo más pasajero. Si no supiera que le guardaba rencor, por no hablar de odio, hubiera pensado que el guardaespaldas estaba preocupado. ¿Por qué otra razón le pediría a Kururi y Mairu que fueran a verlo? ¿Sería que, como hizo anteriormente, intentaba librarse de su responsabilidad? No podía saberlo. No podía decidirse en aceptar si Shizuo, en primera, se arrepentía por lo hecho. De lo que estaba seguro es que a Heiwajima le remordía la conciencia únicamente por lo que le diría o no Kasuka.

Al final, Orihara no pudo encontrar una explicación lógica para el comportamiento de Shizuo, de tal modo que, volviendo a percatarse del dolor en sus ojos, terminó por sentarse sobre los escalones. Seguía intrigado por las palabras del guardaespaldas, pero su malestar no le permitió seguir divagando al respecto. Notó que las gemelas se marchaban, pasando por alto el que su hermano estuviera a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia. Izaya se convenció de que eso le tenía sin cuidado.

—¿Izaya? —el informante torció el cuerpo para encontrarse a Shinra que le observaba con curiosidad—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Estaba buscándote —respondió Izaya sin darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su regazo, lo que resultaba en una posición de lo más extraña en él.

—Pues ya me encontraste. ¿Estás bien?

Izaya reparó en sí mismo y en que su ojo izquierdo lagrimeaba. Se pasó rápidamente la mano por el rostro, restregando con cierta brusquedad; no fuera Shinra a darse una idea equivocada.

Este último se colocó en frente del informante con la misma expresión que incomodaba a Izaya. Podía darse cuenta aun cuando el reflejo de los lentes de Shinra no le ayudaba a estudiar su rostro completo. El médico le miró unos breves instantes más para después tomarle por la barbilla y hacer que girara la cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo observar las reacciones del ojo izquierdo. Luego, dándole a entender sus intenciones, Shinra apuntó con una luz al rostro de Izaya que estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada.

—Mmm —soltó el primero de manera poco informativa.

—"Mmm" no me dice nada, ¿sabes? —se quejó Izaya, queriendo ponerse en pie. Sentado como estaba, todos resultaban imponentes. ¿Así se habrían sentido las víctimas de sus experimentos sociales? ¿La tal chica Magenta, por ejemplo?

—Tú siempre tan encantador —dijo Shinra con sarcasmo—. Ven, tienen que hablar contigo.

Izaya no supo a quien se refería, si a la policía o a otros médicos, pero fuera quien fuera, encontró muy fastidioso el asunto. No estaba lo suficientemente bien como para responder con elocuencia y menos para adoptar su actitud de completa seguridad en sí mismo, la cual caía en el cinismo la mayoría de las veces. Claro, puede que mostrarse inexpresivo le favoreciera y perjudicara a Shizuo… Pero, aun con todas las contradicciones que tenía, cuando se levantó le sonrió a Shinra con expresión picara.

—Bien, bien, hablemos con ellos —dijo jovial, pese a que estaba muy lejos de sentirse de ese modo.

Shinra siguió al informante sin saber que, aunque creía conocer cada faceta suya, dentro de poco iba a sorprenderse de las acciones de Izaya, lo mismo que Shizuo.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 8:52**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

El guardaespaldas no se atrevió a moverse cuando notó que Izaya y Shinra estaban en las escaleras, doblando el descanso. Aunque no podía verlos, Shizuo escuchó lo que Shinra había dicho. Entonces… ¿la pulga sabría lo que les soltó a sus hermanas hacia unos instantes? Se contuvo de darse el mismo una bofetada. Si acaso antes tuvo dudas sobre cuál sería el proceder de Izaya, ahora no las tenía. La pulga era implacable: seguramente el saber lo que Shizuo había dicho, le empeñaría en humillarlo. Pensaría que la sugerencia dada, surgió por la creencia de Heiwajima de que no lo delatarían… Izaya pudo haberse dado cuenta de eso y Shizuo no pensaba que el informante dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Shizuo apoyó la palma de su mano en la pared, en un movimiento brusco. Luego, miró su huella impresa, ignorando que se había equivocado en sus deducciones. Omitió el que Izaya también era impredecible además de implacable. Shizuo era igual, pero no lo sabía. Todavía no, pero no podían culparlo. Izaya, pese a lo bueno que era interpretando a los demás, tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola! Espero se encuentren bien. El fin de semana les pongo el capítulo siguiente. ¿Reviews? ;)


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo diez**

* * *

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 9:15**

El guardaespaldas estaba a punto de salir a fumar, cuando vio a los dos oficiales bajar por las escaleras. Shizuo les miró con discreción, pero expectante. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le dijo nada. Uno de ellos le saludó llevándose una mano a la gorra y el otro no se atrevió a darle siquiera un vistazo, ya fuera porque estaba harto de que le hicieran malgastar su tiempo o porque le tenía miedo al guardaespaldas, como la mayoría de la gente en Ikebukuro. ¿La pulga ya se contaría entre ellos?

Shizuo no supo cómo reaccionar. Algo no estaba bien. Miró a la policía marcharse tras seguir su descenso por las escaleras. Luego, Shizuo se apresuró a subir al tercer piso donde Shinra estaba de pie, escribiendo una receta. Al entender las dudas de su amigo, el médico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y soltarle una sonrisa, antes de ir en busca de Celty. En cambio, Shizuo entró en el cuarto del informante sin avisar.

Se encontró a Izaya frente a la cama, con un parche cubriéndole el ojo derecho.

—Shizu-chan —fue lo que dijo, mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

—Corta el rollo, pulga. ¿Cuál es el truco? —dijo Shizuo con apremio.

—No hay truco alguno —Izaya buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo, alegrándose de comprobar que tenía un par de navajas dentro—. ¿Es qué siempre debes desconfiar de mí?

—Te lo advierto. No estoy de humor.

Izaya se volvió en actitud retadora.

—¿Piensas descontarme el otro ojo? ¿O es que te molesta dejar el trabajo a medias? —sonrió al ver que Shizuo se encogía un poco, al igual que haría un animal herido.

—No hables como si fueras inocente. Tarde o temprano, ambos sabíamos que algo como esto iba a pasar.

—Yo nunca tuve intenciones de matarte o herirte de gravedad. Después de todo, eres una bestia que sobreviviría a cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera. Ya _veo_ que tú pensabas diferente. A medias claro está

—No te creo. ¿Por qué…? —Shizuo ignoró la mala broma.

—Es muy simple: eres un humano y yo los amo a todos. Claro que de las 7,000,000,000 personas que hay en el mundo, tú eres la que menos me gusta.

Shizuo se calló, pero no dejó de mirar a Izaya. El informante, asumiéndose el vencedor, sonrió y se aproximó a la puerta, pero Heiwajima le tomó por el brazo sin poder contenerse.

—¿Shizu-chan? —Izaya intentó zafarse, pero el apretón del guardaespaldas era de hierro.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó este viendo el fondo del cuarto. Izaya miró la espalda de Shizuo y luego se giró a la puerta cerrada. ¿Querría o no que Shinra irrumpiera?

—Déjame —exigió.

Shizuo tardó en soltarlo y, viéndose libre, Izaya se frotó el brazo.

—Deberías de cuidarte —dijo Shizuo para sorpresa del informante.

—Eso estoy haciendo —Izaya ya estaba fuera del cuarto, cuando agregó: siempre ha sido de ese modo.

Shizuo Heiwajima se quedó solo en el cuarto, mirando la cortada de su mano. Meditabundo, retornó sobre sus pasos queriendo encontrar un teléfono público, puesto que el suyo, él mismo lo había roto.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 9:20**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

Izaya no tardó en notar lo difícil que era depender de un ojo solamente. No creyó que se vería limitado al no poder observar todo lo que ocurría de su lado derecho y si bien no terminó golpeándose contra nada, dio más de un traspiés, hasta que harto, terminó por deslizarse hasta quedar sentado al pie de un callejón, ocultó de miradas curiosas. El joven Orihara se arrepentía de haber dejado que Shizuo le intimidara, pero el apretón en su brazo, le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de quedarse ciego, únicamente por el capricho del monstruo.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, hasta que tuvo entre sus manos todos sus celulares. Fue hasta este momento en que revisó los mensajes recibidos en cada uno de ellos, pues temía que en el hospital alguien le cuestionara al respecto. El informante pensó que, para suerte de Shizuo, no se había percatado del aprieto en el que estaba sino hasta ese momento, en la soledad del callejón. De lo contrario, no se hubiera pensado dos veces el mentirle a la policía.

Estando casi a oscuras, dobló sus esfuerzos al releer los mensajes.

A sus pies, el informante había dejado el frasco naranja con los analgésicos que Shinra le había dado. Ni siquiera se molestó en leer las instrucciones escritas en la etiqueta y, tras voltear el frasco, Izaya se tomó todas las pastillas que cayeron en su mano. Sólo se aseguró de dejar unas cuantas pues ya sabía que encontraría la manera de conseguir más. Estaba convencido de que iba a necesitarlas durante los próximos días.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 9:20**

 **Perspectiva de Tom**

Tom encontró de lo más extraña la petición de Shizuo, pero dado que Heiwajima no era sólo un empleado sino también un amigo, decidió aceptar el que se tomará unos días libres, aunque eso no le tranquilizara en absoluto; Shizuo había estado "desaparecido" desde que le había dicho que podía irse a casa y ahora no adivinaba lo que tuvo que haber ocurrido para que el guardaespaldas le dijera que necesitaba tomarse un descanso pues, en sus palabras, había cosas que tenía que atender cuanto antes. Pero, aunque Tom le pidió se explicara, Shizuo no dio detalle alguno. No dijo más, pese a las insistencias de su superior pues pensaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era de la incumbencia de nadie. Sólo a él le atañía y quizá también a Orihara, aunque Heiwajima no pensaba decírselo.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **10 de agosto, 10:06**

Namie no tuvo el valor para decirle nada a su jefe cuando le vio llegar. Se percató de que Orihara reparó en el sillón en el cual había sangrado, vomitado, para finalmente desmayarse encima. La joven pensó que fue buena idea, aunque en el momento renegó de ella, el que se hubiera decidido a tirar los cojines y fregar el suelo, con ahínco, hasta que no quedó ni el mínimo rastro de sangre. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que eso no era impedimento para que Izaya reviviera en sus adentros esa experiencia que a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido traumática.

Izaya se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama. Si ya iban a reprenderlo, no importaba cual bando fuera, le tenía sin cuidado el optar por tomarse unas horas más para sí. Notándose somnoliento, entre sus reflexiones, se preguntó los motivos por los cuales había protegido a Shizuo no diciendo la verdad. Si era porqué ahora le tenía miedo, entonces significaría que era humano… Si era por cualquier otra razón, no sabía en que se convertía. A Izaya ninguna de las dos opciones le pareció posible y muchos menos agradable. ¿De no haber miedo, que podría existir…?

* * *

 **N. del A.** Celebrando que es viernes, les dejo esto :D Disfruten el fin de semana.

Mañana les pongo otro Cap. Comenten y pásenla bien ;)


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo once**

* * *

 **Callejones de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 11:44**

Dentro del lujoso pero discreto coche de Shiki, Izaya se pasó más de una vez la mano por el ojo, pues el humo del cigarro que fumaba el primero, no hacía más que irritárselo. Cuando el hombre se percató de ese detalle, se rio secamente.

—No sé con quién te fuiste a meter, pero tendrías que darle las gracias —dijo, dándole otra calada al cigarro.

Izaya miró la manera en que Shiki estaba sentado, dando a entender que nada podía intimidarle. El informante ni siquiera se molestó en imitarlo. Apoyándose en su mano, formuló su pregunta con aire aburrido.

—¿Y cuál sería la razón?

—Piénsalo: un informante tuerto. Seguro que hace mella —ironizó Shiki, decidiéndose a no prologar la incomodidad de su empleado. Así pues, apagó el cigarro y apoyó una pierna sobre la otra.

—Me lo supuse —dijo Izaya sin encontrar divertida la idea.

A Shiki no le importó la excesiva seriedad de Orihara.

—Dáselas de mi parte, las gracias quiero decir. Me imaginó que es por este contratiempo que no te has reportado, ¿me equivoco? —al momento de hablar, Shiki señaló el vistoso parche de Orihara.

—No.

Shiki adoptó una nueva postura, en señal de su recién llegada irritación.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que haya pasado, pero te recuerdo que no te estoy pagando por nada.

—Lo sé. Puedes estar tranquilo. Ya he vuelto a las andadas.

—Cómo era de esperar. Escucha, voy a pasar por alto lo que me has costado estos últimos días. Pero quedas advertido: no te daré la otra mitad del pago hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber.

—Agradezco tu nobleza —dijo Izaya con sarcasmo. En parte era cierto, pero ya sabía que Shiki, con todo lo que era y hacía, se regía por un código de honor que de momento le favorecía. Pero, por otro lado, encontraba muy embarazoso el que su ojo lagrimeara sin poder hacer nada él para evitarlo. Quería irse o al menos quería salir del coche pues, en su interior, todo el humo se había acumulado dado que Shiki no tuvo la atención de abrir una ventana.

—Te convendría. No creas que eres el único a quien puedo recurrir. También esta esa persona a quien todos llaman el Motociclista sin Cabeza.

—No te molestes en fingir que no sabes quién es. Entre tú y yo, eso no es secreto.

—¿Quién te mutiló? —preguntó de pronto Shiki.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué más da? No volveré a ser descuidado.

—Quizá deberías presentarlo. Podría serme útil, no cualquiera es capaz de abatir al _gran_ informante Izaya Orihara.

El ejecutivo de la organización Awakusu, encontró curiosa la expresión contrariada del informante. Resopló y le entregó el fajo de billetes prometido.

—Espero tu llamada —despidió a Izaya.

El informante se guardó el dinero, sin siquiera detenerse a contarlo. Cerró la puerta del coche y luego se apresuró a marcharse, al tiempo que tragaba un analgésico y se frotaba el ojo. Todo lo anterior, bajó la mirada escrutadora de Shiki.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 12:01**

No por nada, Izaya era la persona a quien contrataban cuando querían descubrir secretos por muy difícil que fuera sacarlos a relucir. El informante, sabiendo que no había dejado una muy buena impresión, intentó retomar su comportamiento, y tras un rato, terminó por conseguirlo. En un principio le había resultado de lo más complicado andar erguido pues había estado mirando el suelo, no queriendo pasar por alto cualquier cosa que le hiciera tropezar. Ahora, fue capaz de adoptar su gracioso andar característico.

Tan concentrado estaba que, si no hubiera sido por Shizuo, un camión le hubiera arrollado.

—Maldita sea, pulga —le gruñó Shizuo tomándole por el cuello de la camisa. Aconteció todo de manera tan repentina, que Shizuo no pudo evitar arrojar a Izaya al suelo en su intento de ponerlo a salvo.

Izaya se quejó cuando cayó sobre la acera. Algunos transeúntes le miraron, haciendo que el informante se levantara lo más rápido que pudo e ignorando el crujir de su cuerpo. Alcanzó a divisar el camión que estuvo a punto de llevarlo consigo. Omitió sobremanera su descuido.

¿Qué hacía Shizuo ahí? ¿Habría estado siguiéndolo?

Intentó irse, pero el guardaespaldas lo mantuvo en su sitio al poner su pesada mano sobre el escuálido hombro del informante.

—Shinra trató de advertirte de que no debías andar por tu cuenta —le riñó Shizuo.

—Así que ahora es mi culpa. Muy hábil de tu parte, Shizu-chan —replicó Izaya no intentando soltarse pues sabía que, de hacerlo, sólo conseguiría ponerse aún más en ridículo.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. No pienso sentirme culpable. Quien anda jugándose la vida eres tú.

—Si eso es cierto, no tienes razones por las cuales intervenir. Es mi decisión —Izaya aprovechó el que Shizuo aflojara su agarre, pero, aunque hizo el ademán de sacar sus navajas, Shizuo no se movió. No quiso empezar una nueva pelea. Por el contrario, tras colocarse los lentes que llevaba sujetos al chaleco, empezó a caminar por la calle con las manos dentro de los bolsos de su pantalón. De ese modo se prohibió sacar un cigarro.

—¿Ibas a tu departamento? —preguntó sin detenerse.

Izaya pensó que había escuchado mal. Pero cuando Shizuo le repitió la pregunta, no pudo hacer más que asentir.

—Tengo un trabajo cerca. Ven —le dijo no admitiendo replicas. Izaya lo alcanzó pues le había dado curiosidad la actitud de Shizuo. De un modo u otro, si estaba con él, estaba seguro de que llegaría a su edificio sin que le atropellaran o hicieran algo peor. Tenía que reconocerlo.

Shizuo pensaba que iba a tener que usar la fuerza para obligar a Izaya a seguirlo, pero viendo que no fue de ese modo, soltó media sonrisa. Volvió a colocar su mano en el hombro de Izaya, ahorrándole al informante el tener que buscar obstáculos que esquivar.

Sin mediar palabras, los dos buscaron un camino en el cual no estuviera congregada demasiada gente; ese detalle lo pactaron en silencio y por motivos bastante diferentes y no tanto:

Shizuo pensaba que estaba obligado a _ver_ por Izaya, dado que, por su culpa, le había dejado indefenso. Además, si la pulga le temía, entonces era porque él, Shizuo Heiwajima se había convertido en algo más terrible que un monstruo y eso no podía permitírselo de ningún modo. No encontró más que miedo cuando, estando el hospital, tomó por el brazo a Izaya; lo había visto, pese a que fingió no hacerlo. Debía mantener el juramento que le hizo a Kasuka. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Si la pulga obtenía algún beneficio de por medio, le daba lo mismo; no quería ver miedo en el rostro de nadie, aunque fuese en el rostro del informante. No a causa de él.

Por su parte, Izaya estaba desesperado por no poder entender a Shizuo. Eso le molestaba demasiado. Si no podía entenderlo, entonces ¿cómo podía defenderse? ¿Qué le quedaba? Le quedaba fingir que no le importaba estar en compañía de quien le había dejado sin ver la mitad de su mundo. Si acaso Shizuo le preguntara el porqué podía estar todavía a su lado, le respondería que, dada su limitada visión, ahora encontraba de mayor interés todo… que había ganado una nueva perspectiva. Mentiría, pero ¿qué importancia tenía eso? Durante los últimos tres días no había dicho la verdad en ningún momento, ni a los demás ni a él mismo, lo supiera o no.

En lo que coincidían ambos, era en que no podían cambiar su relación. El que Shizuo e Izaya fueran monstruos o humanos (puede que las dos cosas), no les permitiría llevarse bien, de eso estaban seguros. Era imposible y tampoco lo querían.

Sin embargo, Izaya fue el primero en darse cuenta y aceptar que, en ciertas ocasiones, las cosas ocurren sin importar cuales fueran sus deseos iniciales…

* * *

 **N. del A.** berenice uchiha: yo pienso lo mismo cada vez que veo que han dejado reviews :)

Muchas gracias a los que leen, leen y dejan reviews o ponen "Follow/Fav"

¡Disfruten el fin de semana!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo doce**

* * *

 **Calles de Shinjuku**

 **10 de agosto, 12:30**

Izaya siguió a Shizuo sin decir nada, pero sí que le observaba con curiosidad. Mostrando una mirada calculadora se giraba a Shizuo y, sonriendo con ligera burla, volvía a posar su vista en el suelo de rato en rato. Shizuo le ignoró, pero no apartó la mano que le servía de guía al informante, dado que Izaya no le había reclamado ese gesto que puede le pusiera incómodo, pero lo ocultaba por alguna razón.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **10 de agosto, 12:33**

La sorpresa que tuvieron, tanto Shizuo como Izaya, al llegar al departamento del segundo, no pudieron ocultarla. Izaya ya había sospechado que algo no andaba bien a juzgar por cómo los inquilinos del edificio con quienes se encontró, le estudiaron a lo lejos. Claro que no esperaba que la razón de ese comportamiento fuera que alguien había forzado la entrada de su casa. Shizuo miró la puerta derribada en el suelo y luego a Izaya que se había puesto pálido.

Sin entrar todavía al departamento, Shizuo notó el desorden armado, pero, al ver que Izaya tenía intenciones de avanzar, lo sostuvo por el hombro para luego recargarlo contra el marco de la puerta.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo Shizuo con aire despreocupado pese a su actitud.

Izaya no intentó llevarle la contraria y se quedó de pie donde Shizuo le había dejado. El guardaespaldas recorrió la estancia intentando no romper todo lo que estaba en el suelo, al tiempo que Izaya esperaba no le pasara encima a ninguno de sus aparatos electrónicos.

Fue entonces que, recorriendo los libreros a la distancia, Izaya se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo estremecerse de miedo y de rabia. No tenía que comprobarlo para saberlo: todo estaría fuera de su sitio, pero nada se habían llevado, todo excepto la cabeza encapsulada de Celty Sturluson. Izaya Orihara abandonando su temple, entró al departamento sin importarle lo que empujaba a su paso. Shizuo estaba sobre la escalera y no le prestaba atención.

El informante, a sabiendas de que sólo conseguiría enojarse más, buscó a los pies de los libreros donde cada uno de sus libros, carpetas y otros archivos estaban desperdigados. Se maldijo una y otra vez por lo descuidado que había sido y lo que era aún peor: no sólo había permitido que le quitaran aquella pieza maestra en su plan para traer guerra a la Tierra, sino que ahora corría el riego de que lo descubrieran. Shizuo tendría ya que haberse formado conjeturas al respecto. De momento, Orihara esperó que el guardaespaldas no pensara más que aquel allanamiento únicamente era una reprimenda por parte de un cliente insatisfecho.

—Eh, pulga, la chica que trabaja para ti…

Izaya volvió su atención al segundo nivel y tras subir se encontró a Shizuo arrodillado frente a una inconsciente Namie. Izaya se acercó a la joven y le recorrió de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba adormecida y no herida. Seguramente le habían obligado a inhalar cloroformo. Shizuo había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero no se percató del trozo de tela que estaba atado a la muñeca de Yagiri. En cambio, Izaya, mostrando gran habilidad, logró desatarle la tela sin que el guardaespaldas se percatará de ello.

El informante notó que Shizuo le taladraba con la mirada como queriendo exhortarlo a darle una explicación que evidentemente no iba a ser dada de buenas maneras.

—¿Qué? Ya deberías saber que esto es parte del trabajo —fue la excusa de Izaya.

Shizuo chasqueó la lengua.

—¿En qué líos andas? —insistió.

—Esto no tiene nada ver contigo, Shizu-chan —dijo Izaya haciendo un esfuerzo por no expresar la cólera que de manera rápida se estaba gestando en sus adentros—. ¿No tenías un encargo? No querrás que piense que viniste hasta aquí con segundas intenciones —trató Izaya, queriendo que le dejaran solo. Después de todo, para Namie Yagiri no era un secreto que el informante era… no… había sido el dueño temporal de la cabeza de la _dullahan,_ pero Izaya no podía dejar que Shizuo se enterara de algo como eso.

El guardaespaldas se puso en pie, irguiéndose cuan alto era. Y, mientas bajaba los escalones, miró de soslayó a Izaya, pero no le dijo más. Estaba molesto por la falta de explicaciones pese a que sabía que no le convenía en modo alguno enterarse de los asuntos del informante. Se aseguró de que Izaya escuchara como quebraba bajo su peso un ordenador y luego se marchó.

Izaya se sentó al lado de Namie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, queriendo encontrar la mejor manera de proceder. No terminaba por creerse lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse robar de ese modo tan lamentable? Todo era culpa de Shizuo… Si no le hubiese dejado en tal mal estado, podría haber previsto la situación en que ahora se encontraba. Necesitaba saber si Namie tenía información útil y luego… luego se descargaría con ella y también con el maldito protozoario.

En su espera, Izaya tomó un analgésico tras otro mientras observaba la tela verde que había guardado en su abrigo. No debería haberse sorprendido.

 **Calles de Shinjuku**

 **10 de agosto, 12:40**

Shizuo no se alejó mucho del departamento de Izaya. Ahora que podía, se permitió fumar, y mientras lo hacía, se miró la cicatriz de la mano con aire meditabundo. Si llamaba a Shinra para cuestionarle sobre lo que sabía con respecto a los motivos de Izaya para no querer operarse a la brevedad, ¿resultaría extraño? Sería extraño, eso era más que evidente, pero ¿de qué otro modo podría averiguar lo que la pulga se traía entre manos? A su consideración, resultaba menos raro preguntarle al médico abiertamente que estar merodeando por el territorio de Izaya a la espera de que el informante se delatara.

—Joder… —suspiró Shizuo soltando una gran bocanada de humo. Si hubiese pensado dos veces el perseguir a Izaya ese día en que le hirió, ahora no tendría que estar tomándose tantas molestias por el informante.

Pensando en aquello, Shizuo se cuestionó las razones por las cuales siempre había buscado a Orihara con el simple propósito de correr tras él por toda la ciudad. Quizá fuera porque era una persona egoísta que deseaba poder ser él mismo: únicamente con Izaya podía no temer a mostrar el monstruo que vivía en su interior pues, hasta hacía poco, Izaya y nadie más había sido capaz de ponerse a la altura de la desmedida fuerza que poseía. Si no era por esa razón egoísta, podía pensar que, en el fondo, quería hacerle pagar a Izaya por lo que le había hecho pasar… Sólo podía tratarse de esos dos motivos. Si su reciente actitud era a causa de lo primero, Shizuo podía reprocharse su comportamiento, si era por lo segundo entonces no habría razón alguna para estar a tan sólo pocos pasos del informante. ¿Existiría una tercera opción…?

No tuvo tiempo de plantearla porque se decidió a marcar el número de Shinra.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola! Espero que estén bien :)

Les dejo esto por aquí, mañana o el fin de semana les subo otro :D

¡Saludos! Déjenme saber que opinan ;)

Aprovechando el tiempo libre, hice un dibujillo de Izaya :P


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo trece**

* * *

 **Calles de Shinjuku**

 **10 de agosto, 13:22**

—¿Shinra? Soy yo Shizuo —dijo el guardaespaldas mientras hablaba por un teléfono público. El sonido del otro lado de la línea, le hizo pensar que el médico creía que algo malo había vuelto a pasar. No tuvo que preguntar para confirmar sus sospechas.

— _¿Sucede algo?_ —cuestionó Shinra.

— _Tsk_. No, todo está bien —respondió Shizuo con fastidio—. Escucha, hay algo que necesito saber.

— _¿Eh?_

—¿Qué fue lo que Izaya te dijo?

— _Shizuo… ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?_ _¿Seguro que no ha ocurrido…?_

—Joder. ¡Nada ha pasado! Sólo quiero que me digas de lo que habló Izaya en el hospital.

Hubo una pausa.

— _Nada, es decir, nada importante. Sólo quería irse y ya…_

—¿Estás seguro?

— _¿Por qué me preguntas esto?_

—¿Estás seguro? —Shizuo esquivó responder la pregunta, repitiendo la suya.

— _Sí, estoy seguro. Estuvo preguntando cuando podría irse pues tenía trabajo que hacer_.

—Mmm… —Shizuo se recargó en una pared y posó su mirada en el edificio de Izaya. Estaba seguro de que la pulga aún no había abandonado su departamento.

— _¿Shizuo?_

—Eso es todo —quiso despedirse.

— _Creo que merezco una explicación_ —interrumpió Shinra.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo —soltó Shizuo a punto de colgar.

— _¿Piensas que algo anda mal con Izaya?_

Shizuo, pese a que había despegado el teléfono de su oreja, pudo escuchar lo que Shinra había dicho. Quiso cortar la conversación, pero no lo hizo.

—Nunca estará algo bien con la pulga.

— _Hablo en serio, Shizuo._

—Yo igual… —Shizuo se retractó de lo que iba a decir dado el tono serio de Shinra—. Es sólo que… creo que está metido en un lio. Digo, siempre está causando problemas, pero en está ocasión sé que él no piensa armar revuelo…

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—Lo sé —dijo sin más, guardando para sí el hecho de que alguien había entrado al departamento de Orihara. Si bien dudaba de que fuera un incidente aislado.

— _Aunque fuera cierto, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Izaya no dirá nada._

—Sí, estoy al tanto de eso. En fin, sólo quería preguntar.

— _Bien…_ —Shinra tardó unos momentos en volver a decir algo y cuando lo hizo sonaba más preocupado que cuando contestó—. _No te involucres, Shizuo._

—No pensaba hacerlo.

— _Ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Ten cuidado, ¿sí?_

—Lo que tú digas —Shizuo colgó el teléfono y después se dirigió al mismo sitio donde había estado fumando. Barrió las colillas de cigarro con su zapato y luego se quedó contemplando el departamento de la pulga. Aun cuando Shinra no le hubiese dicho gran cosa, estaba seguro de que tenía razón sobre Izaya. Pensaba que por muy obstinado que fuera una persona, esta no se arriesgaría a perder un ojo sólo porque sí. Algo tenía que estar pasando para que Izaya estuviera descuidando su propia salud. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, puede que Izaya tuviera algo que ver con que sus hermanas se marcharan de Ikebukuro por un par de días, no podía tratarse de una coincidencia.

Shizuo no dudó de su resolución. Dispuesto a encarar nuevamente a Izaya, retornó sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo, Izaya logró escabullirse sin que lo viera el guardaespaldas. Lo esquivó y después se adentró en los callejones que lo acercaban al centro de la ciudad.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **10 de agosto, 13:30**

Celty estaba conversando en el _chat_ al tiempo que Shinra miraba su celular. El que Shizuo le hubiese llamado para preguntar por Izaya le tenía desconcertado. Sentándose en su sillón y tras darle un sorbo a su café, se quedó repasando lo dicho por el guardaespaldas. Tenía que saber más sobre el asunto de lo que le había contado, pero, no queriendo preocupar a Celty, Shinra decidió aguardar a tener noticias, fueran de parte de Shizuo o de Izaya. El médico se prometió que visitaría al segundo si no sabía de él durante los días próximos. Después de todo, el informante le había dicho que regresaría al hospital para tratarse como era debido, aunque Shinra no pasaba por alto el que no se podía confiar en su palabra.

 **Departamento de Masaomi**

 **10 de agosto, 13:30**

Masaomi estaba acostado en su cama pues, después de interrogar a sus subordinados, había terminado rendido. Forzado a cuestionarlos repetidas veces, llegó a la conclusión de que ningún miembro de los _Pañuelos Amarillos_ había roto su juramento de obedecerlo, fuera cual fuera su orden. En parte, eso le tranquilizaba, pero si no eran ellos los que habían generado los rumores, ¿quiénes eran los responsables?

Suspirando, volvió a colocarse su sudadera para salir en busca de Kadota y compañía. Algo tenían que saber. Su otra opción era preguntar al informante, pero estaba convencido de que no haría tal cosa: el resentimiento seguía latente.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **10 de agosto, 13:30**

—No sé dónde está —respondió Namie con fastidio. Luego, se tomó el vaso de agua donde había disuelto una aspirina. Ignoró la mirada furibunda de Shizuo.

—No creerás que voy a tragarme eso. Ahórrate muchas molestias y dime a donde diablos ha ido esa estúpida pulga —intentó convencer a la joven que permanecía recostada en el sillón.

—Él es mi jefe y yo sólo hago lo que me pide. No tiene por qué contarme sus asuntos —Namie se levantó con ligero tambaleo. Shizuo estaba tan molesto que le hubiese gustado verla tropezar.

—Márchate. ¿No ves que tengo trabajo? —protestó Yagiri señalando el departamento.

—Serás… —Shizuo tomó por el brazo a la mujer pues se daba cuenta de que iba a tener que obligarla a que hablara, de un modo u otro.

—Suéltame —Namie intentó soltarse, pero viendo que era inútil, cambió de estrategia—. No me mires de ese modo. Yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad aquí.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Qué podría ser? Si te sientes culpable es cosa tuya.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —Shizuo se sorprendió del comportamiento de Yagiri. Tenía que haberse pensado dos veces interrogarla pues seguro que estaba más que molesta por su reciente desmayo. Era evidente que se trataba de una mujer orgullosa—. ¿Vas a decirme o no?

—No. Te he dicho la verdad. Izaya no me dijo a donde pensaba ir y yo no se lo pregunté.

Shizuo dejó libre a Namie sin saber qué hacer. En vista de que no iba a obtener ninguna información útil quedándose en el departamento, Shizuo se volvió.

—Búscalo en el centro.

Shizuo miró a Yagiri, pero no le dijo nada. Abandonó el lugar en silencio, pero decidió tomar el consejo. Namie siguió al guardaespaldas con la mirada. Después, empezó a ordenar el desastre armado, dándose cuenta de que le llevaría el resto del día y un poco más. Al hacerlo, desobedecía las indicaciones de Izaya de que se marchara, pero a Namie le tenía sin cuidado que, cuando se hubo despertado, Izaya le dijera, con aire indiferente, que estaba temporalmente libre de hacer sus tareas.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 13:53**

Izaya, falto de humor como para esforzarse en su actuación, tras un rato de andar deambulando de un lado a otro, fingió que le habían tomado por sorpresa. No pensaba que hubiese otro modo para enterarse de lo que deseaba saber. Y, mientras se desvanecía con el paño bañado en cloroformo aun sobre el rostro, se recordó que había elegido convertirse en un informante porque amaba a los humanos, pese a estos pudieran quebrarlo. En el fondo, siempre había dudado que alguno fuera capaz de lograrlo. Ahora, ya no estaba muy seguro…

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola! :) Con un poco de retraso pero aquí lo tienen XP

Me gustaría saber que piensan que ocurrirá ;) ¡Tengan una bonita semana!


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo catorce**

* * *

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 17:11**

Cuando Izaya recobró el conocimiento tardó en reconocer el sitio donde estaba. Enfocando su vista, pensó que se encontraba en el interior de alguna de las bodegas cercanas al puerto, dado el aroma que percibía: humedad y pescado. Se notó atado a una silla por las muñecas y por arriba de los talones. También se percató de que no traía puesto su abrigo. Sin querer alertar a sus captores, con el ojo casi cerrado buscó su abrigo. Lo encontró a poca distancia de él, al lado de sus teléfonos y un par de navajas.

—¿Orihara Izaya? —preguntó alguien por detrás de él. Izaya no se volvió pues fue capaz de saber varios detalles de la persona sin necesidad de verla. Por su voz, era evidente que se trataba de un hombre, quizá joven y debido a la intensidad de sus pasos, debía ser de complexión delgada. ¿Estaría acompañado? De momento no podía asegurarlo.

—El mismo —respondió Izaya, sonriendo.

—Bien.

El hombre se colocó enfrente de Izaya que le miró con fingido interés, aplaudiéndose el haber acertado en cuanto a su descripción. A su lado, se situó una muchacha que no tenía nada que llamara la atención del informante. En realidad, ninguno le resultó impresionante. Así pues, Orihara comenzó a reírse histéricamente, a tal grado que su ojo izquierdo dejó escapar una lágrima.

—Pensar que había estado _tan_ preocupado —dijo tras soltar una última carcajada. Los otros no se inmutaron, únicamente esperaron a que el informante recobrara la compostura. Cuando lo hizo, Izaya quiso interrogarles—. Y bien, ¿ya escogieron que color quieren utilizar? Les aviso que el amarillo, azul y morado están ocupados. Ah, pero olvidaba que ya tomaron una decisión, ¿eh? —Izaya reparó en su abrigo donde, seguramente la tela verde seguiría guardada—. Verde… El rojo hubiera sido una mejor opción. Yo lo aprobaría, siempre, pues recuerda a tantas cosas.

—Cabrón —soltó la mujer por lo bajo, pero, ante una mirada de su jefe, no añadió más.

—Orihara —intervino el hombre con paciencia—. Alguien tan listo como tú, debería darse cuenta de que sólo hicimos lo que hicimos para darte un aviso. Es lo mejor para todos.

Izaya estaba dispuesto a ser torturado. En realidad, no sabía que esperar, pero conocía bien los riesgos que tener un trabajo como el suyo implicaba. Alguna vez le habían arrancado las uñas de una mano, pero, a su consideración, había valido la pena. Ocurrió cuando llevó a cabo uno de sus primeros trabajos para Shiki. Sin embargo, el proceder de sus interlocutores le sorprendió. En primera, cortaron sus amarres.

—Vamos a devolverte lo que tomamos, como muestra de buena voluntad —la muchacha que Izaya no terminaba por identificar le arrojó la cabeza encapsulada de Celty. Izaya la atrapó al aire, pero dio un ligero traspiés. Miró con una ceja enarcada al hombre y luego a la mujer, para lo cual, el informante tuvo que girarse pues, con un ojo parchado, únicamente captaba a uno de ellos por vez.

—Sé que son nuevos por aquí, pero, ¿se dan cuenta de que sin esto, pierden toda oportunidad de chantajearme? —preguntó con sorna al tiempo que les mostraba la cabeza de la _dullahan_.

—Nuestro objetivo no es tener problemas contigo. No tenemos interés alguno en formar parte de lo que, ustedes _ikebukurienses,_ llaman "pandillas de color" —dijo el hombre sin más—. Sólo te advertimos que no debes darnos problemas, por tu bien —a Izaya no le gustó como enfatizó la palabra "tu". Parecía querer darle a entender algo más. No hizo preguntas al respecto. Se limitó a mirarles con superioridad.

—Vale, pues me ha quedado claro —Izaya recogió sus cosas y, no queriendo soltar el contenedor de la cabeza, no se puso el abrigo, sino que se lo colgó en un hombro—. Supongo que tarde o temprano sabré de ustedes —dijo abandonando el lugar. El informante, no se arriesgó a que le quitaran nuevamente la llave de su plan, así que se dirigió al centro de Ikebukuro.

—Es un lobo solitario —dedujo la muchacha cuando estuvieron solos.

—Eso quieren creer. En cualquier caso, ya conozco todo lo que necesitaba saber. _Casi_ todo.

El hombre le pidió a la mujer que le siguiera para luego marcharse de las bodegas.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **10 de agosto, 20:45**

—¡Izaaaya! —el informante vio que el guardaespaldas, echando chispas por los ojos, se acercaba a donde estaba. Izaya se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y esperó a Shizuo, que no había hecho más en toda la tarde, que buscar a la pulga por la ciudad, de tal modo que estaba harto.

—Shizu-chan —saludó el informante con media sonrisa.

Shizuo se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia, con el rostro contraído por la rabia.

—¿Dónde estabas? —exigió saber. Ante tal pregunta, Izaya pareció desconcertado, pero se repuso enseguida. Negó con el dedo índice.

—Eso no es del interés de Shizu-chan —dijo con voz cantarina.

Shizuo gruñó, pero se contuvo de soltarle una bofetada. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta de que el guardaespaldas no pensaba atacarlo, Izaya desenfundó una de sus navajas. Cuando se dio cuenta del error, se enfadó. La expresión extraña de Shizuo ante el gesto, le puso de los nervios.

—Eh, pulga, guarda eso —dijo Shizuo al percatarse del sobresalto de Izaya.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —el aparente buen humor de Izaya pareció haberse esfumado.

—Quiero asegurarme de que no causes problemas —respondió Shizuo. Observando el rostro del informante, se detuvo en el parche e Izaya se dio cuenta.

—No sientas lastima por mí —dijo Izaya—. Lo que paso… no cambia nada en absoluto.

Shizuo iba a decir algo, pero calló al momento en que Izaya le cortó con la navaja, destrozándole la camisa de su traje de camarero. El guardaespaldas hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, pero sólo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando Izaya se quedó perplejo al ver que se llevaba las manos al pecho, a la altura del corte. Izaya no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

—Maldita pulga —soltó Shizuo antes de desplomarse.

Izaya no terminaba por creerse lo que acaba de suceder. Desconfiando, se arrodilló al lado del guardaespaldas, pero no se atrevió a tocarle.

—¿Estás muerto? No juegues conmigo, Shizu… —Izaya no terminó la frase pues de pronto entendió lo que había pasado. Mirando la navaja que tenía en la mano, se reprochó lo descuidado que se había vuelto, pero, aunque culpaba a Shizuo de aquello, no perdió tiempo en llamar a Shinra. Aquella situación se la antojaba prometedora.

—Shinra, tus servicios son requeridos —dijo mientras daba volteretas por la acera. No dio grandes detalles y colgó tras darle la dirección, sin esperar replicas por parte del doctor. Sopesó las posibilidades de que hubiesen intervenido sus teléfonos, sin embargo, ese detalle le tenía sin cuidado.

Durante la espera, Izaya reconoció que había subestimado a _esas_ personas, si bien no podía culparlas. Él mismo gustaba de realizar experimentos sociales, aunque no le agradaron los motivos por los cuales habían envenenado su navaja. ¿Qué esperaban conocer haciendo eso? Izaya si lo sabía, pero se negó a reconocerlo. Si lo hacía, tendría también que admitir que estaba mostrando un poco de humanidad y en modo alguno podía permitírselo. Un informante tenía que ser siempre un observador y no parte del juego (a no ser que él fuera quien dictara las reglas).

Decidió sentarse en el suelo y aguardar a que Shinra llegara. Si Shizuo se reponía, no dudaba de que iba a vengarse, pero antes tendría que vérselas con Celty. Izaya se alegró de haber escondido la cabeza de la _dullahan_ a tiempo. Ya sabía que _caras_ pondrían: Shinra mostraría resignación y Celty se limitaría a generar más neblina y quizá le amenazaría con su guadaña. Le hubiera gustado ver que expresión tendría la cabeza del Celty, si esta estuviera pegada a su cuerpo…

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Bonito viernes y fin de semana! Quizá el miércoles les ponga el siguiente... si no, el viernes XD

Dejen reviews, soy muy feliz leyéndolos ;) ¡Saludos!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo quince**

* * *

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **10 de agosto, 23:12**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

Desde el punto de vista de Izaya, el día había sido… productivo. Al menos había recuperado la cabeza de Celty y de paso, los recién llegados a la ciudad, probablemente le habían hecho un favor al emponzoñar la hoja de su navaja pues Shizuo no volvería a mostrarse afable con él. Mientras esperaba en casa del doctor, Izaya repasó lo vivido desde el día en que Shizuo le hirió. No contento con eso, el guardaespaldas le había atosigado debido a la culpa.

Shinra entró en su cuarto pues era el único que contaba con una cama y no un futón. Shizuo parecía dormir pacíficamente lo cual, dada su fuerza, no era de extrañar. Tras comprobar que su amigo estaba bien, Shinra se dispuso a prestarle atención a Izaya que permanecía sentado, en posición de loto, sobre el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con suavidad. Se quedó de pie frente a Izaya, quien alzando la mirada intentó interpretar las expresiones de Shinra. Era una ventaja saber que el médico era todo lo contrario a él. De ese modo, estudiarlo era mucho más fácil, aunque, de vez en cuando, los lentes resultaban un estorbo.

—Ah, Shinra, no tienes que preocuparte… —empezó a decir.

—¿Así que volvieron a pelearse?

—Sí, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, Orihara-kun —Shinra pensó que había dado en el blanco por como Izaya esquivó su mirada. El informante se rio en voz baja y se llevó una mano al ojo herido.

—¿Podrías creer que a alguien como yo le afectara esto? —Izaya no supo el motivo por el cual decidió confiarle ese detalle a Shinra, pero lo hizo. Si lo pensaba, ¿quién sino Shinra podría conocerlo mejor? Por lo que sabía, Shinra le llamaba "amigo" pese a sus modos.

—Sí, podría creerlo y también sé que Shizuo piensa lo mismo.

—Eso sería una sorpresa…

Izaya se quedó contemplando a Shizuo hasta que Shinra se arrodilló frente a él, pidiéndole que le mostrara el ojo. Izaya, reparando en que tenía dolor, dejó que el médico le examinara.

—Shizuo va a estar hecho una bestia cuando se levante —comentó Izaya mientras cerraba el otro ojo como reflejó a lo molesto que resultaba el que Shinra le palpara la cara.

—Quizá… pero me ha servido para seguir indagando. Algún día te mostrare sus radiografías, podrías asombrarte. Mira hacia la derecha.

—Me alegra saber que he podido contribuir a tus investigaciones.

—Mira a tu izquierda.

Izaya soltó un quejido, pero Shinra no dijo nada. Volvió a cubrirle el ojo y luego, buscando en su maletín, le dio unas pastillas.

—Deben durarte una semana, mínimo.

—Así que te diste cuenta.

—Si no te moderas, ya no tendrán ningún efecto analgésico. No querrás seguir con dolor.

—Estoy acostumbrándome. Esto… sólo hace que me fuerce a estar más atento. Ahora las cosas resultan el doble de interesantes… pero pensé que Shizuo… Sólo por eso saqué la navaja.

—Así que no sabías que tenía veneno.

—Si continúas siendo tan perceptivo, deberíamos considerar cambiar de trabajo —a Izaya pareció interesarle la idea.

—¿Quién fue entonces el responsable?

Izaya guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Yo, nadie más. Al menos eso es lo que Shizu-chan debe creer cuando despierte.

—Tú siempre queriendo enmarañarlo todo.

—¿De qué otro modo podría conocer a mis queridos humanos? Tú deberías entenderlo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Aunque me mantiene entretenido, yo no planee nada de esto. Yo sólo quiero amarlos a todos, sin reparo alguno. Es por eso que soy un informante, pero Shizuo ha tenido que arruinarlo todo, como siempre. De haberme dejado ciego, lo hubiera matado. Habría encontrado la manera, aunque eso terminara destruyéndome. Pero como no lo ha hecho, voy a conformarme con hacerlo rabiar cada vez que pueda. Si dices ser mi amigo, vas a tener que ayudarme.

Shinra repasó las palabras del informante.

 _Así que han podido lastimarte, ¿no, Izaya?_ _Pero aun con todo, sé que lo encuentras interesante._

—Hare lo que pueda —dijo finalmente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Izaya asintió con la cabeza, viéndose obligado a cubrirse los ojos cuando Shinra palmeó uno de sus hombros—. Todo está bien. Estoy seguro de que para Shizuo nada ha cambiado.

En ese último punto, Shinra se equivocaba, pero se dio cuenta tiempo después.

—Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, sígueme. Algo puedo hacer por los cortes de tus muñecas.

Izaya se miró las manos para darse cuenta de las marcas que las cuerdas habían dejado en su piel. Sin mirar a Shizuo, el informante siguió a Shinra hasta que ambos se instalaron en la sala. Celty, que había estado respondiendo los mensajes a través de su ordenador, se levantó con brusquedad para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

Considerando el estado en que se encontraba Shizuo, a Izaya le pareció que la reacción de Celty era bastante positiva. Tendría que andarse con cuidado pues dudaba de que la _dullahan_ no fuera a desquitarse un día de aquellos. Para ser precisos, la noche siguiente Celty se enojaría con el informante como nunca antes: se enfadaría porque, para ella, no había nadie a quien amara más que a Shinra. Pero cuando Celty le advirtió de Izaya, Shinra lo defendió:

—Ahora mismo, Izaya es el mejor ejemplo de lo que es un humano. No es bueno ni malo. En realidad, siempre lo ha sido. Es lo que nadie se atreve a ser, así de simple.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **11 de agosto, 01:09**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

Al despertar, Shizuo no reconoció donde estaba. Fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Shinra, hablando animadamente con Celty, que supo que estaba en casa de la pareja. Cuando fue a su encuentro, Celty le preguntó si se encontraba bien y cuando logró convencerla de que así era, Shizuo quiso saber los detalles de lo ocurrido tras su desmayo. Shinra le dijo lo que había sucedido, omitiendo el que Izaya no sabía que la hoja estaba envenenada, pero Shizuo ya lo sabía: lo sabía porque fue capaz de percibir el aroma de la pulga en el cuarto lo que le indicaba que Izaya había estado allí no mucho tiempo atrás. Además, la pulga había mostrado desconcierto al verlo caerse. Fue durante unos instantes, pero Shizuo había sido capaz de ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Pero lo peor de todo, era su propio comportamiento pues, cuando despertó, se preguntó a sí mismo por la pulga, antes que cualquier otra cosa: al recobrarse no quiso saber dónde estaba sino cómo estaba… Si se preocupaba por alguien como la pulga, ¿perdería lo poco que tenía de humanidad?

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **11 de agosto, 01:09**

Tras llegar a su departamento y saber cuál de sus ordenadores aun funcionaba, Izaya pudo darse cuenta de que habían clonado uno de sus celulares. Se contuvo de reírse por la ingenuidad de los recién llegados a la ciudad, pero, queriendo seguir _jugando_ , decidió utilizar el celular para llamar a Shiki con el fin de asegurarle que cumpliría con su encargo. Así pues, toda la madrugada de ese día, Izaya permaneció recolectando información, distrayéndose únicamente cuando el dolor le asaltaba y tomaba un analgésico.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Les dejo esto por aquí... ¿Reviews?

Tengan un bonito día :) ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran el día :D


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo dieciséis**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **11 de agosto, 18:44**

Por insistencia de Celty y Shinra, el segundo se decidió acompañar a Shizuo a la salida del edificio pues tenían asuntos que tratar y, a sabiendas de lo que Celty sentía por Izaya, decidieron evitarle el disgusto de enterarse lo que el informante se traía entre manos.

Caminando sin prestar atención a los transeúntes, los dos hombres avanzaron por las calles sin rumbo fijado. En eso estaban cuando, al cabo de que Shizuo terminara de revelarle el atraco ocurrido en casa de Orihara a Shinra, ambos se sobresaltaron. Al estruendoso sonido de un arma siendo disparada, Shinra se palpó el pecho ensangrentado, cayendo luego en el suelo.

—¿Shinra? —Shizuo se arrodilló junto al médico sin tocarle por temor a causarle más daño—. ¡Shinra! —el guardaespaldas palideció al ver como la sangre se esparcía por debajo de su amigo. Con cuidado, rebuscó entre la ropa del médico para encontrar su celular y llamar a una ambulancia, puesto que Shizuo aún no había repuesto el suyo. El guardaespaldas respondió cada pregunta que le hicieron y luego esperó a que llegaran los paramédicos.

Al poco tiempo, mucha gente estaba congregada a su alrededor. Todos cuchicheaban entre ellos con la mirada fija en el médico que, pese al dolor, casi parecía sonreír. En cambio, Shizuo se notaba de lo más nervioso pues se giraba de un lado a otro. Shinra se dio cuenta y entendió la inquietud de su amigo.

—Búscalo —dijo. Al hablar, de la comisura de sus labios, apareció un hilillo de sangre.

—¿Eh?

—Ve por él —insistió Shinra. Shizuo contempló a Shinra unos momentos, dudando.

—No, me quedo aquí —dijo pese a que su nerviosismo parecía ir en aumento.

—¿Shizuo? —el aludido apartó su atención del médico al escuchar que le llamaban. Kadota, probablemente atraído por el gentío, se había acercado, seguido de Walker y Erika (seguramente Togusa estaría estacionando la camioneta). Los dos últimos se llevaron las manos a la boca debido a la impresión de ver a Shinra en tal mal estado—. ¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber Kadota, empujando a la gente para que lo dejaran llegar al lado de Shizuo.

—Lo atacaron —respondió el guardaespaldas. Iba añadir más cuando Shinra le jaló la manga de su camisa.

—Shizuo… —Kadota no supo que habría querido dar a entender el médico con ese gesto, pero, dada la reacción de Shizuo, él sí. El guardaespaldas asintiendo, se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes pedirle a Kadota que se asegurara de que Shinra fuera llevado al hospital.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Walker sin entender lo que ocurría.

—¿Han visto a Izaya?

—¿Izaya? —Walker y Erika negaron con la cabeza, pero Kadota habló:

—Creo haberlo visto cerca del Sushi Ruso… ¿Por…?

Shizuo no esperó a que dijeran más, sino que se alejó corriendo del lugar. Intentó ignorar lo mal que se sentía por dejar a Shinra, pero tenía que asegurarse de que, quien fuera que hubiera atacado al doctor, no fuera después (sino es que antes) tras la pulga, si bien sabía que era por culpa de Izaya que Shinra estaba gravemente herido.

Shizuo nunca había corrido tan rápido como en esos momentos. Así pues, no tardó en llegar al Sushi Ruso, donde se detuvo para observar los alrededores. Ignoró el saludo de Simon y siguió su búsqueda. Dio un par de vueltas hasta que finalmente le encontró: Izaya Orihara estaba con Kida Masaomi. A juzgar por la expresión del informante, Shizuo pensó que se negaba, divertido, a responder cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho Masaomi que parecía realmente interesado en el parche de Orihara.

A Shizuo no le importó interrumpir con brusquedad. Al verlo llegar, advertidos por las zancadas que daba el guardaespaldas, Masaomi le miró con cierto temor, pero Izaya no se inmutó.

—Shi… —empezó a decir el adolescente retrocediendo un poco dada la furiosa mirada de Shizuo.

El guardaespaldas sin apartar la vista de Izaya, le pidió a Masaomi que se marchara, pero como el muchacho no reaccionó enseguida, Shizuo le repitió la orden casi a gritos. Masaomi dio un sobresalto, tras lo cual se alejó del lugar, volviéndose más de una vez.

—Sí que eres un monstruo, ¿eh, Shizu-chan? —comentó Izaya que no se daba cuenta de que Shizuo no le prestaba atención. Tras ver que no había nadie cerca que resultara sospechoso, Shizuo tomó por el brazo a Izaya y le obligó a caminar tras de él. Izaya, que no se esperaba aquello, no pudo escaparse de Shizuo.

Shizuo avanzaba tan rápido que Izaya estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Pero ¿qué sucede contigo? —quiso saber Izaya tratando de alcanzar una de sus navajas (por si las dudas, había guardado la emponzoñada).

—Si intentas algo, te rompo el brazo —la voz de Shizuo sonó tan fría que Izaya no dudó de sus palabras. Aun así, trató de zafarse, pero, apenas lo intentó, Shizuo le dio un apretón tan fuerte que le hizo soltar un quejido.

— _Tsk_ , Shizu-chan, ¿qué sucede contigo? —Orihara quiso ocultar su dolor con una risilla. Shizuo no aflojó el agarre y siguió avanzando por las calles de Ikebukuro, girándose a los lados de tanto en tanto. Izaya, tratando de seguirle el paso, empezó a darse una idea de lo que sucedía, pero no quiso preguntarle nada al guardaespaldas. En su lugar, prefirió poner atención por donde pisaba pues, debido a que su visión estaba limitada, no sólo porque contaba únicamente con el ojo izquierdo sino también porque Shizuo, que iba al frente, le estorbaba bastante.

Cuando Izaya se dio cuenta de que camino estaban tomando, intentó detenerse. Shizuo le jaló con tal brusquedad que hizo que el informante terminara cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

—Joder, ponte de pie —Shizuo levantó a Izaya, pero, dado que tomó el gorro de su abrigo, Izaya pudo zafarse.

—Como vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mí, juro que te arrepentirás, Shizu-chan —amenazó Izaya.

—No me interesa lo que tengas que decir —Shizuo no se acobardó e intentó atrapar nuevamente al informante. Cuando falló, le dedicó una mirada tal que Izaya sintió un escalofrío. Nunca antes había visto a Shizuo tan enojado—. Por tu culpa le dispararon a Shinra.

Izaya apenas cambió de expresión, si bien sabía que no habría podido evitar, teniendo frente a Shinra, mostrarse consternado.

—¿Y eso porqué habría de importarme? Las palabras no pueden herirme, así que no gastes energía en soltarme un discurso.

—Nadie, por muy despreciable que sea, podría no importarle…

—No hables como si me conocieras. Créeme que no vas a sentirte mejor echándome la culpa por lo que le ha pasado a Shinra.

Shizuo arremetió una vez más contra Izaya y, aunque sintió que la navaja de Orihara le rozó cerca el brazo, logró tomar su camisa. Incluso lo levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. El informante se quedó quieto, limitándose a posar su ojo en Shizuo, retadoramente.

—¿Esta vez piensas matarme? —preguntó Izaya sonriendo. Quizá el momento de convertir a Shizuo por completo en un monstruo había llegado, de tal modo que esperó la reacción del guardaespaldas, expectante.

Shizuo reparó en las muñecas heridas de Izaya y luego en su ojo derecho. Si no hubiese estado tan enojado, podría haber sentido lastima por el informante pues, ahora que le miraba con detenimiento, se daba cuenta de que lucía agotado. Debajo del ojo izquierdo, las ojeras negras daban la impresión de que le habían soltado un puñetazo, donde, del lado derecho, la cara estaba amoratada.

Shizuo dejó caer a Izaya que azotó en el suelo, de tal modo que Shizuo creyó que se había hecho daño. Sin embargo, pensando en Shinra, no le importó.

—Si te vas, no voy a olvidarlo.

Izaya tardó en replicar.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola a todos! Disculpen el retraso pero, por cuestiones de la escuela, no pude subirles un Cap. el viernes pasado. En fin... aquí lo tienen. El viernes subo el siguiente... Por si piensan que Izaya y Shizuo no progresan les prometo que en dos capítulos más leerán un avance significativo en la relación entre esos dos... :D

¡Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios! Tengan una bonita semana. Cualquier cosa no duden en decirme ;)


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo diecisiete**

* * *

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **11 de agosto, 20:25**

Cuando Shizuo e Izaya llegaron al hospital, Celty salió a su encuentro. Izaya no se sorprendió en absoluto por la reacción de la _dullahan,_ pero si por la de Shizuo: cuando Celty Sturluson formó su guadaña a partir de la neblina negra y se aproximó al informante, Shizuo intervino. No se movió de su sitio, pero habló con cierta severidad, si bien fue bastante austero.

—Celty —fue lo que dijo. La mujer se detuvo justo a tiempo pues era evidente que Orihara no tenía pensado esquivar el golpe. Casi se sintió decepcionado porque detuvieran a la _dullahan_.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Shizuo, ignorando la expresión calculadora de Izaya.

Celty negó la cabeza en respuesta y, no pudiendo soportar estar en el mismo sitio que el informante, se alejó del lugar. Shizuo pensó que, con el fin de distraerse, Celty recorrería las calles en su motocicleta. Después de todo, no podía pasar desapercibida en el hospital.

El guardaespaldas, seguido por Izaya, llegó a la habitación donde Shinra yacía conectado a múltiples tubos. Por lo visto, una máquina respiraba por él. Shizuo arrugó el ceño e Izaya se mantuvo imperturbable, o al menos lo aparentaba. Kadota que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo, se acercó a los recién llegados. En vista de que sospechaba de Izaya, Kadota decidió hablar con Shizuo. Así pues, Izaya aprovechó esa oportunidad para alejarse de los dos y entrar en la habitación de Shinra.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **Estacionamiento**

 **11 de agosto, 21:01**

Después de que Shizuo logró convencer a Kadota de que se marchara y no pensara más en el asunto, se encaminó dónde estaba seguro Izaya se encontraría. No se equivocaba. El informante permanecía con mirada ausente en el estacionamiento, al tiempo que jugaba con su navaja.

—Ya es hora de que empieces a dar explicaciones —se anunció Shizuo apagando el cigarro que llevaba entre los dedos. Izaya arqueó una ceja y soltó una risilla. Luego, se apoyó en la barda.

—Vaya que eres estúpido, Shizu-chan —dijo en tono desenfadado—. A estas alturas deberías poder darte cuenta de que no te conviene inmiscuirte en mis asuntos. Supongo que eres humano después de todo.

—…

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿repetir el mismo error dos veces? —Shizuo se apoyó en la barda, justo al lado de Izaya. Pese a lo habilidoso que era, el informante ya no era capaz de ocultar su cansancio y preocupación. Quizá él no lo hubiera notado, pero Shizuo captó su mortificación al verlo en el cuarto de Shinra. A raíz del incidente, en sus adentros, se temía que Izaya cometiera alguna imprudencia.

—Shinra estará bien.

Izaya asintió.

—Las ha visto peores… Yo… —Izaya se llevó una mano al ojo derecho sin darse cuenta del gesto—. No pretendía que esto pasara.

Shizuo se giró a Izaya.

—Lo sé. Aun así, espero te expliques. Si voy a tener que ver por Shinra, más vale me cuentes lo que sucede —tras una pausa, insistió—. Al menos podrías hacer eso.

A Izaya le pareció que Shizuo no le había dicho lo que pensaba, no todo.

—No es muy difícil de adivinar. Sólo es parte del trabajo. Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. ¿Acaso no te ganas la vida haciendo que te odien?

Shizuo le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—Je, no me culpes si un día de estos se habla en el noticiario sobre el monstruo de Ikebukuro que fue encontrado cerca de los muelles… Tenía un encargo, de Shiki. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Tenía que encontrar quien había estado en su territorio. Para cuando me pidió que tomara el trabajo, ya había perdido a un par de hombres…

—Deberías escucharte: algo que "no sale de la agenda" —le reprochó Shizuo, ciertamente tentado en fumar, pero siguió esforzándose por no hacerlo. Así pues, apoyó sus manos en la piedra.

—Siendo nuevos me fue un poco difícil encontrar información al respecto. Cuando lo hice… pues ya conoces el resto. Debieron de haberse enterado. Nada más —terminó Izaya con aire aburrido. Shizuo sabía que el informante no le había dicho toda la verdad, pero no insistió. Lo que le había contado, era lo único que iba a escuchar de su parte, lo sabía.

Izaya, dando por finalizada la conversación, hizo el ademán de marcharse y Shizuo no se lo impidió, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, por el bien de todos.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **11 de agosto, 21:50**

Izaya sabía que no había convencido a Shizuo, pero no le importó en modo alguno. Después de todo, su intención no había sido nunca que le creyera (ni él o cualquier otra persona), sólo quería probar si era cierta o no una inquietud que desde hacía poco le ocupaba. Desde el momento en que, recién recuperado del envenenamiento, el guardaespaldas había ido a buscarle, Izaya estaba interesado en sus razones. Por lo anterior, no había confesado quienes eran en realidad los atacantes de Shinra.

Pasando en vela la noche anterior, Izaya había descubierto sus nombres y por ende, sus verdaderos intereses. En absoluto tenían como objetivo fastidiar a Shiki y sus allegados. Por el contrario, no podría importarles menos lo que ocurriera con el grupo Awakusu, o al menos ese era el caso de Kiwa Hojo, la mujer que había visto en las bodegas y que no había dejado lugar a dudas su desprecio hacia él, Izaya Orihara.

Y si bien a Izaya le tenía sin cuidado el que la mujer quisiera vengarse por la muerte de su hermana, no podía pasar por alto el que hubieran herido a Shinra. En cierto modo, Izaya reconocía que estaba en deuda con el doctor, así que, al menos le debía hacer rabiar a Hojo y al resto de sus hombres. Así pues, pensando que podría resolver dos problemas a un tiempo, Izaya llamó por el teléfono que sabía habían clonado. Era evidente que Hojo esperaba que no tardara en darse cuenta.

Izaya llamó a Shiki, diciéndole donde estaría, pues, siendo un informante, Orihara no podía permanecer sin enterarse sobre lo que Hojo buscaba. Había cosas que aún no terminaba por dilucidar. De tal modo que, manteniéndose firme en sus convicciones, Izaya aceptó el permitir que sus queridos humanos le quebraran. Si de ese modo podía conocerlos, no tenía por qué importarle nada más. Sin embargo, pensar de aquel modo, frecuentemente le hacía olvidar que él también era humano, al igual que Shizuo.

Al final del día, no únicamente el dolor y la fatiga de Izaya le harían mostrar una faceta antes desconocida por todos.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **Estacionamiento**

 **11 de agosto, 21:50**

Pensando en lo que Shinra le diría de estar despierto, Shizuo se decidió a que no podía dejar a Izaya hacer lo que se le diera en gana. Lo correcto era impedírselo, así que, pese a que Celty le aconsejó no interviniera, no pudo hacerle caso. Además, no podía ignorar el que Izaya estuviera limitado, al menos físicamente, por su culpa.

No pudiendo hacer más por evadir su responsabilidad, siguiendo a Izaya a una prudente distancia, Shizuo pensó que nunca hubiese imaginado que terminaría siendo el guardaespaldas impuesto de la pulga. Sin duda era una gran ironía.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos a todos! Les agradezco que lean y que dejen reviews. Tengan un bonito fin de semana :D


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo dieciocho**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **12 de agosto, 22:28**

La mayoría de veces, Izaya pensaba que Shizuo era un bruto, pero en otras, reconocía que el guardaespaldas era capaz de ser bastante agudo y perceptivo (lo cual le disgustaba en grado sumo, a la vez que le entretenía). Así pues, mostrando las segundas características, Shizuo acertaba al pensar que la pulga contaba con su intervención, si bien nunca llegaría a confesarlo. Sin embargo, Shizuo aguardó unos momentos antes de entrar al edificio al que había llegado siguiendo a Izaya, pero, dado que no había señales que le sugirieran que iba a salir pronto, Shizuo se decidió a forzar su entrada.

Cuando Shizuo llegó a la azotea, todos se giraron para observarle. Aprovechando el desconcierto, uno de los secuaces de Hojo tomó a Izaya por el brazo y lo aproximó al borde del edificio. Orihara, sin atreverse a moverse siquiera un poco, miró la caída, dándose cuenta de que si le soltaban terminaría siendo no más que una mancha de sangre en el pavimento.

El informante, esperando que el hombre no fuera a dejarlo caer, pensó en Magenta, la pobre chica que había sufrido en sus manos, en una situación bastante parecida a la que en estos momentos él se encontraba. Claro, él nunca se planteó arrojar a la joven, pero tampoco intentó impedir después que ella saltara por su cuenta. Quizá Hojo tenía planeado que muriera de igual forma que su hermana, quien, atraída por los encantos de _Nakura_ , saltó, no teniendo la suerte de que Celty Sturluson estuviera presente para socorrerla.

—Heiwajima —escuchó decir Izaya a Hojo.

Izaya no sabía si se alegraba de que Shizuo hubiera llegado pues, no fue hasta que este irrumpió en el edificio, que le aproximaron a la orilla de la azotea. Intentando escuchar cada palabra que se decía, trató de ignorar el dolor del ojo y el miedo a que le soltaran. Si moría, ¿qué sucedería? Nunca más volvería a observar a sus adorados humanos, nunca más _jugaría_ con ellos.

—Déjalo ir —demandó Shizuo.

Hojo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y luego se giró a Izaya Orihara, únicamente sujeto por la muñeca del brazo izquierdo. El hombre que lo sostenía sólo parecía estar esperando la señal de su jefa para soltar al informante.

—Ese infeliz mató a mi hermana —dijo Hojo, con voz tranquila.

Shizuo no replicó enseguida, en cambio, se detuvo en observar a Izaya: al juzgar su lamentable aspecto, podía suponer que antes de que llegara, el informante, ya fuera que lo consintiera o no, había sido golpeado.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado —empezó Shizuo—. Ustedes hirieron a un amigo mío. No puedo dejarlos ir —Shizuo pareció querer empezar una pelea. Izaya, sin verlo, sabía que expresión tendría en el rostro. Si no estuviese peligrando su vida, Izaya hubiera aplaudido la actitud de Shizuo.

—¿Te refieres al médico ese? No fue más que un daño colateral, si bien probamos nuestro punto —soltó Hojo con una risilla desagradable—. Encontré bastante impresionante que alguien como Orihara fuese capaz de tener amigos…

—Eso yo no lo creo posible —repuso Shizuo frotándose las manos y atreviéndose a dar unos pasos más hacia delante. Los hombres que rodeaban a Hojo parecieron tensarse. Ella, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y, en un descuido al querer prolongar la conversación con Heiwajima, no le vio venir. En un pestañeo, Hojo cayó al suelo y Shizuo, por arriba de ella, le mantuvo quieta.

—O lo sueltas o yo quiebro el cuello de esta mujer —amenazó Shizuo apretando con ambas manos el cuello de Hojo que no profería sonido alguno, sólo miraba con curiosidad al guardaespaldas, así como había visto hacer a Izaya en algunas ocasiones.

—… —el subordinado no aflojó el agarre, pero miró con evidente duda a sus compañeros y luego a su jefa, esperando saber cómo proceder.

—Está alardeando —intervino Hojo con voz ahogada— Déjalo caer.

Izaya sintió la sangre helarse al escuchar esa orden, pero no se movió. Si acaso movía unos cuantos centímetros los pies terminaría por precipitarse hacia el suelo. Esperó, sin apenas respirar, la decisión que tomaría el hombre que, dado su nerviosismo, le sostenía tan fuertemente que era doloroso.

—Como te atrevas, le mato y luego haré lo mismo con ustedes —insistió Shizuo con rabia. No apartaba sus ojos de las manos del tembloroso hombre del cual dependía la vida de la pulga.

—Miente —quiso reír Hojo.

—Pruébame entonces, crees que, siendo lo que soy, ¿no me atrevería a convertirme en un monstruo completo? Estaba dispuesto a matar a la pulga, nada me impide no matarlos a todos ustedes ahora. En cualquier caso, nadie los extrañará.

Hojo no se inmutó, pero el hombre terminó por ceder: arrojó a Izaya al centro de la azotea, pero, antes de que se diera contra el suelo, Shizuo le sujetó y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, por si acaso intentaban arrebatárselo de nuevo. Los presentes no entendieron pues todo aconteció de manera rápida. En cuestión de segundos, la mujer llegó al lado de sus subordinados mientras que Izaya permanecía arrodillado, con Shizuo sirviéndole de escudo.

Shizuo sin dejar de rodear a Izaya, miró amenazadoramente a los otros. Algunos con pasos vacilantes retrocedieron, pero Hojo se mantuvo firme, emanando odio desde la distancia. Resignada, rodeó a Heiwajima y Orihara y se marchó, seguida del resto de sus hombres. A un tiempo, Izaya, estando tan cerca de Shizuo, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que latían los corazones de ambos. Esto le sorprendió pues Shizuo lucía imperturbable, si bien su corazón latía desbocado.

Por su parte, Shizuo no se molestó en seguir a Hojo. Se limitó a mantener la mirada fija en la puerta que habían utilizado para marcharse, quizá temiendo que regresaran. Fue hasta que sintió a Izaya moverse que salió de su ensimismamiento. El informante se desembarazó de Shizuo, pero lejos de hacerlo con brusquedad, casi pareció pedirle permiso. Luego, puesto en pie, le dio la espalda.

Shizuo no se levantó y se quedó viendo al informante, esperando que fuera él quien hablara primero, pues el guardaespaldas no encontraba palabras que decir. Sin embargo, Orihara ignoró a Shizuo y, puesto que no podía llorar, Izaya rio. Aunque no le gusto averiguarlo, ahora conocía la respuesta de todas sus preguntas, donde los motivos por los cuales le habían llevado a los muelles le tenían sin cuidado.

En palabras de Kiwa Hojo: "necesitábamos conocer cuál era tu ojo herido. Sin duda fue ventajoso saberlo. De lo contrario, no te habrías visto reducido tan fácilmente". Aquella respuesta, Izaya ya la había supuesto, en cambio, lo concerniente a Shizuo le tenía un tanto perplejo.

Viendo que el dolor se amortiguaba, Izaya siguió riendo.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Espero que estén teniendo una bonita semana. Les pongo esto por aquí :)

¿Reviews? ¡Saludos!


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo diecinueve**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **12 de agosto, 23:40**

—Oye, pulga —llamó Shizuo poniéndose en pie. Izaya no respondió. En realidad, no dio señales de haberle escuchado. El guardaespaldas soltó un suspiro y se acercó al informante, que hasta hacia unos momentos había dejado de reír. Shizuo, sin mirar de frente a la pulga, ratificó lo maltrecho que lucía.

—¿Por qué no permitiste que me dejaran caer? —preguntó Izaya de imprevisto.

—Si alguien va a matarte, seré yo y nadie más.

—Seguro que te has pensado mucho esa respuesta —dijo Izaya con sarcasmo. Se llevó una mano al ojo derecho y soltó un quejido ahogado.

Shizuo no respondió. Si era la intención de Izaya el provocarle, en está ocasión no se lo iba a permitir. Estaba cansado y, a juzgar por la expresión de Izaya, él también. Shizuo se giró una vez más a la puerta, antes de volverse a la pulga.

—Vámonos —dijo Shizuo con aire serio.

El informante no dijo nada. Se limitó a dar un paso hasta que el dolor de la pierna le hizo desbalancearse. Arrugó el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Todo, absolutamente todo su cuerpo se quejaba por el trato recibido. Sin duda, lo que más dolía era el ojo (ambos en realidad), pero la pierna y el brazo por el que le habían sujetado, palpitaban. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera fingir que estaba bien.

—Eres en verdad una molestia —gruñó Shizuo, al tiempo que se atrevía a cargar sobre su espalda al informante que no opuso resistencia alguna. Sobre la espalda de Shizuo, Izaya se dejó caer con todo su peso, si bien se obligó a permanecer alerta durante todo el camino. La primera vez que Shizuo le cargó en brazos, no había podido pensar en si era ridículo o no, en cambio ahora sí lo hizo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Izaya al reconocer los callejones que recorrían.

—No lo sé.

—¡Ja!, muy bien, pues yo te diré que andas por camino equivocado.

Shizuo no habló, sino que escuchó la dirección que Izaya le dio tras pensárselo unos momentos. Puesto que ninguno de los dos podía regresar a sus respectivas casas, Shizuo aceptó dirigirse al lugar que Izaya le decía. Acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias, no se quejó pese a su fatiga y el hecho de tener que llevar a la pulga a cuestas. Casi encontró divertida su situación.

—Dame tu celular —pidió Shizuo tras pasados unos minutos. La tardía reacción de Izaya le hizo pensar que este estaba adormilándose. No se equivocaba.

—Lo clonaron —quiso excusarse Izaya, con voz somnolienta.

—¿Piensas que voy a creerme eso? Deja de jugar y dame un teléfono.

Izaya terminó por ceder. Así pues, tras rebuscar en su abrigo, no sin ciertas dificultades al estar pegado a Shizuo, le tendió uno de sus celulares. Shizuo lo tomó con una mano, de modo que con la otra sujetó a Izaya. El cambio casi pareció desapercibido.

Izaya sin tener interés alguno en la llamada, se apoyó en Shizuo, cuidando de no lastimar aún más su ojo. Fue hasta ese momento en que Izaya reparó en lo poco que había dormido en los últimos días. Claro, él nunca había dormido más de cuatro horas diarias desde que empezó a trabajar como informante y mucho antes, pero en aquellos momentos, se daba cuenta de que tener dolor agotaba sobremanera. Así pues, aprovechando que Shizuo estaba con él, Izaya se permitió bajar la guardia.

Shizuo quería ahorrarse el tener que despertar a Izaya para que abriera la puerta del sitio al que habían llegado, pero resignado a no poder derrumbarla con un golpe, sacudió al informante. Izaya se desperezó rápidamente y bajó de la espalda de Shizuo. Al hacerlo, su pie volvió a quejarse, pero Izaya le ignoró.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 00:34**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

No queriendo hacer aún más evidente su incomodidad, Izaya y Shizuo se dispersaron por la casa. Shizuo salió a fumar sin decir nada, mientras que Izaya se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Agradeciendo que estuviera oculto de la vista de Shizuo, Izaya buscó sus analgésicos. Tras tomar los que cayeron en su mano, pensó en las posibles respuestas que podría dar Hojo, hasta que se aburrió. Además, Shizuo había retornado al interior de la casa, que era tan pequeña como el hogar de Mikado.

A Izaya le pareció que Shizuo había estado fumando para calmarse, pero, para fortuna de ambos, el sonido de una motocicleta arribar los distrajo. Izaya que ya sabía que Shizuo querría hablar con Celty a solas no dijo nada (a ella había mandado un mensaje de texto), se quedó sentado y mirando al guardaespaldas hasta que este salió.

Durante su espera, Izaya reparó nuevamente en lo mucho que había pasado durante los últimos días: en tan sólo cinco días, Shizuo le había destrozado un ojo; le habían hospitalizado por lo mismo; Shizuo evitó que le arrollara un camión; Hojo y su jefe robaron la cabeza de Celty de su departamento; le "secuestraron"; había, sin planearlo, envenenado a Shizuo; luego le habían disparado a Shinra; y finalmente, Shizuo le salvó por segunda vez. No era de sorprender el por qué se sentía agotado. Pero, aun así, necesitaba corroborar lo concerniente a Heiwajima.

Por lo anterior, Izaya ideó una manera, en su punto de vista, poco elegante pero efectiva para saberlo. Se decidió a correr el riesgo de aceptar el que Shizuo, genuinamente, se preocupaba por él. Eso era lo que realmente necesitaba corroborar, porque lo que él, Izaya Orihara sentía por el guardaespaldas, ya lo había aceptado. En tan sólo cinco días, lo supo y no dudaba de Shizuo lo sabría también pues resultaba que no era tan idiota como había supuesto. Izaya moría de ganas por ver la reacción del guardaespaldas cuando le dijera que tenía pruebas para afirmar que era humano…

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 01:04**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

Shizuo bufó antes de acercarse a Izaya y arrebatarle los analgésicos.

—Dame eso —dijo pese a que ya tenía el frasco en su mano. Izaya estaba a punto de replicar cuando Shizuo le interrumpió—. Desde ahora, yo te los daré —gruñó llevándose el frasco al bolsillo de su chaleco. No le había pasado desapercibido el que Izaya diera muestras de dolor, pero consideró que el informante estaba abusando de las pastillas recuperarse del envenenamiento, Shizuo y Shinra habían conversado, donde el segundo había mencionado el que Izaya se había tomado todo un frasco en muy poco tiempo. Shizuo, aunque tenía un conocimiento bastante precario en cuanto a la medicina se refiere, advertía que el asunto podría terminar mal.

En efecto, horas más tarde, Izaya levantándose del sillón, se dio cuenta de lo mareado que estaba. Lo quisiera o no, no podía hacer nada para evitar atraer la atención de Shizuo. Resignado, no tardó en llegar al cuarto de baño y puesto de rodillas, vomitó y pasó bastante tiempo hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Como el informante esperaba, Shizuo no tardó en llegar a su lado y, sin mediar palabras, se quedó ahí de pie hasta que la pulga se hubo recuperado. Sin embargo, Izaya se quedó sentado en el frío suelo del baño, no muy seguro de querer levantarse por temor a derrumbarse si acaso volvía a marearse. Shizuo, que regresaba de la cocina, dejó un vaso de agua sobre el lavabo y luego ayudó a la pulga a ponerse de pie. No sabiendo si Izaya había vomitado por el exceso de analgésicos o por el dolor, Shizuo le obligó en silencio a enjuagarse y luego a recostarse nuevamente en el sillón.

—Duérmete —le dijo e Izaya no pudo hacer más sino obedecerle. Y, mientras Izaya dormía, olvidándose casi por completo de su dolor, Shizuo permaneció despierto, sin saber que les depararía el día siguiente. Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en que, si bien sabía la clase de persona que era Izaya, (una bastante peculiar), le había sorprendido la declaración de Hojo. Pero no importaba el que ahora conociera los motivos de la mujer, puesto que Shizuo, por alguna razón, no iba a permitir que se acercaran a Izaya nuevamente. No podía permitirlo. Deseó poder hablar con Shinra, pues probablemente él sería el único que podría decirle que Izaya merecía ayuda y quizá algo más…

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos a todos! Antes que nada, les agradezco mucho sus reviews y también los "follow/fav". Me gusta mucho saber lo que creen o quieren que suceda, así que, por favor, sigan dejando reviews, en verdad me impulsan a seguir escribiendo :3 Eso es todo... ¡Tengan una bonita semana!


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo veinte**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 09:03**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

A la mañana siguiente, Izaya despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado y, viéndose solo, se tomó unos momentos para desperezarse y no sabiendo a donde habría ido Shizuo o si acaso volvería, el informante llegó a rastras al baño, pensando que nuevamente vomitaría y, pese a que no fue así, Izaya pasó un largo rato en el baño, mojándose la cara una y otra vez. Se arrepintió de haber descansado un poco, pues cayó en la cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. Creyó encontrarse tan débil como cuando estuvo en el hospital: cada parte de su cuerpo parecía exigirle que reposara. Además, aunado a la falta de sueño, el monstruo de Ikebukuro, fiel a su palabra, le había dado sólo un par de pastillas durante la noche.

Pese a todo, muy en el fondo, en Izaya estaba esa sensación a la que no quería dar nombre. Esa sensación que se manifestaba al pensar en Shizuo, la cual lo desconcertaba, pero no trató de evitarla. Resignado, buscó todos sus teléfonos, decidido a continuar con el trabajo encargado por Shiki, no sabiendo que Shizuo había ido a buscar a Kiwa Hojo.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 09:03**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

Cuando el guardaespaldas encontró a Kiwa Hojo, en silencio, ambos avanzaron por los callejones hasta que ningún transeúnte pudo verlos más. Shizuo observó detenidamente a la mujer, queriendo recordar cada detalle suyo. Notó que era de la estatura de Izaya y probablemente tendrían también la misma edad. Incluso, hasta cierto punto, sus andares eran parecidos, pues mostraban una actitud de superioridad.

—Heiwajima Shizuo —siseó Hojo con aire aburrido. Al tiempo que habló, la mujer apoyó todo su peso en una pierna y se recargó de brazos cruzados, contra el muro, como si tuviera intenciones de prolongar la charla, puesto que la noche anterior no había podido hacerlo—. ¿A qué debo el honor? —quiso saber.

Shizuo, sin relajar su expresión, se acercó aún más a la mujer.

—No pienso repetirlo, así que escucha bien: te advierto que, si vuelven a dañar a cualquier persona de Ikebukuro, te arrepentirás. Me asegurare de eso —Hojo encontró difícil entender lo dicho por el guardaespaldas puesto que mantenía los dientes apretados. Aun así, replicó:

—Orihara-san es un monstruo que no merece ser protegido.

Shizuo no supo que responder.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 10:53**

Shinra despertó en el hospital y, aunque no encontró a nadie con él, no le importó demasiado, pues sabía que Celty, pese a sus deseos, no podría estar a la vista. Sin embargo, otro asunto era el concerniente a Shizuo e Izaya. El médico se preguntó si acaso Shizuo habría dado con Izaya y si ambos se encontrarían a salvo. Sí ese era el caso, Shinra esperó que ambos fueran capaces de mantenerse al margen pues, en esos momentos, no estaba en posición de ayudarles… O eso pensaba. Shizuo no tardaría en ir a visitarlo porque, si bien quería saber cómo se encontraba su amigo, también querría cuestionarle sobre Izaya.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 10:53**

—¡Joder! —gruñó Shizuo al retornar y darse cuenta de que la pulga estaba _trabajando_. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, para luego quebrar cada uno de sus teléfonos. Por su parte, Izaya encontró divertida la reacción de Shizuo, si bien no se creía con las fuerzas suficientes para pelear con él, de tal modo que permaneció en silencio, viendo como Shizuo se ponía rojo por la creciente rabia.

Izaya empezó a reír, dado que la risa era su último recurso para ignorar el dolor. Pero en vista de que no estaba dando resultado, no tardó en rendirse. ¿Qué importaba si Shizuo se enteraba de lo mucho que le afectaba lo que le había hecho? Después de todo, era bastante evidente: cuando estaba trabajando, Izaya recordó lo difícil que era contar sólocon un ojo. Además, estaba el dolor que no hacía más que ponerle enfermo pues no dejaba que pudiera ser él mismo. En definitiva, odiaba ese dolor que había sido producto de Shizuo Heiwajima.

—¿Pulga? —se atrevió a decir Shizuo con voz extraña, olvidándose por completo de su enojo inicial. Al hablar de ese modo, Izaya reparó en que estaba llorando. En verdad, lagrimas bajaban por su ojo izquierdo. Instintivamente, el informante hizo el ademán de limpiarlas, pero se detuvo. No tenía sentido alguno intentar no llorar. Estaba enojado, agobiado, lleno de sensaciones por completo humanas…

—Eh, Shizu-chan —empezó Izaya con la voz ligeramente descompuesta, si bien destilaba resentimiento—, ya te lo había dicho, no sientas lastima por mi... o cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera culpa.

Shizuo no respondió. Sólo siguió mirando a la pulga con ligero nerviosismo, pues nunca pensó que Izaya pudiera ser capaz de lucir… ¿triste? ¿lastimado? ¿enojado? No podía saberlo. Izaya estaba de pie, en frente suyo, con una mirada de los más extraña y con el ojo lagrimeando. Al parecer, él no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Cuando intentó acercarse, Izaya se apartó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? —gruñó Shizuo, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer. No quería admitirlo, pero en verdad le había dolido que incluso la pulga pareciera temeroso de él.

—¿Por qué querrías saberlo? Yo no he cambiado en absoluto, pese a lo que hiciste. Si te sientes culpable, deja de hacerlo. Si eres o no un monstruo, no va a cambiar por mucho que estés detrás de mí. Yo seguiré haciendo lo que hago mejor y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Je… serás… ¿no te importa quedarte tuerto? —Shizuo le miró sin poder creer en sus palabras, pero no tardó en arrepentirse cuando vio a Izaya levantarse del sillón. Esperaba verlo buscar una de sus navajas, pero la pulga no hizo tal cosa. En cambio, le dedicó una mirada cargada de enojo.

—¡Estúpido protozoario! —chilló Izaya, perdiendo lo poco que tenía de compostura—. Esto no tiene arreglo —dijo al tiempo que arrancaba el parche que cubría su ojo—. ¡Está destrozado! No importa lo que intenten, ya no tiene remedio… Si quieres sentirte culpable, por mi está bien... Sábete que todo el tiempo tengo dolor. ¡No puedo pensar con claridad! El otro ojo, el ojo _sano_ ve borroso ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de escribir! ¿Cómo se supone que observe ahora a mis humanos? ¿Cómo sigo _jugando_ con ellos? Tú tienes la culpa de todo.

Shizuo intentó no apartar su mirada del ojo de Izaya, si bien era bastante impresionante. A punto estaba de replicar, cuando Izaya, pasando la mano por el rostro, se decidió a marcharse.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 11:20**

Kiwa Hojo daba vueltas por el sitio abandonado, al tiempo que su jefe le miraba sin prestar realmente atención a las quejas que daba. A diferencia de la mujer, sus intereses recaían principalmente en los beneficios que obtendría al debilitar al grupo Awakusu, lo que de momento estaba resultando como deseaba, pues su informante no había intervenido de forma notoria. Sin embargo, se mostraba receloso de Hojo pues, pese a que ella era excelente en su trabajo, parecía más que decidida a terminar con Orihara Izaya sin importar los costos. Así pues, tendría que poner mayor empeño en vigilarla pues temía lo que pudiera hacer.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 11:20**

Izaya siguió caminando hasta que se aseguró de estar ocultó en los callejones cercanos a su reciente "escondite". No se molestó en ir más lejos pues sólo forzaría a sus ojos, que dado su reciente arrebato, le ardían bastante. Se resistió a frotárselos, optando por quedarse recargado contra una pared de ladrillos.

Shizuo no tenía forma de adivinar todo lo que se arremolinaba en sus adentros. En realidad, nadie le creería. Puede que sus allegados atribuirán su comportamiento a su herida y nada más. Izaya pensaba que tal vez tendrían razón…

Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Shizuo había llegado. Cuando el guardaespaldas puso su mano sobre el hombro de Izaya, este dio un brinco… No le había escuchado. En realidad, no había esperado que el guardaespaldas fuera a seguirle. No supo muy bien el por qué, pero al verse sorprendido de esa manera, Izaya rompió a llorar. Shizuo vio como el informante se dejaba caer en el suelo y se cubría el ojo herido, pareciendo querer reír y llorar a un tiempo.

A sabiendas de que Izaya no querría mostrarle su rostro, Shizuo se arrodilló por detrás del informante y le abrazó y, pese a que el gesto resultaba algo incómodo, Izaya llevó sus manos al brazo de Shizuo que le mantenía cerca de él, rodeándole los hombros y el pecho. El guardaespaldas no se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sino que permaneció en silencio, sirviéndole de apoyo a Izaya que siguió llorando hasta que el dolor del ojo le obligó a calmarse.

—Ah —se quejó Izaya secándose sus lágrimas—. Estúpido, Shizu-chan —el guardaespaldas quiso dejar escapar una sonrisa ante la mención de su apodo, en ese todo de burla y desenfado característico de la pulga, el cual le decía que todo estaba bien entre los dos. Pasados unos momentos, Shizuo no dijo nada, únicamente esperó a que Izaya se pusiera en pie por su cuenta. Izaya incorporándose siguió frotándose el ojo hasta que Shizuo le tomó por la muñeca para impedírselo. Después, le mostró el parche que llevaba en la mano e Izaya, sonriéndole, lo tomó para luego volvérselo a colocar. Al hacerlo, el informante reparó en que Shizuo también había traído su abrigo.

—Mmm… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shizuo, levemente azorado, al tiempo que le tendía el abrigo.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Izaya, reparando en que mentía porque tenía la seguridad de que preocuparía a Shizuo. En verdad, el guardaespaldas se preocuparía por él. Si la culpa de Shizuo era el motivo por el cual se obligaba a comportarse de ese modo, a Izaya le tenía sin cuidado. En cambio, lo que realmente deseaba, era observar a Shizuo, pues tal parecía que el guardaespaldas era un excelente modelo para estudiar a sus adorados humanos. ¡Qué mejor que estar con alguien que era impredecible!

Por su parte, Shizuo no pensó que algún día estaría sintiéndose mal por la pulga. Ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca terminaría por entender a Izaya quien podía comportarse como un verdadero monstruo o como un humano cualquiera. Sin embargo, pese al reciente descubrimiento, lo que Izaya le diría al caer la noche, sería lo que realmente dejaría en desconcierto a Shizuo, que deseaba creer que era la carga de conciencia lo que le forzaba a estar con la pulga. Tenía que ser por eso…

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos a todos! Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana ;)

Y, como siempre, les agradezco que lean y dejen reviews.

¡Tengan una bonita semana! :D


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo veintiuno**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 14:00**

Shizuo e Izaya retornaron al "escondite", en lo que ambos consideraron un incómodo silencio. Shizuo repasaba mentalmente lo que habían hecho hacia tan sólo un par de horas, sin creerse que Izaya hubiese mostrado un atisbo de humanidad. En cambio, el informante, comprobadas sus sospechas, se preguntaba cómo debería de ser su proceder. En eso estaban cuando se vieron en la reducida sala. Shizuo, evidentemente nervioso, hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando ansioso: salir a fumar. Izaya se sentó sobre el respaldo del sillón y empezó a jugar con su navaja.

Shizuo regresó al interior de la casa sólo hasta que hubo consumido media cajetilla de cigarros, de tal modo que el olor que despedía resultaba molesto. Así pues, Izaya arrugó la nariz de manera instintiva. Ante tal gesto, Shizuo se convenció de que ciertamente Izaya era tan humano como cualquier persona. Claro, eso resultaría algo evidente para todo aquel que no conociera a la pulga, pero dada su personalidad, dicho rasgo era cuestionable. Shizuo no terminaba por decidir si le gustaba conocer aquella información, pues por mucho que quisiera creer que Izaya no era tan monstruoso como aparentaba, no podía permitirse olvidar todo lo que le había hecho, tanto a él como a las demás personas de Ikebukuro. ¿No acaso ese era el motivo por el cual lo había herido en primer lugar? Le había destrozado el ojo, como bien había dicho Izaya, porque era un infeliz que lo merecía… Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto. Shinra ya le había dicho que la pulga estaba sufriendo, pero no fue hasta el día presente que Shizuo aceptaba tal cosa. ¿Pero que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Shizuo siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que Izaya manifestó que tenía hambre. Shizuo encontró irritante la actitud juguetona de Izaya cuando lo dijo, pero viendo que era una buena excusa para ausentarse unos momentos, se decidió a salir con el pretexto de conseguir comida. Izaya, a sabiendas de que Shizuo aprovecharía la oportunidad dada, se recostó por completo en el sillón. A Izaya, que no había llorado en demasiado tiempo, le pareció extrañó e inesperado que uno pudiera sentirse tan agotado después de haberse desahogado de la manera en que lo hizo. No recordaba que llorar terminaba por hacerte sentir cansado, adolorido y quizá algo mareado que era lo que menos deseaba sentir en esos momentos. Así pues, queriendo tener alivio, Izaya se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 14:00**

Shizuo no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez cuando vio que Celty se acercaba a él. El guardaespaldas a veces pensaba que la naturaleza de la _dullahan_ le permitía saber cosas que a los demás les pasaban desapercibidas. ¿Sabría acaso todo lo que se arremolinaba en sus adentros? En cualquier caso, prefirió guardar silencio… Después de todo, de quien Celty querría hablar sería de Shinra y no del informante, quien para esos momentos había terminado por caer de su gracia.

Shizuo y Celty vagaron por el parque sin reparar en el tiempo que pasaba.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **13 de agosto, 19:53**

Shizuo supo que algo no andaba bien. Aunque no había señales evidentes, le pareció que cierta tensión afloraba en el lugar. Tras dejar la poca comida que había comprado sobre la mesa, Shizuo se dispuso a encarar a Izaya que, dada su actitud, también parecía querer _conversar_. Sin mediar palabras, Shizuo se colocó en una esquina, al tiempo que reparaba nuevamente en Izaya y lo agotado que lucía: pálido, con el ojo enrojecido, parecía estar esforzándose en mantenerse lucido. Aun así, el informante se permitió mostrar una de sus sonrisas usuales que resultaban insolentes.

Shizuo se preguntó si acaso Izaya tendría el orgullo herido.

—¿Mataste a la hermana de esa mujer? —preguntó de improvisto. Izaya no tenía entusiasmo alguno en hablar de Kiwa Hojo, de tal modo que su respuesta fue bastante seca:

—Si lo supiera no tendría reparos en decírtelo, pero no lo recuerdo. Es probable que así sea, pero no podría asegurarlo —dijo de manera desinteresada.

 _Eres un desalmado_ , pensó Shizuo con amargura.

—No me sorprendería que incluso tus padres no te amaran —soltó Shizuo, sintiéndose impotente. Izaya apoyó su mejilla en una mano, pareciendo meditar su respuesta. La que dio, Shizuo no se la esperaba.

—Todo lo contrario, Shizuo: si mi familia no me amara, yo no le habría causado tanto sufrimiento.

Shizuo no replicó. Se daba cuenta que había sido un error querer intentar razonar con Izaya. Lo único que podía darse entre ambos, eran sus usuales carreras por toda la ciudad. Sólo de ese modo podían interactuar, de lo contrario, Shizuo sabía que no sería más que manipulado por Izaya. En verdad odiaba no poder creer nada de lo que decía.

—No te sientas mal, Shizu-chan —dijo Izaya, dando a entender que sabía lo que Shizuo pensaba.

—¿Por qué…? —empezó Shizuo, creyendo que no tardaría en montar en cólera.

—Ja, ja, ja, Shizu-chan, por mucho que me guste jugar contigo, seamos honestos… Si lo prefieres, te doy una salida: piensa que eres una buena persona y que esa es la razón por la cual has elegido salvarme.

Shizuo supo que se había puesto colorado, ya fuera por la rabia o el azoro. No le importó: puesto en pie, tomó el cuello de la camisa de Izaya.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te maten? Si así es, ahórrame el trabajo y lárgate de una vez por todas. Estoy seguro de que no tardaran en dar contigo, maldita pulga.

Izaya se puso a reír.

—Independientemente de mis deseos, estoy seguro de que Shizu-chan no dejara que acaben conmigo. Lo que desconozco son sus motivos —mintió Izaya, apenas conteniendo una risotada. Lo único que impedía que Shizuo no le azotara contra el muro, era darse cuenta de lo que Izaya no podía ocultar. Rindiéndose, dejó libre a la pulga que torció el gesto.

—Maldita sea, Shizuo, ¿por qué? —preguntó Izaya arremetiendo contra el otro. Shizuo no esperando una reacción semejante de la pulga, cayó en el suelo con el informante sobre él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, estúpido protozoario? Necesito saber —decía Izaya, llevando una mano al bolsillo donde siempre descansaban sus navajas—. ¿Es por qué te sientes culpable? ¿Es por qué te niegas a reconocer que eres un monstruo? ¿Es por qué te das cuenta de que también soy humano?

Shizuo no intentó quitarse de encima a Izaya.

—Ninguna de las opciones me gusta —replicó Shizuo, sentándose-. Eres un bastardo que se ha ganado lo que te ha pasado a pulso, quizá yo sea un monstruo, pero tú no eres humano. Eres un monstruo, uno más cruel de lo que cualquiera pudiera llegar a ser.

Izaya puso una expresión difícil de interpretar.

—Por supuesto que soy humano, Shizu-chan. Si no fuera así, estoy seguro de que mi corazón no se agitaría cada vez que te veo.

La sorpresa de Shizuo fue tal, que tras procesar lo dicho por Izaya, se alejó de él lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué diablos…? ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Izaya permaneció de rodillas.

—No le des vueltas al asunto pues es muy simple: soy listo y sé que no vale la pena gastar tiempo y energía en ignorar algo que me doy cuenta es cierto —Izaya, antes de continuar, se tomó unos momentos para observar las expresiones de Shizuo—. Ja, ja, ja. Deberías poder verte, Shizu-chan. Aun así, no me malinterpretes. Te amo y ahora lo sabes, pero no pienso hacer nada al respecto.

Shizuo guardó silencio…

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, maldita pulga?_

El guardaespaldas no podía dejarse mangonear. Estaba seguro que tras las palabras de Izaya se ocultaba un entramado plan. En definitiva, Izaya era un ser de lo más depravado… Sin embargo, ¿cómo saber si no había un poco de verdad en lo dicho por el informante…?

* * *

 **N. del A.** Ta ta ta taaan... Ja, ja, ja XD

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que el fic es de su agrado... :D

(InsomniaKnightmare: actualicé lo más pronto que pude; Kimiyu: el gusto es mío; stupidlove3: quizá lo haga... solo debo recordar mi contraseña XP; Berenice uchiha: ya somos dos :3)... Me gustaría responder a cada review (creo que empezare a hacerlo) ;) ... En fin, ¿qué opinan? ¿Qué crees que sucederá? Hágamelo saber. Saludos y abrazos a todos :D


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo veintidós**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **14 de agosto, 05:00**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

Shizuo apenas hubo despertado (si acaso podía decirse que durmió durante la noche), salió del escondite y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el hospital, pues tenía que hablar a la brevedad con Celty o Shinra. Al llegar, las enfermeras se mostraron recelosas dado su mal carácter, pero terminaron por conducir a Shizuo a donde Shinra reposaba.

—Ah, Shizuo, me preguntaba cuando vendrías a verme en mi lecho de enfermo —dijo Shinra que, pese a que estaba adolorido, lucía de lo más jovial.

Shizuo gruñó y Shinra lo interpretó como un saludo. Llevándose una mano al pecho, se acomodó sobre las almohadas hasta quedar sentado. El alivio que sintió el guardaespaldas al ver a Shinra no le pasó desapercibido, pero no podía hacer competencia a lo que en aquellos momentos sentía con respecto a la declaración de Izaya Orihara.

—¿Izaya? —preguntó Shinra dándose aires de importancia.

—Está loco, Shinra —dijo Shizuo en un tono que daba a entender que realmente estaba fuera de sus casillas. Shinra no recordaba haberlo visto antes tan perturbado.

—Ja, ja, ja, pero eso ya lo sabías, Shizuo. Te dije que no te involucraras —Shinra pareció recordar algo de improviso, así que preguntó: ¿dónde está Izaya? ¿está bien?

—No entiendo cómo puedes preocuparte por la pulga, si es por su culpa que estas aquí.

—Cierto, quizá tú puedas darme una pista.

Shizuo fulminó con la mirada al médico y, sin poder reprimirse, soltó lo que tenía que decir:

—Ha dicho que me ama —dijo queriendo no pasar desapercibida alguna de las reacciones de Shinra. Se decepcionó de que este luciera todo menos impactado.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —reiteró Shizuo, como si creyera que Shinra no le había entendido la primera vez.

—Bueno, viéndote es más que evidente que lo que dices es cierto —Shinra pareció estar conteniendo la risa. El único motivo por el cual no rio, era por su herida—. En realidad, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto lo que ha dicho Izaya.

—¡Porque es un maldito psicópata que, pese a sus reclamos, es incapaz de mostrar cualquier tipo de amabilidad, por no hablar de amor!

—Entiendo tu punto, pero yo, que conozco a Izaya desde que estudiamos en Raira, me atrevo a decir que él realmente ama a los humanos, sin discriminación alguna. En realidad, lo extraño es que, hasta ahora, no te incluyera entre ellos.

Shizuo tardó en responder.

—¿Estás diciendo que Izaya ahora sólo me cuenta entre "sus" humanos?

—Es lo más probable —Shinra se detuvo en el rostro de Shizuo unos momentos y luego añadió: no pareces muy feliz. ¿Querrías acaso que se tratara de otro tipo de amor? ¿Uno romántico quizá…? —Shizuo sabía que Shinra estaba bromeando, pero la insinuación terminó por exasperarlo por completo. Así pues, golpeó con tanta rudeza la pared de la habitación, que no tardó en ser instado a marcharse por el personal del hospital.

Al salir y bordear las instalaciones, Shizuo llegó al estacionamiento donde no tardó en encontrar a Celty. Prácticamente Shizuo le dijo a la _dullahan_ lo que antes a Shinra, pero la reacción de ella fue bastante diferente a la que dio el doctor. Tecleando de manera compulsiva en su dispositivo, Celty echaba grandes cantidades de neblina negra por el cuello cercenado.

 _Está tramando algo. ¡Aléjate de él!,_ se leía. Shizuo asintió, al menos a la primera línea.

—Lo sé.

 _Pero… ¿Qué sucede, Shizuo?_

—Shinra tenía razón. Me refiero a que la estúpida pulga está sufriendo, al menos físicamente. Es mi culpa… ¡Pero no soportó estar con él! Aun así, no es como si yo no tuviera responsabilidad en el asunto… —Shizuo habló atropelladamente, incapaz de expresar lo que realmente pensaba.

 _¿Te preocupa?_

—¿Eh? —Shizuo releyó la pregunta un par de veces antes de responder—. No lo sé.

Celty no le creyó. Se giró al hospital, como si quisiera buscar la ventana de la habitación de Shinra. Tras un rato, tecleó un último mensaje para Shizuo.

 _Querer a Izaya sólo puede traer mucho dolor._

Celty tenía razón, pero Shizuo no quiso admitirlo. En cualquier caso, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. Shinra ya lo había experimentado en carne propia y seguramente por esa razón, Celty escribió aquellas palabras a Shizuo, no estando muy convencida de que el guardaespaldas pudiera interesarse realmente por la pulga, después de lo mucho que profesó odiarle.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **14 de agosto, 05:00**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

Izaya se puso en pie una vez que se aseguró de que Shizuo estuviera lo suficientemente alejado como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía. No escuchando más los pasos de Shizuo, Izaya se colocó los zapatos y el abrigo y, momentos antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada, reparó en el par de pastillas que había sobre una mesa. El informante sonrió antes de tomarlas entre sus dedos y luego se marchó del lugar.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **14 de agosto, 10:30**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

De alguna manera, Shizuo no esperaba encontrar a Izaya cuando retornara, lo que no impidió que se pusiera más furioso que cuando intentó hablar con Shinra. Resignado, se dejó caer en el sillón donde había dormido Izaya, intentando ignorar el olor del informante que aún permanecía en la estancia. El guardaespaldas continúo repasando las palabras de Izaya, Shinra y Celty, hasta que terminó por dolerle la cabeza.

A punto de decidirse que lo mejor era dejar que Izaya hiciera lo que se le diera en gana y pensar que Shinra tenía razón sobre la declaración de la pulga, Shizuo escuchó el débil sonido de un timbre telefónico. Rebuscó entre los cojines del sillón, hasta que dio con el celular que vibraba y sonaba a un tiempo. Era el mismo que Izaya le había prestado para mandar un mensaje a Celty. Sin pensárselo mucho y, pese a no reconocer el número en la pantalla, Shizuo decidió responder la llamada.

—¿Izaya? —Shizuo creyó reconocer la voz de Namie Yagiri.

—No está aquí —gruñó Shizuo, arrepintiéndose de haber contestado, pues aun recordaba cómo había sido su último encuentro con la mujer.

—Heiwajima, que sorpresa —dijo Namie, con evidente desgana—. ¿Dónde está Izaya?

—Je, no tengo la menor idea.

—…

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shizuo, pensando que quizá Izaya había vuelto a meterse en líos. Namie bufó antes de responder, con un dejo preocupación que no pasó desapercibido.

—Cuando lo veas dile que tiene trabajo.

—Díselo tú misma —dijo Shizuo de mala manera, queriendo cortar la llamada cuando antes.

—Escúchame bien, imbécil —habló Namie con voz neutral—. Si acaso tengo problemas con el Awakusu, a ti será a quien culpe y no a Izaya. Hazle llegar el mensaje.

Shizuo esperó a Yagiri añadiera algo más pero como no fue así, dio por finalizada la llamada.

 _¿Así que el Awakusu?_ , pensó Shizuo sin levantarse del asiento. Ya suponía que Izaya estaba trabajando para Shiki, pero encontró un tanto llamativo el que alguien pudiera mostrarse exigente con la pulga.

Se giró a un lado y, sin preocuparse por lo que sucediera con el mundo, Shizuo optó por descansar un rato, pues durante los últimos días apenas había dormido. Podía culparse a sí mismo o a la pulga por eso, pero finalmente se negó a seguir pensando en Izaya, no sabiendo que durante los próximos dos días lo único que haría sería buscarlo por todo Ikebukuro…

* * *

 **N. del A.** Ja, ja, ja. Saludos, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y que estén disfrutando del fin de semana.

Kw325: muchas gracias por tú comentario, me alegra saber que no les parezca que la historia está muy lenta... ¿Telepatía? Esperemos poder comprobarlo pronto ;) ; InsomniaKnightmare: creo que aun falta para eso, pero ntp, seguro sucede... espero XP ; Kimiyu: awww, gracias, ¡besos para ti también! ; berenice uchiha: ya sé, sería genial poder verlo todo impactado XD, en cuanto a Izaya, sí, todo se lo gana a pulso Ja, ja, ja (aun así... ¡es genial!) ; karasu-shiro: muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero no decepcionarte ;) En cuanto al título ya pensaba yo que sería desalentador pero en el momento de publicar por primera vez no supe que nombre ponerle y en realidad ahorita tengo mis dudas, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias, saludos!).

Ya saben, lo de siempre: ¡gracias por leer, dejar reviews y también por los follow/fav! ¡Bonita noche!


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo veintitrés**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **14 de agosto, 14:30**

A Shizuo no le pareció reparador en modo alguno el sueño que había tenido. No había podido descansar en absoluto, puesto que había soñado con _esa_ persona. Lo encontró realmente fastidioso. Además, no había sido un sueño agradable, más bien pareció un recordatorio de todo lo que había sucedido desde el día en que el monstruo de Ikebukuro no pudo ser controlado.

El guardaespaldas se tomó unos momentos más para permanecer tendido en el sillón. Se preguntó si acaso la pulga regresaría y también divagó un rato en los posibles motivos que habría tenido para ausentarse. ¿Serían parecidos a los suyos? ¿Encontraría realmente irritante permanecer en mutua compañía?

No podía saberlo dado que Izaya nunca era sincero. Aquel pensamiento condujo a Shizuo a recordar las palabras del informante. Shizuo casi estuvo convencido de que Shinra tenía razón: probablemente la pulga sólo había reconocido que, siendo humano, Shizuo también merecía ser amado por él. En realidad, era una idea reconfortante y no tanto. Por un lado, significaba que Izaya no intentaría matarlo puesto que resultaba de su interés y por otro, seguramente le sometería a lo que él llamaba "experimentos sociales".

Shizuo soltó un bufido y se apoyó en el otro lado de su cuerpo. Miró el celular que había dejado en una mesilla y no pudo evitar recordar lo que Namie había dicho. Sin duda el tono con que habló, había dejado intrigado a Shizuo… ¿Sería Shiki quien terminara por darle una reprimenda a la pulga? Era una posibilidad que se le antojaba poco probable. Por otro lado, también estaba Kiwa Hojo… Shizuo no se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de la mujer hasta esos momentos. Si era verdad que la pulga había matado intencionalmente a la hermana de Hojo, Shizuo se obligaría a entenderla, puesto que él mismo tenía un hermano. Si estuviera en el lugar de Hojo, Shizuo creía que haría exactamente lo mismo que ella… ¿debería entonces mantenerse apartado del conflicto? Dudaba de que fuera capaz.

Desde el 8 de agosto, había estado al tanto de lo que la pulga hacia o no… No había pasado desapercibido, aunque fingió hacerlo en más de una ocasión, todas las muestras de dolor que Izaya tuvo a lo largo de los días. Sin duda eso no había podido fingirlo… No únicamente había estado enfermo, sino que había externado su sufrimiento sin poder evitarlo…

Dado lo anterior, Shizuo se planteó el que Izaya pudiera ser lastimado por Kiwa Hojo…

Shizuo finalmente tuvo que admitirlo: estaba preocupado por Izaya Orihara. No importaban las razones. Quizá Izaya estaría interesado en conocerlas, pero Shizuo de momento decidió conformarse con reconocer el hecho sin más. Así pues, sin saber por dónde empezar, el guardaespaldas se decidió a encontrar a la pulga, no dudando de que no tardaría en dar con él.

Se equivocaba.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **14 de agosto, 14:30**

Namie Yagiri no supo a quien más preguntar por el paradero de Izaya. Encontró extrañó que Shizuo hubiera sido quien respondiera su llamada y no el propio Orihara. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Namie se planteó interrogar a Shiki al respecto, pero se reprimió enseguida. Puede que Izaya sólo estuviera evitándola a propósito. Así pues, Namie decidió aguardar a que el informante se pusiera en contacto con ella, como había prometido el día en que robaron la cabeza de Celty. Sin embargo, la mujer no tardaría en recibir a Shizuo Heiwajima y, pese a los deseos de ambos, optaría por ayudarle a encontrar a Orihara.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **14 de agosto, 18:25**

El guardaespaldas se detuvo a descansar un rato y, pese a que no le convenía en aquellos momentos, Shizuo decidió fumar el resto de los cigarros que cargaba en el bolsillo. Para aquel entonces, ya había recorrido la mayoría de las calles frecuentadas por el informante, pero su búsqueda había sido infructífera dado que no sólo no logró percibir el aroma de Izaya, sino que tampoco dio con algún conocido para preguntarle si acaso había visto a la pulga… Shizuo recordó que no hacía mucho también había estado buscando a Izaya y que este había aparecido sin revelar donde había estado. ¿Se encontraría en el mismo lugar? Shizuo quiso recordar todo lo que ocurrió el día en que Izaya le había envenenado de manera accidental, pero no tardó en ceder. Izaya había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para dar pista alguna.

Shizuo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando una camioneta se estacionó cerca de donde estaba. Vio a Kadota acercarse a él y, aunque Shizuo dudó de que pudiera decirle lo que quería saber, preguntó:

—¿Has visto a Izaya?

Kadota se detuvo y le miró con perplejidad.

—¿Aun no le encuentras?

Ante la respuesta, Shizuo se rio con cierta pesadumbre. Obligándose a no recordar las palabras de Celty, Shizuo decidió tragarse su orgullo y recurrir a Yagiri. Kadota, pese lo extrañó que le pareció la petición de Shizuo, decidió acceder a llevarlo a la residencia del informante.

Durante el trayecto, Shizuo mostraba un semblante de lo más lúgubre, de tal modo que ni siquiera Erika se sintió con ánimos para sugerir la posibilidad de una relación amorosa entre Heiwajima y Orihara. Puede sólo se lo comentara a Walker cuando se vieran solos y a salvo de ser víctimas de la cólera del guardaespaldas. Así pues, durante el camino nadie habló, salvo para dar algunas indicaciones de cómo llegar al departamento de Izaya.

Al arribar en una calle cercana, Shizuo apenas dio las gracias a Kadota y Togusa, se adentró en el edificio, queriendo retardar lo más que pudiera su encuentro con Namie. Afortunadamente para él, Yagiri entendió al instante lo que se proponía, de tal modo que ambos se dirigieron al lugar en el que seguramente estaría Shiki.

Lo que tendría que decirles el líder del Awakusu, desalentó a Namie. En cambio, Shizuo no pudo evitar mostrarse furioso puesto que, independientemente de lo que pudiera sentir o no Izaya, no podía permitir que le mataran. Shizuo se dio cuenta que estaba dispuesto a ser el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, si con ello salvaba la vida de la estúpida pulga…

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos! Espero que estén teniendo una bonita noche...

(InsomniaKnightmare: Ja, ja, ja, ya sé... ese Shinra... aunque pensándolo bien sería una respuesta bastante razonable dado el carácter de Izaya XP; DesireValentine: gracias por leer y por tus palabras, esperare tus comentarios con ansias :D, ¡saludos! ; berenice uchiha: tienes razón, yo no sé por qué se molestan en fingir lo contrario ;) ; Kimiyu: esperemos que Shizuo lo encuentre pronto :3 ... a ver que sucede... ).

¡Tengan una gran semana! ¡Abrazos!


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **14 de agosto, 20:33**

Shizuo pensaba que estar a solas con Izaya, sin mantener una pelea de por medio, era molesto, pero el andar por los callejones de la ciudad con la única compañía de Namie Yagiri, le ponía de los nervios. La joven apenas le había dirigido la palabra y se limitó a encabezar la marcha con aire altivo: andaba de brazos cruzados y con un caminar que destilaba confianza en sí misma. Lo anterior era extrañó dado los sombríos callejones que atravesaban, por no hablar del desagradable aroma que despedían.

—Estamos cerca —informó Yagiri doblando en una esquina.

Shizuo asintió secamente. A punto estaba de hablar, cuando un par de hombres armados salieron al encuentro. Shizuo no se inmutó (pese al hostil recibimiento), sino que únicamente esperó a que Namie Yagiri los introdujera. La mujer avanzó hacia ellos con seguridad, sin dejar de mantener los brazos cruzados.

—Venimos a ver a Shiki —dijo Namie con cierta indiferencia. Mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de los hombres, Shizuo reparó en que estos lucían un tanto nerviosos. Tras reconocerles e intercambiar miradas entre ellos, se apartaron y permitieron que entraran en el destartalado edificio. Shizuo encontró llamativo que algunos de los hombres tuvieran vendajes, tanto en la cabeza como en los brazos. Esperó que Izaya no estuviera involucrado en el asunto, si bien Shizuo ya sabía que era lo más probable.

Namie fue la primera en entrar y no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa cuando reconoció a Shiki, sentado en un sillón, llevándose un paño húmedo al rostro ensangrentado (el traje blanco antes inmaculado, tenía manchas a la altura de los hombros). Shiki, pese a la herida, seguía fumando y sólo apartó su mirada unos instantes para observar a los recién llegados. No tardó en reconocer a Namie.

—¿Yagiri-san? —preguntó tras darle una calada a su cigarro y cambiar de postura—. Es la secretaría de Orihara-san, ¿cierto?

—Así es —respondió Namie como si pensara que ser la secretaria del informante era todo menos un cumplido. La joven se detuvo en observar el destrozo de la habitación. Era evidente que no hacía mucho se había gestado una pelea en el sitio. Alcanzaban a distinguirse agujeros de bala en las paredes.

—¿Querría saber que sucedió? —preguntó Shiki con voz carente de cualquier tipo de emoción, cualidad que seguramente le resultaba útil cuando entablaba tratos con el informante. El líder del Awakusu pareció notar a Shizuo, si bien no dio muestras de que le importara su presencia.

—En realidad me interesa saber dónde se encuentra Izaya —dijo Namie con sinceridad, al reparar en la impaciencia del guardaespaldas.

—Ya veo… —Shiki apagó su cigarro, dispuesto a responder la pregunta de Yagiri. Tal disposición le sugirió a la joven que el hombre tenía segundas intenciones, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Dónde está? —interrumpió Shizuo con brusquedad.

Shiki se giró para verle con detenimiento.

—No pensaba encontrarme algún día contigo, Heiwajima-san. Supongo tienes asuntos pendientes con el informante… En realidad, estoy curioso… Me pregunto que habrá tenido que hacer Orihara para que terminara como lo hizo —Shiki se llevó una mano al ojo, cubriéndolo, y luego divagó unos momentos, pero tras un rato, añadió:

—Estuvo aquí esta mañana pues teníamos asuntos que tratar. Fue cuando ellos irrumpieron.

—¿Ellos? —preguntó Namie sin poder ocultar su curiosidad. Shizuo se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto. Intentó relajarse, sin mucho éxito: las manos continuaron crispadas en un puño.

—Reciente competencia —dijo Shiki restándole importancia, aunque puede sólo estuviera disimulando—. Llegaron y armaron destrozo. Fue cuando perdí a Orihara de vista. No sé a donde habrá ido.

—¿Había una mujer en el grupo? —intervino nuevamente Shizuo.

—No lo sé. Me parece que sólo había hombres, incluido el jefe. No tardó en irse cuando las cosas se pusieron feas… —ante las palabras, Namie cayó en cuenta de la sangre que se encontraba regada en algunas partes del suelo. Al momento, la mujer apartó su pie de una mancha fresca y particularmente grande.

—¿…? —Shizuo tenía intenciones de seguir cuestionando a Shiki, pero Namie se adelantó:

—Le agradezco que nos diga todo esto, pero no entiendo el por qué —quiso saber Yagiri temiendo que esperaran algo a cambio por la información dada. Estaba acostumbrada a que así era como funcionaban las cosas en el mundo de Izaya.

—Simplemente no puedo darme el lujo de perder a un informante como Orihara. Pese a sus modos, nadie puede negar que es bastante bueno en lo que hace —Shizuo pensó que tal amabilidad era muestra de que las palabras de Shiki eran sinceras. Seguramente perder a Izaya tendría grandes repercusiones para el grupo Awakusu.

Así pues, confiando en que encontrarían a Orihara, Shiki no tardó en describirles a quien consideró el jefe del grupo asaltante, cuyo nombre parecía ser Yuuma Otani, de 29 años. Shizuo y Namie tras saber lo anterior, no tardaron en marcharse, al tiempo que ignoraban como algunos miembros de los Awakusu arrastraban un par de cadáveres; Shizuo no supo si pertenecían a su grupo o al de Otani, pero tardó en volver a centrar su atención en _quien_ realmente le importaba…

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **14 de agosto, 20:33**

Kiwa Hojo aguardaba impaciente en el interior de bodega, al tiempo que supervisaba el trabajo de sus empleados. Cada uno de ellos apilaba barriles repletos de gasolina en el interior del lugar. La mujer sabía que a Otani le tenía sin cuidado lo que sucediera con el informante, pues su interés recaía en el Awakusu únicamente. Aun así, Hojo se veía forzada a esperar la llegada de su jefe, pese a lo tentador que resultaba ver a pocos metros de ella al informante incapaz de moverse, si bien él parecía bastante interesado en observar todo lo que los presentes hacían en torno suyo. Hubiera agradecido que el dolor del ojo no estuviera atormentándole.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 02:49**

Namie se detuvo unos momentos para descansar, al tiempo que envidiaba la fortaleza del guardaespaldas que no parecía cansado pese haber tenido que caminar todo el rato. Algunas personas se detuvieron para observarles con brevedad, quizá pensando que resultaban una pareja bastante extraña… Namie estaba de acuerdo. En realidad, no esperó que algún día terminaría interactuando con el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

Yagiri tenía intenciones de preguntarle a Shizuo por su reciente interés en el bienestar de Izaya, cuando el primero salió corriendo sin previo aviso. Namie se dio cuenta de que había visto a Yuuma Otani.

La mujer no tardó en seguir al guardaespaldas.

Cuando le alcanzó, la mujer quiso retroceder ante la mirada colérica de Shizuo. Namie no tardó en entender sus motivos. Al parecer el hombre al que buscaban se había mostrado a propósito, queriendo saber si ya lo habían identificado. Los había conducido al centro de Ikebukuro donde la gente se congregaba hasta impedir el fácil tránsito entre las calles.

—¿Heiwajima…?

Shizuo soltando un gruñido, golpeó el muro más cercano a él. La gente que los circundaba se alejó lo más pronto que pudo. La propia Namie pareció dudosa de querer hablar con el guardaespaldas.

—¿Tienes el celular con que respondiste mi llamada?

—¿Eh?

—Pregunta en el sitio de los Dollars, pregunta si han visto a Yuuma Otani —dijo Namie recordando como Mikado le había tendido una trampa no hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Seguramente algún miembro del grupo habría visto a Otani, o en su defecto a Hojo (Shiki había confirmado la relación entre ambos). Shizuo miró a Namie antes de hacer lo que le sugería.

En efecto, al momento de realizar su pregunta, muchos usuarios no tardaron en responder. Shizuo se puso en marcha sin apartar el celular de su rostro. Namie corría detrás de él, sin pasar por alto como la gente se apartaba para dejarles pasar.

 _Izaya no me paga lo suficiente_ , pensó Namie intentando no perder de vista al guardaespaldas.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 04:01**

Otani no tuvo tiempo de soltar un grito cuando la pesada mano de alguien cayó sobre él. Casi al instante, sintió como sus pies eran separados del suelo, dado el firme agarre de Shizuo que le mantenía sujeto del cuello de su camisa y saco. A diferencia de Hojo, él parecía bastante temeroso del guardaespaldas.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—El que hace las preguntas soy yo: ¿dónde está Izaya? —exigió saber Shizuo a punto de golpear el cuerpo de Otani contra la pared que se alzaba tras de él. El guardaespaldas no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al ver como el hombre se encogía de miedo.

Namie al lado de Shizuo, aguardó la respuesta.

—Así que era verdad… —logró decir Otani ahogado por el apretón de Shizuo.

—No estoy de humor.

—Eso puedo notarlo… Si me sueltas, te diré lo que quieres saber… —Otani soltó arcadas tras azotar en el suelo.

—No pienses que voy a dejar que te marches —Shizuo le sonrió en una expresión que a cualquiera hubiera intimidado—. Después de todo, el Awakusu tiene cuentas que saldar contigo.

Otani no replicó y guardó silencio, aun cuando guiaba a Yagiri y Heiwajima a las bodegas. Esperaba que Hojo no hubiera cometido alguna imprudencia.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos a todos! Espero estén disfrutando de su fin de semana... :D

(Peith: muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado, ¡besos!; InsomniaKnightmare: Shizuo agradece tus porras ;) ¡Saludos!; karasu-shiro: Ja, ja, ja pobre Shizuo, cuando necesita consejo le dan opiniones tan dispares... Esperemos ver que pasa durante su reencuentro con Izaya :0; berenice uchiha: al parecer Shizuo también lo extraña... esperemos que esa pulga haya sido sincera ;); pam: hola, hola, querida :3 Ja, ja, ja en verdad me ataque de risa con el comentario de tu gato XD Esperemos complacerte lo más pronto posible... ¡Saludos a ti y a tu gatito!)

Nos estamos leyendo ;)


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo veinticinco**

* * *

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 05:36**

Tras de Heiwajima y Otani, Namie caminaba prestando especial atención al lugar al que los había conducido el tercero. Namie consideró que el olor era particularmente desagradable, pero intentó ignorarlo. A orillas del puerto, cercano a un tranquilo mar pese al mal tiempo pronosticado para ese día, se alzaba una destartalada construcción, circundada por pilas de enormes contenedores. Estando Yagiri distraída, fue entonces que Otani, a quien le había sido permitido andar libremente, se apresuró a esquivar al guardaespaldas para luego introducirse en el laberinto de cajas metálicas.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Namie quien no tardó en seguir a Otani.

Shizuo estaba a punto de seguir a Yagiri, cuando vio a Kiwa Hojo salir de la bodega más lejana. Esperó a que ella llegara a su lado y, sin molestarse en mediar palabras, quiso castigarle por su presunción. Sin embargo, al tiempo que hacía alarde de su inesperado esquive, Hojo roció algo en el rostro de Heiwajima, quien entre toses quiso apartarse de la mujer.

—Maldita sea… —se quejó Shizuo sintiéndose repentinamente mareado, en una familiar sensación.

—¿Pensabas acaso que iba a permitir que te llevaras al informante, Heiwajima-san? —Hojo volvió a esquivar a Shizuo—. No pierdas energía en tus forcejeos, pues la dosis que te fue administrada, sería suficiente como para paralizar a un elefante, así que esperó en ti haga efecto por un par de horas. En este segundo ensayo estoy confiada en haber acertado con la cantidad —Shizuo, puesto de rodillas intentó alcanzar a Hojo, pero no tardó en darse por vencido.

—Heiwajima-san no me culpes por lo que pueda ocurrirte. Te dije que no intervinieras y menos por alguien como Orihara-san —fue lo que último que Shizuo escuchó decir a Hojo antes de caer desvanecido a los pies de la mujer.

Yagiri no regresó y lo mismo Otani, pese a los deseos del guardaespaldas.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 05:45**

Apenas escuchando las voces de Hojo y sus empleados que le llegaban a través de la construcción techada y de láminas oxidadas, Shizuo empezó a recobrar el sentido.

—Ah, Shizu-chan, pensé que tendrías la prudencia de no dejarte capturar, o al menos no de manera tan patética —dijo Izaya con voz cantarina pese a encontrarse atado por los tobillos y las muñecas. Shizuo no pudo mostrar sorpresa al ver al informante pues notó que todo su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido. Inclusive encontró difícil respirar, aunado a que yacía tendido boca arriba sobre el suelo. De no estar en aquel estado, Shizuo no se hubiera preocupado por él mismo sino por el informante quien se hallaba realmente desmejorado y desprovisto de sus armas características. De todas ellas.

Por su parte, Izaya no tardó en darse cuenta de la angustia del guardaespaldas, de tal modo que trabajosamente llego hasta él, ingeniándoselas para incorporarle y dejar que el cuerpo de Shizuo se apoyara en el suyo. Así pues, espalda contra espalda, Shizuo no tardó en notar mejoría, al tiempo que recuperaba un poco de color en el rostro.

—Tras darte una descarga de somnífero, te han dado un relajante muscular, uno bastante fuerte he de advertirte —le dijo Izaya, secretamente aliviado—, pero no debería tardar en pasar el efecto… —añadió, dando la impresión de que a él le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo.

—… —Shizuo se concentró en mantenerse relajado pues si bien se encontraba mejor, aun le era difícil respirar con normalidad. Continuó inhalando y exhalando a intervalos irregulares.

—Je, Shizu-chan, no dejas de sorprenderme —prosiguió el informante al reparar en que Shizuo no podía hablar—. Pensar en que vendrías aquí sólo para terminar como yo… En realidad, si dependiera de Hojo te dejarían marchar, pero no creo que Yuuma Otani piense lo mismo, quizá creyendo que podría ser perjudicado por el monstruo de Ikebukuro. Me imagino habrás ido a buscar a Shiki, lo que me hace pensar que también tuviste que recurrir a Namie. ¡En verdad eres impredecible!

Shizuo se preguntaba si acaso Izaya tendría la situación controlada o, si, por el contrario, deseaba ocultar su nerviosismo fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Quiso responderse sus cuestionamientos cuando Izaya continuó con su discurso:

—Así que resulta que es fácil adivinar las acciones de todas las personas, con excepción de las tuyas. Quizá eso es lo que me llama la atención de ti o que, en ocasiones, puedas decir cosas inteligentes. Claro, ahora no es el caso…

—Joder… Cállate, pulga —interrumpió Shizuo con voz ahogada. Le pareció que Izaya se estremecía por detrás de él. Seguramente no pensaba que el guardaespaldas fuera a decirle algo.

—Ya veo que sin duda alguna eres un ser anormal —dijo Izaya evidentemente menos animado. La voz de Izaya a Shizuo le resulto extraña… Fue entonces que el guardaespaldas se dio cuenta de algo. No era la gran cosa, pero a él se lo pareció.

—Ahora entiendo porque suelo olvidar que eres humano.

—Esto se pone interesante —comentó Izaya, genuinamente curioso—. Si supiera que tengo tiempo para descífralo yo mismo, lo haría, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible. Por eso te diré la verdad. ¿Por qué olvidas que soy humano? Si te equivocaras, ¿querrías saber la respuesta correcta…?

—A diferencia de otros, tú nunca hablas de ti… sino de los demás. Dices lo que sienten o piensan, pero nadie sabe nada sobre el informante, quien está en todos lados, pero no pertenece a ningún sitio…

Izaya encontró curiosas las palabras de Shizuo, pero no replicó enseguida.

—Ja, ja, ja, diciendo aquello me haces creer que lamentas no conocerme, Shizu-chan. A mala hora se te ocurre decirlo. Te había dicho que pensaras que eras una buena persona y que por eso te empeñabas en ayudarme… Eso es bastante peculiar: yo no creo en ningún dios, pero si lo hiciera, te diría que incluso él o ella no encontraría razones por las cuales salvarme.

 _Tendría las mías…,_ pensó Shizuo agradeciendo no encontrarse frente a la pulga. Sabía que las mejillas se le habían puesto por completo rojas. Y peor aún fue cuando creyó que, de alguna manera y quizá sin pensarlo, Izaya entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

Izaya estaba a punto de decirle algo más, cuando Kiwa Hojo entró en la bodega.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 05:45**

Aunque algunas veces Shinra recordó haber querido saber por qué amaba a Celty del modo en que lo hacía, de esa forma tan desmedida y con locura, en aquellos momentos el médico no se cuestionó más por aquello. Sin temor a equivocarse, sabía que amaba a Celty por todo lo que fue, era y por todo lo que sabía que podía llegar a ser. Shinra no dudaba de que su adorada _dullahan_ era lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar el resentimiento que sentía por aquellos que le habían herido. En definitiva, era por esa única resolución que Shinra no estaba preocupado por Izaya o Shizuo.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 06:10**

Pese a lo calmada que resultó la voz de Orihara al saludar a la recién llegada mujer, Shizuo notó que Izaya se estremeció con ligereza. Cómo odió el guardaespaldas no poder moverse. De lo contrario, resultaría tan fácil dominar a Hojo y salir sin mayores reparos del sitio. Trató de incorporarse inútilmente.

—Así que la pulga ya ha podido levantarse —dijo Hojo sin perder tiempo en llegar hacia el informante.

Sin importar que se hubiera preparado para el golpe, Izaya gimió cuando el codo de Hojo impactó en el lado derecho de su rostro. Cayendo en el suelo, Izaya rogó por tener las manos libres para poder ejercer presión en el ojo herido, deseando disminuir el creciente dolor. Continuó gimoteando hasta que Hojo se acercó nuevamente a él, tomándole por los hombros. Shizuo que perdió el apoyo de Izaya, permaneció en el piso sin poder ver lo que sucedía entre Hojo e Izaya.

—No me importa lo que creas de ti, sé qué esperas pierda tiempo en _jugar_ contigo como harías de estar en mi lugar, pero lo cierto es que yo sólo quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible. No soy tan desagradable como tú y sé que te das cuenta de que yo dejaría ir a Heiwajima si de mí dependiera tal decisión. Después de todo, nadie merece perder la vida por alguien como tú… Aun así, he pasado mucho tiempo queriendo saber que pudo haber arrastrado a mi querida Sawa a las garras de Nakura… —Hojo pasó sus dedos sobre el rostro de Izaya, quien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un quejido. El informante a sabiendas de la verdad en las palabras de Hojo, pensó que, si ella supiera lo tormentoso que resultaba la herida de su ojo, se limitaría a matarlo sin más, pero no fue así.

Mientras Shizuo permaneció impotente, creyendo que el dolor del informante era el propio, Hojo le soltó una bofetada a Izaya, de tal forma que su lado afectado volvió a impactar contra el suelo. El informante apenas pudo contener un grito. Shizuo apretó los dientes queriendo girarse a Izaya, pero únicamente le escuchó sollozar. Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, pero no pudo. Permaneció sobre el suelo sin saber si Hojo volvería a arremeter contra la pulga. No se molestó en pedirle que se detuviera.

—Creo habértelo dejado en claro estando en la azotea: no recuerdo a ninguna Sawa, pero seguramente su deseo fue saltar, donde yo no fui lo suficientemente cruel como para impedírselo. No me culpes por la infelicidad que pudo haber sentido tú hermana —escuchó Shizuo decir a Izaya. Temiendo la reacción de Hojo, Shizuo volvió a tratar de moverse.

Hojo con el rostro contraído por la rabia, llevó su mano al abrigo, de donde extrajo una pequeña cuchilla.

—Lo mismo pienso de mí: creo que sacarte el ojo sano es bastante misericordioso. Puede entonces que no te mate y sólo te deje andar por el mundo a ciegas. Quizá cuando te arrastres, no vuelvas a destruir a los demás.

Tanto Shizuo como Izaya se paralizaron ante las palabras de Hojo, quien decidida a cumplir su cometido acercó la navaja al rostro pálido del informante.

—Ojo por ojo, Iza-chan… —se burló Hojo.

— _¡Cómo te atrevas!_ —gruñó Shizuo deteniendo sus intentos por ver a Izaya. El propio informante olvidándose por completo de la soberbia, cerró los ojos a la espera de su inminente tortura…

Por unos momentos, el tiempo pareció congelarse:

Izaya no creyó ser capaz de imaginarse en un mundo donde no pudiera ver a sus adorados humanos. Absolutamente a todos ellos, cada una de las 7,000,000,000 personas que existían… ¿En verdad no volvería a observar a todos sus interesantes conocidos de Ikebukuro? Supo que no soportaría no poder _jugar_ con ellos… no importaba si se trataba de sus hermanas o de Namie… O de Shizuo… Aun si no le mataban, ¿podría vivir de ese modo? Lo consideró un castigo bastante cruel. Pero, ni siquiera pensando en aquello, Izaya pudo culpar al monstruo de Ikebukuro.

A poca distancia del infortunado Orihara, Shizuo se preguntaba si podría soportar saberse el causante de su dolor. Era un monstruo, se daba cuenta. Era un monstruo que sin importar lo mucho que tratara de llevar una vida pacifica, nunca la tendría. Era alguien que tendría que vivir conociendo lo violento que era, donde no había solución alguna. El informante era sólo una de sus muchas víctimas…

Quizá Izaya, pese a su propia pena y miedo, pudo darse cuenta de lo lúgubre que era el pensamiento de Shizuo. De tal modo que, sin perder tiempo, quiso decirle:

—Sé que siempre puedo contar con que me digas lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor.

Tras hablar, el tiempo volvió a correr, aunque quizá más despacio que como nunca antes...

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Un caluroso saludo a todos!

(Peith: no te preocupes, yo terminare de escribir esta historia :) ¡Besos!; InsomniaKnightmare: lo siento, no puedo responderte aun esa pregunta ;) ¿tú que piensas que sucederá? Gracias por todos tus comentarios; berenice uchicha: me hace feliz saber que pude alegrarte aunque sea un poco :D ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!; Kimiyu: el gusto es mío, es bueno saber que Hojo cumple su cometido XP, ¡Espero tengas una muy bonita semana!).

¡Gracias por leer este fic! Para aquellos que lo celebren, tengan un feliz Halloween o Día de Muertos, si no, igualmente disfruten su fin de semana :D ¡Un abrazo!


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo veintiséis**

* * *

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 06:22**

Con el corazón encogido, Shizuo aguardó el grito de Izaya. El propio informante sabía que cuando Hojo tomara su ojo, ni él mismo sería capaz de reconocer los gritos que daría ante el dolor. Izaya, pese al temor de la reacción que mostraría cuando viera la hoja de la navaja sobre él, se arriesgó: quiso abrir su ojo izquierdo y girarse a Shizuo, que aún permanecía inmóvil por efecto de la droga administrada. Tenía que verlo y guardar su imagen en su memoria…

Fue entonces que Izaya se dio cuenta del desconcierto de Hojo. La mujer mantenía la vista fija en la entrada, sin dejar de sostener la navaja a pocos centímetros del informante. Los gritos que se filtraban a través de las láminas, le sugerían a Hojo que sus hombres estaban teniendo un adversario al cual enfrentar. Sin duda, estaban viéndose reducidos fácilmente.

Hojo abrió la boca para decir algo al informante, cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe tras el impacto de dos personas contra ellas. Los secuaces de Hojo permanecieron en el suelo, ambos inconscientes. Shizuo fue capaz de ver lo que ocurría y no puedo evitar tener un atisbo de esperanza cuando logró captar neblina negra a la distancia.

 _Siempre serás puntual, transportista_ , se dijo Izaya relajando un poco su expresión. Kiwa Hojo se vio forzada a soltar al informante pues, pese a que había investigado a los personajes más influyentes de Ikebukuro, no creyó que el Jinete sin Cabeza fuera un ser real. Queriendo saber que ocurría en las afueras, Hojo se acercó a la entrada. Sin embargo, un tercer hombre no tardó en sobrevolar el lugar, donde Hojo apenas fue capaz de evitarlo. Tuvo que soltar la navaja e Izaya se propuso hacerse con el arma.

Por su parte, Shizuo ya se hacía a la idea de que no tardarían en marcharse de las bodegas, sanos y salvos, pero su alegría no duró mucho. Por alguna razón, Celty parecía tener problemas para llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Izaya conocía la respuesta: por muy fuerte y habilidosa que fuera Celty, la cantidad de hombres al servicio de Otani y Hojo, era bastante impresionante. Orihara pensaba que ambos se habían dado a la tarea desde su llegada a Ikebukuro de reunir a la mayor cantidad de miembros expulsados de cada una de las pandillas de color.

Aprovechando la distracción de Hojo, Izaya no tardó en soltarse y viéndose libre, se dirigió a Shizuo y luego a los recién llegados captores. Al menos una docena de hombres había logrado rehuir de Celty. Izaya no pudo hacer más sino dirigirse a los pisos superiores.

—Espero que no tardes en seguirme el paso, Shizu-chan —dijo momentos antes de subir por las sobresalientes de la construcción, con cierto esfuerzo dado el trato recibido momentos antes. Shizuo siguió a Izaya con la mirada hasta que no pudo verlo más. Kiwa Hojo no tardó en imitar al informante. El guardaespaldas, mirando con odio a la mujer, esperó que la pulga fuera capaz de mantenerla al margen, al menos hasta que él pudiera ser capaz de moverse otra vez.

Sonrió macabramente al ver que la sensibilidad de sus dedos retornaba, de tal modo que no pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquellos hombres que, confiados de su debilidad temporal, se aventuraron a adentrarse a la bodega.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **Pisos superiores**

 **15 de agosto, 06:30**

El fuerte viento que empezaba a soplar, revolvía los cabellos de Izaya lo que entorpecía su ascenso por la torre metálica. Cuando fue traído a las bodegas la primera vez, no recordaba que está fuera bastante alta. Ignorando las punzadas del ojo, el informante siguió subiendo con los hombres de Hojo tras de él.

 _No creo que Hojo considere su esfuerzo a la hora de pagarles el suelo_ , quiso burlarse Izaya cuando alcanzó una plataforma. Mientras aguardaba la llegada de los captores, Izaya vio a Celty pisos más abajo, generando gran cantidad de neblina para confundir a sus oponentes. ¿Cómo había logrado enterarse la _dullahan_ del paradero de Shizuo y de él? Ya se preocuparía por eso más tarde. En aquellos momentos quiso confiar en sus destrezas para lograr salir ileso. Así pues, apretó la empuñadora del arma, concentrándose únicamente en lo que su ojo izquierdo pudiera darle a conocer.

Al tiempo en que Izaya esquivaba a los hombres, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que la estructura del edificio tembló notoriamente de un momento a otro…

—Estúpido, Shizu-chan, no vayas a terminar por hundirnos a todos.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **Pisos inferiores**

 **15 de agosto, 06:30**

Shizuo encontró bastante fastidioso los remanentes de insensibilidad que entorpecían sus movimientos. Si bien se encontraba aventajado por su desmedida fuerza, algunos miembros de la banda de Hojo traían armas de fuego. Shizuo confiaba en que, aunque le dispararan, se mantendría en pie. Aun así, mantuvo cierta distancia no queriendo que alguna bala fuera a impactar en su cabeza… Ni siquiera el monstruo de Ikebukuro podría sobrevivir a una herida como esa, de tal modo que Shizuo permaneció precavido. Derribando a sólounos cuantos hombres por vez, quienes parecían ganar confianza al darse cuenta de que el guardaespaldas aún se encontraba bajo efecto de las drogas utilizadas por su jefa.

A bastantes metros de donde Shizuo peleaba, Celty recurrió a ocultarse en el laberinto de cajas metálicas apiladas en enormes bloques. Con ayuda de la neblina, estaba ganando terreno pues sin dejarse ver podría arrastrar a los hombres de Otani y Hojo. La _dullahan_ esperó que Shizuo e Izaya estuvieran siendo capaces de reducir a sus adversarios. Tras formar una guadaña, se propuso ayudar al guardaespaldas y al informante a la brevedad.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **Pisos superiores**

 **15 de agosto, 06:36**

La expresión de Hojo estaba embargada por la ira, de tal modo que apenas era reconocible. Habiendo tomado un arma de algún hombre derribado, la mujer se aproximó a Izaya, con cautela. El informante trató de no perderla de vista, si bien aquello resultaba bastante difícil. Aunque era capaz de evitar ser acuchillado por los hombres de Hojo, también tenía que cuidarse de no caer por el borde.

—Yo misma acabare con ese infeliz —decía Hojo sin importarle a quien empujaba para abrirse paso y alcanzar a Izaya que se encontraba manteniendo el equilibrio sobre unas vigas. Izaya terminó por caer, cuando evitando el golpe de uno de los hombres, se vio obligado a saltar sobre él.

Izaya retrocedió ante el golpe dado por Hojo, el cual pudo esquivar.

—Temó decirte que Sawa se sentiría decepcionada de ver a su _querida_ hermana mayor en tal estado —quiso provocarle Izaya. Sin duda, de encontrarse viva Sawa Hojo no reconocería a la mujer que tenía enfrente el informante: con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las pupilas dilatadas, Kiwa cortaba el aire sin poder herir a Izaya. Sin embargo, tras varios intentos fallidos, logró hundir la navaja en el hombro del informante que empujó con una pierna a Kiwa. La mujer terminó golpeándose en los tubos que hacían las veces de reja, sin soltar la navaja ensangrentada.

Izaya no se inmutó pues la herida no era lo suficientemente profunda como para impedir que pudiera mover el brazo, aun así, se preocupó por los efectos que tendría sobre él la pérdida de sangre. Decidió poner seriedad al asunto y ganarle a Kiwa de una vez por todas.

—No importa lo mucho que profeses tu amor por Sawa, nada cambiara el hecho que ella no sentía lo mismo por ti. Envuelta en soledad, no tardó en verse seducida por Nakura, quien le prometió un alivio: la muerte rápida que llega al caer de grandes alturas. Quizá si hubieras prestado mayor atención a tu hermana y no a las banalidades de la vida diaria… —Izaya se agachó para esquivar el golpe de una reanimada Hojo.

—No importa si yo muero hoy, tú también lo harás —exclamó la mujer perdiendo la compostura.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **Pisos inferiores**

 **15 de agosto, 06:36**

La sonrisa de Shizuo se ensanchaba conforme hacía caer uno a uno a sus adversarios. Estaba seguro que le droga se había disipado casi por completo de su organismo, de tal modo que la velocidad con que derrotaba a los hombres de Hojo, aumentaba de manera rápida.

Ganando confianza, se atrevió a alzar la vista para buscar a la problemática pulga. Dada la distancia a la que se encontraban uno del otro, Shizuo no era capaz de distinguir lo que hacía Izaya o Kiwa, a quienes sólo podía reconocer porque el primero vestía por completo de negro y la segunda de verde.

Shizuo apartó su atención de Izaya unos momentos, cuando se vio forzado a quebrar el tubo metálico que un hombre había tomado para defenderse. Al borde del éxtasis, Shizuo lo dobló apenas haciendo esfuerzo… Su agresor salió despedido y luego golpeado por el tubo destrozado por las manos del guardaespaldas.

Shizuo estaba a punto de reírse, cuando vio que Celty se apresuraba a llegar al pie de la bodega.

—¿Celty…? —Shizuo no tardó en entender el porqué de la neblina generada. Sabía que la _dullahan_ tenía intenciones de evitar que Izaya y quizá Hojo, impactaran contra el suelo. A la distancia reparó en que ambos caían sobre la red formada por Celty, para luego volver a entrar en las bodegas.

Viéndose rodeada nuevamente, Celty continúo en el exterior.

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **Interiores**

 **15 de agosto, 06:47**

Kiwa Hojo chilló cuando cayó tras recibir una segunda patada del informante. El sonido del goteó de la sangre que escurría por el hombro de Izaya, precedía su avance. Sentándose sobre Hojo, impidiéndole de ese modo moverse, Izaya empezó a reír con histeria. La risa que profería resultaba tan impresionante que, por unos momentos, Hojo no supo que decir. Habiéndose lastimado al caer, no trató de moverse si bien no soltó la navaja que en aquellos momentos al informante le tenía sin cuidado.

Cómo si hubiera sido impactado por algún negro pensamiento, Izaya calló de forma abrupta y luego se giró a Hojo, quedando sus rostros apenas separados por un par de centímetros.

—Sin duda has superado mis expectativas, al contrario que Sawa. Pero, aunque confiaste en que siendo nueva en Ikebukuro no darías cosas por sentadas, como mi conflictiva relación con el estúpido protozoario o con Shinra… nunca terminaras por entenderme. Así que, antes de tener un despliegue de bondad para hacer que te reúnas con Sawa, quisiera decirte algo. Haz el favor de no interrumpir.

Izaya apoyó la hoja de su navaja en el cuello de Kiwa que le miraba con odio puro. Permaneció en silencio, deseando con todo su ser poder hundir la navaja en el rostro de Izaya. Aguardó impaciente una oportunidad.

—En realidad no me importa lo que pueda suceder conmigo. Si me rompen, está bien, es algo que puedo aceptar fácilmente. Después de todo, yo soy un instrumento, un instrumento, así como lo es cualquier otro humano… —Izaya bajaba la voz a cada momento en que hablaba, como si estuviera contando un secreto—. Claro que, lamentablemente para ti, ya no estoy muy seguro de querer guiarme por lo que te he dicho. No ahora que encontré a una persona realmente fascinante. Una persona que me hace sentir y hacer cosas que no creía que podría experimentar jamás —si el informante no estuviera amenazando a la mujer con una navaja, quien fuera su espectador pensaría que Izaya tenía una sonrisa realmente cálida en el rostro.

El informante sin cambiar de expresión finalizó lo que tenía que decir:

—Cómo podrás darte cuenta, no puedo dejar que hieran a Shizu-chan y tampoco puedo permitirme morir.

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, Kiwa Hojo lanzó una desesperada cuchillada final, sin embargo, Izaya detuvo el golpe al apretar dolorosamente la muñeca de Kiwa que se vio forzada a soltar el arma. Tras darse el sonido metálico de esta al chocar contra el suelo, Izaya volvió a sonreír.

—Cierto, cierto… Lo olvidaba: sólo a una persona le permito llamarme "pulga".

Izaya adoptando una expresión de completa seriedad, alzó sobre pecho de Hojo, la navaja que en un principio había sido pertenencia suya. Hojo quiso dedicar sus últimos pensamientos a Sawa, sin embargo, en lo único que pudo pensar era en el odio profundo y calcinante que sentía por el informante.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabría si acaso hubiera podido el informante asesinar a Kiwa. Izaya se sorprendió a sí mismo al ser capaz de esquivar la bala que fue disparada por Yuuma Otani. El hombre, completamente ileso y habiendo evitado al guardaespaldas y a Celty, continuó disparando sin acertar en el blanco que continuó escapando con ciertas dificultades.

—Comportándose así, puedo concluir que ustedes dos tienen más que una relación de socios, ¿eh?

—No tengo intenciones de escucharte hablar, Orihara.

—¡Mátalo! —profirió Hojo tratando de levantarse.

Otani se dispuso a obedecer, si bien por sus propios intereses. A Hojo no le profesaba ningún tipo de simpatía, al contrario de lo que había sentido por Sawa… Claro, no podía decirse que alguna vez pudo sentir amor por la joven, pero ciertamente el suicido cometido por ella le había perturbado. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que la culpa era de él y de Kiwa, no tenía reparo alguno en matar al informante que era pieza clave para el Awakusu. De algún modo tenía que eliminarlo, lo mismo que a Heiwajima.

Otani volvió a dirigir el arma contra Izaya. El informante que esperaba el disparo, tuvo que esquivar la puerta de la bodega arrojada por Shizuo, que estaba montando en cólera. En extremos opuestos de la bodega y separados por varios metros, Shizuo e Izaya intercambiaron rápidas miradas entre ambos.

 _No por nada eres conocido como el monstruo de Ikebukuro, Shizu-chan._

 _A esa pulga no parece que se le acabe la suerte en ningún momento. Maldito, Izaya._

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no acabara bien para nadie! —Hojo hizo que los tres hombres salieran de su ensimismamiento, pero no pudieron hacer nada para detener a la mujer que pese a recibir en el vientre un disparo por parte de un horrorizado Otani, logró acercarse lo suficiente como para arrebatarle el arma.

—El fuego se lo llevara todo —exclamó Hojo disparando a los barriles de gasolina que horas antes había mandada traer y apilar en el centro de la bodega. Anticipándose a la explosión, Otani logró salir del edificio empujando a un tiempo a Shizuo quien no apartó su mirada de Izaya.

Al instante, Shizuo supo que no podría luchar contra las sombras de Celty que le rodeaban el cuerpo para sacarlo de la bodega, segundos antes de que se diera la explosión. Sin ser capaz de librarse de los amarres, gritó el nombre de Izaya pues tanto él como Kiwa permanecieron en el interior…

* * *

 **N. del A.** ... :O ¡Ja, ja, ja! Bueno, pues ahí lo tienen ;) Ya estamos a un capítulo de terminar... al menos la primera parte (Claro, eso si quieren leer una secuela) Ya me dirán tras leer el final...

(InsomniaKnightmare: hola, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, ¡saludos y gracias por comentar! :D ; Kwz325: Ja, ja, ja, tenías razón, si apareció Celty ;) Lo sé, yo también me dije que era muy cruel XP... ¡besos! ; scienceFragile: hola, hola, muchísimas gracias por tú review, ¡te mando un gran abrazo!).

¡Tengan una bonita noche! ¡Dejen reviews!


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo veintisiete**

* * *

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 07:00**

Con los oídos pitando, Shizuo permanecía en el suelo, con Celty a su lado. Temporalmente ensordecido por la explosión, el guardaespaldas se puso en pie y comenzó a gritar una y otra vez el nombre de Izaya, sin ser capaz de escucharse a él mismo. Celty no tardó en levantarse y contempló como Shizuo se acercaba al mar que recibía los restos de lo que antes había sido la bodega. No se observaban rastros de Otani por ningún sitio, si bien varios de sus hombres seguían inconscientes e ignorantes del peligro que pudo haber supuesto para ellos la quema del combustible.

Cuando vio a Shizuo sumergirse en el mar, Celty corrió hacia la orilla. Si hubiera podido, se encontraría llamando a todo pulmón a su amigo, pero tuvo que esperar a que este emergiera nuevamente. Para sorpresa de la _dullahan_ , cuando lo hizo el guardaespaldas llevaba en brazos al informante. Tal parecía que había logrado salir por la parte trasera de las bodegas, justo a tiempo.

Celty se arrodilló en el borde y ayudó a Shizuo a subir al informante que no reaccionaba. Cuando Shizuo subió a la plataforma, vio que Celty presionaba repetidas veces sus manos contra el pecho de Izaya. El guardaespaldas, a sabiendas de su fuerza, optó por permanecer a un lado de la pulga inconsciente.

Sin embargo, por cada momento que pasaba, la angustia de Shizuo iba en aumento. Desesperado, quiso ayudar a reanimar a Izaya. Al tiempo que Shizuo soplaba aire al informante, Celty continuaba con las compresiones torácicas, mirando la expresión contrariada de Shizuo.

—¡Vamos, imbécil! —dejó escapar Shizuo con voz entrecortada antes de seguir dándole respiración boca a boca a Izaya que yacía pálido e inmóvil.

A sus espaldas, los restos de la construcción continuaban ardiendo y crepitando.

En el momento en que Celty empezaba a negar, moviendo el casco de un lado a otro, Izaya empezó a toser instintivamente dándose vuelta para expulsar el agua que había tragado. Celty se encontró así misma aliviada pero no sabía que pensar de la expresión de Shizuo que parecía haberse quedado helado.

Todavía intentando normalizar su respiración, Izaya se vio sostenido en los brazos de Shizuo, si bien continuaba boca abajo. El guardaespaldas sin soltar a Izaya, empezó a reírse débilmente y con nerviosismo. En verdad, todo estaba bien. Estaban los tres vivos.

Sin importarle nada más y viendo que Izaya respiraba normalmente, Shizuo le acercó aún más a sí mismo, como si quisiera reconfortarle. Celty se supo enternecida y pese a no querer marcharse, se vio obligada a ello puesto que el sonido de unas sirenas a lo lejos, le indicaban que la policía y bomberos no tardarían en arribar al sitio donde se encontraban.

A través de señas, Celty le dio a entender a Shizuo el por qué debía alejarse. En respuesta, Shizuo asintió con la cabeza queriendo sin hablar, agradecerle por toda su ayuda. Manteniendo a Izaya en brazos, vio a la _dullahan_ perderse entre los contenedores remanentes. Luego, se volvió a Izaya que permanecía en silencio, incapaz de sostenerse por sí solo.

El informante no quería admitirlo, pero era evidente que no podía sentirse más tranquilo que como estaba en esos momentos. Le pareció que incluso era capaz de ignorar las protestas de su cuerpo, que estaba por completo magullado y adolorido, donde la sangre que aun bajaba por su hombro caía sobre la camisa de Shizuo.

—Shizu-chan… —llamó Izaya dedicándole media sonrisa al aludido.

—Mmm… —dijo Shizuo sin apartar su atención de Izaya y olvidándose de que el sonido de las sirenas se intensificaba, haciendo creer que los coches estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

—Me equivoque, me equivoque al decir que no podía predecir lo que harías.

—¿De que estás hablando, pulga? —quiso saber Shizuo sintiendo de pronto el cansancio por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

—Yo pensaba que vendrías… y así fue.

—Seguro te encuentras decepcionado —dijo Shizuo soltando un suspiro.

—Quién sabe…

Shizuo encogiéndose de hombros permaneció en silencio pues ya sabía que dentro de poco tendría que explicar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en el lugar. Pero, ¿qué importancia podía tener si habían logrado salir ilesos…?

Durante la espera, Shizuo se daba cuenta que era una persona egoísta, pero no pensaba ser diferente: era una persona egoísta pues pensaba proteger a la pulga de ahora en adelante. No podía ser de otro modo. Le necesitaba. En verdad, por la razón que pudiera pensarse, era Izaya Orihara importante para él.

Después de todo, Shizuo prefería ser su escudo que el arma de cualquier otro...

 **Bodegas de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 08:30**

Shizuo empezaba a fastidiarse de relatar a cada recién llegado lo que había acontecido en el puerto. A su alrededor se agrupaban bastantes rostros conocidos (y de muchos extraños), pues de alguna manera el rumor sobre la reciente explosión se había esparcido como pólvora a través de la ciudad de Ikebukuro, seguramente debido a las constantes notificaciones de los Dollars. Kadota y sus compañeros escuchaban con interés las palabras del guardaespaldas lo mismo que Simon y los tres estudiantes de Raira, evidentemente curiosos.

Al tiempo en que la policía arrestaba a los hombres de Hojo y de un desaparecido Otani, Tom se encontraba bromeando con Shizuo, cuando este último reparó en la llegada de las hermanas Orihara. Ninguna de las dos se volvió a Shizuo, sino que se apresuraron en llegar a donde estaba Izaya. Sentado en el piso de la ambulancia, vendado y envuelto en una manta, el informante pareció sorprenderse de ver a Mairu y Kururi.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Iza-nii, te han dado una buena paliza! Es una pena... Nos hubiera gustado verla y participar, ¿cierto, Kuru-nee? —dijo Mairu dando volteretas por enfrente de su hermano. En cambio, Kururi al percatarse de las heridas de Izaya tomó asiento a su lado, al tiempo que rodeaba con sus manos el brazo ileso del informante. Izaya pareció sorprenderse, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a escuchar el parloteo de Mairu. Tras un rato, Izaya quiso buscar a Namie entre la multitud, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Se encontraba plenamente convencido de que ella había llamado a sus hermanas y también a Celty. Estaba seguro de lo anterior, pero pasó por alto que tanto Mairu como Kururi sabían que él había sido la razón por la cual estuvieron apartadas del conflicto… De saberlo, Izaya hubiera creído que las gemelas fueron al hospital para saber si su hermano se encontraba bien y quizá entonces decidiera prestarles mayor atención, dado que también eran seres humanos fascinantes.

Las gemelas Orihara sólo se apartaron de su hermano cuando vieron que llegaba Kasuka. No tardaron en situarse a su lado, al tiempo que le pedían una y otra vez les firmara un autógrafo. Desde su sitio, Izaya enarcó una ceja y luego se quejó por el dolor tras hacer ese simple movimiento. Sin embargo, se distrajo cuando Shizuo, escapando de sus amigos, se acercó al informante para luego sentarse en la ambulancia.

—¿No piensas hablar con tú hermano? —preguntó Izaya viendo a Kasuka y a las gemelas.

—Más tarde, hay tiempo de sobra.

Shizuo iba añadir algo más, cuando el informante le interrumpió:

—No creo poder entenderlas... —empezó a decir, llevándose una mano al ojo sin darse cuenta. El sano, no lo apartaba de sus hermanas—. Siempre dicen estar enamoradas de "Yuhei-san", lo que me hace pensar que pueden cuantificar lo que suele llamarse _amor_ , pues es evidente que, de preguntarle a una de ellas, a Mairu, por ejemplo, diría que ama más intensamente y de otra forma a Kururi que a Kasuka. No le veo sentido a pensar de ese modo. En cambio, creo que ese sentimiento, así como muchos otros, como el odio que sentía Kiwa o la tristeza que quizá tuvo Sawa, sólo puede decirse que existen o no, donde no hay tal cosa como diferentes tipos… Claro, puede que no importe lo que piensen pues todo resulta un constructo social, ¿cierto?

Shizuo creía saber lo que Izaya quería decirle con esas palabras, pero no replicó. Así que después de todo Shinra tenía razón: Izaya ahora le amaba como amaba a sus hermanas, a Namie, o como amaba a cualquier otro. Cabía la posibilidad de que el informante también hubiera amado a Kiwa, Sawa u Otani. ¡Qué curioso le resultaron a Shizuo en ese momento los sentimientos de Izaya! Se decidió a que tenía que aceptarlos. Además, él que coincidía con las gemelas en categorizar los sentimientos, sabía que no sentía amor romántico o siquiera de amistad por Izaya, si bien tenía presente el que no dudaría en salvarle las veces que fueran necesarias.

Sin embargo, pese a lo que pensaban el informante y el guardaespaldas sobre sí mismos y sobre el otro, lo que podían notar sus espectadores era la manera en que permanecían apiñados, sin reparar en lo que sucedía con el resto del mundo. Entre las personas que les observaban con poca discreción, resaltaba Erika que se daba cuenta del brazo de Shizuo que rodeaba los hombros de Izaya. Considerando el momento casi solemne, no se atrevió a intervenir.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **15 de agosto, 11:15**

 **Perspectiva de Celty**

Horas más tarde y viéndose a salvo de miradas curiosas, Celty se dejó caer en la cama donde estaba Shinra recostado. La _dullahan_ dándose cuenta de que no se verían interrumpidos, dejó el casco en la mesilla donde también se encontraban los lentes y medicamentos del doctor.

Celty, aunque fue rodeada afectuosamente por los brazos de Shinra, le pareció que estaba de mal humor, cosa bastante extraña en él.

 _¿Ocurre algo…?,_ escribió la mujer para después colocar su dispositivo ante los ojos del doctor. Shinra se puso sus lentes antes de responder.

—¿Te he preocupado? No lo hagas mi adorada Celty. Es sólo que decidí llamar a Izaya hace rato.

 _¿Qué ha dicho? Me pareció que, aunque herido, se pondría bien… Sin duda, no lo merece, pero tiene demasiada suerte._

—Ja, ya lo creo. Pero no estoy muy seguro de si estará bien. En cualquier caso, no será mi culpa.

 _No entiendo tú punto._

—Aunque sé lo orgulloso que puede llegar a ser, no pensé que se negaría a recibir ayuda. Al menos contaba con que aceptaría asistencia médica para arreglar su ojo.

 _¿Eh? ¿No piensa operarse?_

—Me ha dado esa impresión. He intentado entender sus razones, pero no he podido más que darle vueltas al asunto sin llegar a nada. ¿Qué piensas?

 _No creo poder saber lo que pasa dentro de la cabeza de Izaya… Creo que, si bien ha estado herido y quizá mostrando cierta humanidad, pretende manipular a Shizuo… Me gustaría confiar en que no es así, pero no lo sé._

—Ja, ja, ja, creo entonces que mis conclusiones son bastante más optimistas. No es como si Izaya fuera a preocuparse por alguien, pero quizá pretenda alejarse de Shizuo, por su bien.

 _Izaya no es tan bueno como dices._

—Quizá no, pero la experiencia propia me hace creer que pueden formarse lazos demasiado extraños e incomprendidos entre dos personas, no importa que tan diferente sean.

 _Espero tengas razón_ , Celty guardó su dispositivo y luego se recostó sobre su amado.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **15 de agosto, 11:15**

 **Perspectiva de Namie**

Namie no esperaba recibir ninguna clase de agradecimiento por parte de Izaya, aunque le hubiese salvado la vida. Sin embargo, se decidió a tener el resto del día libre. Así pues, tras ordenar y guardar las carpetas que había pedido Izaya hacia un rato, Namie se dispuso a marcharse con la intención de buscar a Seiji.

—He terminado por hoy —avisó tomando su bolso y volviéndose una última vez a su jefe que permanecía recostado en el sillón. Dada la nula respuesta, Namie pensó que quizá Izaya no le hubiera escuchado o puede que sólo estuviera ignorándola y concentrándose en el dolor que sentía por las heridas recibidas.

—¿Estás bien? Puedo traerte un analgésico —se arriesgó a decir la joven.

Izaya se incorporó con ciertas dificultades hasta quedar sentado y miró a Namie para luego sonreírle.

—Te lo agradezco, Namie-chan, pero estoy bien —tras una pausa añadió-. En realidad, estaba pensando en alguna forma de compensarte por lo que has hecho, pero como no sé me ocurre nada particularmente bueno, estoy de acuerdo con que te tomes el día.

—Cómo si necesitara de tu consentimiento.

—Bien, en ese caso, es preferible que te de un consejo.

Namie, queriendo marcharse lo antes posible, esperó a que Izaya dijera lo que deseaba hacerle saber.

—Sal y cuando encuentres a Seiji, date cuenta de que él sólo podrá amar a Mika o mejor dicho a su cabeza.

—Pero ¿qué sucede contigo? Puede sea de tu interés, pero no creo que debas entrome…

—Es por tu bien, Namie-chan. Créeme que lo que te digo es únicamente para asegurar tu felicidad.

—…

—Olvídate o deja de alimentar lo que crees sentir por tu hermano, pues enamorarte sólo hace que te pierdas a ti mismo…

Tras decir aquello, se dirigió a su escritorio dispuesto a realizar su trabajo como informante. Luego, Namie se marchó dejando a su jefe sólo como creía que era su deseo. En cambio, Izaya sin poder concentrarse pensaba que le resultaba muy conveniente que nadie, ni siquiera Shizuo, hubiera podido entender lo que verdaderamente sentía...

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **N. del A.** Y bueno así terminó todo... Ja, ja, ja En realidad, yo tenía contemplado escribir una secuela (ya tengo el borrador), pues no se me ha olvidado sus reviews pidiéndome que Shizuo e Izaya intercambiaran un beso aunque fuera por accidente... Sé que les debo más interacción romántica entre esos dos, pero sus personalidades no me lo facilitan. Además creo que hay bastante que mostrar tras lo ocurrido en esta primera parte XP... Así que, ¿qué dicen? ¿quieren leer una segunda parte? Algunos me han dicho que si les gustaría leerla y yo estoy más que dispuesta a continuar está historia.

En cualquier caso, háganmelo saber y espero que hayan disfrutado de leerla así como yo de escribirla (no se imaginan lo feliz que me pongo leyendo sus reviews :3 En verdad, los releo y releo para procurar tomar en cuenta sus comentarios). Estoy abierta a sugerencias... Eso me recuerda... ¿Se les ocurre algún nombre para este fic...? No sé a donde se fue la inspiración para ese "pequeño detalle" Si quieren secuela, seguiré actualizando aquí mismo (imaginense tener que pensar en un segundo título) y ya saben, sería lo de siempre un cap. semanal (claro que puede lo empiece a publicar a partir de la primera semana de diciembre porque la escuela se ha puesto muy ruda últimamente... entiéndase final del año XP). ¡Gracias y muchos besos a todos los que leyeron!

En cuanto a los reviews aquí va:

Kwz325: quien sabe... ¿y si resulta que es tan suertuda como nuestra querida pulga? :0 Por ti, escribo una segunda parte ;)

berenice uchiha: en verdad, muchísimas gracias por cada comentario que me pusiste, sabía que siempre podía esperar un review tuyo :) Espero no haberte desilusionado con este final, si así fue, prometo compensarlo :D

InomniaKnighmare: yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor, esto es precisamente lo que dices... ¡Espero quieras seguir leyendo!

LadyNerissa: me puso muy feliz el ver tu comentario, Ja, ja, ja ya ves que no fui lo suficientemente cruel como para quemar a Iza-chan, ¡Saludos!

Peith: no, ya ves que no fui capaz, aunque créeme que amo el drama, Ja, ja, ja. Sin embargo, pensé que después de tantos problemas que dio Izaya y las mil veces en que fue salvado por Shizuo, no podía matarlo... aunque quien sabe siempre existe la posibilidad... (sonrisa malvada). ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

Insomnio-eterno: ¡Wow! No sé si esto te habrá hecho llorar o dado un paro cardiaco XP, pero en cualquier caso, tienes razón: falta más amor y cosas lindas que dar ;) ¿Quisieras una secuela?

¡Tengan una muy bonita semana!


	29. Pte 2: capítulo 1

**Parte dos: capítulo uno**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

Tres meses habían pasado desde el altercado contra Yuuma Otani y Kiwa Hojo. Nada parecía haber cambiado… O eso pensaban los habitantes de Ikebukuro que al cabo de pocos días parecían haber olvidado el incidente en el puerto. Todos pronto no recordaron más los detalles de aquel día, con excepción de unos cuantos. Entre ellos se contaban Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo: si bien no había sido intencional, en varias ocasiones Izaya apareció ante Shizuo y, pese a seguir utilizando un parche sobre el ojo derecho, parecía más que divertido al mostrarle los progresos que había hecho para manejarse estando tuerto. Shizuo había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que, estando con Tom, Izaya había salido de la nada con intenciones de provocarle para que le arrojara máquinas expendedoras. Con el objetivo de mantener las apariencias, el guardaespaldas había accedido a las silenciosas peticiones del informante. Así pues, la gente de Ikebukuro seguía pensando que la relación entre Orihara y Heiwajima era igual que como en un inicio.

Se equivocaban.

 **Calles de Shinjuku**

 **1 de noviembre, 08:00**

Harto y confundido por la actitud de Izaya, Shizuo quiso buscarle. Tras despedirse de Tom, se dirigió al departamento de la pulga, al tiempo que intentaba reprimirse. Sin embargo, tras una larga caminata pese a las pronunciadas zancadas que daba, Shizuo llegó al pie del edificio de Izaya. No tardó en ocultarse en un callejón cercano al reparar en que Shinra y Yagiri mantenían una incómoda conversación a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

A sabiendas de que no era correcto espiar a otros, Shizuo aguzó el oído pues encontró llamativo que Shinra luciera irritado. Cruzándose de brazos, el médico parecía discutir con la mujer. Sin duda hablaban de la pulga, pero Shizuo no pudo saber gran cosa. Por los gestos de los otros dos, Shizuo pensó que Izaya estaba ausente, donde Shinra deseaba verlo. Yagiri parecía exasperada.

Tras unos minutos, Shinra no tardó en marcharse. Shizuo captó que llevaba su maletín negro bajo el brazo. ¿Habría ido a tratar el ojo de Izaya? Shizuo queriendo ignorar su curiosidad, se dio medio vuelta hasta que fue interceptado por Yagiri.

—¿Heiwajima? —dijo ella antes de que Shizuo se girara nuevamente para encararla—. Si buscas a Izaya, te diré que no está por aquí.

Shizuo no se molestó en negar lo dicho por Yagiri. Se limitó a bufar.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Namie por mera cortesía.

—No…

—Bien. Mmm… no sé si acaso Izaya habrá influido en ti, pero te advierto que no debes andar entrometiéndote en asuntos que no te conciernen —quiso reprocharle.

—¿A qué viene eso? —replicó Shizuo con ligero azoro.

—Es un sano consejo, Heiwajima —Namie queriendo marcharse, inclinó levemente la cabeza. Sin embargo, Shizuo se arriesgó a preguntar por el paradero de la pulga.

—¿No dijiste que no necesitabas nada? Fue a buscar a sus hermanas.

Shizuo no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿A Mairu y Kururi?

—¿Acaso tiene más hermanas?

—Joder, ¿por qué ha ido por ellas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Ya veo que no atiendes razones. Si ha ocurrido algo, yo no soy quien para decírtelo. Búscalo tú mismo y pregúntale. O podrías dejar el asunto en paz y evitarte muchos problemas.

Shizuo apenas se contuvo de soltar una blasfemia. Rodeando a Yagiri, Shizuo se marchó. Encontraba bastante curioso que Izaya hubiera salido para reunirse con sus hermanas. Además, estaba el asunto de Shinra. ¿Estaría relacionado con la ausencia de Izaya? Quizá debería hacer caso a Yagiri, pero en vista de la nula simpatía que sentía por la mujer y su creciente interés por la pulga, se decidió a encaminarse al Sushi Ruso.

Sin embargo, no fue Shizuo quien encontró a Izaya, sino al contrario. Cerca del parque que frecuentaba el guardaespaldas, Izaya salió a su encuentro, luciendo su sonrisa característica.

—Eh, Shizu-chan —saludó al tiempo que jugaba con su abrigo.

—Izaya.

Izaya se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Shizuo y luego le miró con detenimiento. En cambio, el guardaespaldas reparó en que los moretones y cortes que había causado Hojo en el rostro del informante, se habían desvanecido casi por completo. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir culpa tras ver el vistoso parche del informante.

—Fui a tu departamento. No estabas.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué con eso, Shizu-chan?

—Shinra también estaba allí.

Izaya frunció el ceño.

—¿Me buscaste para decirme eso? Pudiste dejarle esa tarea a Namie. Es su trabajo después de todo.

—¿Qué sucede, estúpida pulga?

—Ah, hablaste con ella entonces. ¿Te resulta extraño que uno se reúna con sus familiares de vez en cuando?

—Si se trata del alguien como tú, sí.

—Eso duele… En cualquier caso, no deberías _preocuparte_. Sigue lanzándome máquinas expendedoras o postes si lo prefieres. Al menos de ese modo me ahorro este tipo de conversaciones inútiles.

Shizuo creyó detectar verdadero fastidio en las palabras de Izaya, de tal modo que hizo el ademán de retirarse. Para su sorpresa, tras dar unos cuantos pasos, Izaya le tomó por los bajos del chaleco.

—Je, ¿qué sucede contigo? —quiso saber Shizuo volviendo a posar su mirada en Izaya.

—Si tanta es tu curiosidad, te diré que fui a buscarlas porque tenemos asuntos que tratar… En casa, me refiero.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

Izaya no queriendo ahondar en detalles se limitó a contarle que había recibido una llamada de su madre, pidiéndole que, junto con Mairu y Kururi, fuera a verla. Shizuo no supo muy bien que decir al respecto.

—No pensaba que tuvieras ese tipo de relación con tus padres.

—Sigues siendo un estúpido protozoario, ¿lo habías notado? En realidad, si supiera que no voy a pasar un buen rato, observando a mis queridos humanos, me negaría a cumplir su petición. Pero claro, no todos los días te enfrentas a la muerte de alguien, ¿o sí? Creo que tendré bastante material si voy a casa.

—Ja, y me llamas insensible. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a tu padre?

—Sí. Ya ves que vale la pena regresar. ¡Tantos sentimientos y expresiones que _veré_! Además, sería buen momento para ponerlos al tanto de esto —Izaya señaló el parche y luego aguardó la reacción de Shizuo.

—Haz lo que se te venga en gana —replicó Shizuo ciertamente herido. No sabía que esperaba Izaya obtener atormentándole de ese modo. ¿Observar "sentimientos y expresiones" curiosas?

No queriendo darle esa satisfacción a Izaya, Shizuo se forzó en mantener una expresión sería. No se esperaba lo que seguiría a las palabras del informante.

—Dado que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré ausente, más vale despedirse de forma apropiada, ¿no te parece, Shizu-chan? —tras callar y notando que Shizuo andaba levemente inclinado, Izaya plantó un rápido beso sobre sus labios. Luego, viendo que Shizuo se había quedado helado, no tardó en alejarse al tiempo en que reía con apenas disimulada histeria.

Durante su camino, Izaya se dedicó a imaginarse lo que rondaría por la cabeza de Shizuo después de lo que había dicho y hecho. Si bien, aunque se mantuvo divertido por un rato, no tardó en distraerse al recordar que Shinra había querido encontrarse con él.

 _Ja, ja, ja, yo pensaba que él sería el único que podría entenderme, pues el propio Shinra está dispuesto a causar dolor a otros si con ello permanece al lado de Celty…_

 _No creí haber fallado al predecir su forma de actuar…_

 _¡Es por eso que los amo a todos!_

Por su parte, Shizuo retomó su trabajo como recolector, donde Tom no pudo evitar notar el malhumor de su empleado. No quiso preguntar más cuando le vio arremeter contra un grupo de personas endeudadas. Las víctimas del monstruo de Ikebukuro pensaban que Shizuo estaba centrado en imaginar mil formas de torturarles, sin saber que, aunque forzándose a derribarles, pensaba únicamente en Orihara Izaya.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **1 de noviembre, 10:15**

—¡Iza-nii! —exclamó la gemela menor al ver llegar a su hermano. Izaya no respondió al saludo, sino que reparó que Kururi no estaba presente, si bien las maletas de los tres estaban apiladas en el centro de la sala. Namie, sentada frente al escritorio de Izaya, le señaló aquellos bultos, quizá instándole a que se marcharan pronto. Izaya esbozó media sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Kururi? Pensaba que ustedes dos no podían separarse ni por un momento.

—Kuru-nee, está hablando con mamá. Muy raro, ¿no? —contestó Mairu enérgicamente.

Izaya no dijo más. Tomó asiento en la sala y esperó a que Kururi cortara la mencionada llamada.

—Heiwajima ha venido a buscarte, lo mismo que Shinra —avisó Namie sin apartar los ojos de su computador portátil. Izaya asintió.

—Lo sé. He tenido que decirle a Shizuo que estaré fuera de Ikebukuro.

—Seguro encuentra eso como un alivio, como todos —repuso Namie con cierta picardía.

—Puede ser… Mairu, ¿te parece extraño que tu hermano se reúna con su familia?

—¿Eso le has dicho? —cuestionó la aludida acercándose a Izaya—. Eres un deshonesto, Iza-nii.

—Ya esperaba yo una respuesta como esa —dijo Izaya, reparando en que Kururi bajaba por las escaleras con teléfono en mano. Así pues, Izaya quiso advertidles a las presentes:

—Si acaso revelan mis verdaderas intenciones, me aseguraré que la pasen mal, ¿entendido?

—Nos vuelves poco sinceras, Iza-nii.

—Sí… (como gustes).

—Ya vete de una vez por todas.

Una hora más tarde, los hermanos Orihara se marcharon de Ikebukuro, donde Mairu y Kururi mantenían presentes las órdenes de Namie de vigilar a su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Hola, hola :) Resulta que pude darme un tiempito esta semana ;) Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews y follows/fav. Espero sigan haciendolo.

Kwz325, InsomniaKnightmare, scienceFragile, LadyNerissa, Peith, Kimiyu, karasu-shiro y berenice uchiha les agradezco sus comentarios, tomare en cuenta todo lo que me escribieron. :D Les mando un abrazo muy grande.

P.D.: Awww, espero que ya te encuentres mucho mejor, karasu-shiro, yo igual cumplo en diciembre XP. ¿Qué día cae? :3 Así me pulo en el capítulo que suba.

Saludos a todos. Nos estamos leyendo.


	30. Pte 2: capítulo 2

**Parte dos: capítulo dos**

* * *

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **1 de noviembre, 10:30**

 _Él no contestara por muchos mensajes o llamadas que hagas_ , se leía en el PDA de Celty, que no se había molestado en apartar la vista de su ordenador. Aunque amaba a Shinra su reciente actitud y preocupación por el informante, le tenía de los nervios. Siguió tecleando y contestando los mensajes de la sala del _chat_.

—Tienes razón, mi adorada Celty, pero, aun así, yo fui su doctor. Hasta cierto punto soy responsable de lo que suceda con él, aunque en realidad, no tengo idea de lo que trama. Quizá en esta ocasión no intente nada, pero es una opción bastante improbable… Namie-san no ha querido decirme donde está.

 _No hay nada que puedas hacer_.

—Aun con lo que sé de Izaya, no creo que sea capaz de ser tan descuidado consigo mismo para probar su punto. ¿O será que siempre intento ver lo mejor de él?

 _Shinra, lo que Izaya decida hacer, no tiene nada que ver contigo._

Tras cerrar sesión, Celty se levantó de su asiento y después se colocó el casco.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Shinra, siguiéndola con su taza de café en mano. En la otra llevaba el celular que había estado usando para marcar el número de Izaya.

 _A diferencia de Izaya que no tiene remedio alguno, hay alguien que necesita que lo vigilen, por su bien y por el de los demás._

—Entiendo. No tardes, Celty, y ten cuidado, últimamente se ha hecho merecedor de su apodo.

 _Culpa a Izaya por eso._

—Puede que tengas razón… ¿Qué digo? Mi querida Celty siempre ha de tener razón —Shinra fue más lento que Celty. Antes de que el médico pudiera abalanzarse a sus brazos, la _dullahan_ se había marchado con todo y su moto.

Desde hacía un par de semanas aquella había sido la rutina de la pareja: mientras uno trataba inútilmente de ponerse en contacto con el informante, el otro tenía que asegurarse que el monstruo de Ikebukuro no causara destrozos.

Ambos empezaban a fastidiarse.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **1 de noviembre, 11:07**

 _¿Shizuo?_

El guardaespaldas, aun con el fierro en la mano, creyó entender la preocupación de Celty. Soltó lo que traía consigo y se alejó del destruido lugar y de los atemorizados hombres que habían intentado defenderse de Shizuo. Celty sólo les dedicó un vistazo antes de seguir a su amigo.

Caminando a su lado, escuchó la agitada respiración de Shizuo, que no tardó en sacar un cigarro. Tan enojado estaba, que las manos le temblaron cuando intentó prenderlo.

 _¿Estás bien?_ , preguntó Celty, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Desde días atrás, Shizuo había estado tan irritado que Tom la mayoría de las veces tenía que dejarlo ir mucho antes de que cumpliera la mitad de su turno de trabajo, no sabiendo la razón del mal genio de su empleado. En cambio, Celty sabía que la razón tenía nombre y apellido, pero no quiso hablar del informante y Shizuo tampoco.

Se limitaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro, sin mediar palabras.

 **Rumbo a Ikebukuro**

 **4 de diciembre, 08:30**

La mayoría de veces, a las gemelas Orihara les tenía sin cuidado los sentimientos de su hermano mayor, pero en aquellos momentos lo vieron, a su manera, bastante alicaído, de tal modo que Kururi se sentó al lado de Izaya y Mairu intentó llamar su atención.

—¡Iza-nii! Madre y padre preguntaron por ti, pero no parecieron sorprenderse porque no fueras a verlos.

Izaya apenas le dedicó un vistazo y luego continúo con la vista fija en el paisaje que daba lugar a otro de manera rápida. No tardó en sentir el abrazo de Kururi, pese a que durante los días en que estuvieron fuera de la ciudad, no habían interactuado. Sin embargo, ante el gesto, Izaya se volvió su hermana y le pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—Si continúan portándose de ese modo, voy a darme una idea equivocada sobre ustedes, ¿lo saben?

—Feliz (no estés triste, Nii-san).

—¡Animo, Iza-nii! —dijo Mairu queriendo, sin saber ella muy bien los motivos, hacer sentir mejor a Izaya.

Pese a lo dicho, Izaya les devolvió media sonrisa, antes de apoyarse nuevamente en su mano. Kururi no soltó su brazo y Mairu permaneció con la vista fija en el parche de su hermano. Tras horas de viaje, los tres jóvenes Orihara llegaron a la estación de Ikebukuro.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **5 de diciembre, 14:51**

Pese a lo mucho que se avergonzó por lo hecho, Shizuo esperó a que las gemelas Orihara estuvieran lo suficientemente alejadas. Le había tomado por sorpresa el que hubieran regresado a Ikebukuro. Eso significaba que él también tenía que estarlo…

—¿Shizu-chan? —el aludido se giró para quedar viendo frente a frente a la pulga. Shizuo no supo que decir al verlo ahí de pie, con su usual sonrisa descarada y el parche sobre el ojo derecho. El guardaespaldas apretó las manos en un puño e Izaya reparó en aquel gesto.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado, estúpido protozoario? ¿Ni siquiera habiendo pasado todo este tiempo has llegado a extrañarme? Yo en cambio sí he tenido ganas de verte, aunque sólo sea para que me arrojes un poste o… ¿Eh, Shizu-chan? ¿Estas escuchando?

Izaya no tardó en seguir al guardaespaldas que, sin mediar palabras, había empezado a caminar murmurando entre dientes. Se obligó a detenerse cuando Izaya volvió a colocarse enfrente de él.

—¿Qué quieres, pulga? —gruñó Shizuo. A Izaya no le pasó desapercibido el mal humor que el otro trataba de contener, si bien no dudó en acercarse.

Shizuo dio un paso atrás.

—¿Piensas besarme otra vez?

Izaya ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

 _Vamos, Shizu-chan… Habrás tenido que pensar en el asunto._

—No. En cualquier caso, ¿qué pretendías haciendo algo como eso? Si es uno de tus trucos, haz caído muy bajo, pulga... —dijo no queriendo dar a entender que lo que había hecho Izaya antes de marcharse había ocupado por completo sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué me haces tal pregunta? Ya te había dicho la razón.

—Cierto. Porque me amas, ¿no?

—¿Tan difícil es que lo creas?

—Nadie es tan estúpido como para eso. No pienso seguir jugando.

Izaya no replicó más. Encogiéndose de hombros, pasó junto a Shizuo, rozándole levemente, y luego se perdió entre las calles de Ikebukuro. Shizuo contempló su avance y luego retornó con Tom para empezar una nueva jornada de trabajo. Pasaría un tiempo para que el guardaespaldas se percatara de lo que Izaya había dejado en el interior de su bolsillo.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **5 de diciembre, 17:00**

—Shinra ha estado llamándote al menos una vez por día desde que te fuiste —anunció Namie al ver regresar a su jefe. Izaya no dijo nada y en silencio tomó asiento en el sillón. Después, tomó su celular y, en efecto, se encontró una buena cantidad de mensajes del joven doctor. Todos rezaban lo mismo.

El informante sonrió secamente antes de apagar el celular.

Namie enarcó una ceja, pero no preguntó más, pese a la expresión del rostro de Izaya.

—Me pregunto, ¿la gente se estará volviendo más apática? ¿O será que hoy en día no puedo predecir tan fácilmente que harán? Ambas opciones resultan un verdadero fastidio, ¿no lo crees, Namie-chan?

—¿No te ha resultado _aquello_ con Heiwajima?

— _Je_ , en realidad parece bastante recio a cooperar. Pero hoy he realizado mi última jugada. No puedo perder más tiempo.

—Habértelo pensado mejor desde un inicio.

—Por lo visto ni siquiera he sido capaz de anticipar mis propias acciones… ¡Qué rumbo tan interesante ha tomado todo este asunto!

—Pensé que dirías algo como eso —dijo Namie.

—Así que ahora eres casi tan buena como yo… Dime entonces, ¿qué hará, Shizuo?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Izaya no continuó la conversación con Namie, que en aquellos momentos se le antojaba agradable. No pudo seguir divagando sobre las acciones de Shizuo, puesto que Shinra llegó a su departamento, con semblante serio.

—Eh, Shinra, no creí que vendrías tan pronto te enteraras de mi regreso a la ciudad. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —saludó el informante en actitud despreocupada.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo el médico adentrándose en la estancia.

—Supongo que te debo una explicación. Después de todo, ese fue el trato, ¿no? Bien, te seré sincero, pero no puede enterarse nadie más que tú, ¿entendido?

Shinra asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

Izaya pese a que conocía de antemano que esa era la pregunta que le haría el médico nada más verse, no pudo mostrar una sonrisa que apenas disimulaba su pesar. Ninguno de sus acompañantes, Namie y Shinra, se dio cuenta de aquello. En realidad, ni siquiera Namie que sabía a donde había ido Izaya, conocía como había resultado el asunto. Se prometió cuestionar a las hermanas del informante más tarde.

Por lo anterior, Namie puso especial atención en la conversación de los otros dos, pero no sabía si el informante le estaría diciendo la verdad a Shinra.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Hola, espero todos se encuentren muy bien :D

Y, bueno, ya que termine la escuela por ahora, ya saben, les pondré un Cap. semanal ;)

(LadyNerissa: tu comentario, la posdata, en verdad me ha hecho reír, :) Ja, ja, ja Veamos que sucede entre esos dos... Al menos Izaya ha regresado :) ; Asami-Orihara: me da gusto leer eso, espero pases y me dejes otro review. ¡Saludos! ; berenice uchiha: Awww, gracias Yo la adoro a usted XP ; kimiyu: por nada :) Desde ahora vuelve a ser un cap. por semana :D ; ¡karasu-shiro!: muchísimas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, espero tengas un día excelente... sé que es mañana pero, he decidido adelantar esto :P No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste ;) ¡Un abrazo para ti!

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	31. Pte 2: capítulo 3

**Parte dos: capítulo tres**

* * *

 **Calles de Shinjuku**

 **5 de diciembre, 18:30**

Shinra pasó al lado de Shizuo, sin darse cuenta. El guardaespaldas tampoco quiso hacerse notar. En cambio, reparó en que el médico lucía realmente molesto; podía darse cuenta por las zancadas que daba y por la forma en que mantenía el ceño fruncido. Aunque le llamó la atención aquella inusual actitud en su amigo, no quiso preguntarle nada, de tal modo que esperó a que se alejara.

 _Esa pulga no hace más que fastidiar a todo mundo._

—¡Shizuo-san! —el guardaespaldas miró a Mairu y Kururi. La primera llevaba su uniforme de karate. En cambio, Kururi vestía de manera casual, permaneciendo por detrás de su hermana—. ¿Has venido a ver a Iza-nii?

—No —Shizuo sabía que no tenía sentido alguno negarlo, pero admitir que había caminado hasta Shinjuku sólo para ver si de causalidad se topaba con Izaya, le pareció imperdonable.

—Es una pena… Con lo bien que le vendría la compañía ahora —comentó Mairu con intención. Kururi negó la cabeza y tomó la mano de su hermana-. Cierto, cierto, se lo hemos prometido.

—¿Qué han prometido? —quiso saber Shizuo, a sabiendas de que Mairu no quería guardarse cualquier secreto que le hubiesen pedido mantener.

—No tenemos que decir nada.

—Sí... (Guardaremos el secreto, por Nii-san).

Shizuo bufó en respuesta y, queriendo sonsacarles información, pese a lo que difícil que resultaría, preguntó:

—Es raro verlas por aquí, ¿están quedándose donde Izaya? —preguntó a punto de sacar un cigarro.

—Sí, pero sólo por un tiempo.

—Sí…

—¿Por qué?

—Eh, Shizuo pero que curioso estas… Pregúntale tú mismo a Iza-nii, quizá algo quiera decirte.

—Silencio (no te dirá nada).

—Puede que lo intente —se resignó Shizuo.

—Ahora podría ser un buen momento —le sonrió Mairu con picardía—. Eh, Iza-nii, mira quien ha venido a visitarte.

Shizuo sintió las mejillas arder, pero no trató de marcharse. Las gemelas se despidieron de él y luego saludaron a su hermano. Viéndose solos, Shizuo empezó a caminar, confiando en que Izaya no tardaría en seguirle. El guardaespaldas pensó, aunque Izaya era mucho mejor disimulando, que al igual que Shinra estaba enojado.

—Pulga… -empezó a decir Shizuo sacando un segundo cigarro. Después de todo, el ojo de Izaya ya no parecía irritarse con el humo. ¿Izaya se habría dado cuenta de esa atención suya cuando pasaron tiempo juntos hacía más de cuatro meses?

—Mmm —dijo Izaya distraídamente, al tiempo que caminaba sobre un barandal, sólo para probarle a Shizuo lo bien que se las arreglaba.

—Es la segunda vez que Shinra viene a verte…

—¿Celoso?

—Hablo en serio, Iza… pulga.

—Yo también. No, en realidad no. Ja, ja, ja —Izaya pasó con un salto de un barandal a otro, no pasándole inadvertido el que Shizuo estuviera prestándole atención, como si quisiera prever una caída.

—¿Ha ido a tratar tu ojo?

—Sí —respondió Izaya caminando en reversa. Shizuo estuvo a punto de bajarlo a la fuerza, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y…?

—Nada, no hay nada que decir al respecto, Shizu-chan.

—Maldita sea, pulga. ¿No has querido que te operen?

—No, y no entiendo porque estas molesto. Ya te lo he dicho (esta será la tercera vez), no te sientas culpable o sientas lastima por ti. La verdad es que ese tipo de cosas no nos va.

—Escucha, pulga… ¡Quédate quieto por un momento! Lo que te pasó, lo que yo hice —dijo Shizuo al tiempo que señalaba el parche de Izaya-. Es mi culpa, pero lo que suceda después es sólo tu responsabilidad.

—No tienes que decírmelo —se quejó Izaya—. Shinra ya me lo ha repetido, y lo mismo los demás. No necesito escucharlo de ti.

—¡Joder! —Izaya no quiso escapar de Shizuo cuanto este arremetió contra él —¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—El del problema eres tú. ¿Qué más te da lo que decida hacer? Tú mismo lo has dicho.

Shizuo no tardó en soltar el abrigo de Izaya, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no lo hizo con brusquedad. Izaya posó su ojo en las manos crispadas de Shizuo.

—¿Qué quieres, Izaya? —preguntó al fin con cierta suavidad.

—Qué me des una respuesta.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, ni siquiera tú eres tan bruto como para no saber de lo que estoy hablando —replicó Izaya sin ocultar su exasperación.

—No sé qué esperas que te responda. Estoy seguro de que, de algún modo, estas manipulando a todos. Lo que sucedió, lo que hicimos fue a raíz de tu herida y por el asunto de esos tíos.

—¿Shizu-chan está tratando de decirme que aún me odia? ¿Es eso? —dijo Izaya con media sonrisa.

—No… ¡Sí! No lo sé.

—En verdad eres un bruto.

—¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder? Eres un mentiroso que siempre está jugando con los demás. ¡Ni siquiera se puede confiar en sientas algo por tu familia!

—Eso no evito que me ayudaras… —soltó Izaya como si comentara el buen tiempo que hacia —Además, al igual que Shinra, haz venido a verme en dos ocasiones, pensando que hace unas horas fue sólo una coincidencia. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quería ver como estabas. Si acaso habrías empezado a usar la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que te ahorrarías muchos problemas si sólo dijeras algo sobre "ese" asunto? ¿O es que tienes mucho tiempo libre últimamente? Escuche decir a Simon que has faltado al trabajo, ¿por qué será?

 _¿Por qué no me sorprende? Algo tenías que saber, estúpida pulga. ¡Lo odio! ¡Cómo odio a este sujeto!_

 _Mmm… ¿será que Shizu-chan este diciéndose lo mucho que me odia?_

—Me doy cuenta de que esto no va a llegar a nada. Si me disculpas, Shizu-chan, tengo que ir a trabajar. El Awakusu se ha vuelto cada día más impaciente.

Dicho aquello Izaya quiso marcharse, aunque ya sabía que Shizuo no iba a permitírselo.

—¿Sigues trabajando para ellos?

—La vida tiene un costo, Shizu-chan. ¿Qué podría hacer si no trabajo? Al parecer, algunos si podemos concentrarnos al tiempo que pensamos en nuestros problemas existenciales, al contrario de este protozoario imbécil.

 _Voy a matarlo…_

—Izaya… —empezó Shizuo en tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué? No pensabas que sería diferente, ¿o sí? Por mi está bien si quieres seguir persiguiéndome por la ciudad, pero será tu asunto si acaso vuelves a dejarme caer encima una máquina expendedora… no, espera, seguro que sigues usando los postes, dado que viste que funcionan bastante bien…

Izaya se apresuró en agacharse dado el golpe que soltó Shizuo.

—Eso también puede servir.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —gruñó Shizuo sacando el puño de la pared de piedra donde momentos antes se había recargado Izaya.

—Ja, ja, ja Voy a tener que concederte eso, Shizu-chan. Al final del día, creo que hemos quedado claros, ¿eh? Cuídate, Shizu-chan —se despidió Izaya antes de esquivar una segunda vez a Shizuo y alejarse del sitio.

 _Debí abandonarlo cuando pude_ , pensó Shizuo amargamente.

 _Ese estúpido protozoario sólo está alargando este lío… Namie-chan tenía razón_ , pensó Izaya mientras esquivaba los lugares donde era probable que se encontrara a Shinra o a Celty… o a sus hermanas… o a cualquier otra persona que estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido entre él y el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

En cambio, Shizuo empezó a buscar a cualquiera de esas personas, pero no encontró muy agradable lo que tendrían que decirle.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **5 de diciembre, 20:02**

—Me rindo —exclamó Shizuo al entrar en el departamento de sus amigos, para después dejarse caer en el sillón.

—Lo mismo digo —concordó Shinra terminándose una nueva taza de café.

Celty negó con la cabeza antes de encerrarse en la pequeña habitación que desatinaban para conversar en el _chat._ La sola mención del informante la ponía de mal humor, pues consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo lidiar con él. Sin embargo, no pasaría más de un día para que este le pidiera un encargo.

—¿Ahora qué hizo? —preguntó Shinra, deseando, en secreto, poder quejarse con alguien. Por lo general era lo suficientemente paciente como para no molestarse con Izaya, pero el día de hoy simplemente no había sido capaz de ser afable ante lo que él consideraba la más grande estupidez.

—¿Recuerdas lo que… te conté cuando estuviste en el hospital?

—Sí, eso es algo que da mucho de qué hablar.

—Pues creo que estas equivocado, es decir… Pienso que Izaya… esa pulga… ¡Aggg! Como lo detesto…

—Puedo notarlo —dijo Shinra mientras, aguantando la risa, daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida—. ¿Ha estado diciendo cosas extrañas de nuevo?

—En realidad insiste con la primera.

—Mmm… ya veo, entonces habrá que considerar que dice la verdad, para variar.

—Si es cierto o no, ya no me importa. He terminado con esa pulga.

Celty, que escuchaba la conversación pese a que cerró la puerta de vidrio, quiso aplaudir la resolución de Shizuo, pero no así la de Shinra.

—¿Estás seguro? No creo que Izaya vaya a dejar el asunto en paz. Además… ¡Bah! Olvídalo.

—¿Qué? —Shizuo enarcó una ceja. Celty se distrajo de la conversación que mantenía con Anri Sonohara y con Mikado Ryuugamine.

—Nada… Sólo creo que de vez en cuando, deberíamos dar ese salto de fe, ¿sabes?

—¿Fe? Algo te ha dicho, ¿verdad? Escúpelo.

 _¿Shinra?_ , Shizuo no sabía que decía el PDA de Celty, pero concluyó que lo dicho por Shinra había atraído la atención de la _dullahan_.

—No, no sé nada —quiso excusarse patéticamente el doctor, agitando su mano para dar a entender que descartaba semejante idea—. Además, terminaste con él, ¿no?

—¡Shinra!

 _¡Dimos lo que sabes!_

—No me dijo nada, al menos no acerca de eso. Sólo discutimos sobre su ojo. Es todo —volvió a tratar. Los otros dos parecieron creerle, de tal modo que Shinra contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Se preguntó porque seguía poniéndose de parte de Izaya… ¿Sería porque los amigos que tenía eran bastante pocos como para darse el lujo de perderlo a él? Si eso sucediera, al menos llevaría una vida más tranquila…

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **5 de diciembre, 23:27**

—Tenías razón, Namie-chan —dijo Izaya apenas llegó a su departamento. Ahora Namie se encontraba en el sillón y archivando una gran pila de papeles.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Namie sin tener mucha curiosidad—. ¿Sobre el Awakusu?

—No, eso ha ido como esperaba. Me han dicho algo que resulto de interés. Hablo de Shizu-chan. En verdad que es un bruto sin remedio.

—¿No contemplaste ese detalle en tu _plan_?

—Sí lo contemple… Lo mejor será que empiece a buscar una nueva entretención —Izaya se detuvo en observar el departamento y escuchar el silencio en su interior—. No es qué importe mucho, pero ¿no han vuelto esas dos?

—No —Namie miró la hora, pero no añadió más.

—Entre más pronto regresen a su propio departamento mejor. No sé quién resulta más ruidoso, las dos juntas, o el protozoario.

—En estos momentos, tú.

—Ja, ja, ja. No vas a ser amable por más que haya tenido un día malo, ¿eh?

—¿Has tenido un mal día?

—Puede decirse.

—Mis condolencias. Podrías distraerte si trabajaras.

—Ya me doy cuenta de la razón por la que te contrate (varias en realidad). Vale, después de todo Shiki-san ha tenido a bien decirme sobre Otani y Hojo… Quizá debería pedirle a la transportista que busque a mis hermanas.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿No se supone que ambos estuvieron cerca de la explosión?

—Así fue. Lo que me han dicho sólo ha sido una precaución del Awakusu. Me dio la impresión de que eran propiedad suya esas bodegas. No están muy contentos por eso.

—Lo anterior fue una indirecta, ¿cierto?

—Fue la perspicacia mi primera razón.

Namie se levantó de mala gana y fue a buscar el teléfono. En vista de que si en verdad Izaya pensaba usar a Celty le hubiera llamado él mismo, Namie marcó el número de Mairu que no tardó en responder.

—Mairu, ¿dónde…?

—¡Namie-san! ¿Kuru-nee está contigo? ¿Con Iza-nii?

—Izaya —empezó a decir Namie con semblante serio y apartando el teléfono de su oreja—, creo que tendrás que llamar a esa mujer…

* * *

 **N. del A.** Y, bien, resulta que alguien ha tenido MUCHO tiempo de sobra XD

En fin... ¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!

(karasu-shiro: me alegra saber eso. Muchas gracias, el mío fue el 4. Ya sé, a mi también me duele, pero... así las cosas deben ser XP ; Asami-Orihara: Ja, ja, ja, espero pronto lo sepamos ;) ; Desire Valentine: Awww, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Un abrazo! ; LadyNerissa: Yo también amo a esos dos... cada uno defendiendo a esos mensos XD; Peith: Hola, hola, gracias por el review, mi alma descansa sabiendo eso ;) ¡Besos! ).

¡Nos vemos! Dejen reviews XD


	32. Pte 2: capítulo 4

**Parte dos: capítulo cuatro**

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **6 de diciembre, 00:02**

Namie aguardó a que Izaya dijera algo, pero este no pronunció palabra alguna. En silencio, el informante se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a utilizar su computadora.

— _¿Namie-san?_

—Sí, perdona, Mairu. Eh… tienes que venir aquí, al departamento, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, nos vemos pronto —Namie colgó el teléfono y luego se giró a Izaya.

—Asegúrate de que regrese, Namie-chan —dijo Izaya sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Luego, anotó algo en su celular, dando la impresión de que no tardaría en salir.

—¿Adónde vas? —quiso saber Namie.

—Necesito comprobar algo. Cuando llegue mándame un mensaje, ¿vale? Esto no debería tomarme mucho tiempo.

—¿No vas a consultar a la transportista?

Izaya negó con un dedo.

—Todo a su tiempo, Namie-chan. Intenta que Mairu no se alarme, ¿sí? Temó lo que pueda hacer… Aunque resultaría divertido ver algo así.

Dicho aquello, Izaya se colocó su abrigo y se marchó.

Namie cruzándose de brazos se aproximó al sillón, para luego aguardar la llegada de Mairu. Durante la espera, Namie se preguntó el por qué seguía conviviendo con aquella familia tan problemática.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **6 de diciembre, 02:10**

Shinra y Shizuo continuaban conversando entre ellos, al tiempo que Celty se despedía de Mikado y de Anri. Sin embargo, en la sala del _chat_ , Kanra no tardó en unirse a la conversación. Celty quería cerrar sesión cuanto antes, pero Kanra, a la par que saludaba al resto, le mandó un mensaje privado:

Kanra: ¿Ocupada?

Setton: En realidad sí, estaba a punto de irme a dormir.

Kanra: Ja, vaya, aun así, ¿no estarías interesada en un trabajo? Últimamente te he dejado con mucho tiempo libre. Espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Setton: Estuve durante los últimos meses cuidando de Shinra. Eso sin duda entra en la categoría de "trabajo". No creas que te he perdonado por eso.

Kanra: Sé que no lo has hecho, pero estoy dispuesto a pagarte bien por esto.

Celty dudó unos segundos.

Setton: ¿De qué se trata?

Kanra: Necesito que sigas a una persona por mí.

Setton: ¿No pueden Mairu y Kururi hacer eso? Según entiendo son bastante buenas en ello…

Kanra: Me temo que eso, de momento, no es posible. Entonces, ¿aceptas el trabajo?

Setton: ¿De quién se trata?

Kanra: Yuuma Otani.

Tras aceptar, Celty se resignó a dormir esa noche, de tal modo que cerró sesión, para después colocarse el casco. A sabiendas del interrogatorio que recibiría por parte Shinra, se dirigió a la sala.

—¿Sucede algo, Celty? —preguntó Shinra levantándose del sillón.

 _Tengo trabajo, eso es todo._

—¿A esta hora? —cuestionó Shizuo reparando en lo tarde que era.

 _Mira quien habla. Regresare pronto._

—¿El trabajo es de Izaya?

 _¿De quién más podría tratarse?_

—¿Qué diablos quiere esa pulga?

 _Nada fuera de lo común._

—¿Celty?

 _Únicamente debo seguir a una persona. Si me disculpan_ , Celty guardó su PDA y se dispuso a marcharse. Shinra no la detuvo y Shizuo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Siempre es así?

—Casi siempre. Quizá sólo quiere salir un rato… durante los últimos días apenas pudo hacerlo por, bueno, por mi herida.

—Mmm… En verdad esa pulga es una molestia —Shizuo, viendo que se había terminado por completo sus cigarros, preguntó: ¿Shinra, quieres beber?

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de diciembre, 02:17**

En el pasillo del hospital, Izaya cerró sesión desde su teléfono, al tiempo que no apartaba la vista del paciente que permanecía conectado a una infinidad de tubos. Si Izaya no hubiese investigado previamente en que habitación se encontraba, nunca habría reconocido a Kiwa Hojo que yacía en coma y con el rostro desfigurado.

—Así que no eres parte de este juego —murmuró Izaya alejándose de aquella habitación. Confiando en las habilidades de la transportista, Izaya anduvo meditabundo por el pasillo, hasta toparse con su hermana.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo digo yo —protestó Mairu—. Namie-san me ha dicho que llamaste a la motociclista. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Investigando —dijo Izaya sin mucho entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo fue que te separaste de Kururi? ¿No se supone que ustedes dos son una sola persona?

—¡Iza-nii! ¿Piensas buscarla o no? —dijo Mairu con tono enfadado. Si no supiera que su hermano era capaz de dar con su gemela, le hubiera pateado hasta romperle algún hueso dada su falta de interés.

—Je, ¿qué te parece que estoy haciendo? ¿O es que Kururi era quien usaba la cabeza?

—Serás… —Izaya apenas esquivó el golpe que, de lo contrario, le hubiera dado directo en el rostro.

—Ustedes dos, largo de aquí —les riñó una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

—Ya nos íbamos, ¿cierto, Mairu? —dijo Izaya tomando por el brazo a su hermana.

—¿Qué harás al respecto? Si acaso no encuentras a Kuru-nee, te matare, aunque me quede sin hermanos, ¿oíste?

—Tú si sabes cómo motivar a la gente. Escucha, Mairu, estoy buscando a Kururi y créeme que no tengo ningún interés en buscarte a ti también. Regresa donde Namie-chan.

—No pienso hacer eso. Me quedare contigo hasta que encuentres a Kuru-nee. A diferencia de ti, a Namie-san se le ve realmente preocupada. Tienes que tener alguna idea de lo que ocurrió, ¿no?

—Sí, así es, pero como no soy tan mal hermano como piensas, no te diré nada.

—Aun así, no me iré.

Izaya soltó un prolongado suspiro. Ignorando la mirada acusadora de su hermana, se detuvo en el estacionamiento para analizar sus opciones. En un principio, pensando que Kiwa Hojo estaba involucrada, le tenía sin cuidado que se hubieran llevado a Kururi puesto que la mujer no la dañaría pese a sus modos. Sin embargo, otro asunto era si acaso Yuuma Otani tenía algo que ver.

—Si voy a tener que cargar contigo, vas a tener que obedecer —se rindió Izaya volviendo a reparar en Mairu.

Mairu, aun recelosa, asintió con la cabeza. Creyendo conocer los sentimientos de Izaya, esperaba, junto con Kururi, ser lo suficientemente interesante como para que su hermano quisiera encontrar a su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, quiso decir:

—Iza-nii, te advierto que, si no veo esfuerzos por encontrarla, le contare a todo mundo la razón por la cual te marchaste de Ikebukuro. A todos.

—Y dices que la mala persona soy yo, pero si lo pones así, tendremos que empezar a buscar a Kururi ahora mismo.

—Eres un monstruo, Iza-nii.

—Y tú eres hermana de este monstruo. Ahora ven que no tenemos tiempo que perder —le apremió Izaya encaminándola de vuelta a su departamento.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **6 de diciembre, 04:45**

—¿Acaso se me olvido decirte que me avisaras cuando Mairu volviera aquí, Namie? —se quejó Izaya sin volverse a la joven Yagiri.

Namie no replicó porque, de alguna manera, Izaya parecía realmente molesto (¿era su imaginación o Izaya se había dirigido a ella sin usar honoríficos?). Tanto Mairu como Namie permanecieron observando a Izaya. El informante tecleó de manera casi compulsiva en ambas maquinas que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Eh, Mairu, ¿por qué no te das un baño? Creo que esto tardara un rato —se dirigió Namie a Mairu que siguió aquella sugerencia. La preocupación por su gemela realmente estaba agotándola.

Namie en cambio miró el semblante ensombrecido de Izaya.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar no esperando realmente que le diera una respuesta sincera.

Izaya le dedicó un vistazo a Namie antes de decir con voz extraña:

—Recuerdo haberle contado a Shinra que mis hermanas se comportaban del modo en que lo hacían por culpa mía. Siendo niñas, alguna vez les dije que actuar como si se trataran de una única persona era lo mismo que decir que no se tiene un propósito, pero, ¿quién pensaría que en estos momentos el que ambas sean como un sólo ser resulta lo mejor para todos?

 _Para mí._

Namie entendió lo que Izaya quería decirle y no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por él y por la propia Mairu, que no sabían seguía escuchándolos desde el piso de arriba.

—Estoy segura de que encontraras a Kururi.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **6 de diciembre, 04:50**

Shinra paseándose por el departamento, intentaba saber qué hacer con Shizuo. El guardaespaldas estaba tan borracho que las mejillas se le habían puesto coloradas. El médico esperaba que, dada su fuerza, el guardaespaldas hubiera aguantado todo el alcohol que tomó, pero no fue ese el caso. En torno a ellos, se había alzado un verdadero basural de latas y botellas, además de una que otra colilla de cigarro, que Shizuo le había obligado a comprar.

—¿Y si busco a esa pulga y aclaramos todo este lio?

—Si vas en ese estado, es probable que termines por proponerle algo bastante indecoroso, ¿sabes? —dijo Shinra sin convencerse de no querer ver algo como eso.

—Odio a ese tipo.

—Sí, seguro que sí —murmuró Shinra que agradecía que Celty aún no hubiese retornado, sin embargo, no tardó en escuchar el timbre de su celular. Se trataba de un mensaje de Celty: "Me parece que el trabajo me llevara más tiempo de lo que pensé. No me esperes despierto."

Shinra, con ligera sospecha, quiso preguntarle los detalles del asunto. La respuesta de Celty no tardó en llegar: "Esto queda entre nosotros. Creo que alguien se ha llevado a la hermana de Izaya, a Kururi; por eso mi trabajo es andar tras la pista de un sospechoso. Eso es todo lo que sé."

Shinra volvió a escribir un mensaje, en la cual se incluía la posibilidad de llamar al informante. El mensaje de Celty tardó más que el anterior pese a ser más corto: "No estoy segura de sí es buena idea. En cualquier caso, no le digas nada a Shizuo."

Shinra no sabía si aquella última línea era por el bien del guardaespaldas o por el del informante. Preocupado por el segundo, Shinra dudó en marcar su número.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué has puesto esa mueca? —Shinra se giró a Shizuo antes de resignarse a primero lidiar con el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Hola, hola... Espero que estén teniendo una muy buena semana.

(karasu-shiro: muchas gracias por el review :D ; Asami-Orihara: ya ves ;) Gracias por comentar. ¡Abrazos! ; berenice uchiha; gracias por el review, ya estaba comenzando a extrañarte :D Ja, ja, ja espero que no tengas que golpear a Shizuo).

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	33. Pte 2: capítulo 5

**Parte dos: capítulo cinco**

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **6 de diciembre, 05:00**

En su habitación y tras regresar de entrevistarse con el Awakusu, Izaya confirmó lo averiguado por Celty: Yuuma Otani pese a encontrarse fuera de la cárcel, al menos de momento, no había hecho nada que llamara la atención. Aquello obligaba a Izaya a plantearse su primera hipótesis.

—¿Izaya? —el aludido no se giró a Namie. En cambio, enfiló todas sus navajas hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Namie no dijo nada al verlo sostener la navaja como si le profesara algún tipo de cariño. El informante sacando y guardando la afilada hoja un par de veces, pensó en como pedirle _aquel_ favor a Shinra. Ya sabía que el médico estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido a Kururi.

 _Con lo tozudo que es seguro que me hará perder un par de horas…_

—Te dejo a cargo de este lugar, Namie-chan. Procura que esta vez nadie entre —dijo Izaya bajando por las escaleras para reunirse con su hermana, que lo esperaba con evidente exasperación. De brazos cruzados, Mairu siguió con la mirada a Izaya.

—Yo misma destrozare este sitio —murmuró Namie imitando a su jefe.

—Sé que lo harás. Pero voy a tener que pedirte que esperes un poco. Después de todo, tengo intenciones de seguir ocupándolo.

Namie no dijo más. En el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento. Pensaba que _algunas_ cosas iban a repetirse y, más particularmente, siendo dos veces peor que lo que fueron la primera vez…

¿Cómo saber si no tendría razón?

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de diciembre, 06:37**

—Mairu, espérame aquí. Luego, cuando veas que salgo con ese sujeto, nos sigues hasta el callejón, ¿vale? —dijo Izaya, quien, por fuera de un ventanal, señalaba a una persona que era notoriamente más vistosa que quienes le rodeaban.

—Como tú digas, Iza-nii. Pero, independientemente de si es o no culpable, pienso sacarle ambos ojos —dijo resuelta y con aire lúgubre.

—Aunque a _medias_ , eres bastante cruel, ¿no te parece? —dijo Izaya con sinceridad y, pese a que Mairu había dicho aquello sin ninguna segunda intención o con el afán de molestarlo (al contrario del propio informante), Izaya frenó el impulsó de llevarse la mano cerca de la mejilla derecha.

Así pues, Izaya se adentró en el establecimiento y, haciendo alarde de lo habilidoso que era manipulando a los demás, no tardó en salir en compañía de un hombre que no destilaba confianza alguna.

Mairu no sabía si su hermano habría amenazado a ese hombre para que le siguiera, pero se limitó a llevar a cabo las instrucciones de Izaya. Y, como había prometido, ella no se reprimió ni un momento para sonsacarle información al sujeto.

 _No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, así sea seguir al imbécil de Iza-nii, he de encontrarte, Kuru-nee_ , se repitió constantemente Mairu, sin saber que, pese a los motivos particulares de cada uno, su hermano tenía pensamientos similares.

Por otro lado, mientras Mairu interrogaba al tercero, Izaya pensó que corría el riesgo de que, al final, su hermana fuera a contarle aquel asunto a los demás. En lo personal, Izaya no consideraba que fuera la gran cosa, pero sí que conocía bastante bien a Shinra y a Shizuo como para saber que ellos no estarían de acuerdo. ¿No acaso él había sido objeto de lastima por parte de sus hermanas? ¿Por la propia Namie?

En definitiva, pese a sus contradicciones iniciales, Izaya prefería que todo siguiera como hasta el momento: diciendo él, por una parte, que su amor a Shizuo era egoísta pues únicamente nacía de su fascinación por contemplar la naturaleza humana, mientras que el guardaespaldas justificaba sus acciones porque sólo zaya era capaz de permitirle ser él mismo, un monstruo que no hacía más que asustar a todos con su descomunal fuerza.

 _Si llegaran a enterarse, si Namie-chan o la transportista supieran, quizá creerían que las mentiras son para alejar a_ esas _personas, por su bien. O puede que sólo esté juzgando precipitadamente a mis adorados humanos. Eso siempre es una opción…_

… _Ja, ja, ja._

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **6 de diciembre, 10:45**

Cuando Shinra contempló el desmejorado aspecto de Izaya no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el informante. Este alzó una ceja, como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en el interior del joven doctor.

—¿Shinra? ¿Piensas ayudarme o no? —dijo Izaya, en voz baja. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a su hermana leer los mensajes del PDA de Celty.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. Aun así, ¿no crees que sería mejor contarle esto a la policía?

—Eso sí estoy dispuesto a que Mairu acabe conmigo (deberías ver lo que hizo hace rato). Escucha, tiene que ser a mi modo. Bastante enredado se ha vuelto tener a Mairu tras de mí. No pienso dejar que todo mi esfuerzo sea en vano, por lo que debo encontrar a Kururi yo mismo.

—Entiendo. Espera aquí —dijo Shinra, si bien sus palabras destilaban duda. Fuera del alcance de miradas curiosas, Shinra rebuscó en su habitación lo que Izaya le había pedido. Al tiempo que abría y cerraba cajones, se permitía darle un vistazo a Shizuo que seguía profundamente dormido, para buena suerte de todos.

—Ten. Confió en que sabes cómo y qué cantidad hay que administrar, ¿cierto? —quiso asegurarse Shinra tras darle un pequeño sobre de papel al informante que no tardó en asentir con la cabeza. Después, guardó el sobre en un bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Eh, Mairu, deja de parlotear y vámonos —dijo volviéndose a su hermana. La joven le dedicó una mirada furibunda antes de acercarse a él. Celty, desde su sitio y de brazos cruzados, observó con curiosidad a los dos hermanos. Ambos tenían unas marcadas ojeras oscuras, por no hablar de lo pálidos que estaban.

Los hermanos Orihara ya estaban en la planta baja del edificio, cuando Shinra llegó hasta ellos. Dada su respiración agitada, Izaya supuso que su amigo había corrido para alcanzarlos. Apenas repuesto, Shinra empezó a hablar.

—Izaya, sé que no piensas aceptar ningún tipo de ayuda, pero al menos me debes decir donde estarás. Por cualquier situación.

—¿Es el trato por el pedido o por no enviarnos al hospital después de que la cosa de ponga fea? —dijo Izaya esbozando media sonrisa.

—Por ambos —confirmó Shinra, decido a no dejarlo ir hasta que supiera el lugar al que se dirigían. Esperó que el informante dijera la verdad.

—Resulta que estos tíos son de la vieja escuela y, además de todo, unos románticos. Así que todo este asunto tiene que darse donde empezó, hace un par de años. Seguro que darás con el lugar y, de paso, estarás entretenido.

—…

—Recordare esto. Sí algo sale mal, como buen amigo que eres, te harás responsable de nosotros. Sígueme, Mairu.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **6 de diciembre, 11:07**

Shizuo se levantó de mala gana y tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba reposando en la habitación de Shinra. Se quejó al sentir la cabeza punzar y luego recordó que la noche anterior y buena parte de la madrugada de ese día había bebido y fumado como en mucho tiempo no hacía.

Al guardaespaldas le tenía sin cuidado lo que dijera Shinra al respecto, pero si creyó necesario disculparle con Celty. A punto estaba de ir a buscarla, cuando reparó en el aroma de _esa_ persona. De manera instintiva las manos de Shizuo se crisparon en un puño y no tardó en precipitarse a la sala.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está esa endiablada pulga? —preguntó Shizuo a los presentes. Celty no se movió de su sitio, pues no sabía si Shinra tenía contemplado contarle la situación en que se encontraba Izaya.

—Ah, Shizuo, veo que ya te sientes mejor —observó Shinra sentado en un sillón individual. Debido a que no había dormido la noche anterior, tomaba una taza de café que aun humeaba.

—No pienses que no soy capaz de darme cuenta de cuando ha estado por aquí. ¿Por qué ha venido? —insistió Shizuo, ciertamente curioso.

—Ha venido por un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia.

Tanto Celty como Shizuo parecieron sorprendidos por la respuesta del doctor, de tal modo que el guardaespaldas, mostrándose testarudo, se decidió a cambiar de estrategia rápidamente.

—Shinra, ¿qué sucede? ¿Celty? —Shizuo se giró a la _dullahan_. La mujer no esperando la aprobación de Shinra se acercó a Shizuo y luego tomó su mano para conducirlo al exterior.

Shinra los miró unos breves momentos antes de volver a sus propias divagaciones.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de diciembre, 11:15**

—Celty, ¿piensas decirme algo? —se atrevió a preguntar el guardaespaldas que se sabía preocupado pese a no querer estarlo. No tardó en sacar un cigarro.

 _Shizuo, ¿en verdad quieres involucrarte de nuevo? La última vez las cosas no salieron muy bien. Casi mueren todos. En realidad, creo que varias personas salieron heridas… Tú incluido._

—Dilo por Izaya, yo la estaba llevando bien… Bien, quizá no. Pero no puedo sólo ignorar esto, ¿cierto?

 _Eso significa "voy a meterme de lleno en el problema", ¿me equivoco? En cualquier caso, creo que esta vez debes dejar que Izaya resuelva él sólo sus problemas._

—Aunque concuerdo contigo, y pese a lo que dije antes, o puede lo diga porque aún sigo ebrio… No permitiré que esa pulga ande armando semejante jaleo en la ciudad.

 _Lo dice alguien que siempre hace una cantidad de destrozos equivalentes al ocurrido en el puerto. Pero supongo que no tengo más remedio que contarte. Se han llevado a Kururi e Izaya piensa que Otani u Hojo han tenido algo que ver._

La expresión de Shizuo se endureció de pronto. No esperaba _escuchar_ algo como eso, no después de dar por terminado cualquier posible acercamiento con Yuuma Otani o con Kiwa Hojo.

 _Shizuo, no cometas ninguna estupidez. Esto no pinta nada bien._

—Lo sé, Celty. Pero creo que seguiré el consejo que estoy seguro Shinra me daría: "si en esta ocasión está Izaya actuando en pos de algo _bueno_ , no podemos solamente hacer la vista gorda".

Celty tardó unos momentos en teclear un nuevo texto.

 _Hablare con él más tarde. Supongo que tú harás lo mismo, porque sólo Shinra puede saber Adónde han ido Izaya y Mairu. Además, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo le tomara averiguarlo._

—¿Por qué coño siempre hay que adivinar lo que piensa o hace esa pulga?

 _De modo que Shinra tiene razón sobres ustedes dos_ , pensó Celty mientras ella y Shizuo volvían sobre sus pasos. _El único que no parece darse cuenta todavía, eres tú, Shizuo. Esperó que no lo hagas nunca._

Celty sabía que tenía deseos egoístas, pero a sabiendas de su afecto por Shizuo, no se sintió mal al respecto.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos! Aprovecho para darles a todos las gracias por leer este fic, y también por comentar o añadir la historia a sus "Follow/Fav". ¡Hacen mi día!

(karasu-shiro: Ja, ja, ja... En verdad sería divertido ver algo como eso. Lo sé, en la versión original el personaje de Namie es uno de mis favoritos 3 Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews. Te lo agradezco mucho. ¡Abrazos y besos mi número 100! XD: Peith: A mi me emociona dos veces más ver cuando llega a mi correo una notificación de algún comentario tuyo XP. ¡Te mando un abrazo!: berenice-uchiha: Awww, muy lindo de tu parte. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme comentarios. ¡Saludos!).

P.D.: Como podrán notar ya le cambie el nombre al fic, ya no aguantaba el anterior, Ja, ja, ja.

¡Suerte en la semana!


	34. Pte 2: capítulo 6

**Parte dos: capítulo seis**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de diciembre, 16:45**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

Mairu siguió a su hermano a través de las calles y luego callejones de la ciudad, sin saber a qué sitio la estaban llevando. Sin embargo, no preguntó nada y sólo caminó en silencio tras la alta figura de Izaya que miraba de un lado a otro.

Al cabo de un rato, este se detuvo de improvisto y tomó asiento en el suelo. Luego, sacó su navaja y empezó a jugar con ella. Si acaso tuviera los mismos hábitos del guardaespaldas, Mairu estaba segura de que Izaya se hubiera puesto a fumar.

—¿Qué haces, Iza-nii? —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Espero.

—¿Qué esperas? —Mairu se recordó ser paciente, así que trató de permanecer tranquila, pese a la angustia que sentía al no estar con su gemela—. Si no me dices, ¿cómo pretendes que actué según tus planes?

—De momento, basta con que yo sepa lo que esperamos. Ahora, guarda silencio porque intento tomar algunas decisiones importantes.

—Eres odioso. Pero me callare si antes me respondes dos preguntas.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

—Sólo responde. Te escuche hablar con Namie-san. Es cierto que, ¿te basta con una de nosotras? Es decir, si Kuru-nee o yo desapareciéramos de repente, ¿estarías tranquilo, pues piensas que siendo una "misma" persona, no importa si sólo queda una de las dos? Sí eso es cierto, es un pensamiento cruel, aun para una persona como tú.

—Esa es tu primera pregunta. ¿Cuál es la segunda? —dijo Izaya, que permanecía imperturbable. Pero como no calló a su hermana, Mairu pensó que quizá estaba dispuesto a tener cualquier tipo de conversación.

—¿Ha valido la pena? ¿La pérdida de Kuru-nee la justificas por todo el entretenimiento que has tenido hasta el momento?

—Esa es la misma pregunta que la anterior. Únicamente la has formulado de manera diferente, pero, igualmente, el tipo de respuesta que esperas, ¿no tiene acaso la misma naturaleza?

Izaya se giró su hermana, aún con la espalda apoyada en la pared de un destartalado edificio. La mirada que le dedicó Mairu, le hizo alzar una ceja.

—¿Estás preguntándome si me importan? ¿Es eso? No pensaba que ustedes estarían interesadas en ese tipo de cosas, asuntos sin sentido. ¿Qué más te da lo que yo piense de ustedes o de cualquier otra persona? Ya sabes que yo siento por ustedes lo mismo que siento por cualquier otro ser humano. Yo a todos los amo por igual. No hay ningún tipo de secreto tras de eso. Pese a todo, no soy tan complicado como crees.

—No somos tontas, Iza-nii, así que no sigas intentando tomarnos el pelo. Ya sabíamos que no tienes ninguna consideración especial por nosotras, pero pensé que quizá habrías cambiado puesto que por Shizuo-san sientes algo distinto, ¿no?

Izaya pareció ligeramente sorprendido, pero no tardó en soltar una suave risilla.

—No, te equivocas. Shizu-chan es humano, así que no tiene que ser considerado de manera distintiva que cualquier otra persona.

—No haces más que decir mentiras. Si fuera eso cierto, ¿por qué Shizuo-san fue al único que no le confiaste lo que hiciste en casa? ¿Por qué no amarlo desde un inicio? ¿No decías que él era la excepción en tu amor por los humanos?

—No veo cuál es tu punto. Esto se está tornando verdaderamente aburrido y fastidioso.

Mairu no se inmutó y permaneció siendo insistente.

—Hace tiempo, en casa, para horror de nuestra madre, repetías que eras un instrumento que podía ser usado por otros, o en última instancia por ti mismo. Si estabas diciendo la verdad en ese entonces, no creo que ahora le ocultaras _aquello_ a Shizuo-san, a no ser que esperaras que no se culpara o se preocupara por ti.

—No creí que fueras tan sentimental, Mairu. Ya veo que tendré que esforzarme en encontrar a Kururi si quiero que dejes de andar diciendo estupideces.

—Aun así, no negarías que cualquier persona puede mostrar ese tipo de "sentimientos" porque, al fin y al cabo, es innato a ellos desde su origen. Entonces, ¿qué se supone que eres tú para no ser como nosotros?

 _Si en verdad amas a Kururi de esa manera profunda y desinteresada que dices, entonces, puedes entender perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer._

—Yo soy simplemente Izaya Orihara, el informante.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **6 de diciembre, 18:00**

Tras una larga e incómoda conversación e insistencia por parte de Celty y Shizuo, a partes iguales, Shinra se vio obligado a confiarles el sitio que pensaba sería pronto visitado por el informante y su hermana. No podía estar seguro, pero no encontraba una mejor opción que esa. Al saber el posible paradero de los Orihara, Shizuo se marchó sin preguntar más detalles.

 _No creo entenderte en estos momentos, Shinra. ¿Por qué no pensabas decirle a Shizuo a donde ha ido Izaya? Si es tu amigo, ¿no querrías que estuviera a salvo? ¿Aun cuando tuvieras que ir contra sus deseos?_

Shinra permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de responder.

—Por una razón muy sencilla, mi adorada Celty; porque Shizuo es querido e Izaya no. Él lo sabe, de lo contrario hubiese ido por cuenta propia a pedirle ayuda al _guardaespaldas_. Todo esto… en realidad, no creo que acabe bien para ninguno de los dos, pero en cualquier caso, Izaya hubiera sido capaz de lidiar con ello, con cualquier cosa que sucediera por muy mala que fuera. Alguna vez lo dijo. Si lo quiebran, podría yo tratar de arreglarlo… pero ahora…

 _Aunque no me guste admitirlo, no creo que tengas razón. Izaya no es solamente su cuerpo y lo mismo aplica a Shizuo. Entonces, ¿por qué? Tú únicamente piensas en si pueden romperlo físicamente, ¿no?_

—No me malentiendas, Celty. Lo que yo pienso, es exactamente eso que dices. A diferencia de cómo fue algunas veces, estoy arriesgándome a creer que, en estos momentos, Izaya Orihara es capaz de preocuparse por alguien, aun cuando no obtenga algún tipo de beneficio. Es por eso que debimos haberlo dejarlo ir solo.

Celty se acercó a Shinra para rodearlo con ambos brazos.

 _Sé que te preocupas por él. Es tu amigo de la infancia después de todo. Y quizá puedas ayudarlo, pero, por ahora, tienes que confiar en Shizuo. Ya verás cómo ese par de idiotas regresa pronto. Podemos apostar si quieres._

—Mala idea. No sabes que podría pedirte a cambio —le dijo Shinra con picardía.

En respuesta, Celty generó gran cantidad de neblina, antes de profundizar el abrazo.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de diciembre, 18:15**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

En poco tiempo, Shizuo llegó al sitio sugerido por Shinra. Como suponía el doctor, en el lugar se alzaban una buena cantidad de edificios, sin embargo, el guardaespaldas no tardó en reconocer el olor de Izaya, aroma que últimamente le resultaba de lo más familiar. Tras un rato dando vueltas de un sitio a otro, llegó a lo que le pareció una fábrica abandonada desde hacía varios años.

Después abrir con sus propias manos la valla metálica en lugar de saltarla, a lo lejos divisó al informante, pero, cuando vio que este tenía acorralada a Mairu, con la clara intención de cortarle con la navaja que llevaba en la mano, se apresuró en acercarse para detenerlo. Sostuvo el brazo del informante de manera tan dolorosa, que Izaya se vio obligado a dejar caer el arma.

Cuando logró soltarse de Shizuo, se giró a él, siendo evidente que no pensaba encontrárselo por ahí. A punto estaba de interrogarlo, cuando Mairu le soltó una fuerte bofetada que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Izaya soltó un quejido y se llevó rápidamente la mano a la sien derecha. Shizuo consideró que, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo desde que le hirió, no tendría motivos el informante para seguir adolorido. No dijo nada al respecto, pero le pareció en cambio que Mairu estaba ligeramente arrepentida.

—Perdón… —dijo Mairu, extrañando al guardaespaldas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shizuo?

El guardaespaldas no se molestó en responderle. De modo que Izaya terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Si algo sale mal, cúlpalo a él, Mairu —dijo Izaya dispuesto a pasar por alto la bofetada. De igual forma, Mairu ignoró de sobremanera que hacía unos pocos segundos su hermano estuvo a punto de dejar caer sobre ella su navaja.

—¿Piensas ayudarnos a recuperar a Kuru-nee, Shizuo-san? ¡En verdad eres tan lindo como Yuhei-san! ¡Ahora empezaremos a sentir admiración por ti!

Izaya se irguió tras guardar su navaja en el abrigo.

—Vamos a entrar por ahí —dijo señalando unas escaleras metálicas en la parte trasera del edificio contiguo a la fábrica.

Mairu fue la primera en subir por la escalera e Izaya pensaba secundarla, hasta que sintió que Shizuo le tomaba por la muñeca. El informante se volvió sin saber la razón de aquel gesto.

El guardaespaldas, luego de soltarle, se giró aun lado como si pensara que lo que había hecho era bastante vergonzoso. Sin embargo, terminó por posar su mirada sobre el ojo del informante.

—Te prometo que cuando salgamos de esta, hablaremos de _aquel_ asunto, Izaya.

El guardaespaldas, bastante incomodo, esperó alguna reacción por parte del otro. Izaya terminó por sonreírle, para después asentir con la cabeza y seguir a Mairu.

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos a todos!

karasu-shiro: Ja, ja, ja ¿Te ha dado esa impresión? Gracias por comentar y por la info. ;) ¡Felices fiestas!

Kimiyu: muchas gracias, me da gusto saber eso. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo!

Peith: Awww... ¡Que linda! Gracias por dejarme reviews! ¡Abrazos y besos!

berenice uchiha: ¡Gracias! Espero que ese Shizuo ya reaccione ;) ¡Te deseo lo mejor!

¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad! ¡Pásenla muy bien!

¡Suerte!


	35. Pte 2: capítulo 7

**N. del A.** Para mis estándares, ahora les pongo un capítulo mucho más largo que los habituales. Consideren que es mi regalo para ustedes de Navidad y Año Nuevo, dado que no puedo darles personalmente un abrazo (aunque me gustaría). ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

* * *

 **Parte dos: capítulo siete**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **Interiores**

 **6 de diciembre, 18:30**

Dentro del edificio que permitía observar de forma parcial el interior de la fábrica, Izaya se acercó a la ventana y permaneció un rato sin hacer más que mirar el mencionado lugar, bajo los ojos escrutadores de Shizuo y de Mairu.

—¿Pulga? —preguntó Shizuo sin entender la razón de aquella demora.

—Escucha, Shizu-chan, te permito estar aquí mientras hagas lo que yo te pida. Después de todo, tenemos la vida de Kururi en nuestras manos —dijo con la clara intención de que el guardaespaldas no protestara, más que por una preocupación personal. Al escuchar eso, Mairu se cruzó de brazos y Shizuo se limitó a gruñir, pero no dijo nada.

—Mairu, este edificio en que estamos tiene dos pisos más, tanto arriba como abajo. Ve a todos y asómate por las ventanas. Necesito saber si Otani le proporcionó a quien sea que se haya llevado a Kururi cierto personal.

Mairu no se molestó en contestar, pero no tardó en buscar las escaleras interiores para hacer lo que su hermano pedía. Viéndose solos, Izaya aun con la mirada en la fábrica, quiso preguntarle a Shizuo:

—Me siento curioso, Shizu-chan. ¿Qué sabes ahora que antes no, para haberme prometido aquello?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Vas a hacer que adivine?

—Se supone que tú sabes de antemano lo que pensamos o hacemos, ¿no? No tengo porque decirte nada.

—Aunque me siento halagado, yo no conozco lo que pueden hacer o no los demás, Shizu-chan. En cambio, planteó un juego, armó el tablero después de elegir a las piezas que de momento me interesan y, luego, pongo a prueba mis hipótesis. Eso es todo. Es una partida de predicciones, ¿lo entiendes?

—Yo no estoy jugando.

—Ya veo —Izaya por el rabillo el ojo, se daba cuenta de que Shizuo mantenía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaleco, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo en su interior. Ante tal descubrimiento, Izaya soltó una risilla.

 _Si el beso no fue bastante incentivo para ti, estúpido protozoario, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo otro si lo fue._

—Únicamente hay media docena en los pisos inferiores y otros cuatro más arriba —dijo Mairu, al tiempo en que notaba la tensión entre los otros dos.

Izaya que sabía de antemano aquello, asintió. Antes de saltar al marco de la ventana y de ahí al interior de la fábrica, le dio instrucciones a Shizuo.

—Shizu-chan, si no quieres decirme por qué has venido aquí, está bien. Ya me daré cuenta yo más tarde. Por ahora, ¿qué te pareces si, siendo lo más discreto que puedas, conduces a toda esta gente fuera de la fábrica durante el mayor tiempo posible? Te advierto que no armes destrozo porque está infraestructura se encuentra en tal mal estado que si acaso estornudas, se nos viene a todos encima.

Shizuo soltó un bufido, pero se resignó a obedecer. Mairu repitió las acciones de su hermano y ambos dentro de la fábrica desaparecieron de la vista del monstruo de Ikebukuro, que, aun bajando por las escaleras, mantenía su mano en el bolsillo.

Izaya y Mairu en cambio vieron que la fábrica estaba por completo construida de metal, donde varias plataformas móviles hacían las veces de puentes entre un piso y otro. Todo, tanto las paredes interiores como los pisos, estaban hechos de metal que formaba patrones huecos, de tal modo que era visible todo el sitio, sin importar donde se encontrara uno. Desde lo alto, Izaya y Mairu esperaron a que los hombres que bebían varios metros por debajo de ellos, se alejaran tras escuchar ruidos en el edificio contiguo a la fábrica.

Sin perder tiempo, Izaya tomó por la muñeca a Mairu y la condujo hasta el otro extremo, si bien a la misma altura que donde se encontraban. Luego, Izaya susurró algo a oídos de Mairu y se adentró él solo a un pequeño cubículo, donde sabía que lo estaban esperando.

El informante cerró la puerta roja tras de sí y luego encaró a la muchacha que estaba sentada en una silla plegable. Al lado y sentada, Kururi abrió los ojos de súbito al ver a su hermano, pero permaneció en su sitio.

—Me gustaría hablar yo primero —empezó Izaya sin avanzar más, de tal modo que su interlocutora y él quedaron separados por una distancia considerable—. Aunque sabía que sólo podía tratarse de ti, tras ver que Kiwa estaba indispuesta, no pensaba que serías capaz de hacer que todos pensaran durante años que te habías suicidado. Yo soy un mal hermano, pero sin duda, tú eres mucho peor, ¿o que piensas al respecto, Sawa?

La aludida no dijo nada. Se pasó los dedos por su rubio cabello, cortado de forma pareja y perfecta, de tal modo que le daba un aspecto inmaculado, aun con toda la suciedad que envolvía el sitio donde estaban. En realidad, aquella muchacha de bello rostro parecía fuera de lugar.

—No es mi intención que expongas mis sentimientos —dijo finalmente, dejando al descubierto una pistola. Como si hubiera hecho aquello de manera inconsciente, continúo hablando, aun cuando no dejaba de mover la mano que sujetaba el arma—. Pero sin duda quise que vinieras porque hay cosas que deseaba decirte y también porque sé que hay cosas tú también querrías contarme. Hay que cerrar el círculo.

—Si esperas una disculpa formal, creo que malgastas tu tiempo.

—Todos los que te conocen saben que eres una persona egoísta, pero no pensaba que lo serías tanto como para que te importara tan poco tu familia. Es cierto que hasta hace poco, yo misma no hacía más que odiar a Kiwa, pero hay ciertas situaciones que nos obligan a cambiar. Dime, si volara ahora mismo los sesos de esta niña, ¿querrías matarme después?

Kururi sintió que el arma se apoyaba en su nuca, de tal modo que aguardó con angustia la reacción de su hermano.

—Es posible. Pero hasta que no lo intentes, no podremos saberlo con seguridad. Si en verdad quieres averiguarlo, adelante. Pero no esperes que después yo vaya a mostrarme enloquecido como vi hacer a tu hermana. No te culpes o culpes a Kururi por ello, es que simplemente no se me da el hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Eres de los que apuestan todo en una sola jugada.

—Si quieres verlo de ese modo. Aun así, te propongo que dejes a Kururi marcharse porque nada vas a obtener matándola o torturándola. Dirás que, después de todo, he venido hasta aquí, pero te confieso que únicamente lo hice bajo amenaza y de lo contrario, por compromiso. Hay gente que podría considerar un abandono de ese estilo como un acto bastante insensible, así que… Aquí me tienes.

—Te creo. Eres el informante de Shinjuku, ¿no? ¿Dónde está la otra hermana? Debo suponer que se encuentra cerca de aquí.

—Así sería, porque como sabrás a la gente le gusta entrometerse y entorpecer el trabajo que a uno le hubiera costado muy poco hacer estando solo. Eso mismo debió haber pensado Otani.

—Alguna solución tenías que tener.

—Precisamente —Izaya rebuscó en su abrigo su navaja, dándose cuenta de que el arma de la muchacha seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Cuando encontró la que buscaba se la arrojó a Hojo que la atrapó con la mano libre—. La hoja está envenenada. Alguna vez quisieron que cortara a una persona con la misma sin que yo lo supiera, porque deseaban probar su punto. Decidí guardarla porque resultó ser bastante eficiente. Pensaba incapacitar a mi hermana con ella, pero alguien ha tenido la amabilidad de intervenir. Seguramente ahora estará divirtiéndose con los hombres que te fueron proporcionados por Yuuma Otani.

—Me parece que quieres decirme algo con eso. Mencionaste a Otani ya dos veces y no habría necesidad de hacerlo en ambos casos.

—Es porque sé que siempre has estado enamorada de Otani, aun cuando él no siente ni una pizca de cariño por ti. En realidad, y no únicamente porque deseo eximirme de toda responsabilidad, creo que ese hombre es la razón por la cual ahora tu hermana se encuentra irreconocible (si acaso tuviste la bondad de visitarla) y tú acabas de llevar la vida a un punto sin retorno. Él mismo le ocultó la verdad a Kiwa sobre ti pues únicamente quería obtener algún beneficio debilitando, aunque fuese un poco, al Awakusu.

Sawa frunció el ceño.

—Tienes la razón, pero nada de esto habría pasado si Nakura no hubiese estado moviendo los hilos tras esos mensajes. ¿No podías simplemente dejar que uno se engañara? Tenías que destruir cualquier expectativa que tenía por aquel entonces. Estoy segura de que no fui la única víctima. Es por eso que encuentro realmente irritante que, aun así, no te encuentres por completo sólo como sería lo esperado.

—Si lo que deseas es castigarme, hazlo. No tengo reparo alguno. Mayor será mi gusto si te convierto yo mismo en un monstruo, porque ese es el tipo de persona que soy. Sólo te pido que dejes que Kururi se vaya. Si lo piensas, hieres a más de una persona de ese modo.

Sawa se rio de manera casi melódica antes de girarse a Kururi.

—Ya oíste a tu hermano, vete de aquí, muñeca —dijo al tiempo que la joven Orihara se incorporaba con evidente duda. Izaya se apartó de su camino, indicándole que debía irse pronto.

Aun así, Kururi rodeó a su hermano por unos breves segundos antes de marcharse de aquel pequeño cuarto.

—Ahora, ¿hemos terminado? —preguntó Izaya dejando de escuchar los pasos de su hermana tras la puerta.

—No lo sé, ¿hemos terminado?

—En realidad, aunque expresaste en un inicio que no pensabas hablar de ello, quisiera terminar por entenderte. Desde que te conocí, sabía que en realidad no querías a Kiwa y lo mismo sentía ella, entonces, ¿por qué estas dispuesta a matar o morir por alguien así?

—Porque ella quiso acabar contigo. En realidad, fue la única vez que mostró sentir cariño por mí, así que ahora, estando por completo destrozada y moribunda, lo menos que podía hacer, ya fuera que despierte o no algún día, era hacerle saber que le doy las gracias.

—Eso es un amor retorcido.

—No tendrías motivos para decirme algo así, siendo que, si tú alguna vez sientes amor, igualmente será un amor enfermo y destructivo.

—No voy a contradecirte.

—¿Eso es una disculpa?

—No, pero te diré, porque me da la impresión de que hemos dicho lo que teníamos que decir, que estoy a punto de poner a prueba si un amor como el que describes, puede finalmente encontrar algún tipo de reflejo en alguien menos monstruoso que nosotros.

Sawa se incorporó con brusquedad y apartó la silla.

—No sé qué habrás querido decir, pero quizá en algún momento cavile sobre el asunto. Ahora, muérete de una vez.

Izaya sonrió con cierto pesar. Antes de volverse a los ductos que se encontraban sobre sus cabezas. Sawa lo había dicho y Shizuo lo había insinuado, a él, el informante le gustaba armar tableros, desde los más simples a los más complejos, siempre poniendo a prueba las voluntades de sus piezas.

Sawa no tardó en disparar el gatillo, hasta que, por enfrente de ella, cayó una pesada lámina cuadrada que antes había sido parte del sistema de ventilación. Desde el ducto, una muchacha de cabello trenzado le sacó la lengua.

—¿Qué…? —dijo Sawa antes de notar que había fallado el tiro por el sobresalto. Izaya le soltó una buena patada a la muchacha antes de apresurarse a sujetar a su hermana y macharse de ese cuarto.

Mairu que era arrastrada por su hermano se atrevió a mirar atrás sólopara ver que una enfurecida Sawa disparaba a todo aquello que se moviera. Aquellos puentes hechizos que habían visto antes no lucían estables, pero Izaya y Mairu no tuvieron más remedio que cruzarlos.

En efecto, apenas se pusieron encima, los puentes metálicos sujetos por cadenas bastante oxidadas, se tambalearon peligrosamente. Sawa no perdió tiempo en apuntarle a las cadenas más próximas de modo que Izaya y Mairu se deslizaron por la superficie que se había inclinado hasta parecer un tobogán. Uno bastante peligroso. Acostumbrados los dos, a prepararse a las caídas no se hicieron daño al terminar un piso más abajo.

Continuaron descendiendo con Sawa tras de ellos. Izaya hubiera considerado enfrentarla, pero en vista de que la pérdida de un ojo le había vuelto un poco torpe, además de que sólo contaba con sus navajas, decidió aguardar la mejor oportunidad.

Estando en el penúltimo piso inferior, que aun así estaba por varios metros sobre el último, Izaya divisó una salida, pero no estaba seguro de poder alcanzarla a tiempo. A medio camino estaban cuando se oyó el crujir de las cadenas de la plataforma por la que habían caído momentos antes. Las cadenas no soportando más el peso, se rompieron con un fuerte chasquido.

Izaya tumbó a su hermana bajo él, previendo que no tardarían en ser aplastados por la pesada estructura metálica que además estaba arrastrando a otras consigo. Sin embargo, aunque el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para generar una nube de polvo, Izaya se dio cuenta que estaban vivos, porque en el último momento, el monstruo de Ikebukuro se había puesto entre ellos y aquellos puentes que se habían quebrado en dos al aterrizar sobre la espalda de Heiwajima.

—¿Shizu-chan? —preguntó Izaya con el guardaespaldas de rodillas sobre él. Evidentemente adolorido, Shizuo no contestó y se limitó a jadear. Izaya se giró a su hermana que estaba ilesa lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Sawa estaba a punto de llegar al piso donde se encontraban.

Aunque intentaron detenerlo, Izaya se las ingenió para deslizarse bajo Shizuo y los escombros y seguidamente adentrarse en el edifico donde antes había estado contando a los, de momento, ausentes secuaces de Sawa.

Cuando Sawa se acercó con intenciones de seguir al informante, Mairu le tomó por el tobillo, de tal modo que la muchacha cayó y soltó el arma que igualmente fue puesta fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, la muchacha se incorporó y tomando un fierro que había resultado del reciente destrozo, se perdió de vista.

Shizuo intentó quitarse de encima los fierros, pero incluso él lo encontró dificultoso. Se resignó a remover aquellos que impedían a Mairu moverse. Esta entendió a Shizuo e igualmente ayudó a quitarse de encima los metales caídos. Cuando logró zafarse esperó poder ayudar a Izaya.

Se metió por una de las ventanas y escuchando ruido en el piso de arriba, se dispuso a subir, sin embargo, no tardó en notar que el suelo estaba lo suficientemente podrido como para romperse si se ejercía la suficiente presión sobre las tablas de madera.

En efecto, abriéndose un agujero en lo que para Mairu era el techo del cuarto, cayeron a pocos centímetros de ella, su hermano y Sawa. El primero había desenfundado su navaja, pero habiendo caído en posición aventajada, Sawa le soltó al informante un garrotazo en el cuerpo de tal modo que Mairu se apresuró a intervenir. Mostrando lo buena que era en karate, Mairu logró quitarle a su hermano a la mujer que se protegía con sus propios brazos.

—Eso es por Kuru-nee —dijo Mairu soltándole un nuevo golpe que terminó por quebrar el brazo izquierdo de Sawa cuando esta se golpeó contra la pared más próxima a ella. Desesperada y dándose cuenta de que únicamente tenía una última oportunidad puesto que Mairu al apoyarse tenía el pie atorado en un par de tablones, se las arregló para tomar una especie de clavo grueso que en alguno momento debió formar parte del marco de la ventana.

Mairu, distraída al querer librarse de las tablas, no se dio cuenta de que Sawa estaba a punto de arremeter contra ella. Todo aconteció muy rápido: al tiempo en que Mairu lograba zafarse y Sawa dejaba caer con todas sus fuerzas su recién adoptada arma, Izaya se colocó en medio de las dos mujeres, quedando cara a cara de su hermana. Luego, sin perder tiempo, se volvió para asestarle el golpe final a la joven Hojo que terminó por caer sentada y con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

—Esto ha sido todo cuanto podemos ofrecerte —dijo Izaya mirando con aire cansado a la mujer derrotada. Avanzó con ligera cojera a donde había caído, recogió su navaja y luego volvió sobre sus pasos para entregarle el arma a Sawa.

—Has lo que creas correcto. Ese amor retorcido tiene que ser la respuesta —dijo el informante antes de pedirle a Mairu que le siguiera. Sin volverse, escucharon como Sawa Hojo rompía a llorar.

Minutos después, no la oyeron más.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **Exteriores**

 **6 de diciembre, 20:51**

Izaya y Mairu, cubiertos de polvo de pies a cabeza y con ligero tambaleo, salieron de la fábrica para encontrarse a Kururi que los esperaba arrodillada sobre el suelo. Al ver a su hermana gemela, Mairu se apresuró a ir corriendo hasta Kururi y rodearle, tumbándola al momento.

—¡Kuru-nee! ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! —decía Mairu sacudiendo a Kururi, que, con esfuerzo, logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada. Le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana que, tan feliz estaba, quiso agradecerle a Izaya. Y quizá lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque Kururi que continuaba viendo de frente a la fábrica, reparó en su hermano y la expresión que había puesto.

—¿Nii-san? —le llamó Kururi con preocupación. Mairu apenas separándose de su hermana, se volvió extrañada y, anticipándose a la caída de su hermano, se apresuró a levantarse para sujetarle antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿Iza-nii? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mairu soportando todo el peso del informante—. ¡Iza-nii!

—Je, esos cabrones se han dado a la fuga… Mira que quitarme de encima toda esa mugre —decía Shizuo que llegaba tras librarse de su confinamiento. Se sacudió las manos, pero fue hasta que llegó al lado de Kururi que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al ver que, Izaya de rodillas, estaba apoyado en Mairu. Se acercó a los hermanos, con una extraña sensación en sus adentros.

—Eh, Mairu —empezó a decir Izaya en un susurro y con los dientes apretados—. Hazme un favor, ¿sí?

—Iza-nii…

—Ayúdame… a tenderme, ¿quieres?

Mairu no entendió muy bien los motivos de su hermano para pedirle aquello, pero en vista de lo pálido que se había puesto no tardó en obedecer. Con cuidado acostó a su hermano en el suelo, que se quejó hasta haberse tumbado por completo. En el suelo, se quedó quieto como si el menor movimiento le provocara dolor.

—Iza-nii, ¿qué sucede contigo?

—Eh, pulga —dijo Shizuo arrodillándose por detrás de informante —Izaya que parecía más interesado en respirar de manera pausada, no dijo nada. Shizuo en cambio al posar sus manos en el suelo, se dio cuenta de la sangre que teñía los bajos del abrigo de Izaya. Sin decirle nada a Mairu, se atrevió a levantar el abrigo y luego la camisa del informante hasta dejar descubierta la espalda de Izaya que tembló sin poder evitarlo ante el tacto.

El guardaespaldas arrugó el ceño y las gemelas Orihara lo notaron.

—¿Shizuo-san? —dijo Kururi que, sin levantarse por completo sino arrastrándose, había llegado al lado del guardaespaldas. No tardó en notar la herida que tenía Izaya en la espalda, pero no sabía cómo pudo habérsela hecho. En cambio, Mairu pasando por arriba de su hermano, se dio cuenta de que seguramente, durante los breves momentos en que Izaya se colocó en frente de ella, cuando Sawa le atacó con un pedazo de varilla para construcción debió haberle acertado a su hermano.

—Kururi… ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Izaya al notar a su hermana por detrás de él.

—Sí.

—Bien... —dijo llevándose una mano al costado con fuerza, para distraerse del dolor que sentía en la espalda baja.

Shizuo se giró a Kururi y ella, sin tener fuerzas o ganas para explicarse, le tendió un celular a Shizuo donde estaba registrado un mensaje con instrucciones, seguramente escritas por Izaya, donde le pedía que, al salir, buscara a Shizuo y luego llamara a Shinra para pedirle que llegara al sitio en que se encontraban. Aquel teléfono lo había recibido Kururi en manos de Izaya, cuando intercambiaron un breve abrazo en el cuarto de la puerta roja.

—Pronto (no debería tardar).

Izaya apenas asintió con la cabeza, ejerció mayor fuerza sobre el costado. Temiendo que se hiciera daño, Mairu tomó su mano y permitió que el informante la apretara tanto como quisiera. Kururi en silencio se limitó a contemplar a sus hermanos.

Shizuo no sabía qué hacer. La sangre que brotaba por la espalda no era mucha, dado que la varilla aun enterrada obstruida su salida. En vista de que la lesión era cerca de la columna, a ninguno de los presentes se les ocurrió ejercer presión sobre la herida, lo cual en cualquier otra situación podría haber funcionado para tener cierto alivio.

Shizuo estaba esforzándose por no soltar las maldiciones que sabía amenazaban con escaparse de sus labios. No se había dado cuenta de que sus dedos estaban adentrándose en la acera, debido a la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos.

—Voy a buscarlo —dijo Shizuo incapaz de permanecer quieto y escuchando los quejidos que de vez en cuando dejaba soltar Izaya. Los demás no dijeron nada al ver marchar al guardaespaldas.

—Oye, Iza-nii, ¿ahora te das cuenta de que eres un mentiroso? —dijo Mairu dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano. Kururi, a sabiendas de que su hermano estaba demasiado débil como para seguir manteniéndose en esa posición que seguramente amortiguaba su dolor, posó su mano en el hombro de Izaya para que no terminara por recostarse sobre la herida.

—No… ¿por qué será? —dijo Izaya en voz baja.

—Tú dijiste que estabas bien con una de las dos.

—Y lo… volví a decir —Izaya esbozó media sonrisa antes de que las punzadas de su espalda la borraran rápidamente.

—Tal vez. Pero, aun así, te pusiste en medio.

—Fue un error.

—Nii-san —dijo Kururi al reparar en que su hermano, por unos segundos, cerraba el ojo—. Gracias.

—Sí, gracias, Iza-nii.

Izaya apenas siendo capaz de alzar el rostro para ver a Mairu, le pareció que sus ojos estaban tornándose brillantes.

—Mantén tu promesa.

—Mmm —dijo Mairu sin entender.

—Llora y luego ríete. Rían mucho. Eso… fue lo que me dijeron, ¿no?

—Eso haremos, Iza-nii.

—Entendido —dijo Kururi que, iba añadir algo, cuando escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta aproximándose.

Shinra bajó rápidamente de ella y se acercó a donde estaban apiñados los hermanos Orihara. Celty igualmente desmontó y observó el sitio, buscando algo. Al no encontrarlo, se acercó a Shinra que nuevamente había dejado al descubierto la herida de Izaya. Al verla, Celty se llevó una mano al brazo, con nerviosismo.

—¿No crees que estas adquiriendo muy malas costumbres, Izaya? —dijo Shinra al tiempo que alineaba la cabeza y cuello del informante pese a sus protestas. Kururi se había levantado para dejar trabajar al médico, pero, estando débil, no tardó en recibir la ayuda de Celty que le obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

Mairu no se movió de su sitio, en parte, porque su hermano aún mantenía apresada su mano y también porque, en el fondo, estaba muy preocupada por él. Alguna vez le habían dicho que ellas si lo consideraban un familiar suyo. No se daba cuenta hasta ese momento de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

A Izaya le pareció que Shinra estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de leerle la cartilla, pero quizá esperaría el momento oportuno para ello.

Shinra no tardó en rebuscar su celular y tras ver la herida una vez más, se giró a Mairu y luego a Celty. Aunque estaba bastante enojado con Izaya, decidió no ir contra sus deseos, aunque fuese malinterpretado a primeras.

—Mairu, llama a una ambulancia —dijo esperando que la niña llevara un teléfono celular con ella. Al momento, Kururi le tendió a su hermana el celular que le había dado Izaya, pero las protestas del informante no tardaron en hacerse oír.

—Shinra, teníamos un trato.

—Guarda silencio, Izaya —le regañó Shinra sin tener las manos libres porque sujetaba al informante de tal modo que la varilla no fuera a causar más daños de los que ya había hecho—. Celty, acércate y sostén por mí el celular. Marca el primer contacto.

Celty se desembarazó de Kururi e hizo lo que Shinra le pedía. Al tiempo que Mairu pedía una ambulancia, Shinra esperaba que le contestaran.

—¡Shinra! —volvió a quejarse Izaya, moviéndose ligeramente.

—Izaya, quédate quieto. Esa varilla la tienes tan cerca de tu columna que no me sorprendería que no volvieras a caminar —dijo Shinra con exasperación. Izaya había perdido el poco color que le quedaba.

—Basta (no asustes a Nii-san) —riñó Kururi a Shinra.

Shinra se sacudió y cuando el timbre de espera del celular dejó de sonar, se dispuso a contarle su petición al Awakusu. Al saberlo, Izaya calló sus reclamos y permaneció expectante.

Con el paso del tiempo, Mairu sintió como su hermano soltaba su mano.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de diciembre, 22:27**

Tras ser avisado por sus atemorizados empleados y debido a que lo acontecido en el interior de la fábrica hasta el momento no había llegado a oídos de nadie, una vez que hubo quedado el lugar desierto, Yuuma Otani quiso saber que habría ocurrido con Sawa ya que no le había visto cerca del informante y los suyos.

Adelantándose a la inspección de rigor que haría la policía que acompañó a la ambulancia al saberse el percance de Izaya, que más tardaría sería silenciado completamente por el Awakusu, Otani bordeó el sitio.

Aunque el interior ya estaba deteriorado por el paso de los años, el hombre pudo notar los recientes destrozos. Su traje café, en un principio completamente limpio y planchado, no tardó en llenarse de polvo y aceite. Con aire aburrido, Otani anduvo un rato hasta que encontró a Sawa Hojo en un edificio cercano.

Si el informante o ella misma habían acabado con su vida al cortarle la garganta con la navaja que yacía a un lado del brazo de la muchacha, le tenía sin cuidado. Su resolución no iba a cambiar. Sin embargo, en vista que el informante no terminaba por caerle mal, decidió que dejaría pasar un cierto periodo de tiempo antes de hacer lo que se proponía, para después marcharse inmediatamente de Ikebukuro.

Tomó el cadáver de Sawa entre sus brazos y se marchó del sitio, sin saber que sus acciones habían sido las adecuadas porque, dentro de unas cuantas horas, el edificio, así como la fábrica no tardarían en derrumbarse, por motivos que a las personas ajenas a los habitantes de la ciudad les parecerían extraordinarios.

Adentrándose en la fábrica para luego salir por la parte trasera, a Yuuma Otani le pareció distinguir que algo brillaba entre los escombros que se alzaban en el centro del lugar, pero no quiso averiguar de qué se trataba.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **Cuarto de Izaya**

 **7 de diciembre, 09:11**

Izaya bajo efecto de, a su consideración, maravillosos analgésicos, se encontraba reposando de la intervención quirúrgica, cuando Shinra le pidió permiso para entrar en su habitación. Al tener permiso, Shinra se acercó a la cama del informante y, antes de cualquier cosa, quiso decirle:

—He hablado con Shiki-san. En poco tiempo estarás en tu departamento.

—¿Qué les has prometido? —quiso preguntar Izaya, a sabiendas de que podría averiguar aquello él mismo—. Sea lo que sea, lo haces para… ¿qué?

—Sabía que no querrías estar aquí más tiempo del necesario, pero tu condición es bastante crítica como para dejarte ir. Te espera mucho tiempo de recuperación, Izaya. Así que pensé que preferirías estar en casa, con el equipo adecuado.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Izaya, ligeramente incomodo por semejante favor.

—A cambio, tendré que realizar ciertos trabajos sin cobrar por ellos.

—Podrías haberles dicho que yo mismo pagaría por eso.

—No estabas lo suficiente lúcido como para poner en juego tu dinero. Olvídalo. Además, quería disculparme. Creo que quizá me puse bastante nervioso en ese momento.

—Yo pensaba que eras un profesional.

Shinra no replicó.

—Oye, Izaya, hay varias cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Como quieras. Pero sólo diré la verdad, si al final de esta conversación me respondes una pregunta, aunque en principio creas que debes mentirme por mi propio bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo Shinra acercándose una silla.

—Antes de discutir sobre, bueno, lo concerniente a tu herida, me han quedado algunas dudas de lo que sucedió anoche. Kururi me dijo que, estando en la fábrica, le pediste que me llamara tras verse libre. Si pensabas usarme, ¿por qué no dejaste que fuera contigo desde un inicio?

—Porque no pensaba ser yo quien te necesitara. Pensé que quizá Kururi estaría lastimada de un modo u otro, así que, al ver que así era, no pude arriesgarme a que Mairu se desquitara en esos momentos. Tenía que encontrar un modo de que se marcharan y… Por eso solamente.

—Sabías que Sawa Hojo estaba tras el secuestro de Kururi-chan. Si también sabías que estaría prácticamente sola, ¿por qué no pensaste en delatarle y ahorrarte el ir a verla? Además, ¿qué sucedió con ella?

—Shinra, tú deberías ser capaz de responder eso mejor que nadie. En primera, porque tenía bastante interés en conocer sus motivos y también porque necesitaba que esto terminara de una vez por todas. Si sabía que seguirían tras de mí, lo consideraría tan fastidioso como un dolor fantasma. Además, tenía a Kururi y no sabía que tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar Sawa. Al final, resulta que tenía la misma voluntad débil que su hermana mayor...

Izaya hizo una pausa antes de continuar:

—Con respecto a lo que ocurrió con Sawa Hojo, te diré solamente que decidí darle la oportunidad de elegir. Si en verdad amaba a Kiwa, estoy seguro de que, en estos momentos, estará muerta; seguramente pensó que, después de todo lo que hizo que pasara su hermana mayor, si alguna vez esta despertaba, tenía que darse cuenta de que lo hecho no fue en vano. Si no fue así, ese par seguirá siendo mi dolor fantasma. Pero, todo lo que te he dicho ya tendrías que haberlo supuesto, lo que me hace pensar que sólo estás tanteando el "terreno" para preguntarme algo, ¿cierto?

Al ser descubierto, Shinra se rindió y se decidió a tratar lo que en verdad le interesaba.

—Cuando te trajeron aquí, evidentemente tuvieron que cortar tu ropa. Fue cuando reparé en que, en el interior de tu abrigo, además del sobre con el antídoto para el veneno que tenía una de tus navajas, la misma con que cortaste a Shizuo y la misma con que pensabas cortar a Mairu, estaba esto.

Izaya no necesitaba ver para saber de qué se trataba. Aun así, alargó su mano y tomó el frasco con antibióticos que Shinra le tendía.

—No te creía cuando hablamos después de tu regreso. Y esto es prueba de que tenía razón —decía Shinra con voz apagada—. ¿Estás seguro de que fue lo mejor? ¿No podía haberse hecho algo más?

Izaya suspiró.

—Mi trabajo exige que esté atento a cada detalle. Cosas que me impiden concentrarme por completo en lo que hago pueden costarme la vida y, en vista de que no pretendo morir pronto, tenía que eliminar cualquier distracción. Quizá podía haber intentado seguir tomando analgésicos por un tiempo más, pero tú mismo lo dijiste: tengo un problema para lidiar con el dolor. Hice lo que pensé que era mejor.

Shinra asintió.

—Lo siento mucho, Izaya.

—No lo sientas. Si yo estoy bien con eso, nadie tendría porque objetar. Ahora, con respecto a mi lesión más reciente, ¿cuál es el pronóstico?

—¿Esa es la pregunta dónde quieres que sea por completo sincero?

—No, esa será la siguiente que te haga. En esta puedes mentirme, si te sientes mejor con ello, pero ya sabes que no tardó en darme cuenta de cuando estas protegiéndome. Te aconsejo que vayas al punto.

—Necesitas mucho reposo y seguramente terapia física. Es probable que tus piernas no queden paralizadas, pero tienes que resignarte a considerar la posibilidad de que la columna este realmente dañada (¡saliste caminando después de herido!). Vas a tener mucho dolor. De eso estoy muy seguro y eso es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, en vista de… _ese problema que tienes_.

—Mmm… Ya sé cómo va a terminar esto. Me has dicho exactamente lo mismo que cuando estuve en el hospital la primera vez.

—No tiene por qué acabar igual, vamos a encontrarle solución —quiso reconfortarle Shinra e iba a intentar que llegaran a un acuerdo al respecto, cuando Mairu y Kururi tocaron la puerta.

—Eh, Shinra, ahora es tu turno de serme sincero. Antes de que llegaras a la fábrica por la llamada o mensaje de Kururi, realmente no sé qué habrá sido, ¿te encontraste con Shizuo?

Shinra se acomodó los lentes antes de responder.

—No. Sé que fue a buscarlos, pero después de eso, no lo vi. Te encontramos después de que diéramos varias vueltas por el sitio. ¿Por qué…?

—Eso sería todo, Shinra —dijo Izaya apartando la mirada del médico y posándola en la ventana—. ¿Podrías ir por un teléfono para mí? Tengo que hablar con Namie.

Shinra no insistió más y, tras dejar a Izaya con sus hermanas, fue en busca de Celty que no debería tardar en llegar al estacionamiento como habían acordado.

—Nii-san, gracias —dijo Kururi acercándose a su hermano. Debido a que le habían encontrado agotada, la niña lucía una bata al igual que Izaya. Por su parte, Mairu permaneció apartada y cerca de la puerta.

—Ya me las habías dado —repuso Izaya con la voz descompuesta, pero de manera casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, Kururi se dio cuenta de aquello y, a sabiendas de que por su lesión no podía abrazar a Izaya, decidió plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Izaya sonrió ante el gesto y le pasó la mano por los cabellos. Luego, en un ademán muy poco propio de él y tras dejar el frasco de antibióticos en una mesilla, le tendió su mano libre a Mairu. La niña no tardó en acercarse para estrechársela entre las suyas.

—Madre y padre ya se enteraron. Nos dijeron que les hablaras más tarde —le avisó Mairu antes de preguntarle si podían quedarse unos días más en su departamento, pues sabían que Namie agradecería su ayuda durante las próximas semanas.

Para sorpresa de las dos, Izaya estuvo de acuerdo con ambas cosas. Las gemelas entonces pensaron que quizá su hermano realmente debía sentirse mal, pero no le preguntaron nada y permanecieron haciéndole compañía. Al fin y al cabo, no sabían que su hermano encontraba realmente crueles las implicaciones de la respuesta dada por Shinra.

 **Hospital de Ikebukuro**

 **Estacionamiento**

 **7 de diciembre, 10:04**

Shinra frotándose los ojos dada la falta de sueño que empezaba a hacer mella en él, esperó a la _dullahan_. Después de un rato y cuidando de que el personal de vigilancia no la viera, Celty se aproximó al doctor.

 _¿Cómo está?_ , tecleó Celty en su PDA. Shinra negó con la cabeza.

—De momento bastante bien, considerando las circunstancias, pero no sé cómo vaya a lidiar con todo esto después. Yo mismo estoy cansado tan sólo de pensarlo. ¿Lo has encontrado?

 _No, ya lo busqué en su casa y en los sitios que frecuenta._

—Yo hable con Kadota, Simon y Tom. Ninguno le ha visto.

 _Sólo nos queda ser pacientes._

Shinra y Celty regresaron al hospital y esperaron que, al menos el guardaespaldas les llamara, pero no sucedió tal cosa. El propio Izaya pensó que, dada su promesa, Shizuo debía, aunque fuera por obligación, pasar a visitarlo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres sabría de Shizuo Heiwajima sino hasta una semana más tarde.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Y eso sería todo... Espero que haya valido la pena. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

karasu-shiro: gracias por el comentario, lo tendré muy en cuenta (creo que tienes razón). Me gustaría saber que te parece este último Cap. Ja, ja, ja. Aunque nos quedemos sin casas, sería lindo ver a Shizu-chan hacer algo como eso. ¡Te mando muchos abrazos y besos!

berenice uchiha: como siempre, te agradezco tus comentarios y buenos deseos. Ahora sí, prometido que a Shizu-chan ya le va a caer el veinte... D: ¡Gracias por la paciencia que has tenido! ¡Te mando muchos abrazos!

Nos estamos leyendo...


	36. Pte 2: capítulo 8

**Parte dos: capítulo ocho**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

Shinra ya le había advertido que tendría dolor, pero Izaya pensaba que después de sufrir por la lesión del ojo durante bastante tiempo, estaría más que acostumbrado. En algún momento pensó que podría aprovechar su convalecencia para adelantar trabajos que únicamente requirieran el uso de sus aparatos electrónicos, pero fue hasta que los analgésicos dejaron de hacer efecto que se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

En absoluto podía moverse y la espalda le dolía al punto de no poder dormir. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el informante tuviera un aspecto lastimero, de tal modo que sus hermanas faltaban a cualquier actividad extracurricular para ayudar a Namie en lo que hiciera falta y Shinra en más de una ocasión tuvo que pasar la noche en casa del informante para asegurarse del control adecuado de sus medicamentos pues ya sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer Izaya para _lidiar_ con el dolor.

En un día particularmente malo para el informante, Shinra se vio en la necesidad de encontrar formas alternativas para tratar su malestar. El médico se decidió a que, en vista de la información obtenida por parte de las gemelas Orihara sobre el reciente derrumbe de la fábrica y edificios anexos, tendría que hablar con el monstruo de Ikebukuro, que no parecía tener el menor interés en visitar a la "pulga".

A la fecha, nadie había sido capaz de darle explicación a su comportamiento, donde Izaya igualmente parecía recio a saber cualquier cosa sobre el guardaespaldas. Apenas mostró interés cuando escuchó decir a sus hermanas que no se sabía la razón de la caída de la fábrica, si bien todos ya habían hecho sus propias conjeturas al respecto.

 **Departamento de Shizuo**

 **21 de diciembre, 05:50**

—¿Shizuo? —preguntó Shinra al llegar, por instrucciones de Celty, al viejo departamento de Shizuo. El médico ya sabía que Shizuo era una persona descuidada y poco atenta a los detalles, pero no esperaba que su casa fuera un verdadero desastre. En primera, Shinra pudo entrar sin siquiera pedir permiso puesto que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

 _Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente tonto o desesperado como para robarle al monstruo de Ikebukuro?_

Al entrar, el médico se encontró en una estancia con paredes ya de aspecto descolorido, lo mismo que sobre un piso lleno de abolladuras y manchas. Shinra suspirando se adelantó pues ya sabía que Shizuo estaría por ahí. A su paso empujó varios paquetes de cigarros y una que otra botella.

—Menuda pocilga tienes, Shizuo —dijo Shinra al reparar en que su amigo estaba tendido en uno de los sillones. No le sorprendió encontrárselo fumando y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el guardaespaldas sentándose—. Seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

—En realidad, sí. Para empezar, tendría que estar haciendo mi chequeo diario en casa de Izaya, pero creo que hice bien en venir aquí.

Shizuo apenas cambió la expresión de su rostro y se decidió a prender otro cigarro. Shinra se apresuró a dejar abierta alguna ventana.

—Escucha, Shizuo, iré al grano. Izaya está pasándola realmente mal y es posible que no me creas hasta que lo veas por ti mismo. ¿No se supone que ustedes dos estaban en buenos términos? En cualquier caso, creo que deberías pasarte por su casa un día de estos.

Shizuo miró con cierto escepticismo a Shinra.

—Tienes razón, me cuesta trabajo creerlo y, aunque así fuera, ¿qué cambiaría si decidiera visitarlo? Nada puedo hacer. Además, seguro que esa pulga tampoco tiene muchas ganas de recibir a nadie.

—Pues no tiene muchas opciones últimamente.

—Hablando de otro asunto, pensaba ir a verte. Por una consulta, claro está.

Shinra pareció sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

En respuesta, Shizuo le mostró su mano derecha. Bajo la mirada experta de Shinra, este se dio cuenta que, a juzgar por la torcedura de sus dedos, el guardaespaldas se había fracturado la mano y luego estaba había sanado sin la atención adecuada, de tal modo que los huesos de algunos dedos lucían chuecos.

—¿Quién lo diría? Así que fuiste tú quien tiró todo aquel complejo —dijo Shinra por un momento perdido en lo fascinante que le resultaba la capacidad regenerativa de Shizuo—. Pero no creo que yo pueda hacer algo, es decir, tu mano ya está prácticamente curada, ¿no? Lástima de las torcedu… ¡Shizuo!

Shinra observó con cierto horror, como el guardaespaldas se rompía nuevamente con la mano izquierda los dedos de peor aspecto.

—Listo, ahora arréglalos —dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Shinra se quedó contemplando a Shizuo sin ser capaz de encontrar una nueva manera de abordar el asunto por el cual había ido a buscarle. Se resignó a obedecer y asegurarse que los dedos de Shizuo sanaran como debían.

—Oye, Shizuo, puede que sea médico general y que este acostumbrado a tu mal genio, pero quien no te conociera diría que estas deprimido. ¿Estás bien?

—No digas tonterías. Estoy mejor que nunca. Date prisa y luego ve a donde Izaya —dijo Shizuo más bien entre gruñidos.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo igual.

Shinra estaba a punto de ceder cuando se dio cuenta del brillante objeto que reposaba sobre una mesa, justo al lado del sillón. Apenas disimulando, se acercó y tomó el anillo entre sus manos.

—¿Esto es tuyo? No sabía que te gustaba usar este tipo de cosas, Shizuo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso mejor, luce idéntico a los que suele llevar Izaya. Quizá esté equivocado, pero ahora que vaya a verlo, me detendré a observar si sólo lleva puesto uno.

Shizuo no tardó en levantarse y extendió su mano.

—Dámelo —pidió bastante molesto.

Shinra esbozó media sonrisa antes de tenderle el anillo.

—Shizuo, estoy seguro de que Izaya no está molesto contigo. No sé porque rehúyes, pero no creo que le venga mal a ninguno de los dos…

—Corta eso. Mira si quieres oírlo, está bien, te diré que estoy preocupado por esa pulga, seguro todos lo están. Pero no tengo ninguna razón para querer verlo. Además, yo sé que está molesto y razón tendrá. Pero no, ya te lo había dicho, corté con él y te lo vuelvo a decir.

Shizuo se detuvo a contemplar el anillo de Izaya entre sus dedos, antes de hacer el ademán de entregárselo a Shinra.

—Ten, devuélveselo y dile que ya cumplió su propósito.

—Dáselo tú mismo —dijo Shinra con semblante serio—. Ya me cansé de ustedes, par de imbéciles. Si gustan portarse así, vale, nadie va a decirles nada, pero dejen de involucrar a los demás.

—No creo haberte pedido consejo —mintió Shizuo, ligeramente dolido.

—Si supiera que has ido a trabajar durante estas últimas semanas, te cobraría esta consulta, pero sé que no lo has hecho. Considéralo mi último favor… —Shinra se calló al notar que el timbre de su celular empezaba a sonar—. ¿Sí? Mmm… Ya veo… Seguro sólo se trata de una recaída, enseguida voy —Shinra tras colgar le dedicó una última mirada a Shizuo.

—¿Izaya? —preguntó el guardaespaldas volviendo a guardar el anillo rechazado en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué más te da? —dijo Shinra en tono desenfadado y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Cuídate, Shizuo y no hagas esfuerzo con esa mano.

La voz de Shizuo no tardó en hacerse oír.

—Puede que vaya a verlo. El problema es que... No sé qué decir o hacer estando allí —finalmente reconoció Shizuo.

—Podrías empezar diciendo la verdad. Quizá tengas razón y en verdad no puedas tener ese tipo de sentimientos que Izaya dice profesarte, pero, sé que te importa. Además, hay algo que seguro preferirías escuchar por parte de él.

Shizuo no entendió a qué se refería con esas últimas palabras, pero terminó por asentir. Al irse Shinra, Shizuo volvió a recostarse en el sillón y, pese a las indicaciones dadas, se dedicó a lanzar una y otra vez para luego atraparlo con la mano derecha, el anillo de Izaya.

Como le hubiera gustado haber rechazado en su momento, aquella conversación con Yuuma Otani, si bien, se decidió a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Izaya. Luego, se dedicó a pensar que todo mundo le había malinterpretado hasta el momento y es que sabía que hay una gran diferencia entre darse cuenta y aceptar y rendirse ante aquello de lo que uno se ha dado cuenta.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **22 de diciembre, 17:47**

Al llegar, Shizuo pensó que tenía bastante suerte como para encontrarse a Izaya dormido, pero luego se dio cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido verlo mientras el informante pudiera usar su máscara habitual. Dormido, no se parecía mucho a la persona que Shizuo conocía. En realidad, no había pensado antes que una persona pudiera resultar totalmente diferente cuando tenía la expresión relajada y eso que Izaya seguramente estaba adolorido.

Shinra le había dicho que Izaya la había pasado realmente mal y Shizuo, a juzgar por lo cansados que lucían todos quienes le habían cuidado hasta el momento, se vio obligado a creerle. Ignorando a Namie que, de momento estaba trabajando en el escritorio de su jefe, Shizuo se acercó a Izaya que reposaba en la cama que habían colocado provisionalmente en la sala, en vista del hospedaje de las gemelas y las escaleras (la lesión de Izaya le impedía subirlas).

Namie quizá porque en verdad tenía algo que hacer afuera o porque decidió darles espacio, no tardó en salir, diciendo que volvería en un par de horas, si bien, en el fondo le hubiera gustado escuchar la inicial distendida y luego incómoda charla entre el informante y el guardaespaldas.

Shizuo, que era tan alto como para sentarse en el suelo y quedar aun sobre la altura de la cama de Izaya, permaneció de rodillas a la espera de que Izaya se despertara por cuenta propia. A un tiempo, Shizuo se preguntó si como había supuesto, Izaya estaría enojado y puede que herido porque, él, el monstruo de Ikebukuro, le había abandonado pues se pensó incapaz de verlo sufrir una segunda vez. Después de todo, Shizuo se había prometido no dejar que algo le volviera a pasar a esa molesta pulga y, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba al lado de su lecho de enfermo. Por segunda ocasión y no por seguro última vez.

 _Tú no buscas más que hacer que yo reniegue del monstruo que soy. Y, aun así, aquí me tienes, cumpliendo con mi palabra, pulga. Es verdad que somos un par de grandes imbéciles. Lo siento mucho, pero tú entenderás. ¿O no? De un modo u otro, perdón; hay algo que tengo que hacer, aunque no me entusiasme en absoluto, pero sé, a raíz de la clase de persona que eres, lo mereces. Necesito saber, ¿qué sucedería si yo te amara? Tenías razón: si no me hubieras besado y luego dado tu anillo, seguro que no lo pienso y seguramente tampoco tendría porque seguir haciéndote daño. En fin, alguna vez tenías que pagar las cuentas, ¿no?_

 _Somos monstruos y no humanos después de todo._

* * *

 **N. del A.** No sé ustedes, pero a esto ya le veo final... ¿ustedes que dicen? Yo pensaría que entre dos y cuatro Cap. más. Pero, como siempre, su opinión va primero. Estoy a sus ordenes ;)

Encontré curioso que todas me preguntaran por Shizuo, claro, algo pasó durante esa semana, pero lo mostrare más adelante.

Asami-Orihara: por nada :) Gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!

Peith: muchas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Besos!

Karasu-shiro: Awww, me pone feliz saber que te gusto. Ntp, el momento de hablar llego. (Sonrisa malvada). ¡Ten un muy bonito día!

berenice uchiha: llorar quizá... Ja, ja, ja Ya veremos que sucede. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Kimiyu: Sí, que bueno... :D ¡Besos!


	37. Pte 2: capítulo 9

**Parte 2: capítulo 9**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

Durante los siguientes días en que Izaya estuvo en completa recuperación, habló en dos ocasiones con Shizuo. Al informante, la primera y a su parecer bastante breve, únicamente le había desconcertado, pero la segunda vez en que conversaron sin duda sólo le dolió. Había sido igual de corta y, sin embargo, Izaya pensó que había durado cien años y un poco más.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **22 de diciembre, 19:00**

 **Perspectiva de Shizuo**

Cuando Izaya despertó horas más tarde a la llegada de Shizuo, no pareció sorprenderse, o al menos eso aparentó.

—Eh, Shizu-chan, pensaba que tardarías al menos otras tres semanas en venir —dijo sin molestarse en sentarse. Shizuo no dijo nada. En silencio notó que Izaya lucía bastante enfermo. En efecto, cuando Izaya se volvió al guardaespaldas le dedicó una mirada afiebrada. Shizuo rio por lo bajo antes de, sin saber bien sus motivos, pasar su mano por los cabellos de Izaya.

—Suéltalo de una vez —dijo Izaya con sospecha, un tanto perplejo e intentando sentarse. A su pesar, Shizuo tuvo que ayudarle y, al hacerlo, se decidió a posponer lo que se había propuesto decir. Después de todo, el informante no necesitaba mayores malestares. Sin embargo, durante una pausa que Shizuo creyó eterna, captó el frasco que estaba sobre la mesa, de antibióticos y no analgésicos.

El guardaespaldas no necesitó más que unos segundos para conectar aquellos detalles de los últimos días: desde la bofetada culposa de Mairu a Izaya, y aquello que, según Shinra, tendría que escuchar por palabras del informante. Shizuo no pudo evitar preguntar, pese a que sabía odiaría conocer la respuesta.

—Oye, pulga, si te preguntara que hay debajo del parche, ¿qué dirías?

Izaya no pudo evitar mostrar su desconcierto.

 _Algunas veces eres brillante, Shizu-chan. Pero siempre lento._

—Nada.

—…

—Es decir "nada". No hay nada que mostrar.

Shizuo se quedó callado, antes de llevarse los dedos al tabique de la nariz. Así que era cierto: le había mentido Izaya a Shinra y luego el propio Shinra a Shizuo. En realidad, más que decirle mentiras le habían ocultado la verdad, que era otra forma de ser deshonesto. Aquella declaración le hizo sentirse como si acabaran de tirarle encima un balde de agua fría.

Shizuo no tardó en levantarse.

—Lo siento, Izaya, será para otra ocasión.

—Eh, Shizuo, ¿qué sucede contigo? Esto ya lo sabias.

—Si te refieres a que yo sabía que se estaba complicando el asunto de tus ojos, sí. Que finalmente decidieras o tuvieras que perderlo, no.

—No es la gran cosa.

—Para mí lo es y seguro que también para ti.

—Shizu-chan, te diré…

—¡Detente de una vez! No hay nada que decir. El hecho es que te extirparon un ojo. ¿Por qué diablos no estas molesto? En decir, seguro lo estas. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué todo mundo sabía excepto yo? Te gusta torturarme, siempre harás eso, ¿verdad?

—Lamento informarte, Shizuo, que las personas sólo pueden asegurar lo que sienten ellas mismas. De los demás puedes intentar adivinar, pero nada más.

 _Joder, pulga, sin saberlo, tú siempre encuentras la manera de frustrar mis planes y de ser quien dirija todo a tu gusto… ¡Eres imposible!_

Al tiempo en que pensaba aquello, Shizuo se preguntó si no estaría buscando excusas para retrasar lo inevitable. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se resignó a no decir nada sobre el asunto (sobre ninguno de los dos) y quedarse un rato más con Izaya que no entendió la mortificación del guardaespaldas. En algún momento, le pareció que este miraba con bastante detenimiento sus libreros.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **25 de diciembre, 21:20**

En realidad, Shizuo no quería ver a Izaya. No después de que supiera que, al final del día, era responsable por haberle dejado lesionado de por vida. Pero era evidente que el informante tenía otras intenciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Shizuo se encontrara a las hermanas Orihara cerca del parque donde Izaya alguna vez le había besado. Cuando el guardaespaldas vio a Mairu sentada en el suelo, se acercó.

—Shizuo-san que oportuno —saludó Mairu. Kururi a su lado inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—De camino al trabajo. ¿Están bien? —preguntó Shizuo al ver que Mairu tenía las manos alrededor de su tobillo.

—Ah, ¿lo dices por esto? Me lastime durante mi clase de karate.

—Ya veo —comentó Shizuo sacando sus manos de los bolsillos.

—Eh, Shizuo-san, ¿te importaría encaminarnos a casa de Iza-nii. No tienes que verlo si no quieres —Shizuo alzó una ceja, con aire desconfiado. Pero se resignó a cargar sobre su espalda a Mairu.

Durante el trayecto, pensó que creía que tendrían que pasar días sino es que semanas para andar por las calles de Shinjuku. Subiendo las escaleras, pese a existir un elevador en el edificio, Shizuo se sintió un completo intruso.

Pero se daba cuenta de que, si en verdad no quisiera encontrarse con Izaya, no se hubiera dejado "engañar" por las gemelas; apenas llegaron a la entrada del departamento, Mairu bajó ágilmente de la espalda de Shizuo y se alejó arrastrando consigo a Kururi. Viéndolas, Shizuo se preguntó si traerlo allí habría sido su idea o de su hermano mayor.

En cualquier caso, Shizuo pensó que el informante estaría recuperándose de su reciente enfermedad, relacionada con una infección menor por el arma con la cual le habían atacado en la fábrica. En palabras de Shinra sólo se trató de una "recaída".

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **25 de diciembre, 22:15**

 **Perspectiva de Izaya**

—Escucha, la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de venir, pero necesito preguntarte algo —dijo Shizuo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Si tiene que ver con mi ojo, mi problema que Shinra empieza a llamar "inicios de una adicción mayor", o siquiera con la lesión de la columna, te juró que ya estoy harto —dijo Izaya con total sinceridad.

—Si, en verdad, yo te amara, ¿qué pasaría después?

Al principio, Izaya no supo que decir. De antemano suponía que Shizuo, por mucho que fuera un bruto y se tardara bastante en reconocer lo que todos sabían o creían saber, terminaría por preguntarle algo como aquello.

Al informante se le ocurrieron muchas maneras de responder, pero finalmente se decidió por la respuesta que había contemplado sin segundas intenciones o tras pensarlo con demasiada antelación.

Era después de todo, la única sincera.

—No lo sé. No pretendo adivinar lo que podrías hacer, o lo que yo mismo podría hacer. Ya te lo dije, yo no hago eso. Pero lo que puedo asegurarte, es que por primera vez mi amor no sería unilateral.

Shizuo no pareció sorprendido ni mucho menos. En realidad, mantuvo aquella expresión seria que empezaba a incomodar a Izaya. El guardaespaldas rebuscó en sus bolsillos para luego mostrarle el anillo que le había sido dado.

Tomó la mano de Izaya y luego, con más delicadeza de la necesaria, le colocó el anillo en el dedo que siempre lo llevaba puesto.

—Perdóname, Izaya, pero la respuesta es no.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿No? ¿Cuál era la pregunta? —dijo Izaya haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse totalmente erguido en la cama. Ignoró el dolor de la espalda baja, pues había algo que no terminaba por gustarle.

—Me pediste una respuesta hace tiempo y ahora te la doy: no.

—Je, Shizu-chan, que pretendes entienda yo con eso. "No" es la respuesta a muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Y es la única que puedo darte: voy a ser estúpido y pensar que cuando dijiste que… sentías aquello, eras honesto. Pues bien, me he dado cuenta de que yo no siento lo mismo y, aunque lo hiciera, nada podría pasar entre nosotros. Es por eso que "no" es lo único que puedo decirte.

El informante se quedó observando a Shizuo por si acaso se daba cuenta de algo más, pero al final, tuvo que rendirse.

—Pues ya lo has dicho. Ahora vete —dijo Izaya en tono calmoso.

Shizuo no dijo nada y se marchó sin volverse al informante. Izaya se quedó sentado sin darse cuenta de todo lo que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos, quizá buscando una explicación y luego posibles soluciones para lo que acababa de escuchar. No se dio cuenta de que pasó mucho tiempo y tampoco se percató de que Namie Yagiri había regresado. En realidad, nunca se había ido.

La mujer bajó las escaleras y fingiendo completa ignorancia, empezó a decir muchas cosas, pero Izaya no entendió absolutamente nada de esas muchas cosas. Al notarlo, Namie se atrevió a dejar de buscar los archivos que pensaba usar, que no eran más que una excusa. Sin embargo, en vista de la expresión contrariada de Izaya, empezó a preocuparse.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien —dijo Izaya antes de recibir la ayuda de Namie para recostarse.

 _La espalda sin duda, pero no es todo lo que duele._

—Izaya… Nadie tiene porque saberlo —le tranquilizó Namie sin ser capaz de observar al informante. Tras unos momentos, preguntó: ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Shinra?

En vista de que Izaya no habló para responderle, Namie se volvió a su jefe sólo para darse cuenta de que seguía tumbado boca arriba y con un brazo sobre los ojos. Cuando le repitió la pregunta, Izaya asintió con la cabeza sin descubrir su rostro.

Namie ya tenía el teléfono en sus manos, cuando le pareció que Izaya había dicho algo. Dejando sobre la mesa el teléfono, Namie volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Eh, Namie-chan, ¿pensaste que alguna vez iba a equivocarme de modo tan patético? —dijo Izaya que mantuvo su posición inicial—. Estoy seguro de que lo veías venir, ¿no?

—No creo que te hayas equivocado.

—No lo sé. Aun así, esto se siente horrible.

—Tenía que pasar en algún momento.

—En verdad que ser humano no es lo que yo esperaba. Sin embargo, uno siempre puede aprender de sus errores. Mira que reconocer que fallé en mis predicciones… Siempre puedo pensar que Shizuo es más listo de lo que pensaba y sólo está intentado seguir con el _juego_ …

—Izaya —le interrumpió Namie que tampoco lograba entender las palabras de Heiwajima—, _siempre_ puedes ser humano unos momentos más. No diré nada. Después de todo, mi trabajo y, sin duda, mi bajo salario están en tus manos.

En respuesta, Izaya empezó a reír y luego lloró de enojo y vergüenza. ¿Cómo pudo haber errado? Había puesto su vida en manos de su hermana sólo para probarse a sí mismo que, sin importar la naturaleza de su amor, podía ser correspondido. ¿No acaso Shizuo se había roto la mano, sino es que ambas, al tirar la fábrica donde le habían lesionado? Entonces, ¿qué había salido mal?

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

Tras la última conversación, Shizuo e Izaya no volvieron a verse hasta pasados seis meses, bajo un cielo nublado. Sin embargo, ese mismo día y después de cumplir lo acordado, Shizuo anduvo por las calles sin rumbo fijo antes de toparse con un satisfecho Yuuma Otani. Al verse, ninguno pareció dar muestras de reconocimiento, de modo que ambos tomaron caminos separados, al tiempo en que Shizuo pensaba que debió haber rechazado aquella conversación con el hombre...

* * *

... ¿?

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos! Pues primero les digo que tras meditarlo, he optado por finalizar esta historia... El siguiente capítulo será el último y voy a esforzarme para que os guste (prometido). Ja, ja, ja, no me odien pues a ver que tal resulta después de todo.

karasu-shiro: es verdad que el tiempo vuela, y es que he disfrutado mucho escribir esto. Espero te haya gustado leerlo. Ya me dirás. Como siempre, te agradezco tus comentarios. ¡Abrazos y besos!

berenice uchiha: ¿esto era esperado? XP Me gustaría saber como piensas que acabara. Seguro que ahora deseas matar a Shizuo XP ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Siempre me saca una sonrisa leer tus reviews. ¡Besos!

Debido a problemas de la página (supongo), no aparece tu review, anon (guest), pero aquí va: I really appreciate your words. I will consider what you ask me. Cheers! ;)

Hasta la próxima...


	38. Pte 2: capítulo 10

**N. del A.** Pues hemos llegado al final.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Les agradezco mucho el haberla leído, así como sus comentarios y también por agregarla a sus "Follow/Fav". Me gustaría saber que les pareció.

Dentro de poco escribiré una nueva historia de Durarara y el 4 de mayo un _one-shot_ extra de esta historia. Sería muy feliz si también los leyeran (así que estoy abierta a sugerencias).

De momento me despido y les deseo una gran semana. ¡Muchos abrazos y besos!

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **Parte dos: capítulo diez**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

Durante los seis meses que siguieron a la última conversación que tuvieron el informante y el guardaespaldas, el primero se dedicó únicamente a su recuperación que consideró, para sus adentros, uno de los periodos de su vida más aburridos y vergonzosos de todos cuantos hubiera tenido, pues no únicamente tenía que recibir ayuda para realizar cualquier actividad (no importaba cual), ya fuera por parte de sus hermanas, Namie o Shinra —inclusive en dos inesperadas ocasiones, Kadota y Simon fueron a verlo en visitas de no más de diez minutos—, sino que también no había podido realizar su trabajo. A raíz de lo anterior, Izaya pareció dejar de simpatizar con Shizuo, no soportando su mención en ningún momento. Izaya no adivinaba lo que podría estar haciendo aquel monstruo de Ikebukuro.

Tal parecía que no podría importarle menos.

Por su parte, Shizuo retomó su trabajo como recolector, pidiéndole a Tom que le permitiera trabajar más horas de las habituales debido a sus faltas e irregularidades de los últimos meses. Fue tal la insistencia del guardaespaldas que Tom no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pese a que Shizuo no estaba de humor; no estaba enojado y comportándose reactivamente como hacia la mayoría del tiempo, sino que andaba toda la jornada tras de él, con aire taciturno y desinteresado. Su empleador se daba cuenta de que Shizuo odiaba tener que volver a su casa. No adivinaba las causas de aquel inusual comportamiento. Las únicas veces en que Tom o Celty (en las contadas ocasiones en que el guardaespaldas se dignaba en hablar con ella), notaron que Shizuo mostraba atisbos de interés era cuando hacían alguna mención, por más pasajera que esta fuera, del poco visto informante de Shinjuku.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **4 de junio, 10:20**

—¿Izaya? ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó el joven médico con tono amable y jovial. Tras un rato de espera, el informante le permitió entrar en su habitación. Aunque a Shinra siempre le había dado cierta curiosidad conocer cómo era la planta superior, no se detuvo en contemplar los detalles. En cambio, se dirigió a donde Izaya tomó asiento.

—¿Namie te ha pedido que vinieras? —quiso saber Izaya sin atreverse a recargarse en la silla pues aún le dolía su espalda. Tras dejar su maletín negro sobre la cama del informante, Shinra se sentó a un lado, de modo que podía ver de frente a Izaya.

—No, tus hermanas fueron quienes me llamaron.

—Eso creí.

—Cuando empezaste el tratamiento, dijiste que no tomarías más analgésicos de los necesarios, pero las gemelas me dicen que tiendes a desaparecer durante largos periodos del día. ¿Por qué si puede saberse?

—Si piensas que he caído tan bajo, te equivocas. Si no me crees revisa los frascos. Namie los tiene y se ha negado a dejarlos sin supervisión —dijo Izaya con el ceño fruncido. Como odió no poder permanecer de pie.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Piensas que voy a sincerarme contigo? Te has vuelto muy ingenuo, Shinra.

—Ósea que mal, ¿eh?

—Si no fueras mi amigo (el único en realidad), te mandaría muy lejos, literalmente, y claro está, haciendo uso de mis navajas.

—Menos mal —dijo Shinra divertido—. En todo caso, sólo tenía mis dudas.

—Me da la impresión de que encuentras todo este asunto como algo de lo cual debe uno reírse.

—Perdona si te ofendo, pero no pensaba que alguna vez el informante se dignara a confesarse con alguien para luego ser rechazado y sobra decir que de manera tan cruel. Es igual de triste que de "gracioso".

Izaya no dijo nada.

—Te dará gusto saber que dentro de un par de semanas más, estarás ya en condición para volver a las andadas.

—Según tú, eso debería de suponer un alivio, ¿te da esa impresión?

—¿Eres miserable?

—Hay una diferencia abismal entre ser y sentirse miserable.

—Izaya, deberían poder verte ahora mismo.

—Grábame, así te creerán.

—No te equivoques, en realidad no pienso que merezcas lo que te ha pasado. Me siento mal por ti, también Celty, aunque no lo sepas.

—No me hagas una víctima. Dentro de dos semanas volveré a ser esa persona que siempre has conocido.

—Si me comparo con los demás, yo siempre he pensado que soy el único que es capaz de verte de manera diferente. De lo contrario, estarías por completo solo. Y antes de que me contradigas, diré que ha llegado el momento de darte cuenta de que tu amor hacia los humanos no es suficiente.

—Era suficiente y volverá a ser de ese modo.

—Como quieras. En fin, debo regresar con el Awakusu.

—Es irónico oírte decir eso.

—Los cuidados médicos que necesitaste y aun requieres no son precisamente de bajo costo. Al menos merezco las gracias.

—Gracias.

Shinra no pudo sino sonreírle a Izaya de manera compasiva.

—Atribuye tus pocos ánimos al dolor. Eres tan humano como para sentirte así.

—Si fuera humano, te diría que…

—Izaya, escucha, tuviste la confianza o la necesidad de contarme lo que te hicieron o lo que tú mismo provocaste. ¿Por qué no ahora me dices lo que piensas?

Por alguna razón, Izaya accedió. Después de todo, Shinra había recibido en su niñez una cuchillada por él y en su vida adulta un balazo. A nadie más le hubiera confesado el lugar de su primer encuentro con alguien siendo Nakura.

—Decidí perder mi ojo porque no era más que una distracción. Te molestaste al saberlo porque creíste que pudo haberse evitado y que todo fue una negligencia de mi parte y de la tuya. Shizuo se molestó porque regresó aquella culpa que odia tener que soportar. Yo no había dicho nada por los motivos que ustedes quieran suponer. Sin embargo, ahora estoy molesto.

—¿Por qué estas molesto? —dijo Shinra.

—Te dije que, si me hubiera dejado ciego, mataría a Shizuo. Encontraría la forma de acabar con ese imbécil. Aunque lo merece, eso no pasara. Soy hábil, nadie puede negarlo. No sólo manipulo a los demás, también… Mairu ayudó, lo reconozco.

—Izaya, ¿qué intentas decir?

El médico no lograba entender que Izaya, además de herido por la inesperada reacción del guardaespaldas, encontraba angustiante que su ojo izquierdo viera de manera borrosa. No lo había dicho y pensaba guardárselo un poco más.

—Odio a Shizuo o quiero odiarlo. Pero, aunque lo prometí… —Shinra nunca antes había visto a Izaya enojado, y ahora que en verdad lo estaba, se preocupó—. ¡El bruto no se da cuenta! Yo contaba con su ayuda ese día. No me hubiera quedado sentado por ahí como si nada a no ser que esperara algo. ¡Se lo dije mucho antes en ese puerto! ¡Él tenía que ser mis ojos! Aun con todo, no puedo matarlo. Quiero odiarlo por lo mismo que siempre llamó mi atención y molestó a partes iguales: nunca hace nada de lo que yo espero, aunque mueva los hilos para que así suceda. Yo no mentí, eso debió de ser suficiente. Mi última carta fue decir la verdad.

El informante hizo una pausa antes de hablar con mayor suavidad.

—Estoy molesto porque, pese a todo, lo cierto es que de las 7,000,000,000 personas que hay en el mundo, Shizuo es mi favorita.

Shinra no supo que decir.

 **Departamento de Shinra y Celty**

 **4 de junio, 14:07**

Al llegar a su hogar y poner en el suelo su maletín y zapatos, Shinra se dejó caer al lado de Celty, que momentos antes había estado revisando la sala del _chat_.

 _¿Qué tal estuvo tu mañana?,_ preguntó la _dullahan_ aceptando el abrazo.

—Habiendo vivido tanto tiempo en Ikebukuro, uno pensaría que hay muy pocas cosas que puedan sorprendernos, ¿no crees?

 _¿Con cosas te refieres a sucesos o a personas?_

—A la mejor combinación entre ambos. Me refiero a los lazos. ¿Quién lo diría? Estoy seguro de que, dentro de poco, no sólonosotros mostraremos desconcierto.

Celty no escribió nada más y colocó una manta sobre ella y Shinra.

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **4 de junio, 14:07**

Después de la visita de Shinra, Izaya se decidió por trabajar un rato. Cuando logró bajar las escaleras, en aquella ocasión sin ayuda, terminó exhausto. No tardó en alcanzar el sillón más próximo para recuperar el aliento. Fue entonces que un sonido extraño cercano a la entrada del departamento distrajo al informante.

Namie Yagiri que también lo había escuchado, se acercó a la puerta y tras darse cuenta de que no había nadie del otro lado, la abrió y divisó el sobre blanco que yacía a sus pies. El remitente resulto ser Yuuma Otani.

Teniendo sus reservas, Namie le entregó el sobre a su jefe.

—Lo dije alguna vez "de la vieja escuela además de románticos" —dijo Izaya dispuesto a leer aquella carta escrita con pulcra letra. El hombre había sido anticuado con respecto a sus medios, pero, sin duda, fue lo suficientemente cauteloso como para usar algún mensaje electrónico que pudiera haber sido empleado para conocer su actual paradero.

 _Orihara Izaya:_

 _Le estoy totalmente agradecido, usted conocerá mi naturaleza. Por eso le diré que no dudé ni un momento en ayudarle, tomando en cuenta de que por el dinero no tiene ningún interés. Vi a Heiwajima destruyendo la fábrica que por derecho de herencia era pertenencia mía, pero me pareció llamativo que aquel hombre llamado por ustedes, los citadinos, el "monstruo de Ikebukuro" llorase como un niño. No me es desconocida la conflictiva y extraña relación entre ambos, de modo que no pude sino intervenir. Disculpe si acaso fue una indiscreción de mi parte. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que ha encontrado lo necesario; siendo tan agudo no habrá podido pasar desapercibido aquel detalle del que hago mención y también del que no. Nuevamente le agradezco haberme librado de aquellos amores retorcidos._

 _Encuentre el suyo y no se moleste en buscarme._

 _Sinceramente, Otani Yuuma._

Izaya no volvió a leer, pero si pensó en el par de amores retorcidos del que hablaba Otani. En cierta forma, él, Izaya Orihara, era responsable de sus muertes. Aquello le dio una idea, pero no pensaba atender nada que se relacionara con Shizuo. O eso fue lo primero que creyó.

Aquella carta era de lo más sugerente. Era evidente que, en algún momento, Otani y el mencionado monstruo de Ikebukuro habían hablado y quizá reunido… Consideró ese detalle curioso, pero no tardó en dejar la carta sobre la mesilla, y después recibió un mensaje de Shiki el cual decía que le requerían para algún trabajo.

En cuestión de segundos, el escueto mensaje en la pantalla de su teléfono celular hizo que todo se aclarara para el informante. Le permitió elegir de una vez por todas.

—Namie-chan, voy a salir —dijo Izaya levantándose con bastante esfuerzo.

—Te recuerdo que sigues lesionado —replicó la aludida volviéndose a su jefe con ligera sospecha—, además, ¿no eres un informante? Sábete que han pronosticado un mal clima para el día de hoy —dijo Namie, al tiempo en que miraba el cielo nublado.

—Un paraguas lo soluciona, ¿no?

—No hagas nada estúpido —se rindió Namie tendiéndole el paraguas— Procura no tardar, pues Mairu y Kururi dijeron que pasarían por aquí más tarde. Vienen a recoger sus pertenencias. Quizá pueda hacer estofado.

—Vale, sería perfecto —dijo Izaya con mirada picara tras colocarse el abrigo que sabía no sería suficiente, pero no quiso demorar ni un instante más en salir.

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **4 de junio, 17:19**

Durante el camino, Izaya reparó en los transeúntes, algunos de los cuales se giraban para verlo pues seguramente encontraban llamativo el parche y su extraño caminar, pero el informante no trató de andar completamente erguido pues sabía que no lo conseguiría. En algún momento pensó que debió haberle pedido ayuda a sus hermanas, pero consideró que era una persona demasiado orgullosa.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al Sushi Ruso.

—Lleve sushi. Es barato, es delicioso. El sushi es bueno. Ah, pero si eres tú, Izaya —saludó Simon dejando de repartir propaganda.

Izaya se acercó al hombre.

—¿No deberías de estar reposando en casa? —se adelantó Simon.

—Estoy mejor —dijo Izaya sonriéndole con sinceridad —Oye, Simon, ¿has visto a Shizuo? No lo busco para armar lío (o eso espero).

—Mmm —el grandulón pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta—. No, no ha pasado por aquí el día de hoy. He visto a su compañero de trabajo, ¿Tanaka Tom?

—Muy bien, te lo agradezco.

—¿No llevas sushi? Tenemos atún por montones si lo prefieres.

—Quizá otro día. ¡Suerte! —dijo Izaya alejándose del local.

Izaya estaba a punto de optar por buscar al jefe del guardaespaldas, cuando, sin importarle que empezara a llover de pronto, pensó en que solía molestarle aquellas personas que acusaba de ser nostálgicas. Fue entonces que supo dónde estaría el guardaespaldas. Cubriéndose con la capucha y el paraguas, se volvió y se adentró en los callejones de Ikebukuro.

 **En algún lugar de Ikebukuro**

 **4 de junio, 17:44**

El informante llegó al pie del edificio donde se dio un significativo encuentro con Kiwa Hojo y su gente, tras haber descubierto sus intenciones. Además, era el mismo lugar que presenció la primera vez en que Shizuo lo defendió de la misma mujer.

Viendo hacia arriba, Izaya pensó que no podría subir por las escaleras de incendio. Sin embargo, resignado, se vio forzado a dejar el paraguas y luego intentar subir, al tiempo en que se empapaba por completo. Al llegar arriba, jadeando y mojado de pies a cabeza se alegró al comprobar que alguien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la amplia azotea, alguien alto y desgarbado.

—Al menos deberías de ayudarme a subir —se quejó Izaya intentando poner sus pies sobre el techo del edificio. En efecto, no tardó en resbalarse, pero para suerte suya el guardaespaldas fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarle por la muñeca.

Al igual que haría con un gato mojado, Shizuo tomó a Izaya y lo dejó en la azotea.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el guardaespaldas igualmente escurriendo agua por sus ropas y cabello. A Izaya le pareció que olía a tabaco, como era de esperar.

—Esa era la pregunta que pensaba hacerte —dijo Izaya obligándose a no llevar su mano a la espalda que dolía bastante, aunado a que el frio y la lluvia no ayudaba a que tuviera alivio. Apostaba a que se enfermaría, de nuevo.

Shizuo alzó una ceja.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente.

—Eso creí, pero entonces Yuuma Otani me mandó una carta, ¿tienes idea de que podría haber puesto en ella?

—Yo no tendría por qué saberlo.

—Es una lástima, ya tengo algunas conjeturas al respecto.

—Siempre las tienes.

—Entonces, ¿tuviste una reunión con el hombre?

Shizuo se quedó callado.

—Así que no trataba de engañarme —dijo Izaya sonriendo.

—Ya veo.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, me pareció extrañó que no hubieses investigado antes. Debo pensar que no supiste de la conversación sino hasta que el propio Otani te dijo.

 _De modo que estabas tan lastimado como para querer indagar al respecto, estúpida pulga._

—¿Por qué sería de sorprender? No podía hacer nada por mi cuenta —dijo Izaya ligeramente incómodo por confiarle aquel último detalle.

Shizuo quería replicar cuando Izaya le interrumpió.

—Mira, he tenido que vivir unas semanas realmente humillantes, necesito que me digas la verdad, antes de que lo averigüe por mis propios medios. Sabré más de lo necesario, puedo asegurarlo.

—Shinra me dijo algo parecido hace poco. Lo siento por ti, pero no hay nada en particular que deba decirte.

Izaya entornó el ojo con evidente exasperación. Antes de que Shizuo pudiera detenerlo, se encaramó en la valla que bordeaba la azotea, varios metros alejada del suelo.

—¿Acaso piensas que te mentí? Eres idiota.

—Izaya, baja de ahí.

—¿Por qué debería? Si quieres ver hasta qué punto estoy dispuesto a ser honesto contigo, diré que saltare si te hago feliz. ¿Lo consideras un buen trato? Mi caída por tus palabras, ¿de acuerdo?

Shizuo se rindió.

—Si saltas no seré feliz. No lo he sido hasta ahora. El enojo se fue, pero sin duda… Bájate de una vez, tú ganas.

Izaya accedió, ocultando las punzadas cercanas a su columna.

—Lo sé, Izaya. Sé lo que hay en tu casa, o lo que solía haber ahí.

El informante empezó a ponerse pálido, pero sin duda su ojo pareció brillar. Shizuo se detuvo en contemplar el inusual color rojo que tenía.

—No tengo idea de que habrá dicho Otani, pero…

—Tienes la cabeza de Celty escondida en algún lugar, ¿no? Seré honesto, pensé que podría recuperarla, pero luego me detuve al notar que saber eso no había cambiado nada. Nada en absoluto. Fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta de la clase de persona que era. Es verdad, todos tienen razón: soy monstruoso.

—Shizuo…

—Claro, no podía asegurar si era cierto, pues fue Otani quien lo dijo. A primeras le creí (¿cómo podría no hacerlo?), pero no podía ignorar tampoco que quizá sólo estaba manipulándome, al igual que tú has hecho, ¿no? Tal vez yo conocí en algún punto al verdadero Izaya Orihara, pero esto no puede durar.

Izaya se pensó bastante su respuesta. Si decía la verdad, que era lo mismo a reconocer que él, junto con Otani, había influenciado en las acciones de Shizuo, volvería a ser todo como fue en un inicio. Por otro lado, se prometió probarle que era sincero.

—Sí, es verdad, tengo su cabeza. Y no pienso devolverla.

—¿Para que la quieres?

—Porque necesito traer guerra a la Tierra. Sé que puedo. No lo entenderías, en cualquier caso.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué no cambio?

—Je, ¿qué sentido tiene decirte? Sóloha servido para darme cuenta de que soy una terrible persona. Un egoísta. No únicamente conozco ese plan que tienes, sino que también sé que mataste a dos mujeres, aunque fuera de manera indirecta. Pero lo peor de todo es que me arrepiento de haber tenido aquella conversación con ese tío.

—Está bien, Shizu-chan —dijo de improvisto Izaya—. Ya suponía que no podrías seguir actuando según nuestros deseos. Ninguno piensa cambiar así que lo entiendo. Sólo necesitaba comprobarlo.

—Aunque sé que sólo han estado _jugando_ conmigo, lo que me parece más irritante es que… No es posible que me obligaran a quererte. Eso lo decidí yo.

Izaya permaneció quieto pero expectante. ¿Era su imaginación o sus muchas veces ignorado y negro corazón había dado un vuelco?

—Siento mucho haberte abandonado —dijo Shizuo posando su mirada en el suelo—, esas dos veces, en tu departamento y mucho después en la fábrica. Reconozco que la primera vez únicamente tenía culpa y nada más, pero la segunda vez simplemente encontré insoportable pensar que, bueno, que podrías…

Izaya reparó en que Shizuo tenía las manos crispadas en dos puños.

—Si quieres saberlo, hace tiempo yo había tomado mi decisión. La había tomado mucho antes de hablar con Otani y después de darme cuenta, o al menos eso pienso, de que no habías dicho nada sobre tu ojo por el bien de Shinra y por el mío.

—¿No temes estar equivocado?

—No. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses en realidad.

Izaya no pudo sino esbozar media sonrisa.

—Al final, lo que buscaba decir era que, por primera vez, tu amor será correspondido. Yo soy el único que habrá de amarte de vuelta. No tengo ningún otro deseo egoísta. Eso es todo, pulga.

—Ja, ja, ja, Shizu-chan y yo pensé que era el único idiota al preguntar por ti a mis hermanas cada vez que salían (no de manera obvia). ¿De qué otro modo podrían haber conocido la destrucción de esa fábrica? Lo del pie de Mairu, eso fue iniciativa de ellas. Yo habría encontrado una manera más elegante.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Siempre recordare que eres un bruto, Shizu-chan. Yo te amo como amo a todos los humanos, pero a diferencia de los demás, sólo de ti me enamoré.

—No esperaba menos, somos un par de monstruos. Creo que esta era la conversación que merecías.

—Yo no merezco nada, lo sé bien. Aun así, pienso cumplir la última petición de Otani, la mitad que falta de aquella línea.

—¿Eh?

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia, pero si quieres saberlo…

Izaya guardó silencio cuando vio a Shizuo inclinarse para darle un beso. El informante se obligó a romperlo sólo cuando se vio en la necesidad de reír, de reír mucho, pues se daba cuenta de que su amor era retorcido, pero de alguna manera pareció ser suficiente para la clase de monstruos que eran. En definitiva, no se arrepentía de que las cosas se hubieran dado del modo en que lo hicieron.

—¿Te gusta el estofado, Shizu-chan?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

.

.

.

.

.


	39. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Nada había cambiado en la ciudad de Ikebukuro: la gente seguía rehuyendo de Simon al toparse con el hombre de camino al colegio o al trabajo; muchos jóvenes estudiantes guardaban secretos que no confiaban a nadie, ni siquiera a quienes consideraban sus mejores amigos, aunque deseaban poder hacerlo; Celty escapaba de los oficiales de tránsito sobre su moto y en ocasiones caballo negro; Shinra trabajaba para aquellas personas que debían mantener un perfil bajo; la camioneta de Kadota y sus compañeros recorría las calles de principio a fin; Tom y Shizuo deambulaban en busca de hombres y mujeres endeudados por un motivo u otro…

Todo sucedía como siempre, o eso creía la gente que ignoraba las usuales carreras del monstruo de Ikebukuro y del informante de Shinjuku. Acostumbrados a lo anterior, no podían siquiera empezar a sospechar de aquel par de monstruos que se reunía muy avanzada la noche, a salvo de miradas curiosas. Quien los encontrara no podría adivinar la serie de eventos que habrían llevado al cambio en su extraña e incomprendida relación, pues dicho amor retorcido era pertenencia de ellos y de nadie más.

 **-FIN-**


	40. Extra 1

**N. del A.** Sin duda el tiempo pasa volando… En fin, como les prometí al finalizar la historia, les publico ahora un extra que, dada su extensión, publicare en tres partes. La segunda será el 27 de abril y la última el 4 de mayo. Espero que las quieran leer y también que no les decepcionen.

La razón por la que escribí esto es porque, en lo personal, cuando leo una historia que concluye cuando Izaya y Shizuo reconocen quererse y deciden hacerse pareja, siempre me quedo preguntando como se relacionarían. Sin duda sería algo por completo disfuncional y conflictivo. ¿O ustedes qué dicen?

De momento, les agradezco de corazón el haber leído la historia, agregarla a sus "Follow/Fav" y también por sus hermosos comentarios. Siempre son muy bienvenidos y tomo en consideración. ¡Les deseo una excelente semana! (n_n)/

¡Les mando muchos abrazos y besos!

* * *

 **Extra uno**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **4 de septiembre**

Algunos transeúntes se detuvieron para observar con poca o nula discreción a esa pareja que les parecía resaltaba entre el resto de los citadinos de Ikebukuro. En cambio, el informante de Shinjuku ya no prestaba atención a las miradas desconcertadas que les lanzaban a la distancia. Su interés por la reacción de aquella gente había terminado hacia bastante tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que Shizuo se forzaba a no montar en cólera.

—Si no quieres que hablen, déjales en paz, Shizu-chan —le había aconsejado Izaya en cierto momento en que el monstruo de Ikebukuro se disponía a saltar sobre la congregación de molestos curiosos.

Sólo cuando Izaya le aconsejaba de ese modo, Shizuo hacia la vista gorda. En aquella ocasión, el guardaespaldas se limitó a fumar y luego rebuscó su cajetilla de cigarros en los bolsillos del chaleco. Izaya no dijo nada y siguió caminando a su lado hasta que Shizuo se encontró con Tanaka Tom. Aunque tenía bastante curiosidad, el hombre no había sido capaz de preguntarle a Shizuo el porqué del parche de Izaya y, evidentemente, la razón del reciente cambio de actitud por parte de ambos. No era el único que deseaba saber qué habría ocurrido para que el monstruo de Ikebukuro y el informante de Shinjuku anduvieran juntos sin tener una pelea de por medio…

Mientras Izaya se perdía entre las calles de la Ciudad, Shizuo le miró. Se dijo para sí que no sabría que responder a ese tipo de preguntas si alguien se atreviera a formularlas. Ni siquiera Celty parecía sentirse muy cómoda hablando sobre aquel asunto, al contrario de Shinra. Rápidamente Shizuo apartó esa nube de pensamientos y luego quiso centrarse en cumplir su trabajo como recolector, pero aun así permaneció revoloteando una pregunta en el aire: ¿qué eran ahora Izaya y él…?

—Shizuo, ¿todo está en orden? —dijo Tom viendo que su amigo, aunque arremetía de rato en rato, como era su costumbre contra quien se negara a pagar sus deudas (en especial si se trataba de algún miembro de las pandillas de color), de vez en cuando parecía perderse en sus divagaciones.

En respuesta a la pregunta de su jefe, Shizuo asintió con la cabeza, pero Tom no se convenció en absoluto. El hombre mucho menos creyó las palabras de Shizuo, cuando, al término del día, tuvo que reprenderle porque su actitud iracunda llegó a niveles excesivos. Shizuo no trató de alegar a su favor. Únicamente se alejó sin importarle mucho lo que los citadinos cuchichearan por lo bajo.

 **-o-O-o-**

Por su parte, Izaya se dirigió al hogar de Shinra y Celty. Aunque mantenía su usual sonrisa despreocupada, para sus adentros el informante se repetía que tenía que enfrentar ese problema suyo de una vez por todas. Esperaba que Shinra se mostrara igual de comprensivo que en ocasiones anteriores.

—¡Izaya! —le saludó animadamente Shinra al verlo llegar. Celty estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y con una leve inclinación del cuerpo le recibió. En su regazo se encontraba su ordenador portátil.

—¿No tienes trabajo? —preguntó Izaya adentrándose en el lugar.

—Tengo mucho, mucho trabajo, pero sin horario fijo —fue la explicación de Shinra que no tardó en divagar sobre las posibles razones que había tras esa visita. Celty también pensó lo mismo, de modo que no perdió tiempo en marcharse, excusándose con un encargo. Izaya se mostró curioso por la actitud de la _dullahan,_ pero calló.

—¿Vienes por el ojo o por la espalda? —le preguntó de pronto Shinra. La expresión de Izaya le hizo saber que había acertado.

—Por ambos —dijo Izaya con voz indiferente.

—Ven —dijo Shinra dispuesto a examinar al informante.

Después de una embarazosa hora, Izaya sólo pudo pensar que realmente encontraba irritante el que Shinra no tenía nada que envidiarle en cuanto a entender a los demás. Aunque lo consideraba su único amigo, Izaya tenía que admitir que detestaba en aquellos momentos ese lado de Shinra que le hizo abandonar su actitud despreocupada e infantil. En otra ocasión lo hubiera considerado digno de su atención, pero el que Shinra no tardara en saber lo que ocurría con él, le hizo preguntarse si debía algún día contarle que era dueño de la cabeza de Celty. ¿Eso bastaría para hacerle rabiar?

Izaya prefirió callar aquel secreto que sólo había confiado a Namie y que luego averiguó Shizuo (¿le seguiría remordiendo la conciencia por no haber intervenido?), si bien siguió pensando en la posibilidad de contárselo algún día al joven doctor.

Al final de aquella visita, las noticias buenas y malas se dieron en un molesto equilibrio. Izaya hubiera preferido que la balanza estuviera inclinada hacía cualquiera de los lados, pues de ese modo la toma de decisiones se volvería un asunto de lo más sencillo. Sin embargo, ¿ahora qué se suponía tenía que hacer? O, mejor dicho, ¿cómo evitaba hacer ciertas cosas? También necesitaba considerar el tener que lidiar con Shizuo Heiwajima. Aquello sin duda era el más grande de sus problemas.

 **-o-O-o-**

Cuando retornó a su departamento, Izaya se encontró a Namie Yagiri. La mujer no se molestó en saludarle y prefirió seguir ordenando los archivos que llevaba en brazos. A sabiendas de que podría encontrar muchas maneras de molestar a su secretaria, Izaya guardó silencio y empezó a trabajar. No abrió la sala de chat.

Horas más tarde y habiéndose retirado Namie, Izaya cambió su expresión de completa seriedad cuando escuchó las zancadas de Shizuo. El monstruo no tardó en entrar al departamento hecho una furia. Acostumbrado a su mal humor, el informante se limitó a fingir que estaba escuchando las quejas del guardaespaldas que, tras caminar de un lado a otro, despotricando contra el mundo, terminó por dejarse caer en el sillón y reprimió sus ganas de ponerse a fumar.

Aunque el dolor de cabeza seguía taladrándole y pese a todo el trabajo por parte de Shiki que aún le faltaba por terminar (¡e incluso empezar!), Izaya se alejó del escritorio y se colocó frente a Shizuo. Luego de observarle con aire curioso, el informante tomó asiento en el brazo del sillón, con los pies apoyados en los cojines. ¿Sabría el monstruo de todas las molestias que se estaba tomando por él?

 _Lo dudo mucho, este monstruo siempre será un bruto._

—¿Fuiste con el Awakusu? —preguntó Shizuo tratando de volver a encerrar al monstruo. Su enojo quedó arrinconado cuando Izaya no le contestó de inmediato. El informante se vio pensando que corría el riesgo de que Shizuo se estuviera volviendo más perceptivo de lo habitual, pero no tardó en descartar la idea. Sólo estaba teniendo un golpe de suerte, al igual que sucedió cuando le dejó caer ese poste de luz…

Pensando en aquello, Izaya hizo un esfuerzo por no llevarse una mano al "ojo ausente".

En cambio, Shizuo pensaba que ya no encontraba tan molesto saber de los trabajos que Izaya hacía para Shiki y sus allegados. Los primeros días le reprochó más de una vez aquellas tareas que le mandaban realizar, y que sin duda Izaya disfrutaba, pero después las pasó por alto. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que Izaya no podía seguir trabajando como antes lo hacía y, pese a saber que el informante estaba dolido por ello, Shizuo no quiso sacar a relucir ese tema en particular. Ya sabía que Izaya sólo le soltaría que dejará de lado la culpa, o al menos eso quiso creer. En cualquier caso, resultaba más cómodo permanecer en silencio.

Aun así, cuando sus ojos se detenían en el rostro del informante y otras veces captaban las muecas de este cuando caminaba o hacía movimientos bruscos, hacía que arrugara el ceño. Sin embargo, también pensaba que, de no haber pasado todo aquello, ninguno de los dos hubiera terminado por… resignarse a que estar juntos no les venía tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, seguían peleándose de vez en cuando, si bien las carreras por la ciudad ahora les eran imposibles.

Casi al instante, Shizuo apartó la culpa que seguía embargándole de rato en rato e Izaya, que se dio cuenta, no dijo nada porque, de manera reciente, se había sorprendido al verse renegando de su condición actual. Entonces, optaron por hacerse compañía y contar a regañadientes lo que habían hecho en el día.

Cuando Shizuo se hubo marchado del departamento, el informante no tardó en ir al baño y tomar una buena cantidad de analgésicos. Aprovechó también la ausencia del monstruo para colocarse gotas en el ojo izquierdo y, sin saber muy bien sus motivos, Izaya pasó un rato contemplando su rostro desprovisto del parche negro. Siendo honesto, apenas había sido capaz de acostumbrarse a esa visión, pero se resignó a pensar que le iba muy bien, como alguna vez le dijo Shiki con la clara intención de molestarle por sus faltas.

Después de todo, aquella pinta era bastante acorde con su naturaleza de monstruo. Nadie podría decirle lo contrario, e Izaya lo sabía bien.

En vista del poco alivio que estaba sintiendo, Izaya se decidió a vagar por la Ciudad de Ikebukuro. Desde hacía tiempo que había dejado de frecuentar las calles de manera habitual pues no tardaba en sentirse agotado y, en más de una ocasión, se vio en la necesidad de recuperar el aliento sentándose en alguna banca. Además, no estaba de humor para explicar a quien tuviera interés de saberlo lo que había pasado con él, tanto como para lucir tan desmejorado o como para haber sido visto en compañía de Shizuo Heiwajima, quien era la violencia personificada.

En verdad que su situación era bastante llamativa…

Sin embargo, pese al incesante dolor de la columna, Izaya sabía que si permanecía en su departamento terminaría por cometer alguna imprudencia. Suspiró al saber adónde lo llevarían sus pasos; tras andar por las calles de Shinjuku y luego por el centro de Ikebukuro, Izaya no tardó en llegar al sitio donde sabía que podría estar ese par. En efecto, logró distinguir la figura de su hermana dentro del gimnasio.

Izaya se detuvo un rato en contemplar parte de la rutina de ejercicio de Mairu antes de marcharse. Se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de esquivar las patadas de su hermana con lo buena que parecía ser en karate. De no ser porque sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban, Izaya hubiera seguido divagando en lo complejas que a veces le resultaban sus hermanas. A su pesar tenía que reconocer que se destacaban entre todos los miembros de su vasta colección de amados humanos.

Mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse, no se sorprendió de la menuda figura que empezó a caminar a su lado, con las manos enlazas por detrás de la espalda.

—Nii-san —murmuró Kururi a modo de saludo.

Izaya le dedicó una sonrisa carente de cualquier emoción.

—¿Mairu no querrá buscarte?

Kururi negó con la cabeza, debatiéndose en tomar o no por el brazo a su hermano. Mientras se lo preguntaba, le pareció que este había bajado de peso. Entonces, pese a sus contradicciones internas y lo que creía saber de su hermano mayor, cuando vio a Izaya tropezarse y poner una mueca, se decidió por abrazarse a él. Ante el gesto, que secretamente agradeció, Izaya recordó cuando, tiempo atrás, Shizuo había hecho lo mismo. Aprovechó el que su hermana le marcara el camino, para pensar sobre aquello…

Cuando llegaron a un parque cercano al gimnasio, Izaya y Kururi se acercaron a una banca donde Izaya, de manera lenta, se dejó caer sentado. Kururi se acomodó junto a él, aun manteniendo su abrazo.

—Salud (¿estás bien?)

Izaya se volvió a su hermana, pensando en mentir, pero finalmente optó por no ocultarle la verdad pues sabía que ella no iba a decirla nada en respuesta. Era un acuerdo mutuo.

—No.

Kururi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Izaya y, como era su costumbre, dejó que su hermano le pasara la mano por sus cabellos en un ademán cariñoso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Mairu se les uniera, e iba a reprocharle a su gemela el haberse marchado sin avisarle, pero luego reparó mejor en su hermano.

La mirada que este le dedicó hizo encoger de hombros a Mairu, que después también le hizo compañía, por una u otra razón. Aunque no prestó verdadera atención a lo dicho por Mairu, el informante notó que, cuando retornó a su departamento ya muy entrada la noche, el dolor pareció haberse esfumado. Pensó entonces que lo mejor era seguir en busca de nuevos pasatiempos, aunque estos fueran de humanos.

 **-o-O-o-**

Cuando Celty regresó a su hogar tras un encargo, se encontró con que Shinra estaba ordenando sus diferentes utensilios en su maletín. Shinra al verla llegar le sonrió ampliamente y la invitó a sentarse junto a él en el sillón. En vista de que el médico no se abalanzó a sus brazos, la mujer pensó que deseaba hablar de algo. Shinra ignoraba que ella también quería tener esa conversación.

 _¿Cómo esta Izaya?_ , preguntó la _dullahan_ sin rodeos.

Shinra mantuvo su sonrisa característica, pero era evidente que estaba preocupado, como había supuesto la _dullahan_. En el fondo, Celty tenía que admitir que también lo estaba, y también por el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

—Con bastante dolor, como era lo esperado. Aun así, no creí que Izaya fuera a ser incapaz de lidiar con él o al menos pensé que lo haría de una mejor manera a como ahora lo está haciendo. Necesita ayuda, mi adorada Celty —Shinra hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Entonces, supongo que no podremos hacer nada sino observarle. ¿Has estado con Shizuo? —quiso saber Shinra que también le había prestado atención.

La _dullahan_ asintió.

 _Esta de pésimo humor. Lo he visto causar destrozos por toda la Ciudad. Al parecer no le ha sentado bien no poder descargarse con Izaya_ , tecleó Celty, mentalizando un suspiro. Shizuo no lo había admitido abiertamente, pero Celty confiaba plenamente en su intuición.

 _¿Crees que debamos intervenir?_

—Llevan bastante tiempo mintiendo a todo mundo, Celty. Aunque sé que Izaya no puede estar completamente de acuerdo con la relación que ahora tiene, este problema lo tiene desde mucho antes. Pensándolo mejor, desde que fui a visitarle tras ser rechazado por Shizuo, sus hermanas me comentaron algo. Lo deje pasar. Luego esta Shizuo, que me parece hace el doble de rabietas que antes.

Celty iba a decirle algo más, cuando Shinra puso una mueca eufórica. De un salto de puso en pie con actitud triunfante.

—¡Creo que tengo una idea que puede servir, Celty! —anunció Shinra con aire misterioso. Al principio, mientras se explicaba el doctor, Celty no sabía si le hablaba en serio, pero luego tuvo que acceder a intervenir por el bien de aquel par de imbéciles que no eran capaces de lidiar con ellos mismos y tampoco con el otro.


	41. Extra 2

**N. del A.** Yo siempre les ando cambiando las fechas, ¿cierto? En fin, supongo que es mejor un adelanto que un retraso. Resulta que a cierta personita le dijeron hace poco que durante la siguiente semana tendrá exámenes y exposiciones a diario. Ustedes me entenderán. Ja, ja, ja. Eso sería todo por ahora. Solo me queda decir que les agradezco que hayan leído la historia. Si les es posible, háganme saber su opinión.

¡Tengan un excelente fin de semana! \\(n_n)/

Karasu-shiro y Zura les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para dejarme reviews. ¡Me sacaron una gran sonrisa! ¡Les mando un abrazo!

* * *

 **Extra dos**

* * *

 **Barrio de Shinjuku**

 **5 de septiembre**

Cuando retornó a su departamento en la madrugada, Izaya no trató de irse a dormir. En cambio, decidió adelantar el trabajo pendiente de modo que se colocó frente a su escritorio y fue en esa posición, sentando en su sillón ejecutivo y con las manos puestas sobre el teclado del ordenador, como le encontró Namie por la mañana. Al llegar, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al ver que su jefe se había quedado tendido sobre el escritorio, siendo que nunca antes le había pasado.

La mujer no perdió tiempo en guardar los papeles que tendría que ordenar en su residencia y luego, a sabiendas de lo mal que la estaba pasando el informante, se decidió por no despertarlo. Además, lo preferible era dejarle sólopor si acaso al guardaespaldas se le ocurría pasar por ahí. Pensando en Shizuo, la mujer recordó las veces que había tenido que pedir que arreglaran la puerta de la entrada…

A Izaya le despertó un golpe y cuando se espabiló por completo reparó en que tenía su abrigo sobre los hombros, aunque él recordaba claramente que lo había dejado encima de alguno de los sillones. Fue ese inesperado detalle y la ausencia de una pila de hojas en la mesilla de la sala, que Izaya se dio por enterado de la breve visita de Namie Yagiri. Omitiendo el gesto de la mujer, Izaya se dirigió al portal de su departamento pues pensó que, quien fuera le había despertado, seguía por ahí.

Apenas colocó un pie en el exterior, Izaya se vio sumergido en una completa oscuridad y luego no se enteró de nada más.

 **Afueras de la Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **5 de septiembre**

Un par de horas más tarde, Izaya recuperó la conciencia y se vio con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Shizuo, mientras que el resto del cuerpo lo hacía en un sillón. No reconoció el sitio donde estaba, de modo que se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el interior de un vagón de algún tren. No pudo evitar mostrar media sonrisa y, sin necesidad de volverse a los asientos donde estaban el médico y Celty, quiso decirle a Shinra que no pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Shinra rio ante la nula sorpresa de Izaya.

—Es una lástima que haya olvidado mi cámara de video. Esta es una situación memorable. ¡Nunca pensé que tendría un viaje con alguna otra pareja! Es como suelen decir una cita doble, ¿eh? —dijo Shinra con ánimos de exasperar al guardaespaldas. Este sabía que se había puesto rojo por el azoro, pero permaneció callado pues confiaba en que Izaya sería mucho más elocuente que él para desmentir las palabras del doctor. Sin embargo, Shizuo se sorprendió al ver que Izaya no trató de negar que él y Shizuo eran lo que Shinra había dicho.

Sin embargo, Shizuo quiso desviar la conversación pese a que Shinra se mantuvo con una insistencia admirable.

Shinra y Shizuo estaban tan enfrascados en la discusión que no repararon en la ausencia del informante y de la _dullahan_ que se decidió por seguirle. Celty se las ingenió para pasar desapercibida y agradeció que, en el sitio donde se encontraba el informante, no había pasajeros cerca. Celty conocía bien a Izaya. Sabía que si le preguntaba por sus acciones, este se limitaría a replicar que estaba observando a sus adorados humanos. Celty se preguntó si en aquella ocasión el informante subestimaría la capacidad perceptiva que su naturaleza le daba, pese a no tener consigo su cabeza.

 _No luces tan feliz como siempre_ , escribió la mujer en su PDA.

—¿Desde cuándo es de tu preocupación mi bienestar, transportista? —empezó a decir Izaya apoyándose en una mano—, no recuerdo haber sido lo suficientemente generoso en el pasado como para que ahora procures la continuidad de tu salario, ¿eh? Claro está que no resultas tan fría como lo es Namie-san.

 _Izaya, ¿qué está sucediendo contigo?_ , preguntó. El aludido le miró durante unos instantes y leyó cada una de las dudas que guardaba para sí Celty.

—¿Estas preguntándome si supongo un peligro para Shizuo? —quiso señalar Izaya con media sonrisa—. Si es así, te diré que no tienes de que preocuparte. Sin importar lo que puedas pensar, o lo que el propio monstruo crea que siento por él, yo le amo. Lo he dicho siempre: sin importar que tan horribles sean sus sentimientos y acciones, el informante de Shinjuku habrá de amar a todos los humanos.

 _No estoy muy segura de querer creer algo como eso._

—Tendrás que aceptarlo o serás infeliz. No es como si fuera a decirle esto a nadie más, pero Shizuo es, sin duda, una persona diferente al resto. Lo es a tal punto que puedo yo tratar de ser diferente.

Celty iba a responder aquella afirmación, pero el informante no paró su discurso. Cuando habló su expresión se tornó seria.

—Sin embargo, y aunque sé de tus nobles intenciones, el informante soy yo, transportista. El meterse en los asuntos de los demás sin su consentimiento es asunto mío, ¿no lo crees así? —dijo Izaya con tranquilidad. La _dullahan_ asintió y regresó al lado de Shinra. Estando nuevamente sentada y tras contemplar a Shizuo, la mujer se prometió contarle la verdad a su amigo porque, por alguna razón que no terminaba por entender, decidió creer en lo dicho por Izaya. Además, bien sabía lo que Izaya estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos, a salvo de miradas curiosas.

 **-o-O-o-**

Mientras Shizuo fingía estar interesado en el decorado interior del cuarto en que se hospedarían, se ruborizó al notar que le había llamado la atención un detalle tan insignificante como era el ver a Izaya con los pies descalzos. Era un pensamiento de lo más tonto pero le hizo a Shizuo reparar en que aún no terminaba por conocer a la pulga. El verlo hacer cosas comunes, o en todo caso el que actuara sin tener como objetivo un entramado plan perverso, seguía llamándole la atención con bastante frecuencia. Aun así, lo más impresionante era notar que en verdad quería saber sobre Izaya, quería conocer todo lo que pudiera de él…

Fue por esa serie de realizaciones que Shizuo aceptó gustoso escuchar aquello que Izaya tenía por decir, de modo que la tarde transcurrió amenamente. Después de todo, aquel pueblo al que les había conducido Shinra no se parecía en nada a la siempre ruidosa Ciudad de Ikebukuro. En el pueblo, el silencio sólo era interrumpido por los monólogos de Izaya y las exhalaciones ocasionales del monstruo cada vez que este se ponía a fumar. Sin embargo, cuando cayó la noche, Shizuo no terminaba por entender cómo se dejó convencer de colocarse un kimono para luego ir al festival que se estaba dando en las cercanías. Pero dejó de reprocharse aquella debilidad cuando Izaya se reunió en el sitio, luciendo un kimono al igual que él. El guardaespaldas admitió para sus adentros el que a Izaya no le sentaba nada mal. En cambio, Shinra lucía de lo más extraño sin tener encima su bata blanca. Celty permaneció con su traje negro pues no pensaba estar a la vista del resto de las personas. Durante el tiempo que duró el trayecto, Shizuo odió el que hubieran privado a Izaya de sus aparatos electrónicos pues el informante reparaba constantemente en él.

El guardaespaldas no se dio cuenta del instante en que Shinra y Celty se perdieron entre la multitud. Decidió pensar que lo habían hecho de manera intencional, por lo que no trató de reunirse con ellos de nuevo.

Shizuo caminó al lado de Izaya, pero procuró poner atención a sus alrededores. Habiendo vivido en la Ciudad de Ikebukuro toda su vida, Shizuo consideró que el bullicio que provocaba aquella festividad era bastante soportable. Se decidió a poner de su parte porque era obvio que Izaya estaba de lo más entretenido. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la pulga tenía ya bastante tiempo de no mostrarse entusiasmado por nada en particular. Entonces, el guardaespaldas pensó que no podía permitirse seguirle causando más daño. Después de todo, ya le había privado de su trabajo como informante, y quizá también de su pasatiempo favorito, como para negarle también ese momento para observar a sus humanos.

Sin embargo, el guardaespaldas sólo se vio capaz de soportar estar en ese lugar durante un par de horas más. Tras quejarse de las sandalias que se veía obligado a usar, Shizuo se las arregló para abrirse paso, aunque trató de luchar contra la ira que sabía permanecía latente un poco más.

—Vámonos de aquí —terminó por decir Shizuo cuando se creyó incapaz de lidiar con el gentío que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, al considerarle un sujeto de lo más vistoso (sin duda, el actual aspecto de Izaya tampoco ayudaba mucho al asunto). ¡Y pensar que el campo les supondría una mejora!

Shizuo caminó a grandes zancadas de regreso a la casa que habían rentado para pasar la presente y siguiente noche. No se había dado cuenta de que ambas manos las llevaba apresadas en dos puños. Sin embargo, pese a lo irritado que se encontraba, cuando Izaya se detuvo de golpe para después recargarse en un árbol a la orilla del camino, se obligó a detenerse.

Shizuo volvió sobre sus pasos, pero no le dijo nada, aunque pensaba que quizá debía hacerlo. Izaya clavó su mirada en el suelo y se quedó quieto, respirando de manera pausada, una y otra vez. Shizuo pensó que lo mejor era fingir que el asunto era poca cosa, de modo que se apoyó en un árbol cercano y se dispuso a fumar.

—Shizu-chan —le llamó Izaya con tono animoso pese al cansancio—. Me has dejado curioso. ¿Por qué, si es evidente que la estás pasando realmente mal, accediste a venir aquí? Dudo mucho que te hayan forzado.

Shizuo soltó un bufido porque sabía que Izaya no había adivinado correctamente, pero no quiso sacarle de su error.

—Sólo accedí porque Shinra me dijo que te vendría bien un cambio de aires —le confió sin titubeo alguno. Ante tal respuesta, Izaya pareció extrañarse. Aunque sospechaba que algo como eso era la razón de aquel viaje imprevisto, no creyó que Shizuo fuera a confiarle el que había aceptado por su bienestar.

 _Una vez más, ese monstruo se las daba de impredecible._

—Eh, pulga, ¿puedes caminar? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Esa es la pregunta, Shizu-chan —dijo Izaya no muy entusiasmado por retomar la caminata. Además, siendo de noche, el asunto se le complicaba bastante y eso no hacía más que ponerle de mal humor, pues no se conciliaba con el tipo de persona que era y tampoco con el trabajo que se obligaba a seguir realizando.

—Márcame el paso, pulga —le dijo Shizuo apagando la colilla de cigarro.

—¿Qué ha tenido que sucederte para que te hayas vuelto una persona considerada? —preguntó Izaya acercándose a Shizuo.

—Je, cómo si se tratara de algo así —replicó el guardaespaldas, guardando su cajetilla en los pliegues del kimono. Luego, en vista de la corta distancia entre ambos, Shizuo pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Izaya antes de marcharse del lugar.

Izaya se rio y a punto estuvo de soltarle a Shizuo que, si así lo deseaba, podía seguir mostrándose iracundo con él. A diferencia del monstruo, Izaya creía saber perfectamente cada uno de los conflictos internos de aquel estúpido protozoario. Durante la marcha, Izaya se preguntó si querría que el monstruo también pudiera entenderle. Si era capaz de soportar el ser amonestado por Shinra, y ocasionalmente también por Celty, entonces podía soportar a Shizuo, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, aunque quiso comportarse como hacían los humanos, Izaya pensó que lo mejor era conservar por un poco más de tiempo lo que le quedaba de sí. No sabía si acaso terminaría por aflorar nuevamente el odio hacía el monstruo.

 **-o-O-o-**

El informante empezó a caminar por las calles desiertas de la Ciudad de Ikebukuro. Agradeció que las luces estuvieran presentes, así como sucedía cada noche, de modo que no se vio en la necesidad de apoyarse en los edificios. Siguió andando hasta que reconoció a la persona que le esperaba en la esquina más próxima. Sonrió ampliamente en forma burlona cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, cuando quedo frente a Shizuo su vista se nubló de pronto. Creyó que algo le decía, pero el informante estuvo más concentrado en todas las personas que no podía ver, pero que pasaban a su lado con brusquedad. Pensó que a su lado pasaron las gemelas, Namie, Shinra, Celty e incluso las hermanas Hojo.

Luego, un dolor punzante en la espalda baja le hizo caer de rodillas al tiempo que las voces se intensificaban, donde Izaya ya no era capaz de identificar a quien pertenecían y en que sitio estaban. Quiso llamar a Shizuo, pero se retractó cuando le pareció que el sueño estaba empezando a fragmentarse.

Durante largo rato, Izaya encontró difícil espabilarse; mientras veía parte del techo de la habitación, continuó sumergido en esos sueños de lo más molestos. Cuando por fin logró librarse de ellos, Izaya no perdió tiempo en incorporarse con lentitud pues no quería tener que tratar con nada que no fuera el malestar de su columna.

—¿Estas bien? —Izaya se volvió a Shizuo que no se molestó en levantarse de la cama. El informante agradeció que la escasa luz de la luna que lograba filtrarse por las rendijas de la ventana no era suficiente como para mostrarle su rostro al guardaespaldas. Después de todo, seguramente el guardaespaldas también encontraba incómodo el que compartieran la misma cama.

En vista de la nula respuesta, Shizuo se arriesgó.

—¿Quieres que te busque agua o algo así? —preguntó con cierta torpeza. En respuesta, Izaya esbozó una mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa. ¿Tan lamentable lucía como para que sus conocidos le preguntaran sobre su bienestar tan a menudo?

—¿Esa era la solución para las pesadillas de tu hermano? —preguntó, dándole la espalda a Shizuo.

Shizuo no pensó que Izaya admitiría de manera abierta que había despertado agitado a causa de una pesadilla. Se preguntó entonces sí debería inquietarle aquello.

—La mayoría de veces pareció funcionar —dijo Shizuo. Por un momento pensó en contarle que, cuando Kasuka tenía malos sueños, se abrazaba a su hermano. Se tragó sus palabras porque no se creyó capaz de hacer lo mismo con Izaya. El informante quiso reír mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Pese a sus deseos, Izaya hizo lo que había hecho todos los días desde que Shizuo había reconocido que sentía cierto aprecio por él… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué calendarizaba los días a partir de esa fecha?

Izaya pensó que tanto tiempo se había tardado que cuando volviera a recostarse en la cama, encontraría a Shizuo profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, aunque permanecía tendido, Shizuo le había estado esperando.

La mirada que este le dedicó le hizo preguntarse a Izaya si acaso el guardaespaldas ya sospechaba que estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. Shizuo no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio mirándole y, hasta cierto punto, Izaya pensó como ligeramente intimo el momento. Sinceramente no sabía cómo iba a progresar aquella relación suya de lo más disfuncional. Pero no le importó mucho. Le bastaba con saberse entretenido. O eso pensó hasta que Shizuo le dio un beso.

—Duérmete otra vez, pulga —le dijo en tono adormilado.

Tras reírse con ligereza, Izaya le obedeció. Y durante el resto de la noche, lo único que soñó fue con el vacío. Tan contrastantes encontró esos sueños, en absoluto reparadores, que al día siguiente andaba de lo más distraído, queriendo, si es que era capaz, encontrarles alguna utilidad.

A su lado, Shizuo despertó al empezar el día, pero permaneció tumbado. Se giró a Izaya y se debatió unos momentos en sí debía decirle que tenían que hablar cuanto antes. La idea no le agradaba en absoluto, pero sabía que tenía que darse la conversación en algún momento.


	42. Extra 3

**N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! Celebrando que, en unas cuantas horas, es el cumpleaños de Iza-chan, les dejó la última parte del extra. Espero que sea de su agrado. Una vez más, ¡les agradezco que hayan leído la historia! \\(^-^)/

Ha sido todo un gusto escribirla y poder compartirla con ustedes. ¡Tengan una excelente semana!

Peith, RainbowLovely, Karasu-shiro, Pam: ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Son muy amables. ¡Les mando muchos abrazos y besos!

* * *

 **Extra tres**

* * *

 **Afueras de la Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **6 de septiembre**

Izaya siguió andando por la orilla del camino de piedra, de modo que Shizuo pensó que estaba haciendo un ejercicio para mejorar su equilibrio. No dijo nada de momento. Se limitó a caminar tras de Izaya y, mientras lo hacía, se preguntó para sus adentros, una y otra vez, como abordar la situación sin que sonara demasiado agresivo.

—Izaya —le llamó al fin.

El informante se volvió y Shizuo leyó en su mirada que ya sabía de lo que estaban a punto de hablar. No pareció muy entusiasmado. Sin embargo, Shizuo sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo fingiéndose ignorante. Shizuo le tendió su mano a Izaya y, para sorpresa suya, el informante la aceptó (no sin antes soltar una risilla burlona que Shizuo ignoró por completo).

Hasta el momento, salvo contadas excepciones, no habían hecho nada que sabían hacían las demás personas, pues ambos coincidían en que, siendo un par de monstruos, no aplicaban sobre ellos las mismas reglas. Pese a todo, Shizuo tenía que admitir que la calidez de sus manos enlazadas le hacía sentir bastante bien. Le hacía sentirse casi humano. Apretó la mano de Izaya mientras seguían avanzando por el camino. Shizuo pensó que Izaya le había aceptado porque encontraba de ayuda su guía para andar. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón era que Izaya había optado por experimentar aquello que las personas normales parecían disfrutar.

—¿Sigues sintiendo dolor? —le preguntó de pronto Shizuo.

Izaya esbozó media sonrisa, pero no encontró ninguna replica adecuada, al menos no de momento. Esperó que el guardaespaldas se arrepintiera de aquel interrogatorio pues se encontraba falto de ánimos para llevarle la contraria.

Shizuo se detuvo e Izaya le imitó.

—Izaya, ¿hasta cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Shinra lo sabe?

A Izaya no le gustó el tono empleado y quiso apartarse del hombre, pero, cuando Shizuo apretó con mayor fuerza su mano, cesaron sus intentos. Si Shizuo supiera lo molestó que encontraba hablar sobre su condición humana y frágil quizá se mantendría como antes: en completo silencio. ¿Cómo podía siquiera empezar a entenderle?

—Nunca hablas con claridad, Shizu-chan, ¿saber qué…?

A sabiendas de la persona que era Shizuo, de lo violento que era, Izaya no esperó una reacción semejante como la que estaba a punto de mostrar. El guardaespaldas soltó su mano y luego le tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndole con brusquedad. El informante no se imaginaba la verdadera razón que había tras el enojo del guardaespaldas.

—¡¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?! ¿Pensaste que sería tan bruto como para pasar por alto tu dolor? ¡El verdadero imbécil eres tú, pulga!

Izaya se rindió. Si Shizuo quería volver a las andadas estaba bien. No negaba que en ocasiones extrañaba la manera en que se habían conectado desde su primer encuentro en Raira. Una relación violenta, pero, al final de cuentas, simple y llevadera.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, estúpido protozoario? Únicamente piensas que eres culpable de todo. Lo sé bien. Además, todo estaba marchando como esperaba. Durante todo este tiempo funcionó. Lo mejor era no decir nada, bestia.

La ira reflejada en los ojos de Shizuo, hizo que Izaya se llevara de manera instintiva sus manos a los costados, pero sus navajas no estaban por ningún lado.

—¿Qué clase de solución es esa? ¡Callarte todo el rato mientras te drogabas en secreto! —Shizuo ignoró la mueca que hizo Izaya—. Escucha, no sé desde cuando volviste a tener ese problema, pero no tenías por qué… — _pasar por esto solo_.

Shizuo creyó que quizá Izaya pensaba que había tenido que recurrir a Shinra y Celty para poder darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con él, sin embargo, el propio Shizuo había notado cada uno de los momentos en que Izaya se ocultaba de los demás para poder intentar amortiguar su dolor; sabía bien que apenas se retiraba de su departamento, Izaya aprovechaba para tomar analgésicos, se dio cuenta de aquella escapada en el tren y también el motivo de la ida al cuarto de baño durante la noche anterior. Aun con todo, lo que le irritaba sobremanera era no haber dicho nada durante todo ese tiempo.

Shizuo permitió que el monstruo siguiera aflorando.

—Dámelas.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy seguro de que las cargas contigo, ¿no? Anda, pulga. Déjate de tonterías —dijo Shizuo apremiando al informante. Izaya le miró con rabia mientras rebuscaba entre los pliegues de su kimono. Le arrojó el frasco naranja casi vacío a Shizuo.

Por breves instantes, el guardaespaldas puso una expresión de piedra. En el fondo quería creer que las acusaciones contra Izaya eran falsas. Aunque siempre quiso tener la razón en una disputa con la pulga, se daba cuenta de que en esta ocasión le hubiera gustado haberse equivocado.

Inhaló profundamente antes de empezar de nuevo.

—Mira…

—Detente ahí, Shizuo —le interrumpió Izaya con frialdad.

—Izaya…

—Hablo en serio. Basta —dijo Izaya con los dientes apretados—. Ni siquiera intentes decirme otra cosa: no eres capaz lidiar con tus conflictos. Pero si quieres que te sea sincero está bien. No he podido dormir desde hace cuatro meses, no he podido porque no logró trabajar al ritmo en que lo hacía, porque duele, porque… ¡No soy capaz de hacer nada! Además, creo que… —Izaya se dio la vuelta como si pensara que había dicho demasiado—. Eres un monstruo.

 _¡Si decía algo… si acaso intentaba comportarme como una persona normal lo haría… sólo traería la culpa otra vez, esa aburrida culpa que parece atarte a mí!_

—Aun si lo soy, este monstruo se preocupa por ti —dijo Shizuo con voz más suave dado que se había conmovido. Tan cierto era lo dicho por el guardaespaldas que no le irritó la estridente pero esperada risa de Izaya. Lo que había llegado a saber de la pulga con seguridad era que esa forzada risa era la solución de Izaya para afrontar todo tipo de situaciones. La de él era romper cosas, así que, hasta cierto punto, podía aceptar ese tipo de comportamientos.

—Por una vez en la vida, pulga, intentemos remediar esto como lo hacen los demás. Habla conmigo… —trató Shizuo por segunda vez.

—Eres un ingenuo si crees que hablar puede solucionar algo como esto…

—¿Algo cómo qué? —gruñó Shizuo tratando de mantenerse en calma. No pensó que fuera a ser capaz de lograrlo.

—Como esto, como lo que me he convertido —dijo Izaya mientras la risa se esfumaba y en un ademán se señalaba así mismo.

Shizuo no hizo nada para detener a Izaya que, tras darle un último vistazo, empezó a caminar. El guardaespaldas le vio marcharse sin saber adónde se dirigía o si el propio Izaya lo sabía. Cuando no pudo verlo más, Shizuo regresó donde Celty y Shinra, no sin antes quitarse las molestas sandalias.

 **-o-O-o-**

Celty sabía que no era la mejor de las ideas dejar de mostrarse recelosa con Izaya, pero le importaba Shizuo y sabía que, en el fondo, también el informante. Además, tenía la fuerte convicción de que, quien es capaz de sentir amor por otros no puede ser por completo malvado, ¿o sí? Pensando en aquello tras escuchar sobre la reciente disputa entre Izaya y Shizuo, Celty tecleó el mensaje que estaba segura su amigo necesitaba.

 _Creo que Izaya ha hecho lo que dices porque, lo entienda él o no, le importas._

El guardaespaldas recordó que, tiempo atrás, había pensado que Izaya quizá había callado la complicación de su ojo por el bien de Shinra y la del propio Shizuo. No pensó que ese gesto podría repetirse. Una vez más, se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de entender por completo a la pulga.

—Sin embargo, no creo ser yo la mejor persona para reprocharle lo que hace. Yo fui quien provoco esto —reconoció Shizuo soltando una gran bocanada de humo. Para ser sincero, y si bien agradeció a Celty la atención prestada, estaba seguro de que no necesitaba el consejo de nadie para saber lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Solamente decidió darle lo que, en ocasiones, le parecía que a Izaya le hacía falta (un poco de espacio). Después de todo, él también encontraba difícil acostumbrarse a que ahora tenía que ver por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Al final, el guardaespaldas optó porque, sin importar como terminará el día, tenía que hacerle saber algo a Izaya. Tenía que decírselo. Al menos le debía serle sincero por una vez. Aunque después Izaya no quisiera seguir a su lado.

 **-o-O-o-**

Izaya se dejó caer por completo exhausto en medio del campo. Cómo odió no poder mantener el ritmo de vida que había tenido desde muy corta edad. En el fondo extrañaba bastante molestar a todos los habitantes de la Ciudad y luego perderse por las calles con una habilidad impresionante. Extrañaba ser lo que había sido, quiso volver a transformarse en el _famoso_ y escurridizo informante de Shinjuku.

Si era así la situación, ¿valía la pena sacrificar aquello que disfrutaba por una única persona? ¿Shizuo estaba a un nivel equiparable? ¿Sus humanos o… su monstruo? En realidad, no tenía mucho sentido hacerse ese tipo de preguntas porque ya no era Izaya Orihara. Ahora era una sombra de él. Alguien mucho menos impresionante.

Izaya siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Shizuo le encontró. El guardaespaldas sólose mostró dudoso unos momentos más. Luego, dándose cuenta de los temblores de Izaya, se aproximó al sitio.

—Entonces, ¿esto fue todo? ¿Vas a rendirte conmigo? —le preguntó Izaya con voz extraña. Shizuo soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Eso te gustaría?

Izaya no se molestó en responder. Shizuo era un bruto, pero no lo era tanto como para no darse cuenta de que eso no era lo que esperaba sucediera. El cansancio le había vuelto una persona transparente, al grado de que nadie había pasado por alto lo mucho que le había afectado perder un ojo y luego quedar lesionado de por vida. Izaya intentó replicar cuando, girándose a Shizuo y como si en verdad deseara confirmar que lo dicho era cierto, se encogió por las punzadas de la columna. Sus manos se colocaron en su estómago sin poder evitarlo. Cuando el dolor le asaltaba de ese modo, Izaya odiaba a Shizuo… No, más bien recordaba cómo lo había hecho durante años. Tal vez los suficientes como para no lograr acostumbrarse al hecho de que, lejos de sentir desprecio por el monstruo de Ikebukuro, le quería (puede que le quisiera y odiara a partes iguales). Se volvió a retractar enseguida. ¿Qué podía sentir si no solamente amor? Izaya no quiso llamar a ese sentimiento de otro modo pues, como alguna vez había dicho, era una gran tontería.

Shizuo volvió a suspirar cuando acercó a Izaya a él y le colocó sobre su regazo. Ciertamente el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Shizuo, supuso un gran alivio para Izaya pues el frío del ambiente sólo hacia que la espalda le doliera a un punto que, estaba seguro, le forzaría a pedir que le devolvieran los analgésicos. _No tengo remedio_ , pensó Izaya molesto por aquella debilidad suya. Debilidad que le hizo poner una expresión que se asemejaba ligeramente a la tristeza.

—Cuando regresemos, le encontraremos solución, estúpida pulga. Te arreglaremos —le dijo Shizuo mientras le estrechaba aún más entre sus brazos. Ante el gesto, el guardaespaldas esperó una réplica aguda por parte de Izaya, pero cuando este asintió con la cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir como un nudo se formaba en su estómago. Se dio cuenta de que no podría haber aceptado el que volvieran a llevarse como antes. Sin embargo…

—Izaya, ¿quieres esto? —le preguntó.

—Shizuo, ahora no estoy en condiciones para hilar tus ideas. Hazme el favor de ser claro —dijo Izaya apoyándose por completo en el otro. ¿Debería arriesgarse a pedirle que le diera un analgésico? Se mordió la lengua.

—¿Seguiremos siendo tú y yo?

Izaya encontró curiosa aquella elección de palabras. Pero aun así las consideró palabras ciertamente acertadas.

—Shizu-chan, siempre ha sido de ese modo. Tú y yo. Dos monstruos que se necesitaban para no caer, y que, sin embargo, siguen cayendo.

Izaya pensó que estaba adormilándose. Trató de sentarse erguido y Shizuo le ayudó pero no le dejó ir.

—Me gusta la rutina —dijo Shizuo.

—Sí, aunque se repite, una vez y luego otra, es divertida.

Izaya tomó una pausa antes de continuar.

—Shizu-chan no pienso decir esto de nuevo, pero, no cedas —dijo apoyando su nuca en el hombro de Shizuo—. Sigues teniendo buenas posibilidades —al guardaespaldas le alegró notar un tono juguetón en sus palabras. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y en vista de que Izaya no podría darse cuenta.

—Después de todo lo me has hecho pasar, estúpida pulga, no me rendiré contigo.

Por alguna razón, Izaya encontró alivio en lo dicho por Shizuo. Podía entonces tratar de seguir experimentando por sí mismo lo que buscaban y no tardaban en encontrar los demás, lo que tenían aquellos que no eran monstruos.

—Estoy enojado —admitió Izaya al fin.

Shizuo no le hubiera interrumpido de haber continuado, pero se dio cuenta de que eso sería lo más que podría decirle el informante.

—Lo sé, Izaya. Si yo no puedo ayudarte, encontraremos a quien pueda hacerlo. Con el tiempo volverás a ser ese odioso informante que siempre he conocido.

Pensando en que había logrado divertirse un poco durante los últimos meses y, aunque sabía que Shizuo le decía la verdad a medias, Izaya asintió por segunda vez.

Shizuo no pudo soportarlo ni un instante más: tomando por sorpresa a Izaya y colocándole frente a él, le besó. Le besó y abrazó a un mismo tiempo, de modo que terminó por tenderle en el suelo. Recuperado de aquel sobresalto, Izaya cerró el ojo y profundizó el beso. No lo rompió hasta que ambos se vieron en la necesidad de recuperar el aliento. La expresión que tenía Shizuo de completo azoro, pareció divertir al informante que pasó sus manos por el rostro del monstruo. Su hermoso monstruo que hacía que no le importara no ser más el famoso informante de Shinjuku.

—Ja, ja, ja, Shizu-chan… —rio Izaya mientras acercaba aún más a Shizuo—, deberías ver qué cara has puesto. Ni siquiera pareces tú mismo —comentó el informante empezando a jugar con el cabello de Shizuo. En respuesta, el guardaespaldas volvió a plantarle un beso. Sabía que se había puesto rojo, pero trató de pasarlo por alto. Optó por contemplar a Izaya que le sonreía de esa manera que sólo se permitía mostrar cuando estaban los dos solos. Se felicitó por haber sido capaz de hacerle _feliz._

Dándose cuenta de lo que seguiría a los besos y abrazos, Izaya pareció mostrar dudas. Debido a su lesión (y seguramente por otra buena serie de conflictos), Shizuo y el propio Izaya se habían resignado a no intimar hasta saber de la _completa recuperación_ de su columna. Ahora que Shinra le había confirmado que estaba medianamente bien, ¿Shizuo querría intentarlo? Pensar en que se amarían en medio de aquel campo hizo que la sangre de Izaya le subiera hasta las orejas, si bien también pareció dudoso.

—Eh, pulga —dijo Shizuo al notar los temores de Izaya—, está bien si quieres esperar más tiempo.

Izaya tardó un rato en responder.

—No.

Shizuo ensanchó su sonrisa. Luego recorrió el rostro y cuerpo del informante con ambas manos e Izaya hizo lo mismo con Shizuo. Le miró y se perdió en él. Le besó en la frente y después le mordió el cuello sólo para ver la reacción del monstruo. A su vez, Shizuo bajo el permiso de su mirada empezó a desnudarle.

 _Quizá, pero sólo quizá, su monstruo valía por completo la pena._

Sin embargo, Shizuo no ignoró las ahogadas quejas de Izaya y pensó entonces que podía esperar. Aguardaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—No iremos lejos, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerte sentir bien, estúpida pulga —dijo Shizuo con apenas disimulada perversión.

—Cuento con eso, Shizu-chan.

 **-o-O-o-**

Tiempo después, Izaya más dormido que despierto se encontraba tendido sobre Shizuo que no había dejado de pasar sus dedos por el cabello del informante. Sólo hasta ese momento, en que supo que había encontrado un poco de paz, Shizuo se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era. Por primera vez en muchos años, pensó que no faltaba nada en su vida —claro, salvo una que otra carrera por toda la Ciudad de Ikebukuro—. Decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

—¿Pulga? —llamó Shizuo con suavidad.

Izaya no le respondió, pero se acomodó sobre su pecho.

—No te lo había dicho antes…

A Shizuo le pareció que a Izaya le había recorrido un escalofrío. Rodeándole con el brazo libre y tras plantar un beso en la frente del informante, Shizuo dijo lo que no había podido confiarle antes con palabras. Se lo dijo pese a que Izaya ya lo sabía.

—Te amo, Izaya.

La respuesta de Izaya fue inmediata.

—Lo mismo digo, Shizu-chan. Te amo, estúpido protozoario.

 **-o-O-o-**

Celty hubiera soltado un suspiro de haber contado con su cabeza; a la distancia logró distinguir a Shizuo que llevaba en brazos a un profundamente dormido Izaya. Ante tal escena, Shinra soltó una risilla.

—Me alegra saber que tenía razón.

Celty le dio un empujón suave en señal de complicidad.

—Se ha quedado dormido —dijo Shizuo mientras trataba de ignorar lo incómodo que le ponía la taladrante mirada de Shinra. El médico siguió a Shizuo que entró en la casa en que se hospedaban para después dejar tendido a Izaya en la cama.

—Es una lástima que debamos volver mañana a la Ciudad.

Shizuo no entendió a primeras.

—Es decir, creo que tendremos que despertarlo, pero si no fuera así, te aseguro que dormiría durante dos días enteros. Te lo aseguro. ¡Bien hecho, Shizuo! —le felicitó Shinra mientras contemplaba a Izaya que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tan relajados estaban sus rasgos que lucía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Eso pensó Shinra. Por su parte, Shizuo pensó que lucía…

—De modo que lo tenías todo planeado, bastardo —le acusó Shizuo sin sorprenderse demasiado por aquella osadía de parte del doctor.

—Shizuo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Mis dos únicos amigos estaban teniendo problemas de salud; uno con un grave caso de insomnio y otro a punto de tener un verdadero ataque debido a las rabietas. Esta fue la solución de su médico —se explicó Shinra que seguía disfrutando de todo aquel asunto—. ¿No te ha gustado el resultado?

Shizuo pareció meditar su respuesta. Cuando pensaron que preferiría guardarse para sí su opinión, Celty se sorprendió pues su amigo empezó a reírse. Con lágrimas en los ojos y sin saber el porqué, Shizuo siguió riendo y, aunque no lo sabían y medio en sueños, Izaya sonrió al escucharlo.

 **-o-O-o-**


	43. Extra 4

**Extra cuatro**

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya... y Shizuo**

 **16 de noviembre**

Shizuo encontró a Izaya meditando.

El joven estaba puesto de rodillas y con las manos juntas, a la altura del pecho. Un ojo lo cubría un parche, que era tan oscuro como su cabello, y el otro permaneció cerrado.

Aun así, Shizuo supo que se dio por enterado de su llegada.

—Si no te moderas, un día de estos te darán unas muy malas noticias, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo alzó una ceja.

 _Así que no reparaste en mí por mis pasos sino por mi aroma, pulga._

A Izaya le molestó la falta de respuesta, así como el verse en la necesidad de realizar prácticas alternativas como remedio a su... "pequeño problema". Incluso le hubiera gustado que Shizuo se mostrara desafiante ante su comentario (que al parecer resultó en absoluto mordaz) y le dijera algo como "cada quien tiene sus propios demonios con los que lidiar".

En cambio, el guardaespaldas se dejó caer sentado a su lado, a los pies de la cama. Y como si no tuviera esas intenciones, pasó su brazo en torno a los hombros de Izaya.

—Llevas ya un buen rato aquí encerrado, me estoy aburriendo de lo lindo —dijo Shizuo pues estaba al tanto de lo que Izaya pensaba al respecto de su "pequeño problema" y también sobre la salida menos agresiva con la que dieron.

—Pues si no quieres que ande hurtando las pastillas, deberás dejarme en paz. Soy un adicto, ¿recuerdas?

La reacción de Shizuo fue, por segunda vez, una no deseada; el monstruo revolvió el cabello del informante y se encaminó de regreso a la sala.

—Te dejo tranquilo entonces, pulga.

—Tú estás buscando que me salga de mis casillas, ¿cierto? A ti te va rabiar y arremeter contra el mundo con lo primero que des.

—Es cierto que últimamente estás muy dócil, pero tampoco ando con las ganas de corretearte por ahí.

—No es como si pudiera hacerlo de todos modos —se empeñó Izaya.

—Lo que tú digas. No negarás que duermes mejor que antes.

Efectivamente, el informante no lo negó, pero tampoco quiso darle la razón. Abrió el ojo sano con ganas de retar a Shizuo, pero cuando le vio de pie, cerca de la puerta de la habitación, se rindió. Tenía una expresión tan relajada que fue incapaz de no disfrutarla. Cuando no estaba enojado, Izaya se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en el atractivo que la mayoría de veces Shizuo escondía.

—Yo también estoy muy aburrido. Ven.

El monstruo no le permitió insistir pues se acomodó nuevamente a su lado.

—Tú ganas; admito que duermo mejor, pero a veces me doy cuenta de lo fácil que resultaría estirar mi mano para tener alivio, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Me lo dices muy seguido, pero, aunque no fuera así, ¿crees que permitiría que se fuera al traste todo nuestro esfuerzo? —dijo Shizuo con rapidez y quizá para disimular que no había enfatizado la palabra "nuestro". Izaya no pasó por alto aquel detalle, pero como estaba de acuerdo no protestó.

—Como no logró abstraerme por completo a la hora de meditar, divago y recuerdo que, a raíz de formar parte del club de biología durante el instituto, existe el término "monstruo esperanzado". Ahora concluyo que precisamente eso eres tú, Shizu-chan.

—¿Mmm? ¿Cuáles te traes ahora, pulga? No quieres ser el centro de atención, ¿cierto?

—Eso mismo, por eso cállate y presta atención pues con ese cerebro tuyo no vas captar nada si no te esfuerzas. En biología hay una teoría que sostiene que un monstruo esperanzado es un individuo que presenta características completamente diferentes al resto de la población [ **1** ]. Es un monstruo por su rareza —Izaya sonrió—. Ahora, ¿sabes por qué se le dice "esperanzado"?

—¿Y si me lo cuentas de una buena vez? Se ve que quieres hacerlo.

—Se dice que es esperanzado pues dichas características pueden o no resultar ventajosas y éste "espera" poder sobrevivir en el medio. Poniéndolo de otra forma, se llama esperanzado pues confía en la promesa de poder sobrevivir y, de ser posible, encontrar a otro monstruo como él. ¿Lo captas? Estoy convencido de lo dicho; mi querido Shizu-chan es un monstruo esperanzado. No tengo la menor duda.

—No te malinterpreté. Tú tienes unas muy claras segundas intenciones.

—Me declaro culpable. Además, ¿no te parece que la mejor solución a mis problemas es algo más que andar encerrado y no pensar en…?

—No soy tan lento como crees, anda ven aquí. Pero no me haré responsable si por la mañana no te levantas para ir al trabajo, si acaso eso que haces se le puede llamar como tal.

—Honestamente, Shizu-chan, ¿cómo es posible que nos miren en la calle si hay un sinfín de grandes razones para...? ¿cómo ha dicho Shinra? ¿Convivir? ¿Coexistir?

—Me da igual lo que los demás piensen o digan. Ahora deja de parlotear.

—Monstruo impaciente.

—¿Quién ha sido el de la idea?

Izaya calló a Shizuo con un beso.

—¿Y por qué te quejas si es una buena idea?

—No me quejo... —Shizuo pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Izaya y se mostró tan humano y gentil como cualquier otro. Le rozó los pómulos, los labios y el cuello. Y una vez que Izaya se tendió en el suelo, y ante el permiso de su mirada, descubrió el ojo ausente.

En realidad, las contadas veces en las cuales a Izaya no le importaba en absoluto que Shizuo viera del todo su rostro sucedían solamente cuando lo hacían. Sólo entonces, Izaya se olvidaba de lo que había pasado para que terminaran conviviendo...

Y, mientras Shizuo se perdía en su cuerpo, los pensamientos de Izaya fueron los de siempre: cada vez que veía el cuerpo desnudo de Shizuo y lo recorría con sus manos, depositándole alguno que otro beso, pensaba en lo increíble que resultaba que alguien tan esbelto como era Shizuo fuera capaz de levantar demasiadas veces su propio peso. Y, claro, enseguida terminaba por reparar en que el monstruo era en verdad... _atractivo_.

—¿Qué otro sino tú desde el inicio tenía planeado acabar así, Shizu-chan? ¿Aburrido? ¿Quién iba a creerte eso?

—Pero me has seguido, ¿no? —Shizuo se inclinó sobre Izaya y le rozó la oreja—. Si yo soy un monstruo esperanzado, ¿qué eres tú?

—Evidentemente ya no soy esperanzado. Así que digamos llanamente que soy un monstruo.

—¿Y por qué no eres más esperanzado?

—¿Me harás decirlo? No lo soy porque ya he cumplido con las expectativas. ¿Estás satisfecho?

—Ni un poco... —murmuró con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—¿Qué otro remedio tenemos? —el informante se encogió de hombros—. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para no ser un malagradecido, Shizu-chan...

 **-o-O-o-**

[ **1** ] La teoría biológica que menciona Izaya es cierta y fue propuesta por el genetista alemán Goldschmidt. Claro, esta teoría del monstruo esperanzado tiene un mayor rigor, pero nuestro informante la ha adecuado para cumplir con... sus propósitos.

 **N. del A.** Espero que haya sido de su agrado el extra. Una vez más, ¡les agradezco que hayan leído la historia! ^w^


End file.
